That Escalated Quickly
by Shogun121
Summary: The fanfic was started before Volume 5 aired and is essentially an alternate reality based on "what if" in Volume 3 during the Vytal Tournament. Therefore it continuity diverges as the story progresses, but the essence of the world is largely the same with a few extrapolations, inclusions, and exclusions. Enjoy.
1. The Downward Spiral

Ch 1 The Downward Spiral

Doubt and Hope

Yang sat on her bed in her team's room trying to figure out what had happened in her bout with Mercury. "I was walking away victorious, telling him 'better luck next time'." She said trying to retrace her steps. "Then he… threatened me? He said 'There won't be a next time blondie!'" Yang recalled turning around, watching Mercury close the distance quickly. Yang did what any sensible person would do, she defended herself. He left an opening in his leg strike, she took the opportunity. Yang felt more and more frustrated as she pondered. She took a deep breath and brought her hands to her face, holding it, and then swiping outward while letting out an annoyed sigh. "Even the screens showed me assaulting a downed fighter. I know I didn't though, I couldn't!" Just then, Qrow made his presence known.

"Hey there firecracker." He said as he leaned against the wall with one foot resting on it. Yang looked out the window as she responded somberly. "Hey Qrow." Qrow had stopped by because he wanted to know why Yang would assail Mercury, she was wild, but not cruel. "So, why'd you do it?" He asked deciding to skip the small-talk.

Yang wasn't sure how this would go but she was already at her wits end. "You know why." She spoke with a tinge of anger. Qrow didn't buy it. "All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying, or you're crazy." Yang looked up at him and narrowed her eyes "I'm NOT lying." She said defiantly. "Hm, crazy. Got it" Qrow returned as he pushed off, stepping toward her, placing his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor as he did.

"Who knows, maybe I am." Yang replied still angry, but, unsure of which felt more true. They made eye contact as she spoke, before she looked out the window again. Qrow shook his head as Yang spoke, having reached the foot of her bed, and turning back. "And here I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one." Yang called out to Qrow, as he strode toward the door, he stopped in his tracks.

"I saw my mom." she spoke with hesitation, but wanted to change the subject. Qrow turned halfway to face her, his eyes widening briefly. He looked on, intrigued, with a hint of shock on his face. Yang continued, avoiding his gaze as she spoke. "I was in a lot of trouble, took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone." Qrow was facing the wall as she explained, a look of sadness and concern on his face. "And I thought I saw...her. Her sword. Like the one in you and dad's old picture." When Yang finished she looked at Qrow with uncertainty and confusion in her eyes, hoping he would have a few answers.

Qrow spoke flatly. "Tch, you're not crazy, Yang." Qrow turned to face her as he spoke, making for Weiss's bad. "That was your mom alright. Let me guess, she didn't say a word, did she?" Yang felt a flurry of emotions, she was still dejected but was now curious how Qrow knew what happened on the train against Neo. "How did you know that?" She inquired, as Qrow stopped midway up the bed's length as he spoke, glancing away briefly. "I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch...Whenever it suits her." Yang was rising out of her stupor as she spoke again, frustrated that no one had bothered to tell her. "Wait you talked to her. That was real?" She asked shaking her head, as question after question crossed her mind all at once.

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip for my most recent assignment, and wanted me to give you a message." He spoke calmly, ready for the anger that was likely to follow the withheld information. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Yang nearly shouted. Qrow placed his hands on his hips while gazing out the window in front of him. "I was trying to wait for the right time. And this sure ain't it." He replied shaking his head. "But I guess you have a right to know. Yang looked up at him with anticipation.

Qrow looked at her sadly as he relayed Raven's message. "She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once. But you shouldn't expect that kindness again." There was a moment of silence as Yang contemplated what Qrow had said. He waited a second as he searched for what to say next. "Raven's got a way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with." He pointed his finger at her as he spoke again, this time in an endearing manner trying to give her something positive to think about. "But you're a tough egg kiddo. You shouldn't let this tournament thing get you down. You had a slip up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on."

Yang met his gaze, more confused than anything as she spoke. "Move on to what?" Qrow turned back to the window as he spoke again, placing his hands on the bookcase beneath it before leaning forward. "Well, Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever want to track her down. I think I might be able to help." He looked at her as he finished speaking. She wasn't sure of what to think. Yang took a moment to find the words before she spoke again. "Thanks, Qrow. I've wanted to find her for a long time." Qrow smiled as he walked toward the door. "Don't mention it kiddo, just let me know when you're ready." Yang managed a slight smile as the door closes.

The day had been stressful, but the thought of finally being able to find her mother made it a little less dreary, and much more hopeful. Yang laid on her back as she thought everything over, closing her eyes to images of reuniting with her distant parent. "So many questions, so many emotions, it would be an adventure just to find her. Let alone sorting the mess out afterwards." She began to feel the weight of her troubles, as though they had been laid on top of her. "I will find her." She reaffirmed.

Second Thoughts

The White Fang were initially enthused by this plan. To attack Beacon, a prominent academy in Vale would be a blow to one of the four nations of Remnant and certainly hinder the humdrum in the region. This would be excellent publicity, both in the inability of the humans to defend their territory and prepare their warriors. Also, though, to endorse the White Fang, and showcase its resolve and power.

It became clear to even the rank and file of the White Fang, though, that the balance of power at Beacon on this night was precarious. The plan still had merit, but the more one thought on its complexity the more uncomfortable they became. The number of events that needed to go right, if they could happen at all was disconcerting. Vale was known for its resilience. The last thing the White Fang needed was to be slugged, especially if they hoped to cultivate support by claiming that humanity had passed its prime.

If this chain of events was indeed a bust, then all would be for naught. The scheming, extortion, and intimidation; it would all be undone by a deal struck with a briefcase full of dust and money in a ravaged camp. The three of them standing there so confident, and yet so earnest in their offer.

Adam respected their power, and their resolve. He had initially turned them away, not willing to waste the lives of his organization on the scheme of some human seeking to usurp other humans. He wanted to overcome humanity, not become lost in its intrigue. Adam's preliminary evaluation of her power left him doubtful. However, they returned, and proved him wrong, so he complied.

The offer proved too tempting, and now, for better or for worse the White Fang was marching on Beacon academy on a Human's whim. Handling the Grimm they were now forcing off of shuttles was dangerous work, and being the first part of the plan further unnerved Adam. "She did not mention that we would be cannon fodder." He grumbled, taking note of his surroundings.

As Adam surveyed the battlefield he noticed that Beacon's defenders were tougher than he expected. The Grimm were playing tug of war with the fighters. The ground was littered with a few waves of White Fang, some Atlesian soldiers, and a few Hunters, although none of any significance, much to Adam's disappointment. Not only that, the soldiers were tougher than expected. The plan called for the Grimm invasion, in tandem with the White Fang advance. If the Fang wanted a stake in this, they had little choice but to accept the plan. They did, however reserve the right to control how many troops were deployed, and when, to prevent a wholesale loss if Cinder betrayed them. "The Grimm thrive on despair, I see no shortage of hope as of right now." Adam assessed.

He watched as a handful of soldiers gunned down an ursa charging in their direction. Adam was surprised to see that Knights, expensive synthetic soldiers, were not in short supply. Rifles were the most common weapon, but sword and shield armament could be seen. He blinked, when re realized that one of the Knights was wielding a great-sword. "Atlesian ingenuity at its finest." He thought. "We were told they had guns, and that was it." That was the last straw.

Adam summoned some of his scouts. "Find all of the White Fang you can." He commanded, "We are pulling out." They bowed and darted off to carry out their orders. Adam turned and spoke to his lieutenants that had been walking closely behind him. "While we retreat, I want all of you to steal and pillage anything you can. Leave the humans alone if possible. They are strong, but are also busy fighting for their lives. They can die at our hands another day." They nodded in approval. His lieutenants quickly dispersed to carry out their task.

"Kinara, I have a different assignment for you." The tall slender woman stopped, spinning on her heels before walking back to Adam. "Yes?" she responded in a cool, level voice. "Your semblance allows you to channel dust, correct?" She gave an affirmative nod. "Good, I want you to take some lighting dust and see if you can't disable some of their Knights." She understood, but seemed to question the value in it. Adam spoke again. "Take some foot soldiers with you, when you have them incapacitated, transport them back to our forward base. Let's see if we can't reprogram these Atlesian toys and use them against Ironwood." The White Fang in earshot smiled and whispered among each other in approval. "Worst case scenario, we sell their parts" He said blankly. "Understood sir." Adam smiled. "Good." She did as she was told, having her subordinates store additional amounts in their packs in case she needed it.

Adam mused as everyone busied themselves. "This battle is likely to be a constant struggle. Anyone could win, Grimm, Beacon, Cinder, or…. us." He stopped as a plan formed in his head. Perhaps, the White Fang would withdraw from Beacon. Leaving some scouts behind, with orders to stay hidden, Adam would wait for his enemies to play all of their hands. Then, the White Fang could make their move while everyone was fatigued and occupied. He liked this idea, "Besides… I still need to pay Blake a visit" he thought aloud. "once we retreat I'll begin plans for a surprise attack, and then I'll have a chat with Blake." Adam grinned as he thought on his future encounter. "Soon, love…...soon."

Pillaging amid the chaos turned out to be easier than the White Fang expected. The Grimm concentration had increased immensely. In fact, they had enough trouble trying to avoid Grimm, let alone worry about being seen by the Humans. Arduous though the task was, it was well worth it. Lien, valuables, memorabilia, you name it, they took it.

The infestation was worsening. Word reached Adam's ears that flying Grimm were dropping beowolves, boarbatusks, and ursa on top of the defenders. He found this extremely troubling, as it meant their withdraw would have to be swift if they didn't want to become ensnared in the explosion of Grimm.

Kinara's task also went off without a hitch. Her blitzkrieg was paying off, knight after knight dropped to the ground. Quite often unaware what fate was about to befall them. She had downed about two dozen by her count when she noticed how few White Fang were around. "Must be about that time then." She said flatly under her breath. "Lets go!" she signaled her underlings to retreat.

Back at the temporary command post Adam was pleased with what he saw. He had lost a few more Faunus than he anticipated, though far less than if he had stuck with the plan. His modified battle tactic seemed to be worth it in the end. Vast sums of wealth, tech, and the prized synthetic soldiers that Atlas was so proud of.

With what he had gained Adam thought this was a perfect time to fold for the time being. Let the enemies duke it out. He would return when they foolishly assumed the battle was over. Adam would seize victory, for him, for the White Fang, and for all the Faunus all over Remnant languishing under ruthless human rule.

Tournament Troubles

Pyrrha stood dumbfounded as murmurs spread through the crowd. "What…? Where did I go wrong?" She choked as she struggled to link the use of her semblance to the dismembered Penny that lay across the arena from her. "I must be going crazy!" She thought frantically. "I saw Penny's weapons hovering above her ready to strike, then they multiplied." The events slowly came back to her. "I panicked… and used my semblance as I closed my eyes and the oncoming weapons were redirected back at Penny. The strings! The weapons flew past her, and she was dismembered by her connection to the weapons." Pyrrha nearly broke down into tears as she relived the final moment over and over again.

All of the screens turned red with a black chess piece centered on it. A sultry voice broke the silence of the stadium echoing over the loud speakers. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand…"

Pyrrha stopped listening almost as soon as the mysterious voice had begun, still in shock. The voice delivered what amounted to a speech calmly, with no shame for the timing. One could only guess at the purpose, but the thought on everyone's mind was the horrific scene they had just witnessed. Slowly though, the onlookers, and those watching on television began to feel uneasy. Faces looked at one another with fear and suspicion, particularly if surrounded by others from different kingdoms. Soon, the sadness and fear, became paranoia as spectators left the arena in a hurry. If the woman had meant to play on the ancient tension before the war ended, she succeeded.

Ironwood was standing in the announcing podium slack jawed. The moment his scroll hummed he closed his eyes in resignation. "This won't go well" Ironwood said knowingly as he answered the call. He tried to defend himself, tripping over his own words. "Ozpin...the girl… I can explain." An uncharacteristically stern voice, cut through his jabber. "You brought your armies to my kingdom James!" Ironwood waited for the explosive conclusion. "Use it..." Ironwood felt a wave of relief wash over him as he hung up.

At that moment a nevermore landed on the stadium. It was trying furiously to break in. Pyrrha was still mortified as it succeeded, landing a few dozen feet from her. Spectators began flooding the exit as things quickly got out of hand. Pyrrha was still unresponsive as the nevermore stretched its wings and screeched. Ruby rushed to the scene stepping in front of Pyrrha, grabbing one of Penny's blades and pointing it at the fearsome Grimm. "Leave her alone!" She screamed through the now abating tears over Penny's death. This display jarred Pyrrha back. "Ruby, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to!" She said as she tried desperately to make peace with the ordeal, long enough to fight for life if nothing else.

"I know you didn't Pyrrha." Ruby said sympathetically over her shoulder. "Pyrrha was clutching a shred of Penny's clothing that had been torn at that fateful moment. Ruby prepared to do what she could to protect herself and Pyrrha as best she could without Crescent Rose. "I won't watch another friend die!" She roared in her head as she tempered her resolve. "She was startled by the sound of rockets. "What are…." She stole quick glances around the stadium, still trying to keep her eye on the Grimm that was preparing to strike. "A… No, multiple rocket lockers?" She said with a mixture of confusion and comic catharsis. She watched as the lockers rose above the stadium from all directions. She looked on in awe as they all dipped inward and rained down on the unsuspecting creature. The wings were pinned to the ground and the back has been struck many times over. As the avian figure struggled it was swarmed by students attempting to arm themselves before it recovered.

Among the first to reach the lockers was the rest of teams JNPR and CFVY. Jaune quickly issued instructions as they tried to make the best of a precarious situation. "Ren, run interference, get its attention." "Right." "Nora, break its legs!" "With pleasure!" A grin crept over Nora's face. Moments later CFVY was up and running. Coco pelted bird's face as Fox and Velvet attacked the soft spots on the back of the feet. Yatsuhashi and Nora took turns hacking on opposite sides of one foot. Jaune made his way over to Ruby and Pyrrha. He handed Ruby his scroll so she could summon her own locker. "Pyrrha..." He began, searching for the words to console the grief-stricken warrior before him. "You were set up. There's no way with everything happening that someone isn't pulling strings! That woman over the speaker, she is responsible for Penny's death." By now Ruby's locker had arrived, landing next to her. "Jaune!" She tossed his scroll back to him as she grabbed her weapon and joined the fray, propelling herself high in the sky. Pyrrha did her best to steady her breathing and recalled her arms using her semblance as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Jaune." She said as she managed a smile. "I'll be alright, but we have bigger problems to deal with right now.

The nevermore was nearing defeat. In an attempt to distance itself from its attackers it broke its wings free from the lockers with a howl of pain and began flapping them. Quills flew in all directions, accompanied by drops of blood. The students were thrown backwards, many into the arena's walls with a thud. At that moment the bird's face rocked back as three well placed shots downed the creature. A confident and rumbling voice could be heard. "HA...HA! HEADSHOT."

Everyone still in the stadium turned to see Port and Oobleck standing on the arena wall opposite the nevermore. Port's blunderbuss still aimed at the disintegrating kill, smoke emanating from the barrel. "I told you I wouldn't miss, Barty!" He thundered as his shoulders shook with laughter. Oobleck dropped his face into his hands briefly before the cries of Grimm drew his attention upward.

Everyone looked skyward. Griffon Grimm were lining stadium's perimeter. "Oh ho ho,..." Jaune said, not sure what to make of it. "Heavy hitters to the front, gunners to the back, strikers stand by." Jaune said, recovering as he tried to organize the combatants. Everyone filed in, preparing themselves for the assault. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a mix of satisfaction, pride, and a hint of longing.

She couldn't help but hope that someday they'd have their moment, Jaune had come a long way since the first day of class when she noticed him. Pyrrha couldn't be sure with everything going on, but hoped that the way he rushed to her side was an indication. Port and Oobleck looked on, nodding in approval. "When I first met Mr. Ark, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. I quickly learned, however, that he possesses an acute knack for strategy." Oobleck said. "Indeed, not the best fighter, but none can deny his indomitable spirit. Since day one he has made the most progress, and continues to look for ways to improve. Someday he will make a fine Huntsman." As Port concluded he leapt down from the wall and strode to the arena's center. Shooting his way through, he called out to the students "Oobleck and I can handle these lightweights! Go, get to Beacon! They undoubtedly need help." Port belted over the raucous.

"But-" Ruby began before Oobleck cut her off. "This day will undoubtedly go down in Beacon's history. I'd prefer my students live to be able to tell about it!" With that Oobleck and Port assumed their place in the arena's center drawing as much attention as possible so the students could make to the docks. "Place your bets Barty!" Port yelled energetically as the Griffons descended.

The trek to the ships went quicker than expected. The dock was empty as most of the ships had been taken by the fleeing spectators. As the students organized to disembark plans were being discussed for their landing. They were interrupted by several charging Beowolves from behind. Before they could ready themselves a white blur zipped into view and dispatched the nearing creatures. The host had Ironwood to thank, as he brandishing his revolver.

The general of Mantle was tall, austere looking. No matter the occasion, he was well dressed, typically in a white overcoat with a gray-blue vest. Ironwood's black hair was streaked with white above his ears. He proceeded to deliver killing blows to the Grimm as he approached them. "It's good to see you all survived. Terrible...business out there." Ironwood said sincerely as he strode to a carrier containing a few dozen soldiers. Sun felt the events weigh on him as he exploded with anger. "What is going on?!"

Ironwood stopped for a moment as he turned to address the aggravated student. He looked upon the faces of the others that stood before him. He could see the same emotions on all their faces, anger, fear, concern, and the occasional glimmer of resolution. "They might make fine huntsman and huntresses yet." He thought to himself. He ultimately decided that their help would be needed if Beacon was going to survive this ordeal.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "As you most certainly know, Grimm have breached the borders, the invasion began small but gained momentum quickly as panic and despair spread." He began pausing to piece his words together. "That woman's speech sure didn't help." Sun remarked, winning a few cathartic chuckles. Ironwood smiled briefly before he continued. "To make matters worse, the White Fang have been sighted. Initially seen in airships dropping ground troops and Grimm, oddly enough." This won a few whispers and he could feel the sentiment sour.

Not wishing to incite panic or give the Grimm anymore power than he had too, Ironwood cleared his throat before cutting through the chatter with a stern voice. "At any rate, we aren't down for the count yet. The White Fang are behaving strangely, they appeared, released some Grimm but then slowed to snail's pace. Moments before we met up I was receiving reports of the White Fang pulling back. I am suspicious, but I'll take what I can get. If I can coordinate the war effort we will stand a fighting chance. Now if you'll excuse me I must assess the damage." Ironwood finished as he turned around again and continued walking.

Jaune looked around at his peers. They seemed worried and confused, after all where should they start if they hoped to make a difference. He decided to speak before Ironwood could depart, slightly confused and frustrated. "What are we to do?" Ironwood stopped midway up the carrier door, and turned. "You have two choices. Defend your school and your kingdom… or save yourselves. No one would fault you if you leave." With that he continued into the carrier, taking off as the door closed. Ironwood stood facing the students and nodded respectfully as his ship took to the skies.

They all stood motionless for a moment, not sure what they should do. "I mean… come on!" Sun said in frustration. "We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune offered. With that, they all made their way to the closest ship. Ruby was the last to board, she peered down from the dock and surveyed the damage, and the battle that still raged below as the shuttle lifted. The sight brought a few tears to her eyes, as Pyrrha wrapped an arm around her, hoping to return the kindness in the arena. Ruby started, turning to see who was next to her. Pyrrha stood silently, holding her close. "We'll make it Ruby." She said trying to convince herself, as much as her troubled friend. Nodding, Ruby placed an arm around Pyrrha as they stood there in silence watching the chaos below through the window trying to keep their heads.

Jailbreak

Roman Torchwick lay in his cell aboard one of Ironwood's ships hearing the chaos unfold on the ground. The room was tiny, having a marginal amount of space in front of the bed he now lay on. Lighting was poor, as his cell had no light fixture of its own, and relied on the light from the hallway. Roman was disappointed as he listened to the festivities from below. "Sounds like a grand ol' time." He spoke, trying to sit up, grunting in pain before laying back down. He knew when he escaped this cell Ironwood would pay for this poor excuse for hospitality. "Injured, and unable to partake in the fun, how...disappointing."

Thinking on the master plan Cinder had laid out, Roman wished he could be free of this predicament. He was an experienced criminal with a head for strategy. that became mixed up in the chaos, _her_ chaos. The authority vested in him, along with the expectations that came with it, initially were right up his alley. As he walked down the path she had laid out for him, however, he found his self-assurance increasingly scarce. His ambitions, as he soon learned, were dwarfed by Cinder's malice.

Roman chased his doubts away as the pandemonium spread. "No point dwelling on past mistakes now." As he lay there he realized he had slowly taken a liking to Neo. "What a woman. The fluidity and flexibility you fight with...captivating. The impudence you carry yourself with says 'Neo don't take shit from anyone.' a wayward soul after my heart." He thought with a shudder, finding himself smitten. "Oh the things I'd like to do to you. Perhaps, when I make it out of here we can work something out. We could have something..." He fantasized as he drifted off to sleep, adapting their skill sets to different scenarios with satisfaction.

Neo strutted down the corridors as she made her way to Roman. Her part of the plan was to spring him, and then the two would infect the Atlesian software that controlled all of the military's weaponry, ships, and mechanized soldiers. Thus far she hadn't encountered any opposition. Turning another corner she found the cell block dead ahead. With a slight frown she noticed guards stationed outside its sealed doors.

She lunged at one of the guards. The man braced himself, excepting a frontal attack. With a sly grin Neo gracefully threw herself forward about her center. After landing on her hands, Neo wasted no time clutching his neck between her feet, and threw him against the nearby wall. The second soldier was aghast. He realized too late that his hesitation was to be the death of him.

Neo cart wheeled onto one foot while spinning into a leg sweep, causing the guard to strike the ground with force. While both guards were on the ground she sauntered over to the second. In doing so, Neo stepped in front of the first while brandishing her hidden blade from her umbrella. She smiled mischievously as she thrust the blade through an opening in the neck plating once, twice… three times. Her first target had recovered by this point and aimed his rifle at the back of her head. In his fear however, his shaky hands betrayed him, missing every shot. Neo flipped backwards over his head landing behind him. She landed effortlessly before she thrust her blade through his skull from underneath the back of his chin. He screamed in agony. She had stabbed off center, and tilted the blade to the side as to miss the brain on purpose. She smiled again, although, this time purely sadistic in nature as she removed the blade and walked in front of him after he collided with the ground. The guards wide eyes met hers as he gurgled, choking on his pooling saliva. Without even the slightest hint of remorse, she plunged the blade through his throat until the screams ceased.

Regaining her composure Neo realized the clean Atlesian uniform she was wearing over her normal clothes was stained with blood. She frowned deeply as she searched the bodies for a security cards and unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Neo knew she was close, and simply needed to find Roman's cell. Fortunately for her, Ironwood had the name of each occupant written on a board next to the respective holding cell.

Neo walked confidently down the hall, her footsteps echoing in the silence on the tiled floor. Roman's enclosure, as it would see, was near the outer wall of the chamber. As Neo continued, she felt her heart was skipping beats, and her breathing become labored. Worried she had actually been wounded in the fight, she stopped walking. "Odd..." Neo mused, checking herself over for injuries. Satisfied with her findings she refocused, chalking it up to nerves. Until, it resurfaced, stronger than before. "What is…. Roman? No, it can't….. Why would?" She racked her brain trying to recall any instance that would explain this attraction. Did she miss a sign? The more memories Neo sorted through, the stronger the attachment became.

"Roman is handsome, savvy, has street smarts, and has no qualms about forging his own path. He is exceptional at what he does." Neo remembered the map she had seen in his warehouse base that he had written notes on. "The best targets with the least security, and keeps a scratchpad next to it with future plans." She wrestled with the notion briefly, ultimately concluding there was no reason it could not be indulged. However, it would have to wait until these plans had been seen through. There was a great deal hinging on hacking the net. Now was not the time for distractions. Doubly so, as she realized she was behind schedule as the cacophony below steadily rose. "If those mechs aren't on our side soon Cinder will roast me the next time I see her." She thought to herself as she pushed on.

Truthfully, Neo was also more concerned with finding an out at the moment, she might be evil but she wasn't interested in total destruction, annihilation, or domination. She just wanted to cause a little entropy. Taking a moment to compose herself she continued to Roman's cell,… smiling softly with her hand on her chest. "Later." She told herself.

When she opened the door Roman looked out into the light, shielding his eyes. He sat up instinctively, ignoring the pain. Neo held out his hat, as he grabbed it their hands touched, and their eyes met. They both blushed slightly as they stared at each other, Neo looked away and let go.

As Roman seated his hat he felt his feeling stir after the scent of her perfume struck him. "Ah hell, if not now, then when?" He thought. "Neo.." He began shakily, not sure how to word what he wanted to say. She met his gaze "There aren't many things that he looses his cool over." She thought. "Does… he feel the same? Should I...take the chance?" Roman looked nervously at her.

"Neo, there's something...we need to...address when-" He was cut off as she pinned him to the wall, stealing a kiss as their hands locked. The air was electric, however both of them knew that now was not the time or place. She pulled away, blushing so intensely her whole face was nearly pink, not sure what to say, still hoping she didn't misread the moment. Her heart jumped when he broke the silence. "It's settled then, after we put the plan into motion you and I have a few things to discuss." He said assuredly as he smiled genuinely. She reciprocated, delighted he felt the same.

They left his cell, and headed to the command center. He glanced at her as they walked. "What could it hurt." He figured as he reached for her hand. She started, and looked at the floor as she blushed again, complying. "You know,… you're cute when you blush." He teased. "Neapolitan ice cream is my favorite, Strawberry being my absolute favorite." She shoved him playfully as they continued on.

On the bridge, the soldiers were trying to coordinate ground team movements, resupplies, and aerial bombardments, among other tasks. The bridge chatter stopped when the doors opened. Staring in disbelief the bridge guards saw Roman, free from his cell with someone at his side. "Ironwood isn't on the ship either." One of them muttered. "Damn it all."

There were eight bodies on the bridge in total. Four guards, and four soldiers operating the various consoles. The bridge was a U shape, with the entrance being at the back of the two points. Two guards stood on either side of the bridge. There was a main display in the middle that overlooked the three smaller consoles. The three of them lined the outside of the room, wrapping around the main display, while sitting at a lower elevation.

Roman and Neo looked at each other and nodded. Roman would take the closest two guards to him and Neo would do the same. The four guards readied their weapons, but Roman was quicker on the draw pointing the gun end of his cane at the guard closest to the display and firing. As the dust propelled shot tore through his chest, he fell to the ground with a thud. Using the momentum of the shot Roman flipped his cane 180 degrees, and fired. The hook of his cane raced toward the remaining guard, snatching him by the neck and pulling him to the ground. His gun spun as it slid to Roman's feet as he sauntered over to the disoriented guard. The Atlesian looked up. The business end of his own rifle was the last thing he ever saw.

While Roman was having his fun Neo was having hers. Spinning, striking and vaulting over her two outclassed opponents. By the time Roman looked over she had both of them on their backs and quickly stabbed each through the neck with precision and gusto. Roman laughed approvingly as he clapped. He proceeded to shoot the four crew members stunned by the rapid take-down, without prior notice. "Looking away is harder every time I see you swing those hips." Neo blushed again as she reached for the scroll containing the computer virus. She attempted to insert it into the terminal when Roman grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He said. Neo was confused, was he changing the plan? "What if we… didn't do this. We agreed that when the plan was in motion we would sort these feelings out." He said earnestly, but went straight faced when he spoke again. "But if we help Cinder now, there's no going back. Chances are Beacon will figure most if not all of this out." She nodded knowingly. "But if we don't,… we have some leverage. Perhaps even an out." Neo saw the merit in this, but wasn't sure how she felt about taking this chance. It might pay off, it might not. Foregoing the plan meant that if Cinder survived she would probably send someone after them. The thought terrified her. She shook her head vehemently.

"I bet Beacon's Defenders would take our side if we stood Cinder up though." He spoke softly, fairly certain of what she feared, and hoping he could assuage it. She looked up at him uncertain of how she felt about his idea…and about everything. It was all happening so fast. He was right though, the sleights of the past were petty compared to what was going on now. But for them to deny Cinder one of her aces… She didn't seem like the person you wanted as an enemy. Conversely if Beacon survived, and they could work out a deal whether they stayed in Vale or not, than their chance of survival improved immensely. Poor Neo's head was swimming with maybes that she couldn't think straight. She took a deep breath and decided that she felt trapped in Cinder's plan and that helping Beacon was the best option they had. Also, she didn't want to miss out on this chance to see where She and Roman could go.

Neo looked back at a wide eyed Roman eagerly awaiting her reply. She smiled stepping forward as she held his face, nodded, and handed him the scroll. Roman was ecstatic, so overjoyed that he pulled Neo into a passionate kiss as he placed his hands around her waist. She was startled at first, and resisted. She didn't think now was any more appropriate than his cell, but gave in when he showed no sign of letting up. Roman was gentle, so gentle she almost didn't notice as he re-positioned them.

Her back was now against the wall, she felt her heart racing again, but faster than before. She was beginning to feel warm. In all the movement her blouse had ridden up exposing her stomach. Roman pulled away from Neo, much to her disapproval, and began a trail of kisses. First on her lips, then her neck and then her exposed midsection. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his head. Roman placed his hands loosely her waist once more. "Is this really happening?" Neo thought. "Here, with Roman Torchwick?" Roman was also enjoying himself, smiling as he went. "Each touch is better than the last. Her smooth skin, her scent, and that cute face…. Ooh, its too much." The ship was suddenly struck by a flying Grimm. Disappointed though they both were they agreed that making it to safety was objective number one. They took a moment to fix themselves.

"Alright Neo, lets find an escape pod. Once we make it to the ground, we'll have to convince them of our motives." They shared a look of concern, but believed it was the best course of action they had. Especially since they had no idea what Cinder had planned for Vale, or them for that matter once things hit the fan. They made their way to the pods, and were confronted by last minute cold feet. Neo reached for Roman's hand, he obliged, as she led them into the pod, disembarking shortly thereafter. Neo was an excellent pilot but navigating the eye of the storm proved difficult. On more than one occasion they were almost knocked out of the air by flying Grimm. They landed safely as Neo let go of the controls, her face beaded with sweat. "Fantastic, my dear." She heard Roman say as he patted her shoulder. She flashed a confident smile as they sat for a moment. The two steeled themselves before they took the plunge placing their chips in this one basket, now their only basket. "We will be fine, I am a smooth speaker." Roman reassured her as they stood before the door. "Yes, yes you are." She thought looking him over. "Ladies first." Roman said in a mock baritone voice.

Ground-side

Ironwood knew, as his ship hastened to the ground that he needed a plan. He needed to organize his forces, make contact with the other guardians, and rally his soldiers already caught in battle. He rubbed his temples as he sighed deeply. The general leaned forward and pressed the speaker button on the console.

"To all aircraft in the area. We are in a state of emergency. To all those not currently engaged, Beacon is besieged by Grimm forces both in the air and on the ground." He paused for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Also, I received reports of White Fang activity. Their presence was brief, but destructive in its own right. Though they have withdrawn, the danger they pose is still very real. I want all ships to secure the skies, set up a perimeter and relay all relevant data to my flagship, The Reprieve. All carriers are to be escorted to stable landing zones for troop deployment. All ground forces are to secure respective home bases and gain footing until further notice. Once a region has been secured medships should begin landing to provide crucial medical assistance. The infirmaries should also prepare to tend to the wounded fleeing, or fighting the Grimm. Ironwood out." Satisfied with the organized thoughts, Ironwood leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out where Glynda, Ozpin, and Qrow were likely to be.

"Ozpin is probably in his tower surveying the battlefield. If Qrow and Glynda were with Ozpin he would likely send them out to the field to shore up defenses as best they could. Ozpin believes in cooperation, despite the misgivings at the stadium. To that end, Qrow and Glynda probably have a secondary task to meet up with me." Ironwood mused to himself as his ship rapidly approached the ground. "The two of them will be harder to find, but would have a better idea of what's going on. I'll start there, once I get a feel for the situation, here." Ironwood stood and walked to the door, ready to take care of business.

A transmission from the prison ship stopped Ironwood in his tracks. He hurried back to the console. "Sir! Roman Torchwick has been freed. He and whoever sprung him are gone. The ship is missing an escape pod, and the bridge crew has been killed. We are attempting to track the craft but it's a shit show out here. We'll keep you updated, sir!"

Ironwood was not happy to hear that at all. "More fuel for the fire..." He growled as he balled his raised fist and struck the terminal, causing it to groan. "Truthfully though, Torchwick should be the least of my problems right now." He said, bridling his frustration with ease. He braced himself as the ship rocked upon touching ground. Ironwood waited for the ship to settle before he strode to the door.

As it began opening the general gazed upon the once serene landscape now dotted by plumes of smoke from damaged buildings. The brick streets were in tatters as many bodies, and mechs lay strewn about it. "For the glory of Atlas." Ironwood belted as he walked down the ramp followed by rows of marching soldiers in high spirits. Airships soared overhead as they doubled up on the weak Grimm presence in the area. They appeared to be gaining some ground, here anyway. "A day in the life." Ironwood spoke solemnly reloading his revolver and giving hand signs to the soldiers with him to secure the area.

Back in the sky the students' shuttle was cruising downward toward Beacon tower. Suddenly, two oncoming Griffon latched onto the transport and tore both engines off. Jaune laughed uncomfortably in response as the ship stopped abruptly. "Who would've thought? Brace for impact!" The ship slammed into the ground before skidding to a halt. The rough landing had torn the staggered brick path to Beacon Tower in the process. The host didn't land far from it, fortunately. The crew ensured their fellow hunters were alive and kicking as they emerged from the wreck. The ongoing struggled was muted, as it occurred at a distance around them. Like standing in the eye of the storm, the Hunters in training drank the fragile peace in with trepidation.

Jaune was the first to speak, attempting to provide some semblance of order and direction in the sea of turbulence. "Alright, now that we are here, we need a plan of attack. I suggest all the teams stay together and head out to provide assistance to the wounded, and combat the Grimm until Ironwood makes his move." Heads in the crowd looked at one another before dispersing figuring that even if Jaune wasn't a general like Ironwood, for the moment it was as good a plan as any.

The lanky blonde boy's face hinted of dejection as the unfamiliar faces of students seemed only to accept his idea for lack of an alternative. Pyrrha approached him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Don't worry Jaune, they will warm up to you, just be patient. Your friends know where your strengths lie. We trust you and are with you one hundred percent!" She smiled cheerfully. Jaune replied in kind, and without thinking, placed his hand on Pyrrha's as he turned to face her. Both of them looked slightly uncomfortable but neither pulled away. Pyrrha's mind raced as she glanced at their hands. "The last time he touched my hand I thought my heart was going to break through my chest. I want this very much, and I think Jaune is finally starting to pick up on the signs I've been trying to give him." Her smiled faded. "But I don't know what will happen. This Maiden business,… I… don't know what to do!" She lamented, remembering the pain in his eyes when he struck the wall.

Jaune was concerned as Pyrrha's facial expression continued to darken. "Pyrrha,… I don't know what's wrong. You left in a hurry that day, I'm… sorry if I said something that offended you. I just want to help, but I can't if you keep me in the dark." He cautiously moved in for a hug, but she backed away slowly, staring at the ground. Jaune felt rebuffed, but decided that now was not the time to pursue the matter. He chose instead, to offer his continual support as a closing remark. "Pyrrha, If nothing else, I want you to know that I'm here for you when….. if….you need, o-or want me."

She looked up, and managed a smile and a nod. Pyrrha appreciated the gesture, and were her mind not so bogged down, she would have openly thanked him. However, right now she had too much on her mind to give in to anything, especially after the her loss of composure in the tournament appeared to result in the dismemberment of one of her friends.

By now every other team had wandered off. Team RWBY had remained longer than most, showing their support for Jaune by not immediately taking their leave. Now, team JNPR prepared to enter the fray when Pyrrha looked over at Beacon Tower, and saw Ozpin atop its steps. The conversation with the Guardians flashed through her mind, causing her to frown. She hung her head and slowly walked in his direction.

"Where is she going?" Nora asked. "I don't know." Jaune said in confusion, I'll go find out, you two go on without us." They nodded and sped off as Jaune caught up to Pyrrha and Ozpin, searching for an answer. Pyrrha's brow furrowed when she heard the approaching footsteps, knowing whose they were. "Jaune, please don't make this any harder than it already is." She wanted to tell him as she winced, looking to the sullen sky for comfort. Ozpin noticed, and offered a pained smile as consolation to her.

Order

Glynda and Qrow had rushed to Beacon Tower to convene with Ozpin as soon as they could. The pair burst into his office, flushed and panting as they caught their breath. Ozpin gazed at them with concern in his eyes, though he hid it well. "Go! Find Ironwood and get started. I will catch up with you both once I have tied up a few loose ends." He called with only the slightest hint of worry. They were too flustered to object, though Qrow gave it a shot anyway. "Oz-" To his surprise Glynda threw an arm in front of him. "We don't have time Qrow. Let's go." Her companion's typical offhand demeanor mellowed as he complied.

As the two of them raced down the tower they just ascended only moments earlier Qrow felt a knot in his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this." He thought as they sped down the tiered steps in search of Ironwood. "We should have waited for him, splitting up at a time like this is a bad idea." He said to Glynda.

She was particularly calm in almost any situation, when events unfolded by the book, anyway. However, she felt the nagging sensation as well and was busy trying to comfort herself. Qrow's remark only served to agitate her further. "Qrow, believe me, I know this is far from ideal, but Ozpin can take care of himself. The people in Beacon need us more than he does. Finding Ironwood will give us the best chance to regroup in lieu of remaining with Ozpin."

Qrow was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not noticed the charging ursa, nor Glynda's warning. His head had been down, and he happened to glance up in time to avoid having to replace his attire. Glynda shouted to him angrily as she skewered a pack of Beowolves with branches from a nearby fallen tree. "Focus! You won't be of use to anyone if you die."

He could feel the sweat forming on the nape of his neck and flushed from embarrassment. He removed his blade from its holster and minced the offending ursa with rapid, yet incisive strikes. After the skirmish concluded the Guardians pressed on, hoping to make up for lost time. "Knowing Ironwood, he probably landed close to the arena and is fighting to create a safe zone. We should look around there first." Qrow said with both respect and contempt. Glynda looked him over as they continued. "Qrow, if he made it off the stadium, chances are the students, and your nieces also did."

Qrow exhaled sharply as Ruby and Yang's safety was brought to the forefront of his mind, nearly causing him to miss a step. "No, I will not break to go help them. They are...safer that way. Besides they can handle themselves, I trained them myself." Qrow concluded trying to change the subject before he changed his mind. Glynda eyed him, disappointment, at first, but decided it leave it where it lay. Fortunately for Qrow, the issue was soon pushed aside as they heard coordinated gunfire.

The two stopped to listen, still uncertain if Ironwood was present amid the hazy debris cluttered scene to their side. "That could just be a level headed officer." Qrow stated as he turned away. Once they had nearly passed out of hearing range a voice bellowed above the raucous. Turning on their heels, they made for the commotion. "Damn Atlesians and their gunpowder." Qrow said coughing as the two searched for Ironwood.

Ironwood knew when he landed that his plate would be full. On impact, he decided to help a group of nearby soldiers. The party was besieged on all sides by encroaching Grimm. The soldiers were in danger of routing when Ironwood's signature revolver shattered the ambiance in rapid succession. With fresh soldiers at his back Ironwood rescued his beleaguered subordinates.

"Alright troops, this is the plan. Two of you with me, the rest of you split into small groups and tip the balance of nearby scuffles. BUT, make sure to not spread yourselves to thin, Who knows what the Grimm have up their sleeves." The body of soldiers nodded and dispersed, breaking into a light jog.

"You two." Ironwood said, spinning on his heel. "Give or take, you were handed the short end of the stick, keep up." Without waiting for a response Ironwood bolted in the direction with the least coverage, dispatching beowolves, boarbatusks, and a few runt sized nevermores with ease.

Ironwood was worried he would be bogged down giving direction, and not have time to fight. He did not intend to let a soldier die if he could help it, but greatly desired to find a few officers to orchestrate the shored defenses. He slowed, ducking behind a building as he saw a rather large grouping of soldiers, both human and synthetic. Upon closer inspection he noted captain markings on at least three of them in addition to a paladin, though visibly damaged.

The attacking force was comprised mostly of ursai and boarbatusks. "Small and fast, as well as big and slow." He muttered planning his daring move. "You two, swing around left and distract them." He ordered before leaping into a roll to his right. He made more noise than he had intended too and drew the Grimm prematurely. "Damn, new plan." He resolved as he loaded his revolver, and took pot shots before he completely lost his preemptive advantage. He was running along the perimeter of ruined buildings, taking shots in the openings as they passed him. "Hoohoo, I'm good." He remarked, swollen with pride as he reloaded his revolver on the go.

The group of soldiers was startled by the sound of gunfire. "Was that the White Fang?" A nervous man asked looking around. "Negative. A single experienced shooter, terminating Grimm exclusively." The synthetic voice replied. This was a newer model of Knight, better in every way, with the exception of the price tag. Proving how the stripes were earned, the captain signaled a few soldiers to follow. Unable to extrapolate the next target, it did the next best thing. Using the blue tinted glaive it put on an inflammatory display enticing the now cautious Grimm.

The Grimm charged the captain, visibly annoyed and as such, ripe for exploitation. With clean, fluid strikes the creatures fell with howls of pain as graceful slashes, parries and punctures made quick work of them. Ironwood took note of this as he continued his work. "Good to know the R&D department back at Atlas isn't the money-sink I was beginning to think it was." The two met face to face as Ironwood finished his flank maneuver. "General." The greeting came complete with a bow.

Fine work captain, your actions likely saved more than a few lives moments ago. Again, the Knight bowed. The two rushed back to the clustered soldiers, who were starting to gain ground. "Might a suggestion be made, General?" "Of course." Ironwood replied, thrilled to see initiative among his leadership. "Leave the coordination of the firefight to this platform, and use it as cover to eliminate the targets." Ironwood scratched his chin as they regrouped. "Make it happen." He called, taking aim anew while dashing diagonally at the enemy.

To Ironwood's surprise the suppression fire and back up close quarters assistance was superior. Trusting his back to the able bodied captain, Ironwood tenaciously pursued the routing Grimm. A few stragglers escaped as Ironwood broke off pursuit. He regrouped to tend the injured and praise for a job well done. He was further relieved to see the two soldiers he had sent around earlier, still breathing.

Ironwood leaned against the wall of a ruined building to catch his breath and clean his gun when a gruff voice called to him. "Resting on the job are we?"

Ironwood was struck with mixed feelings. With the situation as it stood he needed their help, though working with Qrow required an immense amount of restraint. "Qrow, as you can rightly see I have been busy. Never mind that, though, I have a few issues to attend to." Here Glynda stepped in to mediate. "Ironwood, what is more important than your, our, duty as a Guardian?"

He knew one of them would play that card sooner or later. "Under better circumstances, nothing." Qrow extended an olive branch, much to their surprise. "Tell you what, if you can walk and talk at the same time I think we can make a stop or two."Ironwood nodded in appreciation. "Alright, I received word that a certain someone broke free, and according to fresh reports that someone stole a shuttle and will land nearby."

Glynda frowned. "You aren't hung up on the criminal are you?" Here Qrow further surprised them. "I am with Ironwood on this one Glynda, he has a pretty big rap sheet. Tracking him is a pain, but would be a public service." Glynda looked at the two of them with resignation. "Lead the way, Ironwood." She said flatly. The two men seemed to be getting along, which was a rarity if there ever was one.

Before the Fall

Mercury and Emerald kneeled on the downward slope of a roof, while Cinder stood on its apex. The culprits admired their handiwork from their vantage point as the carnage spread. The night had set in before their plans were complete, much to the party's approval. Cinder giggled before commenting on her master plan.

"Well done, both of you. Between Emerald's ability to beguile the students, and Mercury's prosthetic legs, the poor children didn't know what they were up against. Not to mention the useful information our contact found for us. That is the last time I question an informant's use. Though, I am not sure I buy the price markup being a finder's fee for knocking on a politician's door."

Mercury gave a malevolent laugh in response as Emerald stared blankly ahead. "I was so disappointed we had to restrain ourselves. I was really feeling that spar with Pyrrha, she practically radiated frustration that I could hold my own against her. After that, cheating Yang out of her win made having to fix my leg worth it. Not to mention the fun I missed out on during prime time. The icing on the cake would have been tormenting Ruby after she witnessed one friend dismembering another. The pain in her eyes was almost too much to handle." Mercury shuddered with delight before pausing to collect himself. "Will we get a chance to join in the fun, without the now unnecessary restrictions?" Mercury asked with excitement in his voice. "Of course, now that the plan is in motion there is no need to hold back." Came Cinder's approving reply. "But _not_ until I have succeeded in claiming my rightful powers. Until I return from the tower, you two are to stand here and observe the chaos, _not_ participate."

Cinder was so thrilled she could feel her heartbeat in her temples. "The rush! It almost compares to the ambush on Amber when that damn drunkard interfered. I have _him_ to thank for this emptiness that gnaws at me." Almost on cue, her mind displayed a disjointed and hazy rendition of that fateful night. "The hunger has not subsided since!" Cinder hissed under her breath as both, her eyes and tattoo, visible on her back through a V-cut in her dress flared a hue of amber. Cinder's mind was stirred by an outburst from Emerald.

"Where exactly do you get off Mercury? Keep aiming for the stars, and you might not survive the trip back down."Emerald added with a shake of her head. Mercury seemed to think about it for a moment before grinning. "I just want to watch the world burn, I could care less about how it happens." Emerald couldn't help but shudder as she listened to the two of them take such pride in causing pain, needlessly. The green haired girl with red eyes was no stranger to violence and destruction, but found the escalating cacophony to be of bitter taste. With narrowed eyes and a frown, she tried to draw the conversation away from the mayhem. "What is the cue we are looking for, Ma'am?"

Cinder grinned. "Right now? Nothing in particular, I suppose. At this point we are more waiting and watching to build a profile of our enemies. Just as the two of you have been doing from the moment we arrived in this bubbly academy. After I return from the Vault, however, the vibrant lights will be unmistakable." Mercury seemed to be impatient, and did not hesitate to voice it. "Is that all? They are fools that blindly trust without question, why are we being so cautious around people so oblivious?"

Emerald smiled as she noticed Cinder's disappointment grow with every word Mercury spoke. "Yes, that is all! Do not mistake good nature for stupidity. Every set of armor may have a soft spot, but just because you can see the imperfection doesn't mean you have the upper hand. Any good fighter knows their strengths _and_ weaknesses." Mercury hung his head in place of replying.

Emerald had remained vigilant while the other two were engaged, enjoying Cinder's admonition. There had been nothing of interest to observe for so long that she had begun to tune everything out. Finally, almost on cue, Emerald spotted something, or rather someone. "Cinder! Qrow and Glynda have left the tower." Having recently finished reprimanding Mercury, Cinder had yet to refocus on the objective, and immediately followed Emerald's gaze.

"Mm, isn't that just wonderful?" Cinder cooed to herself, trying to contain her excitement. The moment to strike was fast approaching. Waiting for the distance between the Guardians and the tower to increase, Cinder was beginning to lose the battle in her mind. _This_ moment did not present itself every day, and Cinder refused to ruin it with impatience, with the finish line in sight. Now at her wits end, she noticed something that piqued her interest.

"Ozpin is standing at the base of the tower...alone." Cinder looked around for a possible cause, knowing the dutiful headmaster would not idly stand by while his academy burned. She smiled maliciously as she saw two students join him atop the steps. First, one with hesitation, then the second with haste."Places!" She hissed in excitement. "I am going, keep an eye on things until I return. This should not take long."

With Cinder's closing words she darted down the building with grace. Waiting for the trio to enter the tower before quietly following at a safe distance. Emerald still couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was wrong. Her heart, however, reasserted that Cinder was the reason Emerald no longer lived as a petty thief wasting her semblance on cheap tricks.

As Cinder waited for the elevator to return to the ground floor she indulged herself. "I have come too far to let this opportunity slip away. I pressured the White Fang into agreeing to this attack, despite them having grown a spine, after the fact. The hiring of Roman Torchwick added immensely to my reach. True to his reputation, he stored more dust than I had ever seen in one place, and kept it under wraps. My two henchman are capable and loyal, and my benefactor is the most powerful being in existence. Right now, it feels awesome to be Cinder Fall!"

The ring of the elevator scared her. She looked around, flushing in embarrassment before stepping into the enclosure. With piercing, unblinking eyes, she followed Ozpin to the Vault.

Torchwick's Deal

As Roman and Neo nervously exited the pod they surveyed their surroundings. The pair had landed close to Beacon Tower. "Alright." Roman began. "We just need to-" He was cut off by the general's authoritative voice "Torchwick!". The guardians saw the aircraft land, and came to investigate on Ironwood's hunch. "You!…." Ironwood eyed Neo, presuming she was the reason Roman was free.

Roman pulled out the scroll Neo handed him on the ship, steeping forward before addressing the group. "I know today has been very trying for you Ironwood. Believe me it's been….an adventure for me." Neo blushed behind him. "But I have a proposition for you Woody." Ironwood's eyes narrowed at the moniker. Qrow gave a hearty chuckle, and even Glynda seemed to find it amusing as she tried not to smile.

"Out with it." Ironwood barked, irritated that his companions were clearly not on his side. "On this scroll you will find a virus." Roman began, holding the scroll high in the air. At this Ironwood's mouth dropped for a moment. "You didn't!" Ironwood bellowed. "Oh trust me Woody.. we did NOT, for a _very_ specific reason. We want a clean slate with Beacon." Roman continued, seemingly immune to the man's explosive anger.

"Out of the question-" Ironwood started before being cut off by Qrow. "What _exactly_ is it supposed to do?" Qrow said in a gravely voice. The Guardian was not about to let his opinion of Roman override his decision making, unlike his companion. "Hack the military network."The trio's eyes widened in horror. "That would have undermined our whole war effort. Not to mention degrade Atlesian relations with every nation." Ironwood spoke dejectedly.

"I know, ghastly stuff! The latent ramifications are precisely why we decided not to. We don't know what our boss had in mind when this was all over." Roman said. "And after a …. thorough discussion with my friend, we decided we would rather take our chances with you and yours rather than her." Neo smiled to herself as he finished.

The three glanced at each other before turning back to Roman. "A moment to deliberate if you would." Glynda said courteously, but flatly. The Guardians turned around, showing the pair their backs and spoke in hushed tones as they discussed their decision. "We should take them up on this offer and call it good." Qrow said, his ears pricking to the sound of combat off in the distance. Ironwood retorted in disbelief. "Do you actually believe they are sincere?" "Why not? I already like them more than I like you …. Woody" Qrow said smartly, enjoying Roman's jab. Glynda decided to step in before the matter spiraled out of hand.

"Alright gentlemen, lets be _civil_ here. We have no way to be absolutely sure, but if we take the scroll, that's the best we can hope for. And in case you've forgotten James, we are in the middle of something here. These two are criminals, sure, but we need all the help we can get. If everything you and Qrow have said is true, then they are resourceful and capable. Take the deal, we can sort out the details later. If performance is unsatisfactory we can always throw them in jail and you can pat yourself on the back."

Qrow appeared amused as he listened, he didn't trust the two of them but Glynda was right at every turn. There are bigger fish to fry and they certainly couldn't make things worse by pitching in. "Ooh! As an added bonus I'll let you in on a little secret…. James, was it? The only reason this plan was going to work is because our boss set the groundwork the night of your dance." Roman called, hoping to win them over with his charm. Ironwood's eyes flared again. "Ruby was right!" he said aloud. Ironwood would have to apologize to Ruby for questioning her motive that night. Their decision made, The Guardians closed the gap between them and their charges.

"Alright you two, deal, but we'll be watching, closely, until this mess is sorted out. So long as the five of us travel together, you will have a temporary reprieve. Once the flames have been smothered a formal plea will be heard." "You got it Woo-...Ironwood." Torchwick replied, keeping himself in check.

With that, Torchwick stepped forward handing Ironwood the scroll and the five of them set off to continue the firefight. Neo and Roman walked next to each other, relived with the way the talk concluded. Neo admired Roman's shrewd diplomacy, she gave him a quick hug as they continued, thankful he knew how to appeal. Roman laughed softly. "This girl,… is so damn adorable, and when she is handing someone their ass…. Ooh she's just dancing around my heart." He thought to himself as he returned the casual embrace. "Also, whatever perfume Neo is wearing is intoxicating." Torchwick mused with a chuckle.

The Vault

Pyrrha was nervous as she, Ozpin, and Jaune walked into the elevator. The chaos outside seemed to ebb and flow as the Grimm concentration fluctuated. "I know this is right, but I'm afraid of what it will mean for me, now, and after this. I finally have _friends_ , a life outside of combat and academia, I think my feelings for Jaune are bearing fruit. But to gain power great enough to champion my beliefs….I can't pass this up. For the greater good, I _will_ give everything." Pyrrha reaffirmed trying her best to put all else out of her mind as she headed to what she believed was her destiny.

The elevator closed shut and began its descent. The trip felt as though it would never end. Even Ozpin began to feel uncomfortable shifting in place, though his reasons were much different than Pyrrha's or Jaune's. "A shame to ask someone so young to make a sacrifice of this magnitude." He mused. "Not only is it a heavy decision, we don't even _know_ what will happen. I can't even comfort this poor girl, nor can I tell her what to expect. One way or another this process will break new ground." Ozpin sighed softly, trying his best to hide his own discomfort, lest it add to theirs.

The elevator came to a smooth halt. The chime brought everyone back to reality as the doors opened to reveal the secret vault that so few had seen. Pyrrha felt a shiver run up her spine as she recalled the last time she had set foot here. Jaune gazed slack jawed around the imposing chamber, oblivious to the eerie circumstances surrounding it. Ozpin motioned for them to hurry, beginning to feel the pressure of time. Additionally, he couldn't shake the feeling that something felt out of place.

As they quickly made their way to the far end where Ozpin and Pyrrha would play their part Jaune couldn't contain his curiosity. "What is this place?" He asked amazed. "Its… a type of vault." Pyrrha said while trying to savor every second as best she could, watching the pods draw closer. "What would this school have to….hide?" Jaune's voice fell off as they reached their destination.

Ozpin quickly went to work setting up the process. "Are those pods? Is there a woman in the left one? Why are we down here?" His head was now swimming with a million questions. Pyrrha saw the confused look on his face and tried to speak. "Jaune-" Ozpin interjected. "Miss Nikos." Pyrrha wanted to explain everything to Jaune, if this didn't work out she wanted him to know what exactly had transpired. Pyrrha wanted so badly to tell him why she was trying so hard to keep him out, after letting him in.

"If you want to make yourself useful Jaune, stand guard there." Ozpin told Jaune flatly. The sweat was beginning to run down his face as he raced to finish the preparations. Jaune nodded at Ozpin's instructions, but first wanted a better look at the woman in the pod. She had straight shoulder length brown hair, and an unusual scar stretching across half of her face. "It...almost resembles a vein structure." Jaune thought, taking his post, shuddering as his thoughts ran away from him.

Pyrrha slowly made her way over to the vacant pod and took a breath. "What do we do?" She managed. " _We_ don't do anything. _You_ have a choice to make Miss Nikos." Pyrrha took what could be her last look at Jaune and wiped a tear away as she stepped into the pod, placing her arms at its base. Ozpin grimly performed a system check before turning to Pyrrha. "Are you ready?" She nods. "I...need to hear you say it." He says shakily, visibly perturbed about what was about to take place. "Yes" Pyrrha says, defeated. Ozpin nods and initiates the process, torn between intrigue and shame.

Amber's pod glowed gold as her eyes open. The tubes connecting her pod filled with a radiant light, it then traveled upward through the tubes, then down again toward Pyrrha. When the light reached Pyrrha she screamed in pain. Ozpin looked on with a mix of horror and resignation. "I'm… so sorry." The lights begin to flicker as the process continued. Jaune starts at Pyrrha's scream "Pyrrha?" he asks, fearing for her safety as he turned to face her.

Then, a whistling arrow pierced the pod, and lodged itself in Amber's chest. In shock, everyone turned to see Cinder, still aiming the bow at Amber, with a sly smile. Amber's last gasps briefly punctuated a series of electronic beeps. The glow faded from her, and the tubes, as its source shot through Amber's pod, seemingly drawn to Cinder. The mood was further dampened when the lighting momentarily failed. Only the emergency lighting continued to function as the power reserves were drained.

Cinder began hovering, emanating gold light, her eyes bore the glow of the Fall Maiden as the lights within the pods quickly dimmed. Jaune was beside himself, and did the only thing that came to his mind. He charged Cinder before Ozpin could stop him. "Stay back!" He said reaching out in vain as Cinder blasted Jaune with raw power. From inside the pod Pyrrha could be heard screaming. "Jaune!" Using her semblance she ripped the door off its hinges, hurling it at Cinder, who deflected it with a bat of her arm. Pyrrha summoned her arms and prepared to strike. Ozpin stood in her way. "Take Jaune and get out of here. Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow. Bring them here right away, the tower cannot fall!" He spoke sternly but his voice shook.

Pyrrha spoke hopefully, trying to remain positive in this dire situation. "But.. I can help!" Ozpin admired her courage, it was one of her many endearing qualities. However, of the three of them only Ozpin knew what they were up against. He offered his remark as kindly as he could. "You'll only get in the way." Pyrrha was hurt by this, but sensed that it was true. Taking Ozpin's words to heart, Pyrrha helped Jaune up and the two of them ran for the elevator, eyeing Cinder as they passed.

Cinder watched them as they departed savoring her victory over Ozpin and the would be Fall Maiden, then turned to deal with the lone Ozpin. She spoke, but not in her typical calm and alluring voice. This time in annoyance, tinged with a feeling of swollen pride. "This whole time, right beneath our feet. She was right about you, such arrogance." Ozpin readied himself for the coming battle. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other one to make a move. Ozpin lamented as what he felt was his final battle came into focus. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. _None_ of this was was. All is not lost, if the rest of the Guardians can hold everything together we just might triumph before the deed is done." The tension was nearly visible as the two raced toward each other.

In the darkness flashes of green and orange could be seen. Strikes and deflects at incredible speeds. Cinder bounced back from a trade scraping the floor with her hands, leaving an orange gash in her wake. From it, she summoned dust shards and sent the volley at Ozpin. Ozpin dodged each shard with ease, standing in place, moving faster than the eye could follow leaving afterimages. Then, Ozpin surged at Cinder, suspending her in mid-air as he struck her repeatedly with the bottom of his cane like a fencer with a sword before throwing a right punch which sent her flying backwards.

As she regained control of herself, Cinder floated high in the tall chamber channeling her Maiden powers as amber wisps ribboned outward from her center. Ozpin slammed his cane into the ground, creating a green semi-opaque half circle barrier around himself. Rings of green light radiated outward across the ground emitting a buzzing noise. Cinder aimed the gathered energy in Ozpin's direction. Ozpin, leapt for Cinder heading straight for the oncoming attack, the scene ended in a whiteout. "Well, if at first you don't succeed." He laughed under his breath.

The Guardians' Charge

Ironwood was less than thrilled to have the two criminals in tow. He could feel the tension in his body as the party assisted in defeating countless Grimm. No matter what enemies they fought or who they rescued, Ironwood kept an eye on Roman. He imagined the many ways that the criminal could make them regret their earlier decision. On edge though he was, Ironwood could not deny their usefulness. Both Roman and Neo knew how to handle themselves in a fight. Neo's style was defensive, relying on counterattacks and grapples while Roman fought aggressively at close and long range.

Impressed, but not convinced he had promised himself not to let them catch the Guardian's unaware; the trio had enough problems as it was. Ironwood was admittedly already at his wits end while trying to recover from the loosing battle his army faced. His _favorite_ Hunter addressed him, to Ironwood's annoyance. "Hey Ironwood, if you could stop brooding for a second I want to ask you something." Feeling the heat spread across his face the general replied. "You would do well to appreciate my attention to detail."

Qrow smiled nonchalantly. "Oh yeah? I suppose you noticed the giant ursa standing right behind you then?" Ironwood's heart stopped. He steeled himself before turning around, revolver in hand and unloaded every chamber into the hulking ursa. Qrow's jubilant laugh was a mystery to Ironwood, who busied himself reloading his handgun with a moon clip. However, loaded weapon in hand, the joke was all to clear. There at his feet, lay a half-pint beowolf riddled with rounds.

Glynda smacked the back of Qrow's head with enough force to cause him to reel. "Now is not the time for jokes." Qrow restrained his excitement. "Alright, alright. The point stands proven anyway. Take it easy general, i saw the gleam in your eyes. We have a long way to go, don't loose your cool yet." Ironwood stood in silence as he waited for his heart rate to slow. "I'll be damned if the drunkard isn't right." He mused, holstering his weapon with trembling hands.

Glynda offered a plan, refusing to waste time letting the two men stab each other with their sharp tongues. "How about we keep moving and pretend it did not happen?" Her voice was firm, but lacked the weight it typically had. Roman inserted himself into the conversation. "Lead the..." He trailed of as the eyes burrowed into him. "Alright, I'll take a page from Neo's book." He thought, looking away. The three Guardian's continued as he tried to shake the cold stares. Neo patted him on the back, as she passed by.

Qrow spoke first as the five of them regrouped after rescuing a small group of hunters. "Can we take the collars off now Ironwood? There is too much going on to babysit capable fighters." Glynda favored the notion, and gave approval with her eyes, looking to Ironwood for his verdict. "Do you trust them to help us if left to their own devices?" He protested.

"I trust them more than I like you. They came willingly, with a peace offering at ground zero in the ramping battle. Ironwood, one of the first and most important rules a Hunter learns in training is to trust and how to be trusted. There's no battle line, or covering fire, and medics are in short supply; if you can't trust your back to your comrades then you won't survive."

Roman and Neo looked on, flattered and uneasy. A good word was a great feeling, but set the bar for performance. "Test number one has been revealed." Roman muttered as he followed the conversation with his eyes. Roman also found himself relating to the amicable statement. Trust is crucial in most operations, certainly in ones he was used to. Though his dislike of Ironwood ran deep, he would need to overcome his feelings and forget the interrogation at the Atlesian's hand if he and Neo were serious about a clean start.

Ironwood seemed to cave, after some internal conflict. "Alright, I cede. What is the plan Glynda?" She took a moment to applaud the concession, knowing how fervently Ironwood disagreed with it. "I think the two of them can handle the relief operation. The three of us should head back to Beacon Tower. Ozpin will likely have plans in motion and could use our help." Qrow took the opportunity to set something straight. "Don't think that means we aren't still cautious, we are removing the leash and placing you on probation." Qrow called.

Roman chuckled nervously before replying. "One step at a time." "One _small_ step at a time." Ironwood added, looking the two up and down skeptically. Roman removed his hat and bowed respectfully.

As the Guardians left they made idle chatter amongst themselves. The trio were far from Beacon Tower and began their return in earnest, fearful of being tardy. "Roman seems like a nice fellow." Glynda said, absently using her semblance to decapitate an ursa. "That's just a facade, Glynda he's rotten, through and through." Ironwood said in disappointment while putting a few beowolves down. "I would have thought the glistening knight of Atlas would appreciate a facade. Much like you, the sheen goes with his character but does not define it." Qrow added halving a charging boarbatusk. Ironwood mumbled angrily to himself as they continued, Qrow and Glynda smiled at each other at their companion's frustration.

In the other direction Roman and Neo were busy making good on their parole. "How shocked do you think people are when we jump in to help?" Roman posed to Neo after a confused group of trapped civilians offered their thanks. Neo flashed him a smile while shaking her head. "You are right, they probably don't give much thought to who it is that rescues them." He continued. Neo clapped quietly as they moved on.

As the pair walked steadily they slowly passed into an opaque cloud from all of the smoldering buildings. Much to Neo's approval Roman had stepped closer to her in response. She thought moving even closer under the guise of sticking together. However, her plan was derailed when the lunging ursa startled both of them, as their sight was hindered by the smoke. The two dove out of the way at the last second in opposite directions.

Neo landed abruptly on a pile of rubble she had not seen, nearly toppling her as she landed mid-way up it. Though the air was thick her elevation advantage allowed her to see the ursa, Roman, and several beowolves closing in on him. With insufficient time to warn him, she moved to occupy the ursa so Roman could dispatch the fodder. "He will be fine." She thought skewering the ursa's arm with her hidden blade with a sadistic smile.

Roman skidded to a halt as he landed and realized he could no longer see Neo. At the mercy of the growing concern he scanned the haze for her. Unfortunately, moments later he heard the light footsteps approaching from behind. His fears were lessened when he heard the ursa howl in pain.

"Guess that means I deal with them first." Raising his cane he downed two of the small Grimm before they could even move. The remaining creatures leapt at him. He evaded them with ease, gracefully spinning to the side and fired a few more shots. The final beowolf seemed more agile than the others. Roman studied it, before aiming at the creature's feet. With a snarl the wolf jumped, right into Roman's trap. Flipping his cane, Roman used the handle to yank the beast to his feet. With a single succinct motion, the muzzle flash was the last thing the wolf saw.

Roman took a moment to revel in his victory, despite being easily won. That is, until he remembered the reason he was assailed by them in the first place. "Neo!" Turning around quickly he saw the ursa flat on its back as Neo gouged the creature repeatedly. "The maimed enemy of today is the nemesis of tomorrow." Roman said softly, admiring Neo's drive.

Joining up Roman motioned in the direction he believed to be forward. Exiting the fog the two stopped to chat when they heard a nearby battle. "Do you suppose the heroes are always this busy?" Roman asked humorously. Neo shrugged as they prepared for another skirmish.

Bifurcation

Blake and Weiss stood amid the chaos. Uncertain of what to think. As they looked around they saw nothing but destruction. Burning buildings dotted the landscape creating patches of smoke that were too opaque to see through. People were screaming as they sought shelter. "I don't believe this." Weiss said, in shock. Blake wasn't sure what to say to her, as she reached for her scroll. "I need to know if Yang is okay." She thought as the call connected.

"Yang are you alright?" She asked concerned. Her conversation with Yang went on as Weiss continued to look at the mayhem. "This cant be happening… Penny." She said in resignation as she recalled witnessing her death on the television in the restaurant. Blake looked over at her before Yang drew her attention back to the scroll. Weiss thought she heard Yang encounter Grimm. "Will she-" Weiss started. "She'll be fine, Weiss. Yang wouldn't let a few Grimm stop her." Blake said confidently as she let her arm hang for a moment. "Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

Blake brought the scroll back up as she summoned her rocket locker. "We are going to docks, and we're doing our job." As her locker landed Weiss looked at her and nodded, firming her resolve. Blake armed herself as Weiss summoned her locker. Once they were both ready they set a brisk pace for the docks. The journey began without a hitch. They were making great progress when the heard some screams off to the side. They eyed each other before deviating to lend their assistance.

When they arrived they saw two civilians surround by four ursai. "Could be wor-" Weiss started, trying to lighten the mood before the screech of a nevermore cut her off. Blake looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Weiss smiled apologetically as they readied their weapons. The nevermore landed on the roof of a building across the way from them. The bird eyed Blake and Weiss greedily, as it spread its wings and took to the sky heading for them."I'' give you a lift." Weiss said, trying to redeem herself. Blake nodded as ice platforms rose out of the ground in increasing heights in the nevermore's direction. The ursai reared as they roared, and charged at Weiss as Blake began jumping the pillars of ice. The final platform went up, colliding with the nevermore's beak eliciting a shriek. Blake seized the moment and jumped atop the avian creature, landing near the nape of it's neck. Back on the ground the ursai began demolishing the ice pillars. Fortunately for Weiss, the columns slowed the approaching Grimm down while she recovered from the exertion.

Weiss glyph jumped backward out of harms way as she thought of her next move. While airborne the revolving element indicator on Myrtenaster spun to lightning. Her coordinated landing coincided with a surge of lightning striking the closest ursa, soon after chaining to the two flanking beasts. The three hulking figures growled in anger before slamming the ground with a series of thuds. The final ursa jumped the dazed trio and roared as its target neared. Blake was watching things unfold as she planned her move. "I better wrap this up quick." She thought as she reached for her weapon. "Birdy can't fly without wings." She smiled mischievously as she cautiously made her way to closest wing and prepared to stab it with the blade of her gun as the nevermore leaned to come about.

Blake had enough time to complete the injury, only that it was the only thing keeping her from falling. She looked down and sighed. "Weiss!" She called below. "Weiss was about to torch the ursa nearing her as she heard Blake call. She did a double take as she looked up and tried to refocus before realizing the gravity of Blake's dilemma. She had just enough time to sidestep the downward swipe of claws. As she did, the grunts from the three downed ursa let her know they were back and ready for more. "Oh! Of all the timing!" She yelled, frustrated. "First things first." She thought calming herself.

Weiss struck the ground with Myrtenaster, summoning an open, palm down ice hand shooting into the air beneath the nevermore's path. "Jump!" She yelled to Blake, hoping she could see the construct. "Well done" Blake grunted as she tugged on her blade, deciding to follow through with her plan and take the nevermore's wing as she fell. The air was split by the beast expressing its profound agony. The bird was no longer able to control its trajectory, as it neared a building loosing altitude.

Blake had begun her descent on her back, and had since rolled onto her stomach placing her hands and feet out in front of her, muttering under her breath. "Thanks mom."

Back on the ground Weiss was on the defensive with all of the ursa up and moving again. She took a chance as she finished a series of back flips to send puddles of water in front of her pursuers. They stumble as their speed worked against them. Seizing this moment of weakness, Weiss doused the ursai with jets of water before quickly switching to lightning, preparing to strike. "Stay down this time!" She yelled in anger as she shot bolts of yellow light rushing to them. The Ursa raised their claws in front of their faces as the bright light neared.

Instantaneously they howled in pain as they were electrocuted and dropped to their knees. The first three then fell to the ground. Weiss cursed under her breath when she saw the fourth one stand back up, albeit slowly. Weiss realized in that moment she had reached her limit, and the lightning strikes ceased. She placed Myrtenaster in the ground to steady herself as she nearly ate dirt, looking up at the survivor. The stench of burnt fur filled the air as the corpses sizzled briefly.

Blake had climbed to the top of the fingers to watch the struggle, not wanting to get in Weiss's way. "Now or never." She said blankly. She switched to fire rounds, readied her weapon and jumped off the hand firing at the ursa as she landed behind it. Hitting the ground running, Blake took off in a bee line for the monster. Weiss could see Blake dashing in her direction but wasn't sure how much help she could be. Deciding to help as she could Weiss brought an icy hand through the ground to grab one of the ursa's feet as Blake approached.

In the final moments the hand distracted the ursa as Blake jumped. Clearing the ursa in the air Weiss was confused as to what her partner had planned. Blake landed on the bear's shoulders, turning to face it as she brought her weapon tether to bare and quickly wrapped it around the creatures neck and her free hand. Tightening it as fast as she could she then aimed down at the center of the ursa's skull and fired incendiary bullets. Howls erupted from the creature as it toppled to the ground, Blake wrapped her hand too well. As the Grimm hit the ground she was sent flying as the tether came loose from its neck. She hit the ground, bouncing a few times and skidding to a stop. "Blake!" Weiss called as she ran over to her.

Blake finished unwrapping her hand and put away her weapon while giving herself a once over. A few scrapes and bruises on the sides of her arms and legs. "Could have been worse." She said calmly as she brushes the scene off. "Are you alright?" She heard Weiss ask once she caught up. She was still worn out from the encounter, and leaned on Myrtenaster taking deep breaths. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?" Blake asked, concerned. Weiss looked up at Blake's thoughtful eyes. "Well enough. We don't have time to sit around." She said trying to hide her fatigue.

Blake looked around, searching for more enemies. "The area seems secure." Blake said confidently. Weiss recovered as she spoke. "Good to hear, we still need to reach the docks." Blake nodded as they set off once more. They continued on without much incident. The occasional pack of beowolves slowed them down, but were quickly dispatched. Weiss would run interference so Blake could neutralize them from the shadows. The two of them had come a long way since their dispute over the Faunus at the docks some time ago, learning how to play off of each others strength.

Weiss recalled the difficulty the team had trying to find Blake after she let her Faunus heritage slip. She remembered the feeling of relief she felt once Blake was found, and the tinge of fear when she heard how close her team mate had come to death. A wave of guilt washed over her, knowing that Blake shouldn't have had to face that battle without her team. Weiss had decided that day her preconceptions were not entirely accurate and vilifying an entire group left no room for individual assessment for exceptions like Blake. In the end she placed Blake, a member of her team that she had come to know and admire above her prejudice.

Lo and behold she became a symbol for what most Faunus actually were, just like the humans that discriminated against them fighting to show that coexistence was possible, and was beneficial to both peoples. Velvet and Sun went a long way toward proving that Faunus are not all like the ones that threatened her family, their business, and her childhood. "Coming to Beacon has taught me so much. I… I've grown as a person, I know I have. I owe a great deal of that to Blake for not giving up on me. Also to Ruby, for showing me that innocence still exists in this world. Yang too, her protective instincts are warm and inviting when I retreat within myself. My team, no my family…" Weiss had become so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before Blake noticed.

They weren't far from the docks when a large beowolf ran over a nearby rooftop. It stopped for a moment to look at them and continued on. "I'll go after it." Blake said. Weiss nodded and continued on her path. Blake soon disappeared into the night. "Keep moving Weiss. You're almost-" Her thoughts were interrupted by yells, gunfire, and clashing off to her side. She steeled herself and headed for the source of the commotion. "It must be students, or even soldiers. I'll help them and then we'll all head to the docks."

Weiss glyphed her way around some debris and arrived on the scene. She saw students from every kingdom banding together aided by soldiers fighting to stay alive, Human and Faunus alike. The scene gave her pause, almost as though she were being given yet another example of what could be achieved when differences were set aside to combat a common threat. She steadied her breathing and joined the fray.

As Blake gave chase to the beowolf she ran through her teamwork with Weiss. "She has grown up. She came to Beacon a biased, spoiled brat. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get through to her. I saw potential in her, like I did in all of team RWBY, this has been a second chance at life for me. A life of protesting and fighting for equality takes its toll, I was worried It left me jaded, that I wouldn't be able to change when I arrived here. It soothes my mind so to know that I can forgive, and someday, hopefully forget."

Our Time to Shine

Weiss made her way through the battlefield to speak to Ruby about the situation. Weiss looked around as she darted. The scene was under control but she could only guess how long the students and soldiers had been fighting. Ruby was having a field day, wielding Crescent Rose as a scythe and using it slice one beowolf after another as they jumped at her. Once they were dispatched she switched to sniper mode as she spun it and delivered a fire dust round to the head of an ursa about to eviscerate a soldier. Weiss was now a few feet from Ruby, but took a moment to admire her combat focus. Shaking it off she stepped closer and called out to Ruby, not wanting to end up like the Grimm if she surprised her.

Ruby started, as she nearly cut Weiss in half turning with her scythe as she dismembered an ursa. "Sorry!" Weiss said, narrowly dodging the strike as she stepped back. Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what she had almost done. "WEISS! I'm sorry." Ruby dropped her weapon and ran over to Weiss hugging her tightly. Caught off guard she gasped as Ruby squeezed her, before returning the hug and trying to breathe. "How can I help Ruby?" She said after Ruby let her go.

Ruby smiled, happy to see another friendly face. Bringing herself back she thought. "The medics are busy firing rifles to help us hold our position. If you could free them up, we could start treating the wounded." Ruby said. "Consider it done Ruby." Weiss said confidently as she strode off to find the nearest medic. Ruby was relieved to see one of her team mates. She was hoping to see Blake and Yang, but Weiss was enough to keep her hopes up. "Besides." she thought as she loaded fire dust into Crescent Rose. "Maybe she knows where they are, when this dies down I can ask her!"

Two ursa reminded her she was in the middle of a war-zone as they roared, rearing up. Ruby readied her rifle as she dashed into the air with incredible speed, soaring over their heads delivering a bullet between the ears on the back of the skull to both of them before she even landed. She saw a group of soldiers loosing ground as they were firing at a death stalker. She rushed to their side now wielding a scythe as she halved some beowolves without stopping.

She jumped high into the sky as the stalker had backed the soldiers into a corner of rubble. With a single strike she dismembered the stinger as she passed over the scorpion. She landed on its face as it shrieked in rage and pain. Spinning her weapon she pointed the muzzle at the center of it's face and let off two rounds. Somersaulting off of the creature a small jet of fire erupted from the wound, the death stalker fell to the ground. The soldiers cheered as they ran over to thank her. She nodded as she smiled brandishing her weapon once more.

Ruby spotted a nevermore that had landed and was about to peck an injured student. She aimed her rifle backwards and fired. Using her semblance in tandem with the propulsion she rapidly approached her target. Once more she trained her rifle, only this time at the ground, and at an angle. Reorienting herself parallel with the ground she lined up with the nevermore's neck and began spinning. A few onlookers were taken back by the planning this would take if it were to work. Ruby knew she succeeded when the air was filled with repeated slicing noises.

Meanwhile, Weiss had succeeded in relieving the medics who were now tending to the wounded. The host seemed to be on the mend as the Grimm presence ebbed. The soldiers regrouped, discussing logistics. The students gathered around Ruby with a clamor.

Ruby's voice cut through the air. "Once the wounded are safe to transport, and the soldiers are ready, we head for the docks! Meet with your team if they are present and prepare to move out." The noise died down as people scrambled to find their team mates. Weiss and Ruby met up and spoke again.

"I can't tell you how much of a difference you made Weiss. With the injured treated no one at present is in danger of dying, we can focus on fighting and an organized retreat." Weiss nodded in thanks before speaking. "Me? Ruby you single-handedly killed a nevermore, a death stalker, a few ursa, and, I don't even know how many beowolves." Weiss said in disbelief. Ruby blushed as Weiss gave her praise.

"Aw, Weiss it was nothing, really! I saw my friends were in danger, I felt something stir inside me. I let go, and believed in myself." Weiss stood amazed, she wished she could have believed in herself when Winter was instructing her to summon. "I know I could do so much, if I could just believe in me!" She lamented to herself.

A hand on her shoulder informed her she hadn't guarded her feelings as well as she had thought. "Don't worry Weiss! Your time will come. Just don't give up!" Ruby said with a smile. Weiss thought Yang would be so proud if she could see Ruby right now bear the mantle of leadership. Not just for team RWBY, but for everyone here. Even the soldiers seemed to look up to her as they carried on. "Yang! Blake!" Weiss tensed, remembering that they hadn't met up yet.

"Ruby" Weiss began before being interrupted by a series of roars. The two turned to see hordes of Grimm running at them dead ahead crashing through ruined buildings. "Head for the docks!" Ruby yelled. The host was in motion, until they heard more screams and howls from what was now in front of them. Their sides were blocked by buildings that not everyone, especially the wounded could clear. Ruby looked around at the faces that were filling with terror, and despair. "Hold your ground!" She shrieked, pulling her weapon from her back and shot a flock of small nevermores. "Form battle lines while we still have the chance." She finished as she struck several beowolves that had broken from the pack and charged ahead. The host began organizing. They were finally in position when the ground beneath them began to shake. "This is bad!" Sun said. A massive King Taijitu erupts from the ground knocking many of the defenders down. The Grimm seized the moment and surged in.

"Stay focused!" Ruby commands as she dispatches beowolves before slicing three ursai in quick succession. Following her example the host took the fight to the enemy. The King Taijitu proved more an annoyance than anyone could have anticipated. The serpent insisted on rapidly tunneling through the ground and surging through it. As a result, formations were extremely difficult to maintain as people tried not to be tossed into the air or worse yet devoured. Ruby turned to Weiss, as they fought close by each other.

"Do you think you could freeze it in place the next time it pops up?" Ruby asked hopeful. Weiss was still a little worn from her battle but refused to let everyone down. She nodded, trying to summon as much power as possible for the next eruption. Ruby rushed over to Ren, Nora, Sun, and Yatsuhashi to tell them of her plan.

"I need your help to take out the Taijitu." Ruby said to them, over the cacophony. They nodded knowing that that snake being down for the count would make this battle much easier. "The next time the snake rears it's ugly head Weiss is going to freeze it in place. I need Ren to distract it." Ren frowned slightly but understood, Nora placed a hand on his shoulder, offering her condolences. "Sun I need you give Nora and Yatsu a lift. They will strike the snake's head from above and hopefully bring it down." Nora eyes gleamed. "I'll break it's… TEETH!" She said gleefully.

Everyone else shared a quick chuckle. Ruby stayed nearby to coordinate and deal with any obstructing Grimm. Across the way Weiss prepared to immobilize the massive snake when it next appeared. It shrunk back into the ground. Weiss closed her eyes trying to focus. "Remember your training Weiss. Slow your breathing, focus on your target. Picture the ice" She thought to herself as she opened her eyes. The scene moved in slow motion as she waited for her moment. Ruby's words echoed in her head. "Your moment will come Weiss! Don't give up!"

Then the Taijitu surged through the cobbled road. "Now" Weiss screamed in her head as she twirled. Myrtenaster's indicator spun to ice and she took one last breath before plunging it into the ground. The ground trembled, but not from the snake. Icy hands spurted forth and seized the snake tightly. The serpent hissed angrily, and it thrashed about trying to break free. Weiss mentally focused as hard as she could on the image of the ice hands to keep her effort together.

"Ren, start running and gunning." Ruby called seeing the whole scene occur. Ren nodded and took off firing at the snakes face. "Sun do your thing." Ruby called as she sliced a few Beowoulves that drew too close. Sun prepared himself for the focus he would need. He glowed yellow briefly before six clones appeared. "We are only going to get one shot at this." He said as sweat dripped down his forehead. Four of the clones lifted Nora and Yatsu. "On the count of three they will toss you up. Then the other two will do what they can to get you higher. The rest is up to you two." Sun said trying to maintain his breathing.

They nodded. On three, the clones heaved upward sending the heavies into the air. The last two clones quickly followed suit. The four ground clones then disappeared so Sun could focus more energy on what was about to happen. "Hold onto me Yatsu!" Nora commanded. The two remaining clones reached them. Grabbing Nora and Yatsu they swung backward, then up as hard as Sun could manage. "Here we go!" Nora practically screamed as she aimed her launcher at the ground and fired a round.

The pair was fighting to keep their eyes open as they flew through the sky. The Taijitu was frozen in place, but followed them with its eyes as they soared above its head. Yatsu seemed disturbed by their velocity. "I think we overshot our target." He said nervously. Nora just smiled as she grabbed him while she aimed at the sky and fired.

"Going down!" She wasted no time turning her launcher into a hammer preparing to strike. Nora had her own plan. "Yatsu, dive and lodge your blade in the snake's skull." Yatsu nodded as he dove, straightening out as he picked up speed and neared the massive Grimm. With a fierce battle cry he grasped his blade with both hands and lodged it squarely between the snake's eyes. However in the act he lost his balance and fell from the great height.

Nora was worried but had to much to worry about to give it thought. With a mighty yell she summoned lightning as she struck Yatsu's sword. The blade was momentarily charged as it passed through the center of the snakes head striking the ground with a loud 'ting' and leaving a cauterized hole in its wake. The force of the collision tossed Nora back into the air. Firing her launcher behind her to reposition herself, she threw her weight forward. Somersaulting as many times as she could to pick up speed as she nearest the Taijitu's head a second time. Nora landed on the snake's head and delivered a second strike of lightning via Magnhild. The creature shrieked as it's body was electrocuted, and began to fall forward. "TIMBER!" Nora yelled as she put her weapon away and began sliding down the snakes back sticking the landing perfectly with her bubbly giggle as she gave Ren a thumbs up. Ren was unsure of what to say, or even how this all made him feel. But he felt one emotion take over as he gripped Nora tightly in a hug briefly. "I-" He began, before pulling away, blushing. Nora was also at a loss for words. "Did that just happen?" She thought to herself, giddy.

Down below, Neon Katt saw Yatsu falling and called to Flynt as she skated closer. "Flynt, can you slow him down?" Neon said pointing to the sky. Flynt was confused at first but saw what she meant and nodded. He created sound waves that slowed Yatsu's descent. Neon swooped in and caught Yatsu as he neared the ground, almost loosing her footing. "T-Thanks." Yatsu said, blushing slightly. Neon laughed as she broke to put him down "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She laughed before he could reply and skated back off. Yatsu waved at Flynt, who merely tipped his hat and went back to business.

Weiss was once again exhausted, as she saw that the plan worked. She was horrified to notice, however, that the scene had not improved. The Grimm were gaining ground and increasing in number. She wouldn't let a little fatigue prevent her from standing with her friends in their moment of need. She steadied herself and ran into the fray. Team CFVY was loosing ground, when Yatsu returned. Fox, Velvet, and Coco greeted him as best they could while dodging feathers from two nevermores circling above. Fox dashed forward neutralizing a few beowolves nearby as he dodged a massive feather. Coco and Velvet were trapped in a ring of them as Yatsu neared. He tried to hack his way through but wasn't making much progress. The two birds landed just outside the ring and swept the feathers with their wings, knocking Coco and Velvet down. "Velvet, it's now or never!" Coco said as she saw countless Grimm drawing closer. Velvet nodded as she excitedly made a break for her weapon.

She grabbed it and rolled backwards as a nevermore almost crushed her underfoot. Velvet opened her box and began cycling through all the weapons she had gathered pictures of. She used Penny's to eviscerate the nevermores, the feathers, and a few ursai that were midair. Cleaning up Velvet decimated the Grimm forces, but they kept coming. Weapon after weapon Velvet gave it her all but she couldn't keep it up forever. One area she had succeeded spectacularly in was relieving pressure off of everyone else. Grimm flocked to the bright lights and loud noises with anger, forgetting their former targets entirely.

Velvet was slowing down and was on her last weapon when a hulking ursa slammed into her. The rest of team CFVY was busy trying to keep Grimm at bay. Coco heard Velvet's pain-filled yell and looked in horror as she was about to be over-run with Grimm. "Velvet! Hang on!" Coco screamed as she aimed her mini-gun at the mass forming around Velvet. She dared not aim at the ones on her for fear of hitting her companion as well. Coco was making progress but couldn't make enough of an opening for Fox or Yatsu to throw the assailants off. They were busy fighting ursai, and couldn't assist even if she had.

Right as Velvet's neck was about to be gouged a blue glyph appeared in the sky above her. A giant sword passed through it, followed by a metal-clad gauntlet. The hand made a sweeping pass above Velvet rending the aggressors. "Get to safety, Velvet!" She heard Weiss yell, closer than she thought. Velvet didn't need to be told twice, she leapt to her feet and scampered off to her team. Weiss channeled what power she could, as the hand hurled the sword at the Grimm. More than a few were crushed or otherwise maimed under it's weight. "Why...not…. go for broke." Weiss thought, turning a bright shade of red as she focused.

The sword began pulsating as arcs of ice shot out and struck Grimm, freezing them in their tracks. A loud ringing noise rose above the raucous as the sword stopped arcing. It turned ice white while emitting a blinding white light. Shortly thereafter, it shattered killing every Grimm in the immediate vicinity. Unfortunately a shard had lodged itself in Weiss's thigh. With a scream of pain, she dismissed the glyph, and team CFVY ran over to help Weiss.

"Thank you Weiss!" Velvet said cupping her hand. "Don't mention it Velvet." Weiss gasped as she struggled with the pain. "Come on, lets get you to a medic." Yatsu said, placing his sword on his back before, picking Weiss up with both arms. "Velvet!" Weiss called before Yatsu carried her away. "You were pretty cool yourself!" Velvet blushed. "Aw, thank you." She said as she looked at the ground rubbing it with her heels." The battle was far from won but Weiss and Velvet turned the tide. The increase in positive sentiment meant less Grimm arrived. The heightened spirit coupled with the feeling of gaining ground yielded visible results. The beleaguered host was on the upward slope.

It didn't take long for word to spread to everyone that couldn't see the spectacle. "Weiss! Weiss, are you alright!" Ruby yelled as she stopped and doubled over trying to catch her breath. Her injured team mate was laying on the cobbled road with bandages on her thigh and Myrtenaster next to her. "I'm fine Ruby. Thank you for the concern. How is everyone else?" Weiss replied, touched, but trying to hide her discomfort.

"Fine!" Thanks to you and Velvet we are just cleaning up and preparing to move out. There shouldn't be another attack like that, given the sheer number that we, you, slew." Weiss smiled as she took a few deep breaths. "When do we move out?" She said struggling to stand. The medics tried to stop her but she swatted their arms and used her weapon as a prop while she stood. Ruby smiled, it was good to know Weiss was alright. She only wished she knew how Blake and Yang were doing. Then it hit her, Weiss might know something! "Weiss, do you have any news on Blake and Yang?" She asked worried, and hopeful. Weiss nodded.

"I have, some, Ruby. Blake and I witnessed the initial outbreak. When Blake called Yang, she said she was heading toward the dock. We resolved to do our job and set out to do the same. Blake and I were drawn to a group of trapped civilians, we freed them and kept going. After that, we saw a large beowolf, and Blake went after it. I found all of you shortly thereafter." Ruby took a moment to process everything. Blake and Yang were probably alright. Unfortunately, the host had more pressing matters at the moment. Getting the wounded to the docks in hope of proper medical treatment and respite for all of the fighters. Ruby decided to iron out as many kinks as possibly.

"I'll go scout on ahead to make sure as we march we have as few obstructions as possible." Weiss nodded as she left. Able to stand once more she resolved to rest here a moment to recover when she heard a familiar voice. "Oh the timing." She thought as the cheery blonde haired girl raced toward her.


	2. Light and Dark

Ch 2 Light and Dark

Shake it Off

Yang was brought back to reality as an announcement filled her ears. She sat up in her bed as it came into focus. Someone was using the events of her match to stir up trouble. As the speech continued Yang became very uncomfortable. "What are they playing at?" she spoke confused, and suspicious. The speech concluded as abruptly as it started, and chaos erupted soon after. Yang bolted up from her bed and hastened to the window. She leaned forward quickly, trying to focus as she saw the scene unfold. She heard a cacophony of noises consisting primarily of panicked civilians, and roars of Grimm as they played games of cat and mouse below. Fires were beginning to engulf buildings, and a few were already smoldering piles of rubble.

Yang wasn't sure where to start, but she knew one thing. She needed to put Mercury and her mother out of her mind and suit up. Making sure her weapons were loaded, she grabbed her scroll, and headed to the door. As she reached it Zwei barked in objection. She jumped, forgetting that he was in the room with all the commotion. She looked at him, and swore he was trying to tell her that he was coming too. She didn't have time to coax the dog down. Yang sighed and motioned to Zwei. Gleefully, he stood and followed Yang out the door as she closed it.

Yang became increasingly worried about Ruby with every call that went to voice mail. Ultimately, she decided to put her scroll away and stick with the first people she met and go from there. She had not traveled far before her scroll began vibrating. "Ruby!" She thought hopefully, reaching for her scroll as she rounded a corner. Blake spoke instead, with worry in her voice. "Yang, are you okay?" Yang blushed slightly at Blake's expression of concern. A distant scream reminded her of what was going on.

"I'm fine, have you heard from Ruby? She isn't answering her scroll." "No, I haven't." Blake replied. Yang stopped as fear gripped her. "Yang, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's our leader she can take care of herself." Blake said, trying to reassure her. Yang steeled herself, balling her empty hand. "Right. I'm heading to the docks by the courtyard." She responded, feeling slightly better.

Just then a beowolf rounded a corner and nearly tackled her. Yang was distracted by the conversation and barely had enough time to sidestep the creature. She spun around and shot the wolf with her free gauntlet. She looked up and saw three more coming down the hallway. "I gotta go. Be careful." She said to Blake before hanging up to deal with the Grimm.

She picked up speed as she placed her arms behind her and fired her gauntlets, propelling her at the Grimm. One of the wolves had jumped into the air as her fist met its face. She fired point blank range, sending it backwards and down into the second one. As the third neared her, she landed. Once it was in striking distance she gave it a solid hook, then an uppercut as she fired a round through its skull. The lone survivor scrambled to its feet and roared before running away.

Yang took a moment to compose herself, checking for any wounds and readying her weapons once more. She noticed a small set of claw marks across her left side. "Nothing to worry about." She said dismissing it, before continuing on her way to the docks. The rest of the journey through the dorms was rather uneventful, a few light scuffles with the occasional Grimm. She saw a few students defending themselves here and there, naturally she jumped in and helped with a smile.

By the time Yang reached the entrance of the dorms the fighting had intensified. The cityscape was definitely worse for ware. There were patches of light punctuating the now darkened sky as buildings continued to combust, burn, and smolder as the struggle continued. She shook her head as she tried to refocus. "The docks are probably where other people are gathering. If I can make it there we can coordinate the firefight effort." She took a deep breath and hurried off hoping to lend her aid.

The journey took Yang longer than she thought it would. There seemed to be Grimm lunging at her every few feet. She would be attacked, and clear the scene. Shortly thereafter however she would be attacked again. The trip to the docks seemed to take a few hours, as progress was agonizingly slow. Yang was beginning to feel frustrated as she helped a group of soldiers. "At this rate it will take all night." Were it up to her, she would bypass every Grimm that couldn't keep pace to pose a threat. She knew, however, that her aid was invaluable to the people she encountered. Without it, they may not live to see tomorrow. "It's like Ruby says, 'To protect people, and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves.' or something like that." Yang affirmed to herself, trying to remain calm in the face of the opposition.

Yang sighed as she stopped momentarily to reload her weapons after slaying a few ursai. "I hope Blake and Weiss are doing alright." She said, looking up at the darkened sky. A few drops of rain caught her by surprise. "A little thunder and rain never hurt anyone." She said absently as she refocused and set a brisk pace keeping an eye out for Grimm and anybody needing assistance.

Off in the distance she could hear a very loud commotion. Screams, war cries, clashing weapons, and growls filled the air. She recognized a few of the voices, and thought she heard Weiss's. "Time to get to work!" Yang said excitedly as she brought her fists together in front of her. Yang took off running towards the fighting. "Blake, you better not be injured." She thought anxiously. "Although, if you were, I guess I would _have_ to nurse you back to health." Yang blushed as she pushed on, smiling the rest of the way.

By the time Yang reached the scene, most of the fighting was done and over. She surveyed the landscape. A few straggling Grimm were being dispatched, and the occasional newcomer would be brought down swiftly. As a whole the students were alright. A few were laying on the ground recuperating, some had bandages wrapped around various parts of their body. Yang felt bad she hadn't arrived sooner to aid them.

Yang wanted to help clean up but needed to put her mind at ease first, she was preoccupied with finding Blake and….. "Weiss!" Yang almost yelled as she finally found her leaning over Myrtenaster as it pierced the ground. In her moment of joy, Yang forgot she still hadn't seen Blake. "Where is she?" She thought, searching for her with renewed panic. Hoping Weiss had an answer to her question she sought her out.

"Weiss!" Yang called out as she bridged the gap. Weiss gasped as she looked up, she had been lost in thought. She was trying to steady her breathing after the ordeal. Her and Velvet had saved the day, but needed some time to recover. "Yang." She managed after recovering from the shock. "Are you alright?" Weiss asked, her fear showing through her joy.

"You know it!" Yang replied, as vibrant as ever. "What happened here? Have you heard any word from Ruby, or Blake?" She asked. "We were making our way to the docks to evacuate when we were attacked. We won, and Ruby went on ahead to scout." Weiss stated. Yang was relieved to hear that everyone came out, more or less no worse for ware.

"What about Blake, though? I don't see her." Yang asked, the worry showing on her face. "We split up when she saw a beowolf running atop some buildings, and was worried it would lunge at an unsuspecting fighter. She hasn't returned yet." Yang thought this news was troubling but not altogether frightening. Blake was a capable fighter; fast, cunning, and resolute, she likely made easy work of the Grimm.

Still, if she had yet to return something may be wrong. "I'll go look for her." She told Weiss. "She went that way." Weiss said, sounding more like her normal self as she pointed. Yang darted off to see if Blake was in need of assistance. "Ooh! If she _does_ need help, maybe I'll get to rescue her, sweep her off her feet. There won't be a thing she can do about it either." Yang's white knight fantasy was interrupted as she heard fighting in the distance. "Here we go!" She said excitedly as she blasted her guns behind her repeatedly to hasten the advance. As Yang approached, she heard a beowolf howl in pain. "That's my girl." She said approvingly.

A Friend In Need

Blake was fighting on a wide street surrounded by dozens of razed buildings. She herself was surrounded by more than a few beowolves, a death stalker, and two ursa. She was altogether unharmed but was loosing ground, and was growing tired. "I can't keep this up." She breathed, laboriously as she searched for high ground to rest on, even if only for a moment. Amid the ruins a few buildings had collapsed, and fallen together forming a garbage heap of remnants.

This heap had many protrusions, steep angles, and a slight crown at the top. The pile was slightly left of her and she was completely surrounded. "That will work for the time being." She said as she came up with a plan on the fly.

At that moment Yang made her way down the bisecting street and saw the stand off. The Grimm slowly inching forward, Blake's sluggish motions, the destroyed landscape, even the bodies of a few soldiers some distance out. "Oh no!" She gasped, preparing to dive in headfirst. Before she could even toss her arms behind her, however, Blake took off running. "What is she doing!" Yang yelled, now frantic.

The Grimm were alert but hadn't made any sudden moves. Blake took off in a straight line to cover as much distance as possible before being intercepted. The Grimm readied themselves and began charging. She jumped on top of one of the wolves scoring a head-shot at point blank range while aiming straight down. Blake proceeded to down another wolf in the same fashion. She jumped from wolf to wolf all the while nearing the heap and eliminating some of the Grimm in the process.

Yang looked on, less concerned but still worried. "That's my girl. Nimble like a cat, a sexy cat!" Yang shook her head to clear her mind. "She will still need my help when she makes it to that mound." She said as she confidently blasted herself into the fight with a satisfied yell.

Blake had landed midway up the pile when she heard Yang's entrance, it startled her. "Damn it Yang!" She said as she watched her companion dispatch a few beowolves with flair. A smile spread across her face. "Ever the stage performer." She said with a quick laugh before returning her attention to climbing. The endeavor was difficult in her weakened state, and beads of sweat had started to form. Blake kept climbing, all the while stealing glances of Yang fighting below as she stopped for breath. "The power, the control, most of all, the confidence." Blake caught herself admiring, no, longing. "Always a ball of explosive energy, that one." Blake said shaking off the thought. She didn't have time for them right now. Later however, then she could indulge. Blake made it to the top of the heap after slaying a few more of the smaller Grimm and sat down for a spell as she looked down to check on Yang.

Down below Yang was also starting to loose steam, but not without making a significant dent in the Grimm presence. "No negative emotions for you feed on here!" She yelled, wiping her forehead with an open palm. Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes as she surveyed the landscape. "Only one ursa and the death stalker left." Blake said calculatingly. "Fine work, for a fine woman." Blake allowed herself a few fleeting thoughts. "If Yang can keep them busy I can attack from above. The ursa won't be a problem, the death stalker more so." Blake positioned herself for a strike she would only get one shot at. One deep breath later, Blake took off running down the heap gaining speed and trying not to loose her balance. As she neared the Grimm, she called out. "Yang!" Shooting her weapon to give it more distance as she hoped Yang would react quickly, and catch it.

Yang was distracted trying to make her own plans when she saw Blake's weapon come flying at her. She caught it at the last second, reaching out to the side, still not quite sure what Blake had it mind but trusted that it was a solid plan. Blake jumped up into the air, lining her weapon tether with the ursa's neck and did her best to swing around. The plan almost failed as the ursa noticed Blake behind it, and tried to turn its head. Blake looped around twice before landing. "Pull Yang!" Yang gripped Blake's weapon as she fired her gauntlets sending her backward and garroting the ursa.

What happened next Blake wasn't sure how to fix. The force form Yang's movement began to tug the tether on Blake's end. She thought about just letting go, but before she did however, Yang called to her. "Don't let go!" Yang had a plan and was hoping Blake could trust her. Blake was leery but did as she was asked. The tether went taught and Blake was lifted off of the ground.

Yang smiled as the plan came together. She grabbed Blake's weapon with both hands and fired toward the death stalker, and then black to help Blake pick up speed. "Go for the stinger!" Blake heard Yang yell before she was hurled at the large Grimm. Blake thought she understood Yang's plan now, and had to sigh at its flair. Landing on the top of the death stalker's tail, she quickly wrapped the tether around it's stinger and jumped off as it tried viciously to pincer her. Yang smirked as she aimed her fists at the creature while holding Blake's weapon. The force sent her backward, violently removing the stinger with it. The appendage fell to the ground with a squishy thud and rolled off. Yang tossed Blake her weapon.

"Go for the feet. I'll handle its claws!" Yang yelled feeling the rush of battle wash over her. Blake nods, and heads for the feet as Yang dashes towards the massive pincers. She lodging her weapon in one of the feet eliciting a shriek. Wasting no time, she made a few rounds trying to force the creature's legs together. The death stalker prepared to maim at her as Yang grabbed one of the pincers with one arm. She aimed her free hand in the opposite direction. The resulting crack echoed briefly. The towering figure struggled to stay afoot as Yang tossed the severed limb aside, while it disintegrated.

By now Blake had successfully wrapped the stalker's legs and waited for Yang's signal to pull. Seeing this, Yang quickly repeated the act, dodging a blow and dispatched the second of the pair. "Now!" Yang belted as she jumped back to avoid being sent careening as the creature thrashed about. Blake grunted as she tugged on the tether as hard as she could. The Grimm slowly began to tip. However, as it fell the creature spun. Before hitting the ground the tail collided with a distracted Yang celebrating prematurely. In her excitement, Yang was caught unaware, and was sent flying into a pile of rubble. "Yang!" Blake called after her. A scream of pain was Yang's response.

Looking down, Yang realized she had been tossed into a piece of re-bar. The foreign object was now protruding from her abdomen. Blake looked on in horror, her eyes widening. Yang's hands shook, with pain, and with rage. A glance upward and she noticed that in the chaos the stalker had manged to stand back up. Though, it swayed in place, almost ignoring them.

"That isn't good!" Yang said. Her voice was much weaker than she expected it to be. "I need to end this quick." She thought. "I can make this work, but if I do this I'll be down for the count." She looked up at Blake who was too preoccupied with Yang's injury to notice the stalker nearing her. Yang took a deep breath. "That settles it! Up we go." She resolved as she placed both hands behind her and pushed off with as much strength as she could muster.

Her body spoke through the screams she couldn't suppress. She, however, was not going to let Blake fight alone. Yang made it to her feet as a few streams of blood colored her clothes. "Pity, I just washed these!" She thought to herself trying to take her mind off of the pain. Everything was hazy, and she took a few moments to steady herself before she made what she knew would be her final attack.

When her mind focused and her vision cleared she was shocked to see Blake fighting. "I must have zoned out." Yang said, disappointed. It appeared that Blake had blinded the stalker and was planning her next move as she backed away slowly while firing at the death stalker's head. "Now's as good a time as any." Yang spoke hoarsely as she leaned into a light jog. "Here we go!" Her eyes turned red, her hair glowed yellow, and she gave a valiant battle cry. Her momentum propelled her at the unsuspecting stalker. Her strike connected caving in the skull, and sending it back a few feet into a barely standing building. The creature gave one last wail before it was buried.

"Nailed it!" Yang said gleefully as she wobbled, slipped, and came crashing down. Blake's acute reflexes prevented her from colliding with the ground as she darted to her. Blake kneeled, resting Yang's head on her lap. "This is bad!" Blake wanted to scream. To make matters worse, the downhill situation attracted many Grimm as the emotions flew out of control. Looking around and gazing into dozens of red eyes. Blake took a deep breath as she looked back at an unconscious Yang.

"Why did you have to try and be a hero?!" Tears began to well as she tried to calm herself. She hugged Yang tenderly in what was likely to be their last moments. Reminiscing on her time in RWBY, Blake mused to herself about how it had changed her life. There had been a few rough spots, most notably with Weiss. She brushed a lock of hair off of Yang's face and rested her hand on it. "Perhaps in another life we could have had something, Yang. Alas, this world can be cruel, it has, and is." She lowered her head onto Yang's and closed her eyes.

Blake heard gunshots, followed by a vigorous laugh. Several of the closest Grimm had been skillfully dispatched, and the rest stepped back angrily. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to save her. Roman Torchwick, and Neo stood at his side. "Neo, it appears we are a little late to the party!" Roman said smoothly, with a hint of mockery. Neo smiled, and nodded. 'What are you two-" Blake began, distraught but was cut off. "You don't have time to think, or feel, just act. If I were you, Blake, I would save your friend first. We can hold them off while you retreat. I think I heard people mention that the docks were secured."

She wasn't sure what to think but knew he was right, she needed to worry about Yang first. With that, she picked Yang up as best she could, placing an arm underneath her legs, and neck, holding her at chest level and glancing at the unlikely duo.

They gave a sincere but cold gesture of good faith. Blake opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and nodded respectfully instead. Blake summoned all of her remaining strength and rushed to the docks.

"Hang on Yang! There's so much we need to talk about, you can't die until I've told you how I feel." She spoke softly, still unsure of what she would say to Yang, or even how to say it. The last time she had used words like 'love', or 'commitment' she ended up hurting both her and him. Yang jerked violently in Blake's arms while she was lost in her thoughts. Yang was in bad shape, her color had faded a few shades and began to shiver as her teeth chattered.

Roman and Neo watched them go for a moment. "Who would've thought I would be helping such a pain in my ass." Roman said as he laughed turning back to the Grimm. "Although, it does my mind good to know that compassion still exists in this world. Maybe there's hope for us, too." He said sincerely, aiming his cane at a few approaching beowolves.

Neo dashed into action as well, using the momentum of an ursa against itself, laying it out. "One could only hope." She thought as she thrust her hidden blade through the bottom of the jaw. Neo then turned around to see Roman wrangle a small beowolf to the ground using the hook of his cane. Roman proceeded to pulverize the back of the skull with his heel with a single calculated strike.

Dash to the Docks

Blake was doing all that should could to keep from giving up as Yang's state worsened. She thought she heard Yang try to speak a few times, but couldn't make out anything coherent. Blake looked ahead, then back down. "We won't be long now, Yang!" She said almost shrugging off the dour mood. In truth they weren't far at all. A few more minutes and Yang would have the help she needed, to be stabilized if nothing else. There would be soldiers, and they would have access to facilities. Blake would make sure Yang got whatever she needed to beat this. She swore on it.

"Blake..." Yang breathed. The voice came so unexpectedly that Blake almost tripped over her own feet. "Shh, don't talk Yang we are almost there. Save your strength, you'll be fine." Blake responded desperately, trying to keep herself focused and hopeful. "I...need you to know something. In case…. I don't make it through this." She spoke in short intervals punctuated by abrupt gasps.

"You can tell me later Yang! I'll listen to anything, no everything. We can talk through the night, and into the morning." A hand lightly touched Blake's face. "I NEED you to know Blake, I have feelings for you. I hope that in the event you don't feel the same, it won't ruin the friendship we have." Blake wished she could stop and talk this through with Yang as she sprinted to the docks. This was a delicate moment, whether Yang would remember any of this or not. "I want to give _us_ a chance, Blake." She managed before slipping back into unconsciousness. Blake was trying to hold back the tears as the dock came in view. "So do I, Yang. And…. So…. We…. Will..."

As they reached the docks Blake scanned the horizon for help. She noticed a group of soldiers standing vigilant as people approached in the distance in droves. "They must be evacuating!" Blake thought. With a renewed sense of hope, Blake called to the guards frantically. They noticed her, and Yang, and rushed over to see the extent of her injury. "Please! She needs help!" Blake spoke through tears. One of the soldiers quickly waved a medic over before radioing for an emergency evac.

The medic came over with haste. "What happened to her?" She asked as Yang was laid onto a stretcher. Blake took a deep breath. Fatigue had set in long ago, running on hope and despair in tandem kept her afloat but focusing on anything was a struggle.

"She… came to my rescue. We fought a death stalker and killed it, but not before it threw her into a pile of rubble. There was a bare piece of re-bar that impaled her as she landed." The medic eyed Blake for a moment, seeming to doubt the story.

"What happened then?" She continued, having an easier time explaining knowing Yang's life no longer hung in the balance. "Yang…. Dislodged it herself, and delivered the killing blow." Blake said. "A student killed a death stalker after being winded, and impaled, and then you carrier her here?" The medic said in disbelief. "Its… crazy, I know. It all happened so fast. I..." The soldiers flinched as she once again broke down into tears. "We were as good as gone, when unexpected help arrived." Blake paused as the events replayed in her mind in the blink of an eye. "They distracted the growing horde of Grimm so that we could escape. I carried Yang here as fast as I could." She calmed herself down as she finished speaking, still taking consciously deep breaths.

The medic had finished her work faster than Blake had expected. Yang's abdomen was now bare, but has been cleaned, padded and wrapped as best could be done in the field. "Will she be alright?" Blake asked, taking the scene in still feeling a roller coaster of emotions. The medic sighed rubbing her neck as she answered the question. The reply was sincere, but was delivered with a guarded smile on her face. "We won't know for sure what kind of damage was done until we can get her to a proper facility. Her vitals are stable for now, and I was able to stop the bleeding. But.." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the most diplomatic way to conclude her summary. Blake looked on anxiously.

"But what!?" She inquired, finding it increasingly difficult to fight the despair. "Your friend… appears to be in a coma. Preliminary examinations seem to indicate that she should recover in time." She added trying to sound hopeful. "H-How...much...time?" Blake asked now mortified. The medic rubbed her neck again as the airship could be heard off in the distance. "I can't say for sure. With rest, proper medical attention, and a strong spirit I see no reason for her not to recover." Blake was more at ease though understandably still shaken. "How am I going to break the news to-" "YANG!" came a shrill voice from a distance.

Blake closed her eyes, and sighed deeply as she lifted her head to the sky. Ruby had been in the vicinity when Blake and Yang made it to the docks. Word didn't take long to spread. "Is...she, okay?" Ruby's voice asked, on the verge on tears. Blake turned away from her momentarily unable to face the person that had come to embody purity with such dire news of someone close to her. Taking a deep breath, Blake stood up and hugged Ruby tightly before speaking. "Yang… is going to be fine." She struggled to not let her emotions betray her. Ruby returned the hug before pulling away.

"What happened?" She asked trying to remain calm. Yang was being carried to the airship as Blake began. "Ruby…. I…. Yang was, injured trying to help me." Blake balled her fists. "She was injured because I couldn't win on my own." She said dejectedly. "It's my fault Yang is-"

She was cut off by Ruby placing a finger over Blake's lips. Ruby spoke in a calm and soothing voice belying her youthful ignorance and naivety that she was known for. "Shh… it wasn't your fault Blake. Yang jumped in because she saw a friend in need. If she had the choice again, I know she would make the same decision, even if she knew what the cost might be. And I know that you would have done exactly the same. We all would. It's why work so well together, trust, and compassion." Ruby never ceased to amaze Blake. The presence this Huntress in-training possessed, at such a young age, it was inspiring. Especially for Blake, for whom it spoke of the mutual Human-Faunus relations she had spent her childhood fighting for.

"One more thing before it slips my mind, Ruby. Roman and Neo jumped in so we could escape." Blake said, clearly conflicted over how this made her feel. Though, she knew vouching for them was the fair thing to do. "They did?" Ruby questioned, not sure if she believed it. She had no reason to doubt Blake, but it seemed to be a reversal of motive for those two. "They might make their way here after they finish up." Blake said. "I know there's some bad blood, but we could use their help as sad as that is. We wouldn't have… Yang wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for those two." She finished trying to be strong.

Ruby understood what Blake was trying to say. "Don't worry Blake, I'll pass along their good deed and tell everyone to let them through if anyone sees them. We owe them a chance for redemption, for Yang, if nothing else. Who knows maybe they aren't as evil as we thought and are just misguided." Ruby concluded with a genuine smile. Blake wanted to believe that, that people could change, that life could go on after all of the wrong decisions a person would make in their lifetime. Her time here at Beacon had taught her that the idea had merit. The notion that people deserved a second chance, even if the grace were wasted.

The medic walked up to Blake and Ruby. "We are about to depart, did either of you wish to ride with us?" The two looked at each other. Ruby nodded and addressed the soldier. "Blake will, I shall visit her once we have the situation under control here." Turning back to Blake, Ruby surprised her with a hug, squeezing too tightly and speaking softly into Blake's ear. "Thank you Blake, for making sure my sister made it back alive. I don't know what I would do if either of you had...died." With that she headed off to inform Weiss, wiping a tear away from her eye. Blake didn't give the medic a chance to speak. She was on-board swiftly, sitting next to Yang. She reached for her hand and held it tightly as she tried to think of what she would tell could-be lover when she woke. The airship took off, everyone inside rocked side to side while the turbulence spiked.

They would have a great deal to discuss once Yang was on the mend. Blake needed to apologize, for the injury sustained for coming to her aid. To thank Yang for being willing to jump in. She remembered Torchwick and Neo, "As crazy as it sounds I must remember to thank them too. I'll bet that is a story all its own." She chuckled softly at the thought. Lastly, Blake would make sure to set some time aside to speak with Yang about their mutual, yes, mutual feelings. "Now still isn't the time for romanticizing, but it makes my heart flutter to know she feels that way about me." She looks down at Yang, noticing a peaceful smile planted on her face. Leaning down she kisses Yang's forehead gently before situating herself for the ride to the medship.


	3. Salvation

Ch 3 Salvation

The Exodus

Weiss looked around at the host as it readied to depart, waiting only on Ruby's return hoping for the all-clear. "Thinking that Ruby is braving danger to expedite our voyage doesn't seem real. It feels like just yesterday I saw her in the forest when we paired up, acting the fool. Ruby was trying too hard to show me that she could handle herself. All of her raw potential and prowess undermined by the desire to impress. Here she is now, taking point without being asked, or complaining, and setting aside her own wants and needs." Weiss laughed softly as she began walking around the makeshift camp anticipating her leader's return.

Soldiers were cleaning their weapons, grouping up, and discussing strategies. The Hunter team leaders were discussing their own strategy quietly so as not to draw attention, or cause worry. Weiss came full circle as her thoughts drifted back to Ruby. "How far we've come, Ruby, from the day I told you that you weren't good enough to be our leader. That I was more deserving." She recalled, with a stinging sense of shame. "I remember how Port put me in my place after he listened to me complain." The thoughts came as fragments "So the events did not turn out in your favor... Be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss took a deep breath. "Ruby is still an airhead, and still has much to learn, but Port was right. Not only was my gripe petty, it was snide, Ruby had potential and has certainly proven herself worthy of the mantle. To much time around my conceited father taught me to expect, even demand what I believed was rightfully mine. One day at a time I shed the haughty demeanor of my father. Ruby, no, my team has been here every step of the way for me, as I come into my own. These brave women are my friends,...my family." Weiss wiped a tear from her eye. "So I will keep the vow I took that day after Port showed me another way to approach matters. '...I'm going to be the best team mate you'll ever have.'" She repeated as she refocused, looking out across the landscape.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said in her naturally shrill voice. Weiss wasn't expecting her to be back yet, nor to be directly behind her. "GAH!" She let out, starting slightly before turning to meet the red cloaked Huntress. Ruby looked at Weiss suspiciously. "Weeeeeiss, are you alright? Your eyes are red." She said energetically, while furrowing her brow with concern.

"Fine! Fine! Nothing to worry about Ruby." Weiss replied nervously trying to assuage her friend's curiosity before she could ask any more questions. "Is the coast clear?" Weiss inquired quickly, trying to change the subject. Ruby thought there was something going on but decided it wasn't worth prying into. "Weiss would just use big words I don't understand and talk over my head anyway. I would know she was hiding something, but not have the slightest clue as to what." Weiss raised an eyebrow as she waited for a response.

"Ahem, the path _is_ clear, I removed the few threats we had. The street is in shambles but it won't stop us from passing over it. The ruined buildings and lingering smoke will conceal our movement. However there is no way to know how long the coast will be clear, we should move out quickly." Weiss was nodding the whole time Ruby was speaking.

She did so out of interest but also hoped that her participation would satisfy Ruby. Then the gravity of Ruby's statement slowly set in. "You thought of all that in the short time you were away?" Weiss asked regaining some of her composure, impressed by the meticulous observations. Ruby thought for a moment before speaking. "Of course, taking note of the environment is crucial when undertaking a mission. I can't keep contributing to forest fires." Ruby joked, causing Weiss to turn red.

Without warning, Ruby's face shrunk in what Weiss thought to be pain. "There's been enough loss tonight already." Weiss opened her mouth to speak, to console her, but didn't get the chance. "I want to make sure everyone is ready to make this journey before we start. We can't afford any slip ups. I could use your help making one last check." Ruby stated rising from her brief, though noticeable melancholia. "Of course!" Weiss replied amicably, gently placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. With that she almost trotted off. Ruby thought this was odd behavior for Weiss, who spoke often of proper form. Ruby decided not to make anything of it, given the matter at hand.

After a short time Ruby and Weiss had successfully checked in with everyone, and had stepped off to the side for a moment. The two of them scanned the horizon as they sized the host up with pride. Weiss thought that now was as good a time as any to deliver the news about Yang. "Ruby, with all the preparations I wasn't sure how or when to tell you. But, while you were out scouting, Yang found us."

"She did?!" Ruby screamed in excitement. "Strange, I don't recall seeing her, and I've lost count of how many times I toured this camp. When did she leave? Why?" Ruby asked confused, and a little frustrated that her chance for a reunion seemed to float just above her reach.

Weiss nodded. "She did leave. You hadn't been gone long when she arrived, she had the same expression on her face too. She asked about you and Blake. Yang was relieved to know we were safe. However, worried about Blake, she sped off in the direction I last saw her, shortly thereafter."

Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about this news. She had looked forward to seeing Yang, but also worried about Blake. There was no doubt in her mind that Yang would find Blake, and hopefully the two of them would make it out together. "Ruby.. are you alright?" Weiss asked, her concern mounting as Ruby continued to blankly stare ahead. Coming back, Ruby tried to soothe Weiss's unease.

"I'll be fine, just worried about our team is all." She managed with a smile. Weiss reciprocated the gesture. "Well, don't worry, they'll be fine, and when we reunite I'm sure there will be many stories to tell." She said trying to cheer Ruby up as they prepared to depart.

The soldiers were armed and ready feeling invigorated now that communications were coming back up and Ironwood had begun issuing orders. Their spirits had been lifted knowing that the fight had reached a bit of a stalemate after the Atlesian military secured a few landing zones. The exhausted troops allowed themselves a brief celebration. All of them looked forward to a hot meal and a warm bed after the wild night they lived through.

The Hunters were as ready as they were going to be. Some were still scared, others still were in shock as they glanced around them. All of them however, were grasping for the hope that they thought waited for them at the docks. Ruby and Weiss walked to the center of the camp. Ruby decided it was appropriate to try and lift everyone's spirit before setting out. Surprising both herself and Weiss, what delivered was a speech.

"I know things aren't going the way we would have wanted them to. People have been injured, minds have been scarred, and lives will never be the same again." She paused for a moment. Murmurs spread through the crowed. "But I want all of you to know, we didn't survive on accident, it isn't luck that keeps us standing here today."

"Courage! The courage inside of each and every one of you is what brought us this far. Hold onto it, this battle is far from over, and there may yet be more casualties, but we haven't made it this far to give up now! Regardless of how this all ends, know that we did, are, and will do everything we can to make it right. This is what we've been training for, so lets show these manifestations of all that frightens us that we will not look away. Just as they embody our fears, we embody the absence of that fear. We will stare it down! We are stronger than it is, we are strong enough to conquer our fears, we _will_ overcome the Grimm."

After Ruby stepped away the weight of her words registered. "I...haven't the slightest clue where any of that came from." She mused with a sharp exhale before joining Weiss once more. The crowd seemed a sea of mixed sentiment. Ruby had succeeded in delivering a motivational speech, but there was a great deal of uncertainty around them. Wasting no time, Ruby passed word along to the leads that the time to begin was now. The ground shook slightly as the host funneled out, embarking on their journey to the docks, to their salvation.

The trip was shorter than was to be expected. The sheer volume of bodies walking was impressive. Along the way more survivors appeared, some came out of hiding. What started as a journey, also became a voyage of rescue and re-connection as civilians, Hunters, and soldiers joined the host. The scene was still war torn but many of the fires had subsided, the smoke had begun to lift, and the presence of Grimm in the immediate area seemed to be at an all time low since the chain of events began.

The malefic presence would likely lie in wait, biding their time before their return. This thought was at the back of everyone's mind. This lingering fear is precisely what made this moment so precious. The moment of serenity amid a sea of turbulence, the eye of the storm. Looking around, the dour mood began to fade as people drank in the relief while they could have it. Nobody knew what lay before them, and right now, it didn't matter. They had survived, and that was enough.

The company finally approached the docks. Ruby told Weiss she was going on ahead to fill them in, before she darted off. Word was passed along and the mood changed once more, hope filled the air. As the docks neared, the host was offered a choice by the guards stationed there. Stay and fight, or flee. Once more the crowd erupted into whispers as opinions were voiced and a few stress-induced tempers flared. The soldiers from the host spoke with the guards, eager for news and what they were to do next. The Hunters ultimately decided to put their decision to a team vote. Each team would decide for themselves based on the team's overall sentiment. Ruby decided to stand guard at the perimeter to watch for survivors and the Grimm adventurous enough to encroach. Ruby took great pride in that moment standing as a soldier would, weapon in hand. The few posted sentries protected what was a temporary bastion of respite with an inviting, yet tenacious resolve.

The scene was electric by the standard one would have used moments before. Civilians graciously thanked the soldiers and Hunters for their protection and good deeds before boarding shuttles bound for Vale in semi orderly droves. An onlooker might have thought Beacon were being forsaken by its denizens.

Shuttles began taking off as teams began to make up their minds. The dock slowly emptied, the lively chatter dwindling with it. Most of the Beacon teams stayed, a few from the other kingdoms did also. Soldiers were gathering to make small talk since nothing pressing was demanding their attention. Their reassignment was to wait until the docks had cleared.

A lone guard noticed a black blur moving towards them. As it neared he realized it was a girl, carrying another person who was visibly shaking. The carrier collapsed and frantically asked for assistance. As a medic arrived one of the soldiers recognized who it was. While Yang bled on the ground, the soldier announced it via radio to remote soldiers, asking them to inform Ruby. Shortly thereafter, Ruby arrived. Ruby and Blake briefly discussed the events before Blake boarded the evac shuttle with Yang.

Ruby turned away wiping a few tears from her eyes after hearing the news. However, she was glad that both of them were alive. "Always a silver lining!" She thought to herself repeatedly as she tried to find Weiss to pass along the news. By this point the evacuation was close to its end. The students that chose to stay and fight boarded shuttles bound for the Atlesian medships still in the vicinity. There, they would regroup and come up with a plan of attack in the coming days.

The influx continued to trickle as the evacuation wore on. Ruby looked around, curious to see if Roman and Neo would actually show up. "Hey there Red." Came the familiar voice, though carrying less confidence than usual. Ruby looked around for the man in white suit with the bowling hat and cane she had come to hate. "There you are." Ruby thought, uncertain of her previous opinion of him. Neo was beside him, still as silent as ever, with her aloof body language. "I don't suppose we could trouble you for two seats on one of these shuttles, Red?" Ruby took a deep breath before offering her response.

"Roman, I don't know what your game is, if you are out to stab us in the back, or have actually had a change in heart. But for saving two members of my team I will give you the benefit of the doubt." She gestured to one of the grounded shuttles while stepping aside. "This way, if you please."

Roman and Neo were stunned by the display of character, and show of good faith from one so young. Not to mention the bad blood they knew Ruby could have cashed in on. Not wanting to pass this offer up, they nodded respectfully. The pair even wiped the grins off of their faces before proceeding to a shuttle. A sigh of relief escaped both of them as they took their seats. They glanced at each other, shared a quick hug. Now the two simply had to wait for the evacuation to finish.

Only Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Sun and team CFVY were still on the ground overseeing the final departure. Ren and Nora were kneeling on the ground tending to their wounds. They were all desperately hoping to see Jaune and Pyrrha. Especially after hearing about Yang's condition.

"It's time to go!" Sun broke the silence, frustrated and worried about overstaying in this hostile environment, knowing everyone was fatigued. "We aren't leaving without them, we know where they went!" Nora replied angrily. "We don't have time!" Sun insisted trying to win them over. Nora tried to stand but staggered and fell with a grunt of pain. "We won't leave them behind, besides the tower isn't far, they could still make it." Ren said as he also made a futile protest.

Ruby looked the remaining Hunters over with sadness before speaking. "I'll find them, I'll find them and I'll bring them back." She said, feeling the despair grip her as she began but finding her strength as she finished. "No you won't." Weiss said. " _We_ will find them and bring them back." Weiss gave Ruby a smile, and they took off toward Beacon Tower. Sun called after them in frustration. "You better! Idiots!" With that he joined team CFVY as they helped Ren and Nora onto the shuttles bound for the Atlesian medships.

"Think they'll be okay Ren?" Nora asked sheepishly as the shuttle door closed, and the pair glanced at the now empty docks. Ruby and Weiss were now specks heading for Beacon Tower. Ren hid his worry behind a smile. "Don't worry Nora." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk slightly, hoping he didn't notice.

"They will make it through. Pyrrha is the best fighter I know, strong, fast, and cunning. Jaune is… well he is a capable tactician, and his combat skills have improved greatly since I first saw him." Ren said, pausing as he searched for words. "Most of all though, Jaune is by far, the most determined person I have ever seen. He started so far behind in so many ways Nora, from clumsy oaf to leader. He stood up to his bully, Cardin, for the sake of his team." Ren paused he realized how proud of Jaune he was.

"Despite all of that, he never gave up. I believe in him, I believe in her, I believe in them." Nora smiled, feeling relieved. "Now if only you could believe in _us_!" She thought longingly to herself recalling his uncharacteristic hug after the death of the Taijitu and the shoulder contact moments before.


	4. No Rest for the Dutiful

Ch 4 No Rest for the Dutiful

The Changing of a Season

The night sky continued to darken as Jaune and Pyrrha raced out of the tower, panting and sweating. Pyrrha spoke first, voicing her unease. "I hope Ozpin is alright. That woman shot Amber in cold blood, with a smile. The energy that followed easily dwarfed either of ours." Jaune had been panting with his hands on his knees as he listened to Pyrrha. Now that he was no longer out of breathe he spoke, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he is the headmaster after all."

Unfortunately, no sooner had the words left his mouth did they hear several explosions. Mere seconds later a blazing light rushed to the top of the tower. Jaune's mind began racing as he tried frantically to think of something to say to console Pyrrha. His team mate was visibly perturbed, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

"This is a disaster." Pyrrha thought to herself. "First I was told I might be the next Fall Maiden. Then I was told that to assume the role, I had to risk loosing my identity because of the circumstances. Then I FINALLY felt like Jaune and were I getting somewhere, but I decide to take the chance anyway. And in the end, someone stole the powers from right underneath me…. Is there no end to the disappointment? Oh how the tables have turned." Pyrrha made eye contact with Jaune, who seemed more distraught at her distress, than the events in the tower.

"Now he's the one trying to be here for me as I struggle to figure out who I am, or will be or-" Pyrrha clenched her fists and looked up at the tower. She closed her eyes, as the welling tears nearly took her by surprise. "I just want to help people. As scared as I was, this was that chance, I was ready to risk everything for it. In those last seconds, I experienced some of her memories. I saw what Amber was capable of. There is so much good that could be done in this world with power like that."

"This is bad." Jaune thought in a panic as he looked at the light emanating from the tower casting a yellow hue, then back at Pyrrha, whose face was deep in thought. "Just like in all those movies where the hero decides to head off on their own to face their opponent. Following a moment of sol searching they resolve themselves to give their life if need be. Not Pyrrha…NOT Pyrrha." Jaune looked at his hands solemnly. "I'm not the fighter she is, but I can't let her go alone." He took a deep breath. "If she goes, then so will I." He stepped closer to her, ready ascend the tower.

"I can't let her win, I have to try and stop her." Pyrrha told herself while turning to Jaune. She wracked her mind, searching for a way to stop him from following her up the tower. She knew he would try. "Go Jaune, get to Vale and call for help". Pyrrha said shakily. "Huh? What are you gonna do?" Jaune replied confused.

Pyrrha looked up at the tower with a mix of resignation and determination on her face. Jaune followed her gaze and looked back at her. "No! No, Pyrrha you cant. You saw how powerful she is. I won't let you-" Jaune was interrupted as Pyrrha drew him into a kiss. He slowly placed his hands on her waist, as she moved closer. "The things that could have been." She thought sadly as she prepared to shove him into the rocket locker some distance behind him. Pulling away Pyrrha spoke somberly. "I'm sorry." With that, she used her semblance to hurl him backward, and pushed him for good measure. The plan was that the momentum would carry him into the locker. The door would shut from the force, and she could lock it while she entered a destination.

What she wasn't expecting was for him to latch on to the open side, as he tried to step out. The lid slammed down on his head and fingers eliciting a cry of pain. Pyrrha ran over to the locker and struggled with Jaune as she tried to close the lid, and use it to ferry him to safety. In a fit of desperation Pyrrha tried to coax him through her tears. "Please, Jaune… this is my fight, it doesn't have to be yours. Someone needs to tell people what happened."

Something snapped in Jaune. Thoughts surged into his mind. Every time someone had to step in and save him, the humiliation he suffered at Cardin's hand, and the horrible job he had done as a leader. Nothing was worse though, than the way he kept missing Pyrrha's advances. "I was so stupid!" He thought angrily as the woman he had come to love was trying to whisk him off while she committed suicide. "Chasing Weiss!….. Weiss! The ice queen was unattainable, the chase was what I was after, not her. And all that-" He began tearing up. "-time I was missing the signs right in front of me. No longer! Pyrrha believed in me….Still believes in me. I won't let her do this alone, even if it's the last thing I do."

With that, Jaune summoned all of his strength and dove out of the locker. In the process he tackled Pyrrha to the ground, who shouted in shock. She tried to stand, ready to try again. Pyrrha had no intention of dragging him down with her. However Jaune had her pinned down and squeezed her tightly. Tears streaming down her face in pain and frustration at the mess that this had become, Pyrrha made another plea. "Jaune, you-" She began. In her struggle to force him into the locker she hadn't noticed he was also crying. He looked up with hazy, blood shot eyes. Pyrrha immediately felt even worse.

"NO! I will NOT let you do this!" He almost screamed, causing her to flinch. "I won't let you do this alone, I refuse to watch you die." His voice became a whisper as he spoke, choking on the tears. "Pyrrha I lo-" He was interrupted by another kiss as she lifted him into a sitting position. "I...love you too." She replied warmly before sighing in exhaustion. The two hugged briefly. She smiled sincerely, but was unable to shake her ever growing worry. The whole point had been to spare Jaune's life. The thought of him dying was too much for her to handle, even thinking about it made her shiver.

He stood up abruptly, speaking adamantly. "We do this together or not at all." He said wiping the tears away from his eyes. Pyrrha smiled again, though this time laden with fatigue as she took a deep breath. "All right Jaune...together." With that she grabbed his hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go, as their eyes met. Both of them knew they may not come back from this. They walked back into the tower preparing to take a stand for what was right, come what may.

The ground around them was cracked and a few bodies lay scattered about. The tower was in bad shape, it was gouged on all sides from top to bottom. The spire's, once pristine and inviting atmosphere was replaced by a hanging aura of despair. The inside fared much better, though conflict was still evident as impressions had been made in the ground and walls.

As they reached the elevator the two paused briefly reliving the recent events down in the Vault. Pyrrha's breathing quickened as it all replayed in her head in an instant. "I…need to do this…. I-" her thoughts were scattered as she realized that Jaune was now holding her hand. He nodded nervously with a smile when she looked over at him as they entered. "My, how far he has come." She thought as she trained her semblance on the elevator. "From the first day I met him I knew he had potential." Her hands were covered in a black hue that pulsated as the elevator began shaking. "Jaune never gave up. He may have a long way to go, but I know he'll make it. I will make sure he does." She smiled as she closed her eyes shedding a single tear.

The elevator soared toward the top floor emitting a grinding noise. As they reached Ozpin's office, Pyrrha leaned over the elevator railing to catch her breath. "Pyrrha?" She heard Jaune ask in a concerned, yet understanding voice. "I'm fine." She replied. "But are you ready Jaune? We have a blind date with fate." She asked playfully. Jaune smiled back as he spoke while caressing her face. "With you, I'm ready for anything." She giggled quietly and blushed as she brushed his hand away. The door opened and the two of them stepped out to meet their fate, together.

The room was a mess. Once orderly and clean it was now dotted with books, massive cogs, and various other personal items that had no doubt been strewn about in all the structural damage. There, behind Ozpin's desk stood Cinder. She was facing the other direction staring out the window wall down upon the mayhem. Cinder was unaware of their presence, as she was lost in thought, and drank in the moment.

"The plan didn't go quite like I had hoped. What with the White Fang bowing out, and the criminal duo not following through." She muttered, more amused than frustrated. "It all worked out for the best though. I am now undeniably the Fall Maiden, Ozpin is...well, _dead_." Her smile widened. "The Grimm will flood these streets, spreading fear and bring this academy, and eventually Vale to its knees. Quite fascinating to watch, really. The Grimm are drawn to negative emotions. Create the emotion, the Grimm seek it out. As they appear, more negative sentiment is created, in turn this attracts more Grimm." Cinder cooed as she reveled in the pandemonium she had created.

Cinder was so enraptured she hadn't noticed the two students stepping out of the elevator. Nor did she notice them drawing closer as they looked at each other in contempt and horror as Cinder lay out her plans so nonchalantly. Their friends were dying and this woman saw all this as a game of chess. They made it about half way across the room before Cinder noticed their footsteps.

She turned gracefully, swaying gently as she did. She continued to speak softly, enticingly, as was her nature. "What have we here? The foolish knight and the runner up for Fall Maiden." "Have you come to join your headmaster in the afterlife?" She sneered. "I don't have time for this. The plan is nearing completion and requires my full attention." She readied her bow and fired flaming arrows at Jaune and Pyrrha without warning.

In unison they raised their shields to block the volleys. "You know, given our armament I would have thought she would have skipped the arrows." Jaune said with a wide grin. Pyrrha laughed but gave him a stern look. "I have an idea." Jaune said clearing his throat, noticing her cue. Jaune stood his shield vertically on the ground and knelt behind it. "Use this as cover while you shoot." Pyrrha nodded. She and Cinder took turns attacking each other. Cinder would shoot a few arrows while darting around the room trying to flank Jaune's bulwark. Jaune was quick on the draw, however, and would re-position. Pyrrha kept her head down and watched Cinder, waiting for an opening before attacking. When the moments presented themselves Pyrrha would stand up, using her shield to provide additional protection as she fired Milo through the notch.

This continued until Cinder grew annoyed. Jaune's left arm had been pierced while trying to move his shield, and Pyrrha had suffered a few glancing strikes. Cinder with her newfound powers was too fast to shoot in the small windows Pyrrha had. Her emotional fatigue wasn't doing her any favors either. Cinder decided that archery was pointless as she watched Jaune deflect three arrows in rapid succession.

Retiring her bow, she broke out the fireballs."I need that fool's shield out of my way." She thought as she began hurling them in his direction. "I've heard he isn't the most capable fighter, perhaps if I can force him to his feet and get him fighting I can take him out." Cinder conjured a large fireball and feinted a throw before lobbing it from the other side.

Jaune fell for it and was struck. He flew backwards as his shield fell to the ground with a clank. "Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled. "This is bad." She thought, knowing the tides were _definitely_ not in their favor now. Pyrrha decided that her best chance was to close the gap and engage Cinder in striking distance. Dodging a few attacks and nearly landing a shot she made her way to the Fall Maiden.

Cinder switched to her dual blades in anticipation, watching Pyrrha speed toward her. Her mischievous smile unnerved Pyrrha, but she shook the discomfort off. Jaune tried to stand, but keeled over from the pain as he realized the extent of his injury. With shock, he noticed that the whole of his left half from the neck down was badly burned. He attempted to think of how he and Pyrrha were going to win this fight, but succumbed to his injury.

Meanwhile, Cinder and Pyrrha proceeded to trade blows. Both landed a few strikes, dodging the occasional glancing blow. The fighting was intense as both of them began to sweat, and pant from exertion. The two stopped for a moment, eyeing each other with determination. The pair lunged forward throwing all of their weight into the next attack. In the moment of truth, with arms raised, they ultimately struck each other simultaneously.

The force threw them in opposite directions. Cinder landed with her back on Ozpin's desk with a groan, both of anger and pain. Pyrrha was slammed against the elevator door faring slightly better than Cinder thanks to her armor. No sooner had Pyrrha slid to the ground, did she see an opening. She summoned her strength, and focused on all of the gears strewn about the room. One at a time she sent them at Cinder. From every direction possible, Cinder was knocked about as spinning teeth tore at her. The Maiden suffered some blunt force trauma to her abdomen, and a gash from her right leg to the left side of her torso. Mild by most accounts, with the proper attention, but a blow none-the-less.

Pyrrha slumped to the ground in exhaustion, hoping that her extensive use of her semblance paid off. The encounter with the elevator left her dizzy and short of breath, _before_ the draining use of her semblance. She realized she hasn't seen Jaune for a while and searched for him. He was propped against a pile of books as he fought the intense pain. Jaune's first priority was trying to remain conscious, as he groaned softly. "This isn't looking good." Pyrrha thought too herself as she tried to steady her breathing and keep tabs on Cinder. "I told him to go, and he wouldn't, now we might both very well die." she said aloud as she attempted to stand.

"The chances are greater than you think." Pyrrha hurried to her feet and scanned for Cinder. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she found her. There, standing over Jaune stood Cinder. "I will kill both of you. But I want you to know that you failed as a fighter, as an almost maiden and at your shot for redemption, _first_." Cinder gleefully conjured a fireball, the orange glow casting shadows on the darkened room, had a jarring surreal effect. As the warm glow resembled a campfire, and yet seemed to be an embodiment of Cinder's malice casting a frightening shadow over her face as well. To further intensify the ominous moment, Cinder stared unblinkingly at Pyrrha all the while.

Horrified Pyrrha staggered towards them firing Milo as best she could. Her vision betrayed her as she realized how inaccurate her shots were. Jaune once again regained consciousness and quickly noticed his predicament. "Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, tears beginning to well at the thought of loosing him in what she still felt was her fight. "Pyrrha… I'm sorry" He choked, feeling the sting of ineptitude once again.

"Are you two done." Cinder teased, visibly touched by the display of affection and at the same time reveling in the melancholia she had inflicted. She raised her hand to hurl the fireball to finish Jaune. Before she could however, the tower shook. "Of all the timing." Cinder muttered annoyed. "No matter, we can make this quick." She continued, winding her arm back to fire. Pyrrha tried to run to Jaune but in her disorientation fell on her face. "This is it..." Jaune said dejectedly. "I wanted to save Pyrrha, to not be the happy idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives. Yet, here we both are, at the complete and utter mercy of this woman." He readied the last of his strength as he prepared to curl into a ball in a futile attempt to protect himself.

As Cinder brought her arm forward he made his move. The tower it seemed, also decided to make its move and began crumbling. This caught Cinder off guard and her fireball struck Jaune's feet as he attempted to curl. She had aimed for his chest, and cursed at the timing. Cinder was winded as she fell on her back as the tower collapsed. Jaune attempted to put the fire out while screaming in pain. Pyrrha eventually made it to Jaune after taking a moment to thank their luck, and helped as best she could. In the end they were still alive but were arguably worse off now as the tower came crashing down.

"Pyrrha, in case I don't make it. There's something I want you to know." Jaune labored. "Shh, you'll be fine. We both will. We will make it through this and we will have quite the story to tell everyone. I will make sure everyone knows how heroic you are." She wiped a tear away as she spoke. "And we will BOTH tell everyone that we finally had our moment."

Jaune smiled through the pain. "Will we all live happily ever after?" He rasped. Pyrrha nodded as she spoke. "Someday, Somehow." She held him delicately in her arms as the tower neared the ground. "Pyrrha, I love you. I also want you to know, If I had the power of premonition, and could see this coming when you tried to send me away, I would do it again, without a second thought." He reached for her hand, and leaned up to kiss her. She smiled as she leaned in. "My hero..."

The tower violently collided with the ground sending out plumes of smoke. A shock-wave followed, knocking a few onlookers back, and then down. A throng of people made their way to the scene. Among them were Beacon defenders and some soldiers. Emerald and Mercury were off in the distance keeping tabs waiting for a chance to snatch Cinder. Shaking their heads as yet another plan went askew.

The three wounded combatants became visible as the dust settled. Cinder was lying on her back with the gash from earlier in addition to a few more. With her powers enhancing her aura, and her body's resilience, she fared better than she looked. Cinder suffered more from aura depletion than anything, but clearly still needed help soon.

Jaune lay underneath a precarious tepee of rebar, upon closer inspection the burns were not his only problem. A long segment lay through his abdomen. Pyrrha lay not far from him with a bad concussion, many lacerations, and a broken arm with a bookcase laying on it. Her armor seemed to have taken the brunt of the damage being dented, cracked, or missing in places. Silence fell as the witnesses lamented over the loss of the prestigious tower that had presided over Beacon. One question tugged at the minds of the onlookers. Where was Ozpin?

The Guardians' Arrive

"I still think letting those two roam freely was a bad idea." Ironwood protested as the Guardians raced toward Beacon Tower to rendezvous with Ozpin. "Protest as much as you like general, it won't make it any less real." Qrow retorted, growing sick of Ironwood's prattle. Ironwood stopped in his tracks as he addressed his companion. Glynda rolled her eyes as she looked at Qrow with disappointment. Qrow shrugged apathetically. "I am charged with safeguarding the students at Beacon academy." He replied indignantly. At that moment, the sky around Beacon Tower lit up. Glynda cut in for the sake of time after glancing in the tower's direction nervously. "James, you _were_ in charge of safety, now is not the time to stroke your pride or levy prestige. Keep moving." With that she doubled her advance, Qrow close behind.

Eventually, Ironwood caught up, he had intended to apologize for the poor timing of his outburst when his scroll vibrated. Knowing he did not have the luxury of taking a call in private he answered it on the go. "Sir, the students have left The Reprieve, and are headed for the tower. We tried to stop them, but they said their friends were in danger and they would not stand by." Glynda and Qrow once again smiled at each other, while Ironwood appeared confused. "Well did you go after them?" He inquired angrily. "Affirmative sir, we are trailing them now." "Very good, keep them safe, we will need every Hunter in the coming days." "Roger wilco."

As he replaced his scroll he commented on the look Glynda and Qrow were giving each other. "Care to let me in? The students have abandoned the sanctuary of my ship and appear to have made for danger without a moment's notice." He stated, frustrated. Glynda gave their response. "What Qrow and I are _keeping from you_ is that, regarding Vale in particular, we have no established military. Aside from the police, Hunters are the only form of sanctioned protection that can be relied upon."

The Atlesian seemed less confused than before, but clearly did not understand the full weight of her words. "That doesn't explain why they would leave without the aid of the soldiers though." "No, it explains it perfectly. Your precious protocols have their place Ironwood, but the time for overhead has passed. Those kids are learning what their future will be like. Relying on the person next to you to watch your back, and they, theirs. Just like I told you, and there's no time to learn like the present."

Ironwood shook his head, opposed to everything the two of them had just said. "Procedures are there for a reason, it take extenuating circumstances to break those, and even then, only enough to get by." He thought on this as they picked up the pace, seeing the light show intensify while parts of the tower began to fall. "No wonder I have the difficulty agreeing with Ozpin that I do. I can't make sense of methods."

No One Gets Left Behind

Ruby and Weiss left the docks in a hurry. Ruby was reloading Crescent Rose on the run when the last ship took off. They glanced over their shoulder as it steadily rose into the skies. Their attention was drawn in front of them as three beowolves stood in their way. "Mine!" Ruby called as she aimed her rifle and fired without stopping, landing one hit kills on them all, snickering as she put Crescent Rose away. The pair sped on as the journey continued. "Show off." Weiss said playfully with a smile.

The scene was almost eerie, not a single person could be seen, they had all perished or fled. All but the most determined of fires had long since burned out leaving a transformed landscape around them. It was with heavy hearts the duo gazed about as they passed through it. The occasional Grimm foolish enough to cross their path was quickly dispatched. Seeing the destruction brought by the Grimm filled them with anger and sadness. Everything they had come to know, that stood as a testament to the very things the students were training to protect lay in ruins around them. The pristine grounds of Beacon had been defiled in a matter of hours. Ruby fought the tears as they threatened to blur her vision.

She had wanted to be a huntress since before she could remember. To protect people, to lend a helping hand to those who couldn't help themselves. Ensuring everyone had the chance to live a good life. She never wavered in her ambition, but seeing all of this pierced deep, like a sharp knife. The path to being a huntress wasn't as clean as she had always thought it would be. From the trip to Mountain Glenn, to the attack on the school her resolve had been under constant attack. On top of that, the tournament's conclusion, and the resulting destruction. "Penny..." Ruby reminisced. She almost felt like a part of her was slowly dying. The struggle to keep it alive was harder than she ever could have imagined. This was still the life she wanted, she believed, knew, that she could overcome this with time. For the moment she determined to do her best. Ruby would save Jaune and Pyrrha, for her as much as for them, and theirs.

The tower approached quickly, the young huntresses were annoyed to see a small group of ursai baring their path. "We don't have time for this!" Weiss yelled with frustration. Just then the tower flashed violently and a few pieces began falling. Weiss gritted her teeth. Knowing the tower wouldn't last long she worked the problem in her mind. "Ruby, glyphs." She called as she steadied her breathing while she stuck Myrtenaster in the ground summoning a series of glyphs through the crowd toward the tower. A few of them were off of the ground in sequence to allow them to jump over their opponents. Her companion picked up on the plan and nodded. "You first Ruby, I'll follow."

Ruby took off running, picked up speed via the glyphs on the ground. The ursai shifted in anticipation, unaware of what was about to happen. Ruby used a glyph and jumped a lunging ursa before kicking off of its back and landing on another One glyph at a time Ruby sped through the crowd. She dodging a few strikes and even dismembering a few Grimm when the opportunity presented itself. In no time at all she landed on the other side of the crowd.

Weiss recharged the glyphs as Ruby passed over them. They flashed from white, to black, back to white. Weiss took a deep breath as the horde grew closer all the while. Taking the plunge she followed her trail, narrowly escaping claws and teeth on more than one occasion. A large ursa kept obstructing her path as she jumped, forcing her to pick a different path.

Ruby looked over her shoulder with concern as her friend was momentarily surrounded. Weiss waved her on with a guarded smile. Trying to push her worries aside Ruby went on ahead. "Weiss can take care of herself." She told herself shrugging it off as she sprinted toward the tower as the lights intensified.

Weiss cleared the crowd with a few more injuries than she would have liked but was still in one piece. None of her shallow cuts were pressing. "Sewing my garments will keep me busy when we make it back anyway." She thought humorously. Weiss was about to follow in Ruby's trail of petals when she struck upon an idea. Turning around Weiss saw the ursa horde was lumbering closer, and was still in close proximity to most of her now depleted glyphs. "Why not make the most of them?" She thought with content as she focused. The black glyphs turned a vibrant blue-white, beginning to hum, slowly at first, then loudly and violently before exploding into ice shards. The ursa horde emitted a clamor as they began dropping. Turning back to her objective with a satisfied smile Weiss wiped her her hands and resumed her brisk run.

Moments later the tower groaned once more. Weiss looked up in horror without stopping to see the tower begin to crumble. summoning all of her strength Weiss redoubled her effort, catching up to Ruby who stood a few hundred feet away as the tower slammed into the ground emitting a shock-wave that nearly knocked them off of their feet. They shielded their eyes as debris was thrown in every direction. Once everything had settled they were horrified to lay eyes upon the scene.

Noticing that Ruby was shaking next to her, Weiss pulled her in for a loose hug apprehensively. The pair tried to not break down into tears, despite being unable to look away. Looking up while still holding Ruby, Weiss thought she could see Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda approach the grizzly scene in the distance.

"Ruby! Glynda is here. She could use her semblance to clear the rubble to help us search for Jaune and Pyrrha!" Ruby pulled away and managed a smile as she wiped away the streams beneath her eyes. "Come on Weiss, lets help them clear the rubble." Ruby spoke softly as they rushed over to help the other onlookers clear the remains of Beacon Tower. Everyone was hoping to find the two students still breathing.

The Guardians were in shock themselves when they beheld the ruined tower. Silence hung in the air before Ironwood spoke. "First the arena, then all out pandemonium, and now this. What will happen next-" He was interrupted by Ruby as she and Weiss reached them, though out of breath. "Glynda, Jaune and Pyrrha are still in the tower!"

Glynda's eyes shot open. "Are you sure? In all the chaos they could be anywhere, why, we don't even know where Ozpin is." She spoke flatly, but on the verge of loosing her composure. Glynda was taking Ozpin's absence hard, the two of them were close friends. Ruby was still catching her breathe when Weiss spoke. "Ren and Nora said that Pyrrha and Jaune followed Ozpin into Beacon Tower! They never caught up, Ren said Pyrrha had a sad look on her face and went to Ozpin without a word, Jaune followed and said they would meet up later." All three of the Guardians turned white. "You don't think Ozpin… amid the entropy… would?" Qrow began, reeling from the news. Ironwood sighed before speaking.

"I think that's exactly what happened. After he told me to use my army when Penny's death was broadcast he hung up and I never heard from him after that. The students landed close to Beacon Tower after we left the arena. It stands to reason Ozpin was determined to help out. He likely saw Pyrrha, and figured that then was as good a time as any."

Glynda placed a hand around the base of her chin, nodding to herself before speaking. "At any rate it would seem things did not go according to plan. Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha are all unaccounted for. Additionally, the tower has collapsed, and the mysterious woman who shook everything up is nowhere to be seen. We can sort out all of the details later, but for the moment we need to look for them. As soon as affairs are set straight, we need to search the Vault to figure out what happened." As Glynda finished she hurried to the remains of Beacon Tower to begin her work with the four of them in tow.

Soon after, Pyrrha and Jaune were visible, in their battered and unconscious state. Ruby and Weiss made for the tower when Qrow stopped them, fighting to hold them back. "Girls, I know you just want to help your friends but the tower is still unstable, until we know its safe we can't risk you getting hurt trying to rescue them." He spoke softly. The two looked at their friends through blurry eyes as they slumped to the ground and resigned as they watched Glynda plug away in silence.

Mere seconds later Cinder was uncovered, laying on Ozpin's desk relatively unharmed, considering events. Soon after that Glynda staggered backwards with sweat beading her forehead. She tried to steady her breathing as she nods to the anxious pair. The Guardians group back up as Ruby and Weiss approach the stabilized tower.

"I don't like this." Ironwood stated. "Two unconscious Hunters and one unknown fighter with minimal injuries. The three of them are strewn about the collapsed office of a missing Headmaster. We need to search the Vault as soon as-" Ironwood was interrupted again, though this time by the commotion Ruby and Weiss were making. Turning to see what was wrong, Ironwood brought his hands to the sides of his face with a sharp breath. Emerald and Mercury had come into view, lunging for the unknown woman. The Guardians watched dumbfounded as the incoming duo snatched Cinder and left in a hurry. Emerald ran ahead of Mercury a ways, looking back to make sure he was still behind her. "Just don't stop running Mercury and we should be able to distance ourselves from them and the Grimm we saw on our way here." He chuckled as best he could while sprinting and carrying someone over his shoulder. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"I recognize those two." Ironwood said shakily as they disappeared. "If they are involved, this runs deeper than I thought." Balling his fist in anger he prepared to follow them when Qrow reflexively threw an arm in front of him. "Let them go Ironwood, we have bigger issues to deal with. If she stole Amber's power, there's no telling how strong she is right now." Fury building in his eyes Ironwood exploded swatting Qrow's arm away. "What do you mean?! Now is the perfect time!" Glynda stepped in.

"But we don't know how strong she is, and if I recall, those two are not push overs either. Besides, even if we could win the battle we already have enough on our plate as it is." Ironwood was still furious, but had no choice but to acquiesce. Taking a deep breathe Ironwood spoke, more calmly this time. "Alright, you win, but as soon as we can I want to take a look at the Vault to be 100% certain."

By now a few soldiers had arrived on the scene, and made eye contact with Ironwood. Qrow tried to offer an idea. "You, can't pursue them, but that isn't to say you couldn't spare a few scout parties to look for them." Ironwood nodded approvingly as he motioned to the soldiers across the way. At that moment however, a flurry of howls and growls filled the air catching everyone off guard.

Keep on Keeping On

Blake sat silently next to Yang as the shuttle made its way to the bastion of hope, _The Reprieve_. The ship shook slightly as pockets of turbulence were encountered. Blake and Yang were alone in the back of the evac shuttle. The chamber was small but cordoned off from the cabin where the pilot and medic sat. Faint voices could be heard from the cabin. Nothing distinct could be heard, but they seemed to be speaking about the state of the military.

With a deep breath Blake stopped trying to listen in as she looked back at Yang. She affectionately brushing a strand of hair off of her face. She looked so peaceful, laying there. "That placid smile is still there, what could she being thinking?" Blake thought aloud as she looked at Yang's face, while placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can beat this Yang, I'm right here next to you. When things blow over, Ruby and Weiss will come to visit. We are all here for you." She finished trying not to sob as she reached for Yang's hand. "I can't apologize enough." She said in her normal reserved voice trying to mask her pain. "You wouldn't be laying here if I were stronger. I couldn't live with myself if you died for me." She hung her head and wept silently while loosely gripping Yang's hand.

As Blake carried Yang to the docks, she passed in and out of consciousness catching glimpses of Blake's troubled face. Yang wanted to console Blake, to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault. However, she felt as though she were floating and couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. As Yang was placed on the stretcher in the shuttle, her vision faded to black once more, though this time her mind went blank. Her last sight was of Blake looking at her grimly with a few tears rolling down her face. She wanted to reach out and comfort Blake but couldn't.

She awoke, or thought she did, in an empty space. A black void, like the vast emptiness of space engulfed her, there was no light whatsoever. She couldn't see her hands, hear her voice or feel her body. Yang wondered if she was actually alive. Intense fear gripped her at first, terrified of being dead, of never seeing her friends again. Of never having the chance to tell Blake how she felt. "Blake..." She thought. Thinking seemed to be the only thing that had any meaning at the moment. She thought of all the memories she had made at Beacon. Her team, her friends, their antics, it was alarming to imagine everything had came to an untimely end.

The space around her lit up, becoming brighter and brighter until she couldn't see. The light subsided and she was standing in their dorm room with the rest of team. She called out to them, but they didn't hear her. She recognized the scene, it was from the first day of class. She relived the experience as they decorated their room going through the motions. With sadness and joy she savored it all as it slowly faded. Weiss informed them they were going to be late and everyone stormed out of the room.

The scene changed, this time to the Emerald Forest when her and Blake found each other after she had killed the ursa and taunted the second one "What? You want some too?" She mouthed glumly. Yang had been surprised when the ursa went stiff, and then fell. Standing behind it had been Blake, calm and collected flashing a quick smile. Yang felt a sharp pain in her chest as she recited her line. "I could have taken him." As she did, this scene too, began to fade, only much more slowly. "Blake." She thought again with a heavy heart, extending her hand out in vain. She closed her eyes as she was about to cry, or thought she was, she wasn't sure of anything right now.

Yang felt the scene change yet again. She noticed a breeze, and a pleasant garden scent, but was too busy being frustrated for it to register. That is, until a hand touched hers. She opened her eyes in shock. She sat now, on a bench in a botanical garden somewhere. It was summertime, the trees and flowers were in bloom. Butterflies fluttered around the lush grass trimmed with some small edged flowers. Yang was startled as she heard buzzing next to her head. A few bees whizzed past her on their way to the flowers across from the bench she was sitting on. Birds were chirping quietly in the surrounding trees.

Then she remembered the hand, it had to belong to someone, but no words had been said. No further movements had been made. She checked again to make sure she wasn't imaging the hand in the first place, but there it lay, on top of hers. She studied it briefly as she looked up the arm to the person it belonged to.

She blinked a few times as the face of Blake smiled at her, laughing even, at Yang's skeptical expression. "What are you doing, Yang?" She said giggling, she spoke lightly, almost uncharacteristically so. Yang was still confused, this scene was foreign. "Blake, what is this place? Where are we? What is going on? I don't know what's happening to me!" Yang said feeling the sadness take hold once more. She looking down at their hands, and felt that this surreal scene began to feel like a mockery of her current predicament.

Another hand gently caressed her face. The touch shattered her thoughts as it felt almost unnaturally comforting. Yang was directed back to Blake's face. She wasn't sure how, but even her smile seemed soothing. "Yang, breathe." Blake instructed gently. Yang found this advice irritating considering what had been happening to her, though she tried to heed it. Finally she managed to still her mind. "I knew you could do it. Just like I know you'll pull through this." Blake said supportively while reaching out and bringing Yang closer to her. Blake laid Yang's head on her chest, hugging her tightly. "What happened to me Blake?" Yang asked, feeling even more at peace.

Blake struggled with words. "You, were injured Yang. Don't you remember? I was fighting Grimm in Beacon, I was loosing, and you came to save me. Unfortunately...you were gravely injured, I carried you to the docks while unexpected help gave us the chance to escape." Yang took all this in as Blake tried her best to soothe her. "You are...unconscious right now, on a transport bound for an Atlesian medical ship. I'm right by your side, I won't leave you. Just stay with me while the time is ours." She finished tenderly, resting her head on Yang's. The ambient noise level seemed to increase, though Yang could not determine why. All she knew, is that she had forgotten her troubles.

Yang wasn't sure what to make of all of this. She began to remember fragments of what happened, and the void she was standing in moments ago. She was left with many questions. "Then how are we here?" She asked pulling away from Blake, more calm now. Blake took a deep breath. "We are in your mind." She said at last.

"You conjured me up, though you may not know it. You made this place, the scene. This is a manifestation of your wants, and your hope. Perhaps, even your mind trying to give you something to cling too because it doesn't want you to give up. Your mind doesn't want to die, but can't survive without your spirit." She finished hoping Yang wouldn't slip into panic again as she reached for her hand.

Blake frowned as Yang denied her. This was heavy, steadying her breathing Yang let everything set in, before she spoke. "None of this is real?" Blake shook her head with sadness in her eyes as her cat ears dropped. "Perhaps it can be, if you can pull through this, there's no reason you can't make it real." She said placing a hand on Yang's face again. "You can tell me how you feel, I think you'll find I may feel the same. I know this all seems confusing what with, me, not really being me. But all that matters right now is that you find some reason to keep living.

If for no other reason right now then to find this moment in real life, and to live it out with the other people you love and would miss, too. Your family, your team, and friends they would all miss you, and you, them." The scene slowly started to fade again as Yang tried to take it all in. She noticed with horror as the serene sounds began to distort, the color of objects started bleeding away.

"Blake! Don't leave me!" Yang said through tears as she threw her arms around her could-be lover. Blake smiled sadly as she hugged Yang back, "My dear, I'm not going anywhere. _I_ am not the one leaving." She spoke as the scene continued to disappear, much to Yang's displeasure. Blake pulled away and placed a hand on Yang's face directing her gaze up to hers one final time. "Keep your hope alive and someday this _will_ be real. Hold on to this, to me, it will see you through your struggles." With that Blake brought Yang in for a tender, but brief kiss as Yang closed her eyes trying to make each fleeting second permanent while the garden, and her lover slipped away. Yang could hear Blake's voice echo in her head as she was alone once more. "Don't give up, she will love you back! Steel yourself for the road ahead. Your love for her and your friends and family will see you through. Your resolve is greater than you know."

Yang opened her eyes again, in a void just like before. She wanted to fall to her knees, but knew that wouldn't help her. So, she did the only thing she could, she wiped away the tears and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that wherever she went, as long as she kept her love close to her heart, and her flame burning bright, wherever she went she would be home.

She walked for what felt like hours, seeing nothing. Then, the scene flashed again, this time she was back in her room after the bout with Mercury, when Qrow had visited her. The scene played out to the letter. Her being upset, Qrow telling her not to worry, and then mentioning that he knew how to find her mother.

Changing once more, though, Yang wasn't passively observing, she was an apparition watching her vision self. "What would I be doing here?" She though. Observing her actions, she noticed a figure at the bar as she walked through the crowd of drunkards. "Qrow?" She said still slightly confused. Her mind's self called out to him. He turned with a smile. "Where do we start?" He said with enthusiasm in his voice. Yang laid a map out on the bar counter she had been carrying under her arm.

"Good, you brought the map." Qrow said pleased. He took a swig of his drink then began pointing to it. "Raven said she was here. She never stays in one spot for very long, staying on the outskirts of settlements. Which means she should be heading to these locations. With haste, and a little luck we can head her off at one."

Both Yangs were ecstatic at this news. To be able to find their mother, how Yang dreamed of this. They began talking of provisions they would need, routes they would take, and dangers they might encounter. The talk went on for a few minutes, Yang was so engrossed by the conversation between her duplicate and Qrow that she hadn't noticed the bar had faded away. Only her duplicate and Qrow were left, hovering in the air. "Just be ready Yang, your mother doesn't want to be found. Remaining hidden is one of her strengths. I don't know what she'll do while we track her, or what will happen if we catch her."

"Why?" Yang called out in frustration as she was once again left in blackness. She sighed, as she started walking again. She wasn't walking long this time when she noticed a new scene coming into focus.

First, the petals on the ground from trees, then the dirt and sparse grass of a forest's floor. She looked closer and recognized the petals. "Forever Fall?" She wondered as the trees began materializing in front of her. She heard voices, though, she didn't recognize them. She hid behind a nearby tree out of instinct. The voices grew closer, there were three of them, and as they neared, Yang could make out their forms.

Yang's eyes widened as the scene fully came into view. "The White Fang!" She whispered to herself. The figures walked past her, she decided to follow them, curious to see what the White Fang was doing in Forever Fall. They set a brisk pace, turning here and there through a trodden but hidden path. They made small talk about recent events at Beacon, how Adam was right to pull support for Cinder's plan, and how they were curious to see what he planned to do with his former lover.

"Blake, here?" Yang thought horrified. They neared a clearing, and as they approached Yang could make out a makeshift camp. Complete with sentries, tents, and provisions, it was probably a staging ground for future activity. Yang was caught up in everything happening and hid behind a rock as the soldiers reported in.

Adam stood in front of a large tent as he listened to the report, nodding occasionally. Seemingly pleased with the report he smirked. "While the humans and their sympathizers struggle to recover from the Grimm and Cinder's plan we will strike. We shall attack from all sides before they know what hit them. We will leave at dawn two days from now, tomorrow I will hold a demonstration, inform everyone." With a nod his orders were carried out. Adam chuckled as he turned and walked into his tent. Yang followed him.

What she saw horrified her, Blake was in a cylindrical cage at the back of the tent with her wrists tied in front her as she sat in her clothes. Judging by the tearing and thin injuries, a whip had been used repeatedly. Blake had a defiant but exhausted expression on her face. The tent was mostly bare, it sported a bed next to the cage, and a table with a map of Vale across the way by the entrance with strategies drawn in red ink.

Adam stood in front of Blake with a sadistic grin. "Why so unhappy love? You are home. You ran out on me once, but I am giving you a chance to make amends. Just play your part tomorrow and all will be forgiven. This can still be our battle. We can do this together, _or_ I will make sure you witness the destruction of everything you hold dear, starting tomorrow."

Blake opened her mouth, but closed it again, angrily spitting at his feet. "Something you want to say, love?" Adam laughed. "How about this, we are alone, why not have some fun?" He made his way over to a chest located beneath the table and briefly rummaged through it. Blake's eyes widened and she struggled against her restraints. Yang was beginning to worry, she wanted to help Blake, but she faded through everything except the floor that she touched. She was nothing more than a bystander.

Adam closed the chest with a thud and stepped in front of Blake brandishing a whip. "NO" Yang screamed as she ran at Adam trying to punch him, but passed through instead. He stopped briefly as she phased through him, shivering for a moment. "What… was that?" He shrugged it off and proceeded to strike Blake a few times. Yang was helpless as she watched her lover suffer his brutality. She walked up to the cage with tears running down her face as she reached for Blake's shoulder. Blake shuddered immediately, but was too busy to give it much thought, Yang noticed it too, though.

Adam eventually grew tired and put his whip away, making a few derogatory remarks before laying down to sleep. Yang sat by Blake all night, wishing she could free her. She was curious as she sat with her back against the cage.

"Adam and Blake almost seemed to know I was there." Yang mused, as she turned around to look at Blake, who was sitting knees to face in the direction of the tent's opening. "Maybe I just imagined it." Yang said, feeling frustration wash over her as she thumbed through everything that had occurred in her mind. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had begun jumping through scenes. Nor could she remember how long she had been in this one. Time seemed non-existent here. Yang didn't know what to do except keep on, hoping it would lead her somewhere.

She sighed as she looked over at Blake again. This time, however, she swore Blake was looking _at_ her. "I don't know who you are, but, please, help me!" Blake pleaded quietly. Yang was even more confused now. "I-I don't know how!" Yang replied, eliciting no response as Blake looked at the ground and began to sob. "She could see me!" Yang thought. "But only for a moment." rubbing her face slowly Yang thought she would spend the night trying to figure out why she could briefly interact with this surreal visage. The night passed uneventfully with the occasional nocturnal noise as Yang thought long and hard.

Morning came. Yang was awoke by the cheer outside the tent. She sat up with a start, the cage was gone, and so was Adam. Yang was becoming increasingly frantic as her mind began concocting terrible fates that Blake might have met. She shook them off and ran out of the tent searching for Blake. She found her, still in the cage but sitting amid a crowd of White Fang members, next to Adam. She walked through the crowd with fear in her mind and desperation in her heart. Standing but a few feet from Adam and Blake she decided to listen to what Adam would say.

Raising a hand to the air Adam drummed up fervor. Lowering his hand the crowd went quiet. "Like a well trained dog." Yang thought sadly, shaking her head. Blake had told her on a few occasions of what the White Fang used to be like, a vessel for equality, captained by patience, and manned by perseverance, sailing in a sea of pain and suffering. What she saw was a spurned individual, self-righteously visiting his revenge upon the world for the mistreatment of the Faunus.

"Fellow sufferers and vagabonds, long have we endured the disdain and distrust of humanity. Forcing us to kneel in dejection, and despair as they extort us. NO LONGER! From shadows we will descend upon the world and take back what they stole." His speech, though brief, did exactly what he wanted it too. It brought all of the grievances against humanity to the mind of every Faunus present as cheers filled the air, speckled with nasty jeers aimed at the whole of humanity.

Adam quieted the crowd again. "But, if we are to be victorious, we must be resolute, and to be resolute we cannot brook any threat. The biggest threat to our ascension to power and dominance, is the enemy within. Steel yourself, for the battle ahead, and do not hesitate to dispose of your would be comrades that refuse to make this commitment. These are dark times and thus demand a tempered resolve. Any who cannot do this, are too weak to make the climb with us, and must be exterminated, though it may pain us so."

With this he stepped back and looked at Blake. Yang was stricken with fear like she had never known as Adam moved to open her cage. "MONSTER!" She screamed. Just like the night before, she seemed to have a presence. This time, both Adam and Blake noticed. Blake's eyes spoke of soul splitting desperation, Adam's of anger. He dismissed it as he removed the key to her shackles from a string hung around his neck. It was all starting to make sense to Yang now.

Every time she had successfully made her presence known, it had been a moment of intense emotion and desire. She heard a voice ring through her head, almost as though in approval, prodding her to keep going. "Yes, YES, you can beat this, don't give up, keep moving forward!"

By now Adam had removed Blake from the cage. He picked the empty cage up and hurled it over the crowd with ease. He stood Blake in the center of the throng and tossed her weapon at her. "This woman you see before you is a relic! A reminder of a past age for our movement, when we fought with words, instead of fists. She is capable, and for that she was given a chance to christen the new age of our organization." This elicited many shouts of joy as they began stomping the ground to set the tone for her death.

Blake summoned courage and dared to interject Adam's speech, kicking her weapon to the side. "We were peaceful once because we believed in a cause borne not out of resentment, but one meant to _forgive_ the ignorance, and arrogance of mankind. Hatred will bring nothing but more hatred, we resolved to move past it, to take our collective suffering and sow the seeds of equality and understanding. With the _hope_ that future generations do not have to bear the _burden_ we did. So our children don't bear the same _scars_ we do. It isn't too late, we can still _redeem_ the _White Fang_ , show the humans that not all Faunus are -" Adam knocked Blake to the ground, seething with rage.

The crowd seemed to waver, unsure of which ideology to support. Adam looked out in disbelief, as Blake staggered to her feet. He turned back to Blake and struck her across the face with his hand.

With a groan of pain Blake landed on the ground once more. Adam removed his sword clearly annoyed that she had disrupted his display. "Even you, love, you are an obstacle, we….I cannot afford to let lay." Blake tried to reason with him, as was her temperate nature. "You were peaceful once Adam! You used to stand for everything you now condemn, there's more to this world than hate and spite."

"Times change...love. I changed, I gave you a change to do the same." He raised his sword preparing to decapitate his former lover, seeming to hesitate as he wrestled with himself. "Get up Blake! You can beat him." Yang yelled through the confusion spreading through the crowd. "Don't let him win. FIGHT" She screamed. "FIGHT! Stand by her side." Yang was startled as the voice echoed in her head again. Yang looked at Blake. "FIGHT!" The voice called again.

Yang wasted no time in readying Ember Selica dashing in to stop Adam. Landing just in front of Blake, she crossed her arms and caught his blade. He scowled as he drew it back. Yang thrust her fist forward into his chest and fired. He shook briefly as Yang succeeded in punching a hole clean through his torso. Adam began to fall, as he did, the scene began fading, just like the rest. Yang heard no voice, but felt a wave of warmth wash over her, like she were being congratulated. She turned back to Blake. Who was standing, not as she had been in the camp, but free of injury and fatigue. "You did it! She said." Yang was confused, but thought she had figured it all out. The sequence of scenes was her mind's occupation during her recovery. Her journey, her battle to stay alive, to find the will to stay alive, to find something to fight for.

Blake stepped closer to Yang as the scene disappeared around them. "Remember this moment Yang. You conquered your fears, you found strength you didn't know you had. Face your fears, chase your dreams, and you'll find that no matter where you go, you'll always find your way home." With that Blake disappeared with a smile as she placed a hand on Yang's shoulder.

Feeling herself stirring, she opened her eyes, overcome with a flurry of emotions. Blake was sitting next to her, holding her hand starring off into space with concern on her face. Yang had so much to say but wanted to take in the scene around her. She was in a bed, on a ship, and could hear the chaos of the battle though it had grown dim. She looked at Blake with longing. "After what I've been through I don't intend to leave anything unsaid. I'm going to tell Blake how I feel, whether she feels the same or not. I'm going to find Ruby and Weiss…everyone, and live each day as though its the last. I'm armed and ready to face whatever obstacles stand in my way."

Follow the Leader

The shuttles carrying the students, and soldiers landed near the largest of the medships, The Reprieve. The soldiers were disinterested in the sight having witnessed this ship many times over. The students, however, were in utter awe. Splendid in design and enormous in scale, this ship was constructed using cutting edge technology. The vessel also served as Ironwood's R&D center while he was away from Atlas. The throng swelled as the weary fighters disembarked. The soldiers, lacking the amazement of the gawkers, trickled through the mass to report in, chuckling as they passed. Stationed along the perimeter of the craft stood dozens of soldiers, and a few paladins remaining ever vigilant.

As the mystique subsided, the crowd regained their composure and followed the soldiers into the ship. Once inside those wounded from the fighting were led by staff toward the infirmary for proper inspection and treatment. The able bodies were led to the mess hall to eat and enjoy a moment of respite while they had the time. The mood had certainly improved as people rejoiced that their friend had survived. However, many like Ren and Nora were still gloomy. Not everyone had been accounted for, and the possibility that they were no longer breathing felt all to real.

No word had come in of Jaune and Pyrrha. Or of Ruby and Weiss, that had gone to rescue them when the shuttles could wait no longer. The pair sat alone at a table longing for their other half. "Mind if we join you?" Came the bubbly voice of Velvet, splitting their despair with sheer enthusiasm. Ren and Nora looked up with sunken eyes to see all four members of team CFVY standing before them with smiles on their faces. Feeling a little too dejected to make conversation, but not wanting to turn friends away Ren answered cordially. "Please."

"We wanted to pay our respects. RWBY and JNPR are held in high regard around Beacon." Coco said breaking the ice before getting down to business. "Even the students from the other kingdoms seem to revere the Beacon Eight. Unfortunately, to date, the two teams have had some of the biggest hurdles to jump." She tried to maintain her energy as she spoke but felt it ebbing.

Nora and Ren were starting to worry. "Jaune and Pyrrha are missing, but Ruby and Weiss should find them, no problem." Nora said slightly confused by Coco's tone. "There's that." She said with a nod and a drawn out exhale. "But there's more. Yang and Blake ran into trouble of their own. Blake made it out okay, but Yang is still unconscious."

Ren spewed the tea he had been drinking into the crook of his arm. "What?!" He said trying to remain calm. "Where are they?" Yatsu whispered quietly to Fox with admiration. "How considerate." Fox offered a brief smile, not wanting to draw any attention as he affirmed in his head. "Quite."

Coco rubbed her neck uncomfortably as she spoke. "Yang is in critical care on-board this ship. Do not worry though, the doctors here appear to be masters in the field. Blake has kept her company, tending to every need that her doctors overlook." Coco nearly let Blake's obsessive behavior slip in her explanation. Whether it be guilt or compassion, Blake refused to leave Yang's side. Causing more alarm, her appetite was adversely effected. Coco had visited earlier and contemplated committing Blake to her own room.

Ren and Nora looked at each other, then back at team CFVY. "We need to see them!" Nora said adamantly. Velvet nodded and motioned for them to follow. As the six began their journey Coco filled them in on a few details, minus Blake's behavior. "We overheard the guards talking about the emergency evac shuttle that left the docks in a hurry. The descriptions they gave fit Blake and Yang." They turned a corner and headed toward the elevator. Velvet picked up where Coco left off as she set the infirmary as their destination. "The story as far as we understand is that Blake and Weiss had split when they saw a Grimm jumping on rooftops. Blake went after it as Weiss continued to the docks where she met up with the rest of us."

The door had opened and everyone stepped inside. With a slight tug, the elevator began the ascent. Coco spoke next. "Blake was doing alright at first, but was surrounded. Yang arrived in time to help Blake ward off the Grimm. Long story short, a piece of rebar pierced Yang's abdomen during the fight with a death stalker. Blake then carried her to the docks while Roman and Neo covered their escape."

"Aren't they supposed to be evil?" Nora asked, her worry momentarily overtaken by her confusion. Coco nodded as she sighed. "That was the way everyone understood it. Who knows, maybe Ironwood will have some answers when he returns." The elevator reached it's destination with a muffled thud. As the door opened Ren and Nora were led through the labyrinth of hallways to critical care. As they approached Yang's room Coco stopped them.

"Listen, things are still up in the air right now, If I were you I would make this visit count. No one, not even Ironwood knows when the fighting will start again." Ren and Nora nodded as they glanced in the room to see Yang lying unconscious in a gown with Blake at her side. "Thank you for the news." Ren said bowing. Team CFVY offered a weak smile as consolation before departing. Nora inhaled sharply as she grabbed Ren's hand instinctively. "Let's go!" Ren was stunned, but dismissed the gesture as stress relief. "Ready when you are." He replied, allowing his mind to draw conclusions with a smile.

Blake stood up, having been distracted. "Ren, Nora!" She replied, her happiness breaking through the veil of exhaustion. Nora hugged her as she bridged the distance. "Are...you alright Blake?" She asked, uncertain of how to approach the situation. Blake chuckled. "I'm fine… But Yang..." She said with melancholia turning back to look at her team mate. "I'm sure Yang will pull through Blake, she's a tough woman." Ren said endearingly, before placing a hand on Blake's shoulder with a bright smile.

"I want to believe that, Ren. I just can't bring myself to accept it, though. She wouldn't be lying here… like this if she hadn't come to-" Blake felt the pang of guilt flare up again, and turned away as she tried to hide her sadness. Ren spoke in his reticent manner. "You mustn't blame yourself Blake. Yang wouldn't want that, she intervened because she cares a great deal about you."

Blake stopped for a moment and remembered the passing comments that Yang had made while in her arms. "He's right." She thought. "I can't undo what has happened, but I can be here for her when she wakes up. We can sort this all out, it's the best thing I can do for her right now." Blake walked back to her chair and sat down, grabbing Yang's hand. As Blake closed her eyes, the guests slipped her mind.

Ren and Nora shared a look as they figured that was their cue. "Blake, if you need anything, just ask us, alright?" Nora said tenderly. "Anything at all." Ren added. Blake smiled in thanks. "I appreciate it, I'll let you know the moment she wakes up." With that, Ren and Nora left the room. Blake fixed her eyes on Yang once more. "You _will_ wake up Yang, you are too strong to lay here. We need you, I… need you." Blake kissed Yang's hand before loosing herself in thought once more.

As Ren and Nora stepped out they discussed what to do next. "Think someone around here would know where _our_ room is?" Came Nora's drowsy voice through a yawn. "It can't hurt to ask." Ren said with a grin as he watched Nora struggle to walk in a straight line as she approached a nurse that happened to be nearby. Before Nora could ask the question, however, a series of crashing noises filled their ears.

Scrambling to a nearby window, the duo say the source of the commotion. Beacon tower was lighting up, and was beginning to fall apart. "Jaune! Pyrrha!" Nora spoke softly before grabbing Ren's arm finding her second wind. "Let's go Ren!" They dashed through the labyrinth to an elevator. While the lift began its descent they looked over their weapons. "Should we wait for everyone else?" Nora asked, trying to remain calm. "Not a chance, they likely saw it too and will head out shortly." Ren said. "I won't wait for them, our friends don't have the time."

Nora stood next to him, feeling a little warm. She had always admired his sense of duty, but his sense of loyalty, and resolve, those she found titillating. Nora blushed as her breath caught in her throat. She shook the thoughts with a tinge of longing as the elevator door opened. The pair barreled down the main hall. As they sprinted, a few onlookers raced to the walls, afraid of being trampled.

In the mess hall, everyone was horrified as they watched the unknown battle atop Beacon Tower intensify. Team CFVY was in the best condition among the fighters present. Able though they were, the four of them could not hope to accomplish the task alone. Despite that, no time was wasted as they nearly flipped their table. "Hey, wait up!" Called Sun's voice. Coco turned around to see Sun, Cole, Neon, and a few dozen soldiers. "More will meet up with us once we arrive Ma'am." A soldier spoke quickly. "Alright, let's hit the road, time's a wasting!" She replied before leading the pack. As their feet touched the ground two forms could be seen ahead of them. "Last one there pays the tab!" Coco shouted, slowly gaining on Ren and Nora.

Blake was startled as the commotion reached her ears. Duty-bound though she was, Blake was no use in her current condition. She wasn't physically wounded, but her emotional guilt, and mental fatigue were more than she could handle. "Forgive me JNPR, I wish you well." She whispered with a sigh as her hands trembled with shame. "...B..lake..." came a raspy voice. Blake's head shot up as her hand was squeezed. Yang's eyes had opened halfway, to Blake she seemed half-asleep. "Yang! I'm here Yang. I'm so glad you're okay." Blake said ecstatically through the tears now rolling down her face as she kissed Yang's forehead.

"Blake!" She said with much more strength pulling her in for a hug. "Blake you have to be careful. I had a vision, the White Fang returned, and Adam captured you. He-" Yang's voice was lost as she tried to block the images out. Blake wrapped Yang in a gentle embrace. "Shh, I'm fine Yang. You've been under a great deal of stress. Rest easy." She said soothingly. Yang took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I'm serious Blake I had visions of the pain he inflicted on people, on.. _you_. I couldn't bear to loose you." Blake could feel her heart racing. Discussing their feelings while their friends bled off in the distance felt wrong. However, as could often be said, people do not pick the time, the time picks them. "Yang,… when I was carrying you to the docks, you said some… very personal things. I know you might have been delirious. But, I need to know if you meant what you said, even if the circumstance was wrong." She said slowly, finding her words. Now, Yang was flushed with feeling as she recalled the hazy experience.

Blake's frantic pace as she visibly taxed herself, panting heavily. The tender words of comfort she found the energy for. Through it all, Yang remembered, the words she uttered _were_ earnest. Yang took a deep breath before putting herself on the spot. "I-I… meant every word I said Blake. All this time we've spent as partners, and together as team RWBY. I noticed that I've become attracted to you." She was looking into Blake's eyes until the end, worried she would be spurned.

Yang was not expecting the delicate placement of a hand on the side of her face. It lifted her gaze to meet Blake's. What Yang saw wasn't disgust, rejection, or even confusion. What she saw was...joy. "I can't explain how happy I am to hear that." Blake said with a hint of arousal as she drank in Yang's superseding smile. "Blake..." Yang began before deciding to skip the small talk, pulling Blake in for a brief but passionate kiss. "Unfortunately, we have our work cut out for us, Blake. But when that is over I hope you are ready for some one on one time." Yang said teasingly. Blake smiled "You don't even know."

Yang recalled her visions briefly. Her time with Blake in the garden, She and Qrow making plans to find her mother, and of course the dreaded cruelty of the White Fang commander, Adam Taurus. "I certainly have much to sort out." She thought to herself as she and Blake enjoyed each others company. "For now, though, this is perfect."

Then the tower let out one final groan as it came tumbling down with cascading crashes. Yang was brought back to the scene. "Blake _what_ is going on out there?" She asked, now extremely concerned. "If what I've heard people talk about is true, Jaune and Pyrrha are unaccounted for. The two were last seen heading into Beacon Tower." Blake began. "The tower has been flashing colors for a while, and parts of it have continued to fall. Ruby and Weiss went to rescue them, and haven't returned. Recently, a host of able bodies including the rest of Team JNPR bolted out to lend their aid."

As Blake told the story Yang felt a knot form in her stomach. She couldn't do anything but lay there as people continued to fight and die. "I know you're frustrated Yang, but please, you need to rest. You won't be any good to anyone if you burden yourself with responsibilities you can't shoulder." The words stung, but Yang knew Blake was right. She nodded and tried to relax as her friends risked their lives around her. "They will be alright, they will be okay. They will..."

After the Fall of Beacon Tower

The abrupt howls from the Grimm distracted even Ironwood as he searched for the source. "No more interference!" Ironwood screamed in his mind. "Someone _will_ look for those three." He muttered as he brandished his revolver, watching the horde approach. "Ruby, Weiss. Find someplace safe for Jaune and Pyrrha until they can be evacuated." Glynda commanded as she and Qrow stepped forward to support Ironwood.

With a nod, Ruby and Weiss did as they were told. The pair spotted a small patch of trees nearby to lean their wounded friends against while standing guard. Weiss was beginning to feel jittery as her nerves overtook her. Feeling more like her usual self, Ruby offered words of encouragement. "Don't worry Weiss, if you slay half as many Grimm here as you did with Velvet this battle is in the bag." Weiss smiled in amusement. "Ever the optimist."

Ironwood called to the soldiers that were in earshot as the pace quickened. "Guard the wounded and contact an evac shuttle!" With a salute the soldiers rush over to Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby and Weiss thanked them before joining the conflict with one less worry.

Ruby, Weiss and the Guardians were holding their own in the early stages. However, in their zeal the group had managed to surround themselves. Their individual skills were impressive, but could not measure up to the horde of massing Grimm. Inch by inch they were forced back, albeit trading a body count for ground. The five combatants found themselves pressed into a loose ring despite the initial wave of soldiers that had helped them.

At the final moment help arrived. Once the general's location became common knowledge, soldiers began pouring in from every direction. In their mind, their mighty general was worth hundreds of soldiers in tactics alone. The expanding force bought the group some time.

Ironwood decided to press his luck and issued a charge. All seemed well until the sheer number of Grimm seemed to negate their firepower. Once again the endless horde of Grimm began pushing inward as the soldiers were forced to retreat once more. The less seasoned even routed, to which Ironwood bitterly took note.

Even Ruby, the sunshine soldier, questioned if she would live to see dawn. Until, she heard the unmistakable laughter belonging to none other than Nora. Looking for the source of the boisterous voice, Ruby saw Magnhild pulverize a large boarbatusk. As the creature uttered its death knell Nora's hammer sheared the now dissipating remains. With strength befitting her, Nora fractured the ground beneath its feet. The resulting concussive force sent several nearby Grimm flying, howling in terror. Nora then blasted herself skyward and began shooting grenades at the timid crowd. She attempted to cut a swathe through the Grimm as she momentarily defied gravity, one blast at a time. Ren was having much less luck on the ground. Having to rely on acute accuracy and lightning reflexes when a creature dared step to close. Despite the lack of flair is his attacks, he created enough of a distraction to give Nora breathing room.

After a brief but arduous struggle Nora and Ren had succeeded in clearing a path for the five to escape through. The now fatigued fighters looked on with relief as they made for the opening to catch their breath. Until their allies escaped, Ren and Nora ran interference. Once the seven stood together, however, Ren and Nora prepared to charge in once more. But before the next wave of Grimm gnashing could begin, they were startled by approaching gunfire from behind.

" _Wait_ for us this time!" Coco shouted angrily, mowing down countless beowolves with her mini gun. The crew turned to see the rest of the Hunters, and more soldiers. With that, the Hunters, Guardians, and soldiers, including the routed lying in wait for redemption, swiftly advanced. The battle was touch and go as bodies collided yelling fervently. The tide of Grimm truly seemed endless, as they continued to appear from nowhere.

Ruby and Weiss were delighted when they saw the evac shuttle touching down. The sight of Jaune and Pyrrha being carried into it rekindled their hope. Ren and Nora ran over to see their comrades before they were whisked away. The pair found themselves flushed with horror and pride as they noticed the extent of the injuries. "They fought well, against a dangerous opponent and survived a collapsing tower." Ren said endearingly as the shuttle lifted off. "So much suffering." Nora said, still in shock as she gazed at the unfolding scene. Attempting to recover from this somber state she spoke again before Ren could open his mouth. "They will be okay, they made it this far. Jaune is resilient, and Pyrrha is a championship fighter." Feeling more like herself she quickly turned to Ren, and poked his nose. "Boop!"

Ren chuckled as he waved her finger away playfully, winning a cathartic laugh from his team mate. "Come on Nora." Ren said with renewed vigor, despite the battle fatigue. "After we triumph over the Grimm we can go visit them. Maybe some pancakes would cheer them up." Nora smiled in response as she readied Magnhild "I will try not to eat them all. The two joined the struggle feeling much better.

Ruby and Weiss, being among the first to the scene were busily dispatching every Grimm they could find. Their fighting prowess belied their age, as every strike, every placement was meticulously calculated. A group of soldiers stopped fighting as they observed. The pair appeared in complete control of their emotions. Beneath the surface, however, their sorrow and fury roiled. The two seemed to be finding some measure of catharsis in the this battle. Fatigue and stress compounded their already turbulent feelings. None would know how close the pure desire to safeguard was to metamorphosing into misguided blood-lust. Though knowing that Jaune and Pyrrha were no longer in imminent danger went a long way toward shoring their self-restraint.

Ruby and Weiss stood side by side as they took note of the continuing conflict. Three hulking armored ursai lumbered into sight. Weiss noticed them first and told Ruby of a plan she had while handing her partner a custom ammo clip. Ruby smiled mischievously as she reloaded Crescent Rose. Weiss, true to her combat form, steadied her breathing as she concentrated on her part of the plan. With one last exhale the plan was set in motion as glyphs lit up Ruby's path.

The first would lead her into the air. From there they were angled every which way giving Ruby some leeway. As Ruby brandished her rifle she jumped between the plethora of glyphs. Ruby pelted the ursa with rotating elemental rounds all the while. Bursts of fire, lightning, ice, and wind brought the massive creatures down permanently with ground shaking thuds.

Ruby landed with a gleeful yell. "Weiss! That was awesome, did you see me? I was all like pow-pow-pow, whoop you missed me, pow pow pow." Weiss was trying to contain her laughter as she watched Ruby make a fool of herself. "You did great Ruby, how was the ammunition I gave you?" Ruby's eyes lit up as she recalled her surprise. "It performed wonderfully. What did you do to the dust, Weiss? How did you blend all of them elements? How long did it take you? But _most importantly,_ how much more do you have?" Weiss warmly placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder before replying. "All in due time." Weiss thought Ruby brought out the best in her as she watched the hyperactive weapon freak explode with excitement.

Team CFVY was having a good time as they led the late comers. Coco was continuing to obliterate the smaller Grimm unfortunate enough to stray into her line of fire. Fox guarded her back with a smile as he listened to his team leader enjoy herself. Yatsuhashi was mercilessly notching waves of Grimm that mistook him for easy prey. Velvet ran interference on the stragglers that broker from formation and made for her team.

Sun, Neon, and Cole fought separately at first not wanting to let CFVY show them up. Throughout the course of the battle however, the trio had been backed together. "I'll see if I can't give you guys some breathing room." Sun said before inducing a trance-like state.

His whole body emitted waves of fierce yellow light. As he gazed upon the sea of Grimm with vibrant yellow eyes, he summoned as many clones as he thought he could control. With no small amount of effort he succeeded in widening the space between them and the now cautious Grimm. His clones were not as skilled at fighting as he was, but could be instructed to perform the same moves with similar results. Sun's breathing hastened, and sweat began dripping down his body as he focused.

Neon and Cole nodded in approval before playing their hands. Neon skated with incredible speed and disoriented the Grimm, using her nun-chucks to grapple. Cole proceeded to blast the stunned Grimm with sound waves. Deciding that nothing but one hundred percent would suffice they used their semblances. Cole's quartet stood ready to blast baddies with potent waves as rich as the colors Team FNKI bore. On a few occasions, he and his mirrors trained their waves on enemies pursuing Neon from afar.

Doing her part Neon kept racing around leaving a trail of dazzling rainbows behind her, crashing through countless Grimm. Sun's skin turned an angry red as he used the last of his energy. As clones were defeated, he was able to focus more attention on the survivors. He had met his limit however, and dropped to his knees as he caught his breath. In the process his clones disappeared. He mused to himself as he fought the fatigue induced disorientation. "Huh. I didn't know...I could do that. Cool."

The soldiers were next, not wanting to be completely out-shined by the Hunters. The troops fell in to ranks as they marched forward in a loose block formation. Line by line the commander gave the order to fire. Volley by volley, droves of smaller Grimm were instantly downed. The larger ones that were hindered met sword and shield.

"Now!" The field commander yelled. A handful of soldiers bearing sword and shield, glaive, and great sword lunged forward, downing the remaining maimed Grimm. While the riflemen reloaded, the melee guards charged hacking and slashing. On the signal they retreated and knelt once more. Ironwood watched the display with pride. The general was pleased to see the Knight officer he rescued was issuing orders.

The Guardians stood amid the scene taking note of the ruined tower, the Grimm, and the battle unfolding around them as Glynda worked. "This doesn't bode well, Oz is still unaccounted for." Qrow said in his gravely voice. "No, it doesn't." Glynda replied flatly. "Until he is found I am acting headmistress, you and I will need to have a talk about how to handle this farce, James." She said, gazing at him.

Glynda proceeded to step forward and crush small Grimm with pieces of Beacon Tower. Qrow and Ironwood jumped back a step as she began. "OH!...that's just brutal." Ironwood said, almost breaking his reserved demeanor. Qrow nodded as he turned into a bird and took off to fight some Grimm of his own. Ironwood was left standing there, surrounded by a disaster. He vowed to fix this, and redeem the Atlesian military as he pulled out his revolver and slew a pack of speeding beowolves.

The battle continued for what seemed a few hours. Grimm would appear en masse, and attack in large waves much to the dislike of Beacon's defenders. However, one wave at a time they fought the tide. On occasion, more allies would arrive. Several hours later there were close to three dozen Hunters, though a few were out of commission due to sustained injuries. The group slowly pressed outward and the Grimm began retreating as the negative sentiment was replaced by hope, albeit, impure hope reeking of desperation.

As the fighting died down, Ironwood wasted no time. He grabbing the first soldier he could. "Radio for reinforcements ASAP! Call in everything but the Atlesian Core, and make sure Winter is on one of those ships." "Yes sir." came the startled response as the soldier hurried away.

Ironwood was determined to scrape some semblance of order together. He addressed another nearby soldier. "You! Contact _The Reprieve_ and tell them to organize scouting parties to look for that trio." He surveyed the battlefield yet again.

There were many soldiers dotting the war torn courtyard amid the broken ground. He noticed a few Huntsman that weren't moving. There lying in a pool of blood, were Dove, and Sky from team CRDL. Ironwood narrowed his eyes and saw another pool of blood a few feet to the side with a figure kneeling over another. One was clearly on the brink of death as the gurgling gasps could be heard over the trailing conflict. With a pained sigh Ironwood gestured to a nearby medic to accompany him.

As they neared he recognized the two, Russel Thrush, was the one on the ground. Cardin Winchester kneeled at his side grasping Russel's outstretched hand as he sobbed quietly. "Russel, you're gonna be fine man!" He said through a badly cracking voice. Ironwood's eyes widened as he gazed upon the fading Huntsman, a deep set of claw marks marked him waist to shoulder. He rubbed his chin with a frown, as he signaled the medic.

Ironwood placed an open hand on Cardin's shoulder, causing him to start. Cardin immediately discerned who had tried to comfort him. "You! You're Ironwood, you have doctors that can help him." Cardin said clinging to desperate hope. He turned to his companion. "Russel! You see whose here?" Russel's bleeding had slowed when the medic began her work. His face was a few shades lighter, and his breathing was labored and sharp as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Russel, stay with me, help is here!." Cardin pleaded through tears. Ironwood removed his hand, presuming Cardin to be inconsolable. Instead, he began running through strategies as he set out to recover what he could of his army to distant cries of Cardin as Russel breathed his last. Ironwood had soldiers transport Russel's body to _The Reprieve_ as a mute Card followed the procession.

Ironwood spent some time in _The Reprieve_ listening to and reading as many reports as he could obtain. He planned on touring all of the fronts to ensure the best chance of survival. "Status report." He spoke calmly, stepping onto the bridge.

"Sir. We are reaching out to all the troops we can. We have told them to meet at these coordinates if possible, or the nearest ship if not. The battle went poorly by most accounts. Three quarters of our warm blooded soldiers are dead, though the mech soldiers and constructs fared better. We have IDs on forty-five percent of them." The soldier replied sheepishly.

Ironwood brought his fist down on a nearby console he was next to while he paced to the report. "Establish a perimeter. As of now, this is Central, organize a force for each cardinal direction and distribute the Huntsman among them." With that, he left to take stock of other resources. Shortly after he departed, the Huntsman and Huntresses made their way to Ironwood's temporary HQ.

Many were too wounded to be of any use at that moment. The military had come together quicker than expected, however. They began organizing and heading out to secure the territory. Glynda, the new Headmistress grappled with the mantle of leadership and the loss of her friend. Glynda stood a safe distance away from Ironwood's ship to give herself some space to think. Though, she picked this particular spot because it afforded her visibility of foot traffic in and out of the large vessel.

"Ironwood believes he can command the Hunters as though they are subordinates in his military." She muttered aloud, overhearing his plan as soldiers kept crossing her path, oblivious to her presence. "There's a reason the two were kept separate years ago. To prevent any one person from having too much power. The outrage! If they are to be deployed to the front then I shall be there every step of the way to make sure they aren't used as cannon fodder for one of his crazy schemes."

She fumed for a moment before regaining her composure. "No matter, the three of us will be grouping up to investigate The Vault any time now. I shall simply confront him then." She thought to herself, nodding in affirmation. Not long after her thoughts concluded did Qrow and Ironwood slowly step down the ramp, conversing with each other, quietly. Pushing the bridge of her glasses up Glynda strode over to join them.

Certainty

"Greetings gentlemen, are you both ready to get underway?" She asked flatly, looking from one to the other. They nodded in unison as Ironwood motioned for Glynda to take point. The party set a brisk pace, wishing to conclude matters as quickly as possible. Little was said as they walked, busying themselves glancing around at the storm's aftermath. The dreary scene further tarnished their mood as the destruction seemed unabating.

"Quite the rebuilding effort you two will have when this is all over." Ironwood said with a hint of sympathy. He broke the silence as the Guardians walked down the main path to what was formally Beacon Tower. Glynda shrugged her shoulders in response. She was preoccupied, searching for the chance to discuss the Hunters, and his plan for them.

The difficulty was finding time where Qrow was out of earshot. After all, it didn't directly concern him, and he would likely inflame the debate even if it did. Qrow still wasn't fond of Ironwood, but applauded his sincerity in coordinating the firefight, though he would probably never say it. Qrow avoided speaking to the Mantle General and Atlesian Headmaster, whenever possible. However, when Glynda did not answer, Qrow took it upon himself to speak on behalf of Beacon, and Vale.

"There's certainly nothing stopping you from helping in that regard. It's not as though you or your vaunted army prevented the massacre from taking place." His words were flat, but hinted of annoyance. Qrow was particularly bitter, as Ironwood's proposition had been unanimously opposed. Ironwood shot Qrow a look, narrowing his eyes. The topic was a bit of a sore spot for him, as well. Ironwood himself was disappointed by the lag in response time on his army's part.

On top of that, he was now indebted to one of the last people he wanted anything to do with, Roman Torchwick. The criminal had a chance to undermine Ironwood's ability to fight the Grimm. In the process, Mantle's reputation would have suffered immensely as the news of the rogue artificial intelligence spread. But the frustration didn't stop there. After the intense struggle, the famous general still had not come up with a concrete plan.

"Alright you two, I can feel the tension. Can you keep it under wraps until we do what we came to do?" Glynda rebuked. The Huntress lifted a few chunks of rubble out of their way before stepping into the ruins. Qrow leaned toward Ironwood, as they both stood embarrassed. "Ever feel like she thinks she is a mother settling squabbles between two children?" He whispered in hopes she wouldn't overhear. Ironwood broke character for a moment chuckling softly. To their dismay however, it appeared she had. Turning around just in front of the elevator she had been inspecting, she retorted. "It warms my heart to know one of the few things you two can bond over is your admonishment. Now come along children, we have work to do."

With her piece spoken, Glynda cobbled the elevator together using her semblance. Showing no sign of fatigue, she forced the doors open and motioned for them to step inside. A smile crept across her face as the pair complied with their heads hung. "If they spent half as much time cooperating in combat as they did bickering they would accomplish so much more." She thought, amused. Once they were all inside, Glynda used her semblance once more. This time, to force the elevator downward to the vault.

The Huntress was in a hurry. In her haste, the elevator zipped along its course, making many scraping and screeching noises. Qrow and Ironwood were a little jarred as it tossed them around. The makeshift vessel was nearly sundered by the rough landing as it slammed against the shaft floor. No sooner had the doors opened did they fall apart. A reverberating echo emanated from the dense metal as it struck the chamber floor. The ominous atmosphere was further amplified by the lack of sound. Through the emergency lighting, the company could see that the Vault was structurally intact.

"Fortunate for us that this is so far beneath the surface." Qrow said, pleased. The trio walked through the chamber. Glynda had taken point again, but slowed to try and speak with Ironwood. He saw her signal, and matched her speed. Qrow, had busied himself taking sips from his hip flash and sighing loudly. Not knowing, or choosing not to care he glanced around while the pair whispered behind him. "Blissful ignorance." He chuckled to himself while tuning them out entirely.

"I need to talk to you about something." Glynda said quietly. "Are you going to tell me I have bad posture? My father always said, 'good soldiers have good posture.'" He teased. Glynda was not amused, jabbing his ribs with her ridding crop. "We need to discuss the bounds of your authority, James." She responded frankly. "Is this about my plan to deploy the Hunters?" He inquired. Ironwood had safely presumed this was going to be a point of contention in the future.

"Very much so. You know full well, you don't command the Hunters in Vale." Ironwood frowned. "I control the Hunters in Mantle, though." He stated. Glynda narrowed her eyes, as she looked ahead, knowing she didn't have time to debate national politics right now. "Look Ironwood, you know that your dual control over the military _and_ the Hunters is distasteful to many. If we were in _Mantle_ I wouldn't be able to say much about it." To make her point she grabbed his arm firmly. Glynda eyed the visiting general with scrutiny. Ironwood for his part, offered a look of annoyance as he glanced down at his arm. Glynda had invaded his personal space, and unapologetically forced him to stand still. Qrow continued toward the pods, unaware of the Vale-Mantle stand off happening behind him.

"But we _aren't in_ Mantle, you _aren't_ our general, _or_ our headmaster. _Our_ _general_ died despite the fleet you claimed we couldn't do without. I do not possess Ozpin's patience nor his easy going attitude. I am the headmistress of Beacon Academy now, and as such _I_ command the Hunters. Therefore, if you need them you will forward all requests for troop and resource requisition to me for my analysis and _potential_ approval. If you cannot abide by that, than leave. Return to Mantle and tell your king that the mighty Atlesian army failed to prevent a massive Grimm invasion that cost Beacon its Headmaster. Not to mention that Ozpin was a different breed of headmaster entirely, as you well know."

Ironwood could feel the gears in his head grinding as he was backed into a corner. "Glynda, we _definitely_ don't have the luxury of debating who gets to play chess at present." He managed to say with substantial concentration. She let go of his arm, speaking before continuing ahead of him. "You're right, so don't. If you have a plan, run it by me." Ironwood's jaw went slack as her words echoed in his ears. She had him. The general couldn't leave and explain this calamity while defending his decision to retreat.

The invasion would consume Beacon, Vale, then spread to the other kingdoms. If it was to be stopped it had to be here, and now. Regaining his composure he caught up to Glynda as they neared the pods. "Alright Glynda, when we are done here, and immediate concerns elsewhere have been addressed I would appreciate you taking some time to look over a battle plan I have. It would behoove us both if you appointed a few Hunters to the operation." He spoke in a superfluous manner to highlight his irritation. Glynda nodded with an amused grin instead of replying.

By this point Qrow had already inspected the scene thoroughly and had turned to see what was taking the two of them so long. "Glynda, Ironwood, the news is not good." He called, growing anxious. Hurrying the rest of the way, they joined him as he pointed at Amber's pod. Ironwood lay his face in his hands for a moment as Qrow gave him the rundown. "Amber is dead, the lid to the other pod is on the ground over there, and system log shows it was used recently. That, coupled with a missing headmaster, and a woman that seemed to possess unnatural resilience when nearly crushed by a building, and I think we can presume what happened." He finished with a dejected expression on his face. Glynda frowned as Qrow seemed to find solace in his liquor.

Glynda spoke next. "Indeed, Ozpin encountered Pyrrha on his way out, and decided to expedite his plan. Jaune seems rather taken with Pyrrha, and undoubtedly tagged along as Ozpin led her here." Glynda walked over to Amber, closing the former Maiden's eyes before continuing. "The arrow in her chest when added to the emergency lighting leads me to believe the process began and was interrupted when that woman killed Amber with a bow. At that point, stealing what was left of the Maiden's power. It stands to reason that Amber's original assailant returned to claim the rest of the power she sought."

Qrow shuddered as he remembered the amalgamation that Cinder used to siphon Amber's life force, along with her power. Her screams of agony still occasionally surfaced in his dreams. Glynda's voiced shook the memories from his head. He was more than grateful as he took another swig.

"Ozpin would have stalled to allow the two to escape and inform us of events. Pyrrha, the duty-bound individual she was, likely felt pressured to confront the woman. Jaune, in his loyalty probably refused to leave her side. In the ensuing conflict the two lost, the tower fell, and the culprit escaped." Ironwood attempted to insert himself as he raised his head from his hands. "I tried-" Glynda shut him down. "Can it. That isn't the point." Ironwood muttered to himself before brushing the dismissal off.

"Qrow, did the woman those two carried off resemble Amber's assailant that day?" Qrow thought for a moment, closing his eyes and nodding. "Yeah...I reckon that was her alright. Make sure those scout parties are careful Ironwood, her rescuers are likely the same two that helped her corner Amber back then too." Ironwood nodded. Silence hung as the Guardians took a moment to grieve for Ozpin and Amber, and lament at the terrible chain of events that they now understand more clearly. The trio turned, heading for the elevator. Glynda spoke once more "We have most of the story, but it wouldn't hurt to speak with Jaune and Pyrrha to fill in the minor details." Qrow and Ironwood nodded as they stepped into the elevator.

As the Guardians approached The Reprieve to rest after their revelation, Qrow spoke. "Do we know where the other three Maidens are, Ironwood?" Shaking his head Ironwood responded. "No, unfortunately, we don't. Once Winter arrives, I plan on returning to Atlas to tend to a few matters. Searching for the Maidens is near the top of that list, I assure you. Which reminds me Glynda. After we _discuss_ a few ideas, I will have to turn over command of the army to Winter. As I will be too far away to keep tabs." Glynda nodded in irritation. "All that means is a second argument with someone almost as headstrong as you."


	5. When Reach Exceeds Grasp

Ch 5 When Reach Exceeds Grasp

A Daring Rescue

Emerald and Mercury were tense as they raced away from the startled defenders. The pair worried that rescuing Cinder might get all three of them killed as their foot steps seemed to thunder in the uncanny stillness. The brawl at Beacon Tower had begun drawing Grimm away from their prowling. Under better circumstances, the henchman would have welcomed the Grimm's shift in focus. However, the abrupt change terrified them, likening it to the calm before a storm.

Mercury had Cinder slung over his shoulder as he powered on. "I cannot express how glad I am that she is lean." He muttered under his breath. They were sure that a Hunter, or even some soldiers would give chase. "They must have their hands full." Emerald called assuredly over her shoulder to her companion. Mercury thought about retorting but was red in the face trying to keep pace while carrying a person. Not to mention, he was a little more concerned with where to lay Cinder down to treat her wounds. "Where...should we...stop and rest...Miss Explorer?" Mercury replied, clearly winded, almost gasping in-between words. He had not taken interest in charting Beacon like Emerald had. Instead, he preferred to stay in their dorm whenever possible, shadow fighting to pass the time.

Emerald mulled this over as they sped. She may have done some sight seeing, but was still an introvert at heart. With her predilection for solitude, the locations she sought were off the beaten path. Emerald was often drafted to make small talk with the children, as she called the students collectively. For, she believed few of them had had a taste of the real world, and knew its pain and suffering. However, when able, she searched for places of seclusion to be alone with her thoughts. Then the perfect place flashed in her mind.

"Head toward the center of the garden, on either side of the main drag." Mercury snorted with a frown. He had hoped for a place he _couldn't_ find by himself. Emerald found Mercury's derision particularly offensive given the heightened stress of the moment. "We _need to find a place to rest and_ _see to Cinder_. That was your request as I understood it. My apologies that _hideaway_ isn't marked on their map. Of course, we could keep running and hope we chance upon something else, if that suits your fancy." Her response was clipped, and radiated with annoyance. Understandably so, fleeing for their lives was _not_ part of Cinder's plan.

Adam was supposed to lay the foundation for their ground effort while the Grimm fed off of the entropy. Roman and Neo were charged with hacking the synthetic division of Ironwood's army. Thereby turning the tide on many unsuspecting persons as they questioned the fealty of every synthetic soldier. Lastly, the Defenders weren't supposed to hold their ground so well. The casualty count was projected to be much higher. Even before the daring rescue of Cinder, they had observed the Atlesian military regrouping. Cinder's grand plan was loosing steam, but hope was not completely lost until the tower struck the ground, without her triumphant exit. "To the gardens we go then." Mercury said in a tempered voice. He leaned into the next step, crouching slightly before pivoting to his side.

"Watch it." Came a faint but irritated voice they knew well. "Good to know you are still kicking Ma'am." Emerald said stating the obvious trying to lift the mood. "We are heading for the gardens to tend your wounds and await your next command." Cinder scowled as she let a sigh escape. The memories came flooding back to her. "Damn it all! I was so close to searing both of them." She said under her breath angrily.

"Did you say something, Cinder?" Mercury asked, turning his head trying to hear her better. Cinder rolled her eyes before responding. "Nothing you need concern yourself with Mercury. Shorten this journey, the night has been one disappointment after the next. I need time to figure out how to salvage the situation before we are cornered." She tried to speak in her naturally commanding, if seductive manner. But, heeding her command, Mercury concerned himself with speed not comfort. His feet struck the ground rhythmically, but the ground was uneven and jagged. He had to make do with what he could, jumping, leaning, and twisting doing his best not to slow them down. Emerald tried to contain her laughter as Cinder was clearly pained by the ordeal, she was practically a rag doll on his shoulder.

Shortly thereafter they reached the garden's edge. The company paused for a moment while they admired the large botanical garden. Across the way, lie a hedge extending in front of sparse trees. "Put me down!….please." Cinder began angrily, while trying to show some gratitude. Mercury knelt to the ground, while she slid off his back onto her feet. She took a moment to compose herself. "Come along, we have much to discuss."

The two lackeys nodded as they gestured for her to take the lead. She smiled, relishing once more in the show of subservience as she sashayed ahead. The two waited a moment before following, to ensure there was a comfortable margin between them. Mercury enjoyed every second he waited, mesmerized by the way she shifted her hips so confidently. He honestly wasn't sure what he found more attractive, Cinder's form or the intense malice she was capable of, and acted upon. Mercury frowned when he heard Emerald clear her throat, apparently he hadn't kept his desire to himself. Slightly embarrassed he looked away as the trio headed further into the gardens. "Aiming a little high aren't we?" Emerald teased. "Everything in life worth obtaining is worth chasing. Besides, all I am guilty of is knowing what I like...and it happens to be her." Mercury responded collectedly, unfazed by her jab. "The worst decisions begin with the best of intentions." Emerald giggled, adding a wink.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Cinder called over her shoulder, rubbing her temples. The Maiden had given herself a headache trying to make sense of the disaster. She was still vexed from having her plan fall apart. Cinder was embarrassed by her loss in the tower even if for an unorthodox reason. In no small part, she was ashamed that her underlings, many rungs beneath her, were responsible for her freedom. All in all Cinder felt like a failure, and was paranoid that Mercury and Emerald mocked her when she turned her back. "I will redeem myself." She thought, stoking the fire in her heart and reaffirming her mind. "I'm just giving Mercury a hard time." Emerald replied playfully, shoving her cohort. Cinder frowned, but sighed in relief as the journey continued.

The company reached a dense grove and decided to rest. The patch of trees had been accessed before, as was visible by the trampled grass. At the center of the trees stood a small clearing, with a few logs rolled in a circle. The site was likely an introduction to wildlife survival before the students left the premises. Cinder was pleased as she looked around. The wooded area was suitable for her brainstorming while everyone recovered.

Cinder began to look herself over when she remembered the two servants she had for such trivial tasks. With that in mind, she walked to the ring of logs and sat, facing the two of them. "Mercury, tend to my wounds while I strategize." Mercury blushed as he spoke, looking to Emerald for aid. "I-I think Emerald has the supplies." Emerald snickered in response. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by. Mercury had just made it clear he was drawn to Cinder, and the moment was ripe for exploitation.

"Here, Mercury, you are more proficient in first aid than I am." Mercury looked at her with narrowed eyes. He tried unsuccessfully to defend himself. "M-most of my...restorative skills are related to the m-maintenance of my legs!" Emerald could taste victory as she pressed on. "Eh, true but all that proves is that you have deft hands, perfect for Cinder's soft, sensitive skin." She smiled as she handed him some bandages and antiseptic from her backpack.

"They won't mend themselves!…Well with my new powers they _might_ but we don't have time for them to heal on their own." Cinder called growing impatient, once again self-conscious of what they might be saying. Mercury calmed his mind before walking to her. He took his time looking her over. Once Mercury had inspected her wounds, he spoke. Making one last attempt to dig himself out of this hole. "You don't seem too worse for ware. There are some mild cuts, but with your powerful aura, the worst of your injuries are these large bruises." Mercury pointed as he spoke, at a safe distance.

Her subordinate's trepidation was beginning to vex Cinder. "Mercury, I told you to tend to me. If I need to move to accommodate you, say so." Mercury nearly blushed as thoughts raced through his mind, picking apart her words. Shaking his fantasies away he nodded and began dressing her cuts and scrapes tenderly. Every second Mercury was in arms reach, he was fearful of reprisal. Emerald was savoring every second of his discomfort from the ring of trees. Though taking pity on Mercury for the immense stress she knew he was under, she couldn't resist pushing the envelope.

Cinder sat unaware of Mercury's suffering, busy thinking about what their next course of action should be. "Adam, Torchwick, and Neo clearly betrayed us. The latter two are capable but not as versatile, and can be dealt with later. Adam however, he could still be of use to us for future plans. I need to know what happened with the White Fang tonight. Maybe, there was a good reason for the untimely retreat. We should head for Vale and search for the White Fang. One way or another, we must discover where Adam fled. The docks are likely devoid of ships, we would need to steal one to make it down to the surface to confront him." Cinder had finished formulating her new plan when Emerald struck gold, and stirred the pot.

"Hey Cinder, those bruises look painful. I have some ointment in my backpack. Why not have Mercury put those able hands to work? We might be doing a _ton_ of walking tonight." Mercury opened his mouth to protest. The silver haired man had been breathing easy as he cleaned his hands. Having finished dressing her wounds he quickly wiped the sweat from his brow. Cinder, however took kindly to Emerald's idea.

"Hmm, they do ache...and there is no telling how much of our journey will be on foot. Get on it Mercury." The man was in shock, and did his best to remain calm, _and_ plead his case. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable-" Cinder turned to glare at Mercury, staring him down. "Right away Cinder." Mercury said in defeat as he walked over to Emerald. He took the ointment from Emerald's shaking outstretched hand with flared nostrils. He carefully applied the gel to all of Cinder's bruises. "Mercury, you missed one." Cinder said pointing to the top of her thigh about halfway up in her collected and commanding voice. "I-I thought that one was off limits." He said fearfully. Emerald placed her face on her arm as she propped herself against a tree.

A grin slowly spread across her face. "He was afraid of what I might do when he reached that far up my leg? I can work with that." She thought mischievously. "I don't expect you to _think,_ just to _obey_." Cinder said moving her leg outward. Mercury nodded as he oiled his hands and knelt next to her. "Oh, silly me, this is probably in your way isn't it?" She said lifting her form fitting dress above the bruise. In the process, intentionally revealing the lace of her panties, wrapping around the side of her sensuous hips. Mercury struggled to place the sight out of mind as he lathered the bruise.

The now, terrified man, worked as quickly as he thought he could while not applying too much pressure. Glancing away, where it was safe. He occasionally looked back to make sure his hands hadn't wandered. Cinder was watching with a sly smile. waiting for the right moment as Mercury made circular motions. While his hands were at the crest of the circle, and his attention was on a nearby tree she shifted herself toward him. Just as she planned, his fingers were momentarily inches from her womanhood. He was uncertain if his mind was playing tricks on him, but Mercury swore that he could feel warmth in that fateful moment.

Mercury recoiled with horror as he threw himself back, falling to the ground while Cinder laughed at him. She stood up, seductively fixing her clothes. "I wouldn't worry Mercury, you're too fun to kill, just don't go getting any ideas." Her words accentuated her demeanor as she conjured a fireball forewarning him as she watched his wide eyes reflect the flame. Emerald was taken aback, and sincerely felt sorry for Mercury. "Making eye contact with her can be scary by itself." She thought with a shudder.

Cinder closed her hand, smothering the flame. She gave Mercury a teasing wink as she strode over to help him stand, whispering in his ear. "I do appreciate the massage _Mercury_." She said drawing out his name before biting his ear playfully. Mercury gasped as he felt the pressure. She giggled as she led him over to Emerald so she could tell them both of the new plan.

Mercury had had enough excitement for one day, having been afraid for his life on more than one occasion. Add to that the confusion he felt as Cinder clearly noticed his interest, but had no qualms about using it against him. For all Mercury knew, she even enjoyed it. The most alarming part was the tinge of titillation he felt despite fearing for his life. The confidence, power, and ill intent he was fond of had not diminished in the heat of the moment. Emerald gave Mercury a cordial pat on the shoulder as she mouthed "I'm sorry." He was angry, but resolved to focus on the matter at hand as he steadied his breathing and wiped the sweat from his neck. He gave Emerald an acknowledging nod. Mercury left out the arousal he experienced from her ploy. "I know what happened the _last_ time I let information slip."

"Did either of you notice any shuttles in the nearby area while I was gone?" Cinder asked, still a gleam in her eye. "I saw a few through the trees as we entered the thick of the garden." Mercury said, regaining his composure. "Excellent." Cinder replied. "Lead on." Mercury nervously took the lead as Cinder kept stride with Emerald a few feet behind as they headed to the side opposing where they entered.

Cinder leaned in to whisper to Emerald as they went. "I know what you did, Emerald. It was clever, and amusing." Cinder spoke approvingly, and it gave Emerald the chills. Being directly addressed for her actions made the green haired woman nervous. "Doubly amusing for me, watching the fear in his eyes intensify before I went in for the kill. I found the situation...gratifying. But I don't want you to get the impression I have no interest in _you_. I did spend a great deal of time searching for help when I found the two of you. So long neither of you forgets your place, you are welcome to travel with me as long as you like." Emerald thought Cinder's voice sounded foreboding, and flirtatious. "I don't understand-"

Just then, a hand firmly grabbed Emerald's butt. She let out a squeak and jerked forward instinctively. She stiffed a moan as Cinder demonstrated her keen sense of touch, kneading the supple tissue. "I just wanted to give you a fair warning Emerald. I would enjoying toying with you, just the same." She said, letting go. Emerald could feel her heart racing as she tried to come to terms with what just happened, without letting it bother her. "O-Of course Cinder, neither Mercury, nor I would dare tell you no. Watching you threaten Roman was scary enough, and he was a minor part of the plan." Cinder smiled. "I need you two focused, I don't plan on making it a regular occurrence." "Yes ma'am." Emerald replied eager to think of anything else as she looked ahead hoping Mercury would say something.

To Forever Fall

"Hey I think I see a grounded shuttle next to some burnt buildings." Mercury called from ahead. He had cleared the garden and had been scanning the horizon. "Only a few guards around it." Cinder brought her hands together quietly, rubbing them slowly. "Excellent. Mercury, why don't you and Emerald assume positions, and wait for my signal." They nodded and took off with haste. Cinder followed them with her eyes, intrigued. Mercury and Emerald were worthy henchmen and she knew that their mental health was important. But there was something about the look the two gave her in those moments that she found addicting. "I suppose I'll just have to restrain myself then." She thought, smiling again as she strode after them.

There were five soldiers in total, likely sent to look for survivors and survey the terrain. Three rifle mechs and two sword and shield soldiers. They were busy scouting the ruins when Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald approached. "Wait for my cue." Cinder commanded as she summoned her bow. Using her new powers, she lit the arrow tip on fire and lined up the shot. She nodded that she was ready. The two took off on cue, eager to please after her stern words. Cinder waited for just the right moment as she shot the mech in the throat. The body sparked haphazardly as it collapsed.

Then, Cinder's eyes radiated amber light as she closed her fist. The arrow instantaneously exploded, sending shrapnel into the two nearby mechs. The two synthetic soldiers dropped their weapons as they too sparked. The also pair lost parts before powering down for the final time. None of the soldiers escaped the explosive force of the arrow. However, the soldier guards fared slightly better. The first fell to the ground in agony as a large piece found its mark in her thigh. The other possessed exceptional reflexes and had enough time to kneel before his lowered shield. When the air was clear, he stood, raising his shield. All seemed well until he took a step. A stabbing pain surged through his leg. The soldier looked down in shock. Unfortunately, his leading foot hadn't been completely covered and was now pinned to the ground by a jagged piece of metal.

By the time the survivors had their wits about them, Mercury and Emerald had covered the distance. Emerald nodded to Mercury signaling that he could take this one. She would make quick work of the downed guard who was still trying to stand while she looked around with trembling hands for help that wouldn't come. Mercury jumped into the air, preparing to attack. Upon landing, he placed his foot squarely on the soldier's back and fired. Cracking bones and a blood curdling scream of agony filled the air as the soldier fell onto his stomach. Dropping his arms as he grabbed at his back. "No survivors Mercury." Came Cinder's voice as she sauntered over. Mercury nodded as he curb stomped the crippled soldier with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Emerald had reached the last soldier, and attempted to lacerate her. The soldier may have been been injured but was no stranger to combat. The pinned soldier kept blocking and shifting out of harms reach. "What's the holdup Emerald?" Cinder called impatiently as she and Mercury now stood by the boarding ramp of the Bullhead. Emerald broke out into a cold sweat, redoubling her efforts. "This woman should be promoted." Emerald thought as she began to wear out. Stopping to catch her breathe Emerald felt a wave of heat pass her. She saw the injured soldier turn orange as fire engulfed her. " _Let's go_ Emerald!" Cinder called angrily. Hanging her head she scurried into the ship past Cinder. Emerald worried about the possible punishment for failing to meet her master's expectation as she watched the flame with unease. Cinder also watched the guard flail as she writhed. She reveled silently, before lifting the ramp.

The Maiden flashed Emerald a look of disappointed before continuing to the cockpit. Mercury watched the scene with a muted smile as muttered to himself. "Not the same, but after what happened in the grove, it feels good to see the heat on her." Cinder sat in the pilot seat, beginning the liftoff protocol. The radio crackled loudly, causing them to cover their ears. "Now I wonder who left that on?" Mercury jested as he reached for the comm switch. Before he could flip it however, an interesting transmission came through. "Has anyone confirmed the White Fang's last known position?" Ironwood's voice inquired. Cinder's eyes widened as her nose flared. She smacked Mercury's hand away, giving him the evil eye. After that, Mercury joined Emerald in the body of the ship, where it was safe.

They were now hovering in the air as Cinder listened for a response, gripping the flight controls tightly. Her breathing was heavy as she counted the seconds growing increasingly more impatient. "Affirmative sir! The White Fang were last seen heading for Forever Fall." Cinder chuckled as she quickly set a navigation path out of Beacon, and into the northern reaches of Vale to confront Adam. Cinder found her release as the ship raced through the air. Not a word was spoke as Mercury and Emerald were timid in the presence of Cinder's seething rage. Nor did either dare move, the two grabbed the ceiling supports, and did their best not to make any noise.

"Scout 1, Report!" came Ironwood's voice, albeit distorted through the damaged transceiver on the scorched soldier's shoulder. The woman took a deep breath, before sitting up with a great deal of effort. She reached for the transceiver to relay the news. "Scout 1 Here, sir. We were attacked, by individuals matching the description of Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. They killed everyone else, and took the ship." She finished with a disappointed sigh before squeezing the bridge of her noise as she assessed the scene. "Four dead, one maimed, a missing ship, and the resurgence of Cinder and company. What a fucking debriefing this will be!" She said, concluding with a frustrated laugh while gripping her legs and grunting in pain. "Roger that Scout 1, a rescue team is inbound. Ironwood out." "Cinder! You are now on my shit list!" the soldier muttered before laying down, immediately succumbing to the pain.

Mercury saw the Commercial District of Vale come into view as he gazed out the window. They passed over it, and landed close to Forever Fall. Before disembarking, Cinder decided it was necessary to clear a few things up. "I know both of you are capable, and I trust you to do your job. But this debacle _will_ be salvaged. If the two of you wish to continue serving me, do not fail to meet my expectations here. We simply don't have the luxury of a margin of error." She warned, standing and fixing herself before opening the ramp. Cinder started down it before the ramp even touched the ground. Emerald and Mercury let go of the support and readied themselves before following.

Emerald was extremely nervous having just let Cinder down, she would need to give this her all if she hoped to redeem herself. Mercury was a little shaken, but was too _preoccupied_ with Cinder, to worry about her. "She is going places." He though to himself inconspicuously eyeing her. "Likely to carve a path and leave a trail of destruction and mayhem. Anyone that can prove themselves will be a given a piece of that carnage. Some people just want to watch the world burn, Cinder and I among them."

Confrontation

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury left the ship and headed for Forever Fall. It was mid-day out, the sky was clear and the sun was high in the sky. A sentry noticed them and sent word as he stepped forward to intercept the company. "Stop." He said snidely, recognizing the people standing before him. "Word has been sent to Adam of your presence, Cinder. Until I receive new orders, however, only members of the White Fang may pass." Cinder could feel the anger rushing to the surface. "Surely you could make an exception for us, since we are not strangers." She spoke calmly, though traces of fury betrayed her. The guard shook his head. "Authorized entry only." Emerald and Mercury looked at each other nervously. "I will not be denied." She thought, composing herself before conjuring fire in both of her now open palms. "Let us pass." She commanded harshly.

The guard recoiled as the flames grew larger. In that moment he was overcome with regret. "Perhaps sneering at the mastermind was not the best idea." However, he refused to be bullied by a mere human. The sentry antagonized her with a mocking laugh, and an insult. "I can't have too much to be afraid of if what our scouts tell us is true. Did you really loose to two students?" No sooner had he finished speaking did an arrow protrude from one of the guard's knees.

The guard fell to the ground. His screams of pain rang out in the previously tranquil vicinity. For reasons unknown to the company, the guard decided to tempt fate. "Guess that's a bit of a sore spot isn't it? Us not coming through probably didn't help much. I heard Roman cut and ran, too. Maybe you are just the kind of person that people leave." The guard was fairly certain he wasn't going to live as soon as the first arrow struck him. From that point on, he made it his mission to crawl as far under her skin as possible.

Mercury and Emerald were about to back away when they were given instructions. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. Eliminate any obstacles, and if you find Adam, stay out of sight until I arrive." Cinder said through gritted teeth. They hesitated, jarred by her sudden attack. No sooner had Cinder looked over her shoulder in rage, however, did they hurry past the downed guard. Mercury wished he could stay and watch him suffer, while Emerald couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

As the two disappeared into the forest, Cinder eyed the pained guard sadistically. The man attempted to stand, hoping to die on his feet. "Do your worst human, nothing will erase your humiliation." He said trying to shake Cinder up. In response, cones of flame erupted from her hands. Cinder maintained eye contact long after the chilling screams had stopped and his flesh was charred. The scent of burnt flesh and hair filled the air. Perhaps more disturbing than the scent, was the lack of effect it had on Cinder. With a quick smile she took off running through the forest.

Every so often a member would happen to cross her path. Without a second thought, Cinder torched them, one after the other as she continued. "I will find you Adam, if I have to kill everyone here and set the forest ablaze. Mark my words!" Cinder hurled a flurry of blasts as she arced over a cluster of soldiers without stopping, landing seamlessly.

Emerald and Mercury had found what they believed to be Adam's tent. The two were startled when they heard faint screams behind them. Emerald's eyes widened in sympathy, while Mercury wrote it off. "Now we play the waiting game." He said, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes with a smirk. "I'll take the first shift, I guess." Emerald replied rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed with Mercury's aloof behavior. To his credit, nothing of interest happened, that is, until Cinder walked up behind them. Emerald heard footsteps, and figured it was Cinder. She looked back to be sure, and nodded to herself in affirmation. She thought about alerting Mercury, but knew the situation would be more amusing if she didn't.

"Adam is in _that_ tent I take it?" Cinder inquired, starting Mercury awake. He frowned at Emerald. He kicked off the tree and joined them at the brush, just outside the clearing. "We haven't seen him yet, but that tent is likely where he would be." He spoke trying to compose himself after being caught asleep.

"What is the security like here? How many sentries does he have, and where are they?" While asking her battery of questions, she gave her servants her undivided attention. The two shared an uneasy glance before Mercury gestured for Emerald to respond. With a shaky voice Emerald gave what information they had. "I-In regular intervals a handful of soldiers patrol the edge of the clearing in pairs. Four or five pairs in total at a time, and they have a few minutes of down time once they come full circle." Cinder turned to Mercury.

"And I suppose you slept while Emerald did all the work?" Cinder asked with a frown. Mercury's mouth dropped as his eyes darted from Emerald, to Cinder, and back. Emerald stuck her tongue out in victory. Mercury was sweating bullets as he fumbled through an excuse when the tent flap whipped open. "I never thought I would be happy to see Adam." He thought. The three of them crouched so as not to be seen. Adam strode out with a displeased look on his face, looking around.

The sun was still in the sky but it would be setting soon, they knew if they wanted to have visibility on their side in this dense forest they would need to conclude their plan with haste. "You two, circle around and make sure no one is able to come to his aid." She ordered with an amber flare in her eyes. The two nodded and took off in separate directions. Cinder hadn't been alone long when she heard rustling leaves and a few muffled screams and punches being thrown. "Dependable as always." She thought with a satisfied smile as she stood. The Maiden hovered over the brush and into the clearing with minimal sound, much to her satisfaction.

Adam had received word of the attack and stepped outside to meet his enemy head on. The neutralization effort carried out by Emerald and Mercury didn't go unnoticed by Adam's keen sense of hearing. The Faunus turned to the sources of noise as they occurred. Preferring to face his opponent, he ignored them and called out to the unknown enemy. "Show yourself!" As he spoke he placed a hand on the hilt of his chokuto, priming himself for a dash when he found his adversary. Adam turned to see Cinder touch ground. He growled softly, standing straight once more. "You again..."

"I'm very disappointed in you and the White Fang." She spoke gruffly wearing a scowl. Adam gave a blank stare. "What of it? I determined that it wasn't worth the lives of loyal White Fang subjects." Adam said defiantly. "Besides, I would have figured with your new powers, your clinging lackeys, and the Grimm that you would have been set." He concluded, with a disappointed smile as he shook his head slowly in contempt. "How much help do you _need_ to bring down an academy of coddled children?"

She would have liked nothing more than to roast Adam alive making sure he felt every agonizing second of it. "The nerve of this would be usurper." She thought trying to suppress her sadistic predilection. Reining in her anger, she decided to give Adam another chance. Despite the bad blood, she knew the worth of an ally as powerful and influential as he. "We can still work something out Adam. Beacon is likely still in bad shape, we could strike them hard and fast while they are still recovering from the battle. You could…take revenge on the traitor." At this he narrowed his eyes, shifting about. Cinder smiled. She was certain that was the cue he was hooked. She hoped he would accept, she did not want to make mountains out of molehills. No matter how badly she _personally_ wanted him dead.

Adam nodded, pleased with this idea. He grappled with thought of Blake before shrugging them off. "That is true. However, I have a better idea." With that he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Soldiers, along with his lieutenants stepped out of hiding. Emerald and Mercury were tossed into the center of the clearing, close to Adam's feet. "Why don't I just finish what Beacon started and run you all out?" He spoke smugly. Cinder was shocked. Standing in the White Fang camp, in her weakened state, Cinder felt uncharacteristically worried. Less about her wounded henchmen, or even her safety. She was worried about how she was going to explain a complete failure when she returned if she couldn't salvage this situation.

Mercury and Emerald looked up at a conflicted Cinder with shame in their eyes. "Don't worry about us Ma'am do what you have to." Emerald said sadly. "Quiet you!" Cinder barked. Adam laughed at her frustration. "Don't think I forgot how you stormed into my camp offering me a briefcase. That situation was rather humiliating for me, you know. I think now, the tables have turned. You have some flashy powers, dangerous in a one on one, no doubt. However, I now have the upper hand here. I have weapons, powers, and a taste for vengeance against humanity. Not just _my_ desire for revenge either." This won a chuckle from many of the members surrounding them.

Adam had been stepping closer as he spoke, but stopped suddenly. "I have heard tales of the Maidens. Successors must be chosen somehow. I myself don't know, but you seem like you would have learned it along the way. I would have great use for power of that magnitude." Cinder didn't like where this was going, her chance of success was decreasing by the second. She looked over at Mercury and Emerald, who hadn't even tried to stand. "I don't know if I could escape with them in tow. But their skills are invaluable, and I can't afford to loose them either." She thought, feeling her head begin to pound as her mind raced.

Adam's strike caught her off guard. Using his sheathed sword he struck her across the chest. The force pushed her back, nearly winding her. She righted herself and glared at Adam. "I wasn't aware you preferred to fight underhandedly." Cinder mocked as she conjured flames in both of her hands. Adam scowled as he readied himself, now unsheathing his chokuto and tossing the scabbard to one of the nearby soldiers. "This human needs to leave, we have plans to make." He thought as he quickly ran through some scenarios in his head before barreling toward Cinder.

Lobbing fireballs was Cinder's first play as Adam approached. Unfortunately for her, he was much faster than Jaune and Pyrrha. Her opponent even sliced one in half with his sword as he zig zagged his way to her. Just as Adam prepared to cleave her in half, her body glowed amber and she flew up and over him. They had essentially traded places. Adam growled as Cinder swapped her dust attacks for her bow.

"I've always liked that jacket, might as well take it from your cold corpse." Cinder mocked as she trained her bow at Adam's head. Adam sped off once again, dodging arrows instead of fireballs. He was nearing Cinder when the arrows began changing direction mid air. He stopped for a moment. Overcoming his confusion, he used his sword to block the redirecting arrows. After refocusing himself he pushed on. However, the closer he got, the more ridiculous the arrow trajectories became. A few arrows missed him entirely, only to turn on a dime and pursue from behind.

Adam was starting to loose control of the situation and was still uncertain of what was causing the arrows to behave so strangely. Then he heard Kinara's semblance in action. Both he and Cinder turned to see the lieutenant aiming her hand at Emerald, now moaning in pain. Kinara nodded to Adam, as he and Cinder made eye contact. "Maiden material, don't you think Cinder?" Adam could see the rage in her eyes as her advantage was taken from her. "What was it you said about playing dirty?" Adam chided confident that Cinder's ace had been neutralized.

Gritting her teeth Cinder began firing arrows with incredible speed at Adam. The accuracy of her shots lessened as she lost control of her anger. Adam had nearly made it to her when he felt a hand grab his foot. It surprised him, and he fell forward, landing on his face. Adam spun around, furious to see a smoking Mercury holding his ankle as Kinara continued to blast him. Adam was distracted by the changing emotions on Mercury's face. The silver haired man was proud for a moment, until the lightning attacks caused him to seize.

Adam had fallen a few feet from Cinder, who had taken the opportunity to score a few puncture wounds on Adam's upper back. Yelling in pain he flipped back around to see Cinder now just in front of him. She had swapped her bow for a fireball in one hand while leaning and placing the other on her hip. "End of the line Adam, we could have worked together. I was willing to overlook your transgression." She taunted. Her voice overflowed with confidence and sensuality.

For a fleeting moment, Adam regretted the choices that led him to this predicament. Perhaps he should have stuck with the plan, or even accepted her offer for a second agreement. "She really does mean business, I can see the fury in her eyes, it almost reminds me of what I see when I look in the mirror." He thought as she wound her hand back with a gleeful smile on her face. He reached for his sword and held it out in front of him hoping to block some of the blast. "To hell with that. If I die for my cause, then so be it." She laughed at him as he struggled to wield his weapon with the wounds she had inflicted. "Tenacious to the very end, what a pity."

As the fireball left her hand, the ambient lighting skyrocketed. A fierce crackling noise filled the air as Cinder screamed in pain. Adam was nearly blinded, covering his eyes in response. Moving to shield his eyes, Adam missed his chance to mitigate the fireball. The burning sensation let him know that Cinder's attack succeeded as he moved to hold his seared face. Among the localized pain, he felt that his hair, and Faunus horns has been incinerated. The top of his head was now rough, but barren with two nubs where his horns had been. Fortunately for him the fire missed his eyes.

He looked up when he was able and saw Cinder spasm on the ground uncontrollably for a few seconds wide eyed and slack jawed. Kinara called for a medic as the lieutenants rushed over to their maimed leader. Kinara then dashed to the tent returning with a new face mask. His former mask was destroyed. With effort and a few screams, Adam succeeded in prying the fragments of his mask off of his face. Adam thanked Kinara as he covered the eyesore with his new mask. He stood, shakily at first and waited for the pain to subside. "CINDER!" He roared staggering toward her pushing the assistance away. Cinder was in no condition to fight, having not fully recovered from her previous injuries.

Adam held his sword up, now glowing, almost pulsating vibrantly with all the stored energy it had accumulated. "Know that today, you have lost more than your battle, but your lackeys too." He turned around, and motioned to have Emerald and Mercury stood up. Cinder watched, seething with anger but also with a tinge of shame as Adam prepared to visit pain on them for her inability to vanquish him. "What's yours in now mine, human."

Pain and Treachery

Emerald and Mercury were now surrounded by the White Fang as they stood side by side. Adam stepped closer before using moonslice. He swiped diagonally from the ground at Mercury's feet to Emerald's neck. His attack wasn't physical however, the energy stored in his sword flew out scarring the two with a burn in the shape of his swipe. This elicited cries of pain from the pair as Cinder balled her fist and struck the ground in defeat.

"And you." Adam said turning back around, his voice low and thick with contempt. "Get out. Flee. Run back to where you came from and tell your master that you _failed_." With that he gestured to a handful of soldiers. "Make sure she leaves the Forest with haste, carry her if you have to." They saluted, walking past him. Cinder watched as Adam grabbed Emerald and Mercury by the arm before heading into his tent.

She had never been so distraught. Cinder vowed to herself, that she would rescue them. Somehow someway, for her honor and their unwavering loyalty she would right this wrong. First though, she would have to face the music of returning in her sad state. "On your feet." One soldier said callously. With a grunt of pain, Cinder managed to stand. "Now start walking!" Another barked, jabbing the barrel of his rifle into her back. If she hadn't been so furious, she might have cried. Cinder was being marched out of Forever Fall, with her failure being rubbed in her face the whole way.

Adam was reveling in his victory as he placed Mercury and Emerald in the cage he kept in his tent. "You two are going to do us a great favor." He mocked. "My apologies for the cramped quarters, by the way. I don't have many guests." He slammed the cage door shut and placed the key and string around his neck before he exited the tent.

"Kinara!" He called searching for the able lieutenant. "Yes, sir?" She answered bowing slightly as she spoke. "You performed exceptionally well today." She blushed as he praised her. "I have a special assignment for you if you are interested." He spoke placidly. A hint of excitement crossed her face. "Of course, just tell me what you need done."

Adam smiled as he spoke. "We are going to ransom these two to Beacon." He began. "Pardon, sir but I don't understand how that benefits us." She said, slightly confused before he continued."We will hand them over as accessories to the attack. They were likely instrumental in helping Cinder stage the show. I bet Beacon would love to take her subordinates in her stead, given the circumstances. We will make the exchange here on the surface in Vale. I want you to assemble a force of White Fang hand picked by you for a stealth strike while we occupy them here. The White Fang will cause as much destruction as we can in Vale and make a statement to the Faunus everywhere." Kinara nodded courteously as she headed off. "Business as usual everyone." Adam said looking around, giving the cue to disperse. "Except you Chainsaw, you sta-."

"Sir!" Came a voice from behind Adam, causing him to start. "Did you not hear the cue to return to your post?" Adam spat. He was embarrassed, and was still on edge after the preceding scuffle. The soldier nodded. "I did, and I will as soon as I deliver this message from our mechanic." Adam's eyes widened. as he gestured for the soldier to deliver the news quickly. "Most of the mechs are no longer functional, and will have to be stripped and sold for parts. However, there are a few that can be salvaged. With a coat of paint and some spare parts from the others they might even pass for the Atlesian Military." Adam was ecstatic. "Run along and give my thanks, tell her that if she needs anything, she need only ask." With a nod the soldier left Adam to his thoughts.

"Chainsaw." Adam said as he walked toward the lieutenant, leaning in to keep the conversation private. "Your loss to the heiress was a shame. However, I have an opportunity for you to redeem yourself." Though he wore a mask, Adam could feel Chainsaw's suppressed anger. "I...would like nothing more than an opportunity to...redeem myself." Chainsaw said with a bow, feeling the sting of shame.

"We will hand these two over to Beacon, the trade will take place in a location of our choosing. You will lead the guard to secure the area for a surprise attack." Filled with excitement the hulking Faunus stood tall, but his voice spoke of uncertainty as doubt crossed his mind. "Will they agree to a location of our choosing?" He inquired. "They will if they want the prisoners." Adam laughed before continuing. "Pick a large, populated city in the commercial district and begin preparations at once. All soldier requisitions come through me. Dismissed." Chainsaw walked away relishing a chance to make up for his embarrassing defeat on the train. Though he felt the only true redemption would be to eviscerate the nimble Huntress.

Adam watched Chainsaw go, thinking to himself. "How did he loose to a student? That should have been an easy fight for him. The reports I heard said that Neo won against Yang, despite a masked figure intervening. Apparently the Schnee is stronger than we thought she was. Still, Chainsaw is a stalwart warrior, he will be gunning for her from now on. He will get his revenge or die trying. Taking down a Schnee, or dying a martyr, I can work with either outcome." Adam respected Chainsaw, but the ascension of the White Fang came before all else in his eyes, before friendship, or even love.

Adam stood amid the dispersing crowd nodding approvingly to himself. "Everything is coming together, I just need to send an envoy to Beacon to arrange for the act once my lieutenants are done planning." Closing his eyes, Adam visualized his success as the Faunus and Humans switched places in society. The Humans were now the slaves, vagabonds and untouchables scrounging in the world as the Faunus lived a life built on the backs of others. "So long have I fought, and struggled to make that...dream a reality. One agonizingly slow step at a time, we will succeed." He told himself, still standing alone in his melancholia. A breeze began to blow. The scent of Forever Fall, predominantly floral, was very soothing to him. It called him back to younger days before his heart was completely consumed with hatred. For a moment, Adam once again knew peace as he basked in the serenity of the forest.

He was jarred by a burning sensation atop his head. Groaning in pain he covered what was left of his horns with both hands as he bit his lip so as not to yell out. "Cinder will pay, indeed...slowly." He rasped, in the throes of rage as he staggered to his tent. The wind had picked up, the cloth on his tent was flapping in the mild wind, faintly howling all the while. In his pain, Adam dug for strength. "I will not allow a gust of wind to bring me down!" He cursed under his breath as he removed his hands from his horns. "I will take this pain, and be stronger for it, as every Faunus must." Fixing himself, he strode into his tent.

Mercury and Emerald stood in the cage, as there was not enough room for both of them to sit. They gazed at him with apathetic eyes when he entered. In that moment Adam was overcome by intense wrath. "Humans, everywhere I look I see _HUMANS_!" He belted, running toward the cage. Adam slid to a stop just in front of it. His sudden outburst shook Mercury and Emerald. The apathy quickly gave way to fear as Adam reached for his sword.

Without blinking he brandished his chokuto, and placed it inches from Emerald's throat. Her eyes widened as she stepped as far back as the tiny cage allowed. The blade slowly followed her. Mercury had his own stomach knot as he looked from Emerald to Adam and back. Adam remained in that stance, enjoying their terror until he grew board. He sheathed his sword, much to their relief. The two prisoners were hoping against hope he would leave them alone.

Mercury yelled in pain as Adam quickly smacked him with the hilt of his blade. Emerald moved to comfort him before she received the same treatment. The cage shook as they slid to the bottom, weeping softly. Adam lowered his hand, drinking in their misery.

He was enjoying the release from his agony, and wasn't done yet. He grasped the bars of the cage sticking his face against it. "LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, causing them to shake. He thought his prisoners were ignoring him, as they refused to do as he asked. Then without warning, the pair of them glanced up at him and he immediately wished they had not.

In that moment, everything fell away. The scene, the humans, the burning sensation, even he himself faded to the background. All that he could see, no, he felt was their eyes. What was staring at him was the look of someone with nothing left to loose. The eyes of a tempered resolve, determined to triumph over adversity no matter the cost. Adam backed away instinctively. He recognized those eyes. Adam took a few more steps back, as his mouth went slack. "Those eyes...those were...my eyes." No sooner had the words left his mouth was he overcome by emotion, in a single surreal moment he relived his degradation.

He remembered with perfect clarity the day he felt those emotions come to a head. It was on that day, that he joined the White Fang. Adam promised himself he would never look back. As the intensity subsided, Adam felt the pang of emotions long since buried. With trembling hands, he exited the tent. With his back to it, he looked skyward, forcing a long, slow exhale.

Moments later he was standing at the entrance to the makeshift infirmary the White Fang had erected. He felt better, but was still far from normal when he swept the tent flap aside. The physician turned to greet him as he washed his hands. "Adam! What can I do for you today, sir?" The cheerful man's smile faded as he saw the extensive burns. Silence hung as the two figures made no move. Adam opened his mouth to speak but realized that uttering the words was harder than he thought. Trying once more, he managed. "I...need you to...make a pair of...prosthetic horns."

The Faunus was confused. He was slightly taller than Adam, and glanced up, masking his surprise. Scratching his own head absently, he gave a warm smile. "Sure, sure. That won't be a problem. I have enough dust around to make that right now." Adam was confused. "You… can use dust to make a...prosthetic?" The man's jovial laugh almost brought a smile to Adam's face. "Most couldn't but I can."

Adam instinctively touched his nubs forgetting what had just happened to them. He shrunk with pain, but clung to the doctor's encouraging words. Little time had passed since it happened, but he hadn't felt his old self without them. Almost as though his pride had been seared along with his face and ears. The cheerful voice came again. "Ready?" The man said gesturing toward one of the empty cots. Adam sighed as he sat on one.

While holding a large jade colored crystal in one hand and touching Adam's head with the other the physician closed his eyes. Adam didn't notice any changes, and was growing impatient when a green light began emanating from both hands. Amazed, Adam watched as the dust crystal began shrinking. Adam couldn't believe his eyes as the man turned green. With the crystal now gone, the man's skin tone was a jade green hue.

Beads of sweat dripped down his face as the glow intensified. Adam felt the pain subside as though it had gone numb. He simply didn't feel anything. The light faded and Adam immediately reached for his horns. He was relieved to find something, even if not his natural horns. He looked up at the doctor who had taken on his normal skin tone once more with gratitude. He stood, and bowed before making for the exit. Adam was so grateful, he thanked the man once more as he grabbed the tent flap. "Do you want me to do some work on your face too?" A sheepish voice called. Adam turned to face the man. "Later, perhaps. It's late, I'm exhausted." He replied, his voice clipped, feeling self conscious about his recent injuries. "Very good sir."

Adam took his time on the return trip. Consequently, it was nightfall when he strode into his tent. The first thing he noticed was Emerald and Mercury sleeping standing up. Adam had to stifle laughter at the sight of two people leaning against the bars of a cage crisscrossing from lack of space sleeping. As the laughter faded Adam realized how tired he was. Thoughts slowly passed through his mind as he laid down for the night. Perhaps tomorrow he would have the doctor treat his face. He touched it gingerly. It stung but was bearable, he took care of the important part first. He reached up and grasped his fake horns. "They may not be real, but it's better than not having any at all." He thought gleefully as the world melted away.

Adam wondered if he had actually fallen asleep. He was laying on a bed, in a tent, but not the one in Forever Fall. Upon further inspection he realized his didn't head hurt either. "What is-?" He began softly before he was interrupted. The tent flap whipped open, drawing his attention and causing him to stand up reflexively. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, or thought he was seeing. There stood Blake. "Adam! Why did you do it?" He still did not recognize the scene he was in, and was too shaken to mount a proper defense.

"That village posed no threat to us! A small farming town with no standing forces." Now he remembered. For weeks now Adam had felt like the White Fang was not making any progress. Having to play nice while Faunus were treated like dirt was difficult. As time went on Adam felt his patience wearing thin. He had decided to take matters in to his own hands. "What of it?! Standing force or not they were hostile at best." He retorted.

"That doesn't justify butchering an entire village!" Blake cried. "Why are you doing this Adam? How can we expect the Humans to believe our sincerity if we start attacking human settlements?" Adam could feel the anger rising within him. He remembered this night well, even when he tried not to. "Listen? When was the last time we spoke with a dignitary that didn't sneer at us? They don't respect peace, they respect power!"

Blake's eyes dropped, and her tone became soft, barely audible. "Don't you see Adam? Violence will only create more violence. No one said it would be easy, but if you can't change the hearts and minds, you can't possibly change the status quo. This is a dangerous path Adam, one we shouldn't even start down. There's still time, we can help them rebuild, pretend it was a Grimm attack or make something up. We can still save this." Blake was practically pleading, and had been stepping forward all the while.

Adam felt himself syncing to this moment as he uttered the decisive words. "Maybe the problem isn't me Blake, maybe the problem is you." Blake looked shocked. "What do you mean?" "Every time I take a step forward you pull me back. Maybe the time of peace and patience is over. The Faunus deserve better than this treatment Blake, we can make it. But only if we do what needs to be done."

"And what is that Adam?" Blake asked, now cold and distant. "Whatever it takes." Blake looked as though she had been struck. The two of them were an arm's reach apart when Adam spoke again, reaching out his hand. "Help me Blake, with your skill and support we can make the world a better place for the Faunus everywhere." Tears began streaming down her face as she turned away from him. "Not like this." With that Blake turned and walked toward the opening.

"Don't do this Blake, if you leave now, you are turning your back on your friends, your cause...and me." Adam spoke earnestly. The tears might not have been streaming down his face but he felt that depending on her answer they wouldn't be far off. Adam waited for what felt like an eternity before she finally spoke, albeit over her shoulder. "Using pain to cause pain, won't bring anything except more pain. You are a monster" She uttered before darting out of the tent. Her rapid footsteps could be heard in the distance, each one fainter than the last until Adam was alone with his thoughts.

Adam awoke in a cold sweat only a few hours later. He believed his way was the best one, but every now and again when that moment crossed his mind, he wondered if perhaps he was wrong. Tossing the covers off, he walked out of his tent and gazed up at the night sky. With a vehement shake of his head Adam spoke aloud. "It's for the best, I will do what others can not...I have lost too much to turn back now."


	6. Recovery

Ch 6 Recovery

Homeward Bound

The atmosphere was hopeful as the host migrated to the grounded Atlesian ships. Very few Grimm had been encountered since the battle was won at the ruins of Beacon Tower. The struggle was bloody but had resulted in a decrease in the concentration of Grimm. Despite the heavy losses, Beacon's Defenders were no longer overcome with soul crushing fear. Though, as they marched they looked to the sky with weary eyes. The conflict could rage anew the next day for all people cared, but they needed a night's rest if anything were to be accomplished. However, people found themselves beginning to relax as they savored their hard earned victory. The Grimm had come down upon them like a mailed fist hours ago, and Beacon had forced it open. The tired fighters knew, though, that the battle was far from over. This was merely an intermission.

All of the students headed to the medships to rest and visit wounded friends before turning in for the night. Among them were members of team RWBY and JNPR whom had good and bad news waiting for them on The Reprieve. The remainder of the two teams had been walking together in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. "You were incredible at Beacon Tower Ruby, that speed was insane. How much time do you spend training?" Nora said, trying to spark some conversation while recalling Ruby's battle prowess. Ruby blushed. "Not enough to wield a war hammer with the ease that you do." Nora slapped her thighs with a laugh. "With _my help_ you could." Ren chuckled as he watched the exchange. "Weiss has definitely sharpened her skills. I saw glyphs crop up everywhere. Her precision saved more than a few lives in the thick of combat." Ren added, trying to save Ruby from Nora's body breaking workout advice.

Weiss stumbled over a few words before offering her thanks. She herself couldn't believe the mastery she had shown. The heiress fell silent as she remembered her excitement during the battle with the King Taijitu. "Don't give up Weiss, your time will come!" The words still stuck with her as she replayed the passing conversation with Ruby moments before the creature was slain. "I did it!" She thought gleefully trying not to squeal in front of her fatigued peers. "I summoned! I can't wait to show Winter." She thought, remembering her elder sister's disappointment when her summoning failed only days earlier. Weiss was immediately stricken with sadness as she shook the image away. Weiss did not know when she would see Winter again. Not that Winter was fond of affectionate displays to begin with.

Ren and Nora stopped Ruby and Weiss for a moment as people continued walking past them. "Most importantly though, thank you for doing what we couldn't." Ren said thankful, but with sadness in his eyes. Nora placed a hand on his shoulder with empathy in hers. The stoic Hunter felt he failed his team, though he would never outwardly express such a thought. Jaune and Pyrrha needed him, and despite his, or even Nora's best efforts the two couldn't pull through. Ren felt pressure on his shoulder as his mind continued to race. He silently thanked Nora for the distraction.

"Ah, don't... mention it." Ruby said, her voice trailing off in her own disappointed. Despite her best efforts to save her friends, they still wound up in critical care. "Besides, you still arrived in time to help out." Weiss added trying to ease their conscience with a sincere, if out of place, smile. Ren nodded as he gestured forward. "Well I'm sure Blake and Yang will be happy to see you both. There will be no shortage of conversation. The whole of Team RWBY has quite the story to tell." Nora said changing the subject, feeling her shame lessen.

Ruby and Weiss nodded absently. Nora was right. Blake and Yang would have their own adventure to tell them from what Blake had said in passing before boarding the ship with Yang. "Us?" Ruby began, hoping her naturally buoyant nature would shore up Ren and Nora's visibly despondent mood. "What about the four of you? Nora scored the killing strike on a King Taijitu dozens of feet in the air. All the while Ren ran around on the ground trying to draw its attention with bullet fire and still focus on the Grimm around him. Jaune and Pyrrha-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss jabbed an elbow into her ribs. "Are a fantastic pair that wouldn't allow themselves to let their team down. I bet they are checking out of the infirmary now." Ruby finished, rubbing her side while eyeing Weiss who flashed a playful smile.

Ren and Nora appeared placid as they offered a smile. "Perhaps all eight of us can get together later and discuss events. The mess hall could easily be the cafeteria, like old times. That reminds me of the story I told of Ren and I defeating the Ursai and selling their hides for lien." Nora said with a widening smile and a gleam in her eye. Everyone laughed, recalling the day vividly, before life hit the fan. The ignorance of bliss taken from them in a rapid string of events.

By the last leg of the journey the crowd had shrunken. The guards had orders to report to specific ships, and took with them some of the students. Nearing the boarding ramp the company consisted of The Guardians, minus Ozpin, the remainder of RWBY, and JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun, Neon, and Cole. The ship's guards saluted Ironwood as he led the winded survivors up the ramp.

Cardin Winchester gazed out the window of his room at them. He bore a sullen look as he gritted his teeth in silent rage. No longer saddened by the loss of his team, he was now overcome with anger and envy. "I lost my entire team!" He roared in his room to himself. "Those goody two shoes haven't lost anyone! If the reports I overheard are to be believed even _Jaune_ , the clumsy fool, had his shining moment." Cardin stopped to take a breath as he almost broke down into tears while his internal storm raged on. After regaining his composure he steeled himself.

"I will become stronger. I will obtain power, and strength so that _no on_ _e_ can make me look weak again!" With that, Cardin walked to the bathroom. He flicked on the light as he stared at himself in the mirror. His puffy eyes and raw cheeks disgusted him. "You look like a damn coward!" He said, pointing at the glass. Cardin shuddered as he quickly looked away, gripping the sink beneath the mirror for support. The distraught man stood in front of the sink as he focused on his breathing. With forced deep breaths he reached for the tissues. Minutes later, he was feeling much better. He had been searching for his old self in the mirror when the door chimed.

Startled, Cardin looked around before making his way to the door. Glynda Goodwitch stood before him with her arms at her side holding a clipboard in one hand and her crop in the other. "Mr. Winchester I had some news I wanted to personally deliver to you. But _first_ , I must ask you something." Glynda always appeared rigid in demeanor, now though she managed to look concerned. "How are you holding up?" His eyes narrowed at the question."I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?" Cardin said flatly.

Glynda looked him up and down before sighing. She handed him the clipboard as she spoke using her now free hand to adjust her glasses. "You are being given a new team, Mr Winchester. You were not the only one to loose members of your team. We are placing you in charge of survivors, like yourself. We have hopes that all of you can bond over your loss, and help each other move on."

Cardin didn't know what to say, but he knew this was his opportunity to show everyone that he wasn't weak. This was a shot at redemption to train his team to be better than any other. A chance to show RWBY and JNPR up, and this time, he would not be made the fool. He nodded thankfully. "When do we start?" He asked, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice and he skimmed through the dossiers. Glynda misread the moment. She thought he was on the mend, and smiled as she spoke.

"We felt everyone needed some time to adjust. Ironwood and I have...some matters to discuss. Once we reach a mutual understanding and have a plan we will call all the students together and hand out assignments. You will be shown your new team then. Good day Mr. Winchester." With that Glynda turned and left Cardin standing there, musing. "A second chance!" He practically screamed in his head as he closed the door. He walked to his bed, and sat down with a relieved sigh.

The host had boarded the ship by now and were settling in. Ruby and Weiss rushed to visit Yang, knowing Blake would be there. Ren and Nora set out to check in on Jaune and Pyrrha. Team CFVY followed the rest of the able students to the mess hall to relax before putting this seemingly endless night behind them.

"What a night." Neon sighed as she looked out the windows at the darkness. She and Flynt had found a corner where the two walls of paneled windows met. "At least it's over now Neon. We can sleep soundly tonight. Then tomorrow the _real_ work will begin." Flynt said sipping his coffee. "Were we going to stick around for that?" Neon asked. She had figured they would help out in the fight, then head back to Atlas. Flynt stopped mid sip as he answered. "Could we really leave like that? They need us, even if their pride would say otherwise." Neon thought about it while Flynt continued to sip coffee. No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't dispute it. This struggle threatened to engulf Beacon. If history lesson on the Grimm were any indication, then Vale would soon follow. Their friends did need their help.

Flynt's voice cut through her thoughts. "This situation reminds me of when my father had to close his dust shop years ago. He was devastated. His dream was crushed mercilessly under the mighty heel of the SDC, the dust giant. I watched the sorrow consume him as he boarded his shop. I couldn't give him his shop back, hell I didn't know what I _could_ do. So, I stayed with him for a few months. I went to sleep feeling helpless a few times. I woke up one morning, with tears streaming down my face. At that moment I resolved to never let my friends bear their burden alone if I could help it. If you want to leave Neon, I won't stop you. I'm sorry if that means you feel let down, but I can't abandon them. These people, our new friends...they are my father, and their home, the civilians, are their dust shop as hunters in training." Flynt set his coffee on the table trembling slightly as he reached under his sunglasses with a stiff finger.

He continued his story as he companion looked at him with unblinking eyes. "For the longest time, I hated everything Schnee. Weiss gave me pause. If someone hailing from affluence, from _Jacques's_ affluence, can still be _real_ , surely I can learn to not be so bitter." Flynt said as he regained his composure with a shudder. A few minutes passed before Neon found the words to reply. "Don't be silly Flynt, I know half our team left, but we are the real Team FNKI." She said, her bubbly demeanor returning with a smile. Flynt nodded while raising his cup. "Come on Neon, lets turn in for the night." Flynt said before downing the rest of his coffee.

Team CFVY sat a few tables away from Neon and Flynt, intrigued by the whole discussion. "My heart goes out to Flynt about his father's dream." Velvet's usual exuberance was absent as she spoke after FNKI departed. "Yeah, I can't imagine having my dream stolen from me in an instant for a bottom line." Coco said griping her coffee tightly. Yatsu and Fox eyed each other. "I for one am glad they are staying to help, whatever their reasons are." Yatsu interjected hoping he could diffuse Coco's anger.

"Yes, we will need all the help we can get." Coco said sighing as she glanced at Yatsu with a nod. Fox pointed to the door, then at the center of the table. "I think some sleep is a great idea Fox. If we call it a night now, we will be rested and ready for tomorrow." Velvet said approvingly. The four of them looked at each other and nodded in unison as they finished their drinks. Shortly thereafter, the team stood and walked out of the mess hall, making for their room.

Team SSSN sat near the door, watching the room begin to empty. "Think we should also turn in?" Scarlet asked looking at the tired faces of his team. Sage and Neptune looked at each other, and were about to agree when Sun cut them off. "If you all would like to call it a night, have at it. I have a few things I need to do before I can sleep, though." Sun flashed a toothy smile as he stood. taking his full cup of tea with him as he left the mess hall. Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune were confused but decided to let him be. After all Sun had left his team to pursue his own interests before. With a shrug of Neptune's shoulders the rest of team SSSN departed.

Much like the students, soldiers had also been gathering in the mess hall after their return. Though, they sat silently not wanting to speak of the students while they were present. With the last table of Huntsmen and Huntresses now vacant however, they let loose. The first to speak did so with disbelief, holding a cup of coffee. "Hell of an introduction to war these kids have had. First the school was breached by that train, now all of Beacon has been assailed by Grimm, briefly by the White Fang. Not to mention the plans of that woman who was swiftly rescued when the tower fell. Cinder, I think her name was, rumor is she was the infiltrator during the dance too." The rest of his table nodded.

Another soldier spoke up as the chatter died down. "Tough kids, did you see the rookies in action? Kicking ass and taking names, even that uncoordinated Jaune raised a few eyebrows. The cream of this crop is crazy, Ruby in particular. Don't let her age and good nature fool you. A natural fighter, leader, and possessing motivation just as strong as the rest of the students two years her senior. I'm telling you, she killed a death stalker by herself. Ruby torched its skull with fire dust at point blank range." The room erupted in conversation recalling similar feats before falling oddly silent once more.

One of the older veterans broke the silence as she finished her coffee. "Strong though they are, we'll have to see how they handle all of this. Everything they had come to know, has been brought to the ground around them. They have experienced the pain of loss, a few have even stared death down. A testament to the strength of this land, resilience does not come easily. In times like these everyone must do their part. If Beacon falls, Vale might soon follow. I don't have to tell you what happens after that. We can't win the battle for them but we can be there to cover their backs when they find themselves in too deep."

As the discussion wound down, the soldiers also began turning in for the night. "You hear about the survivor from Scout 1?" One said to another as they passed through the double doors side by side. "No, what happened to Scout 1?" The reply came, concerned. "They were wiped out, save a single survivor that was taken to critical care. Apparently, Cinder and her lackeys left her to smolder after killing the rest of her team and stealing their shuttle. "Rough shit. Hear if she will pull through?" The question came as they exited, turning down the hallway to the elevator. A laugh preceded the answer. "Jane will be fine, before you know it she'll be out there honing her combat skills ready to pay Cinder back for the embarrassment." Reaching the elevator the two guards fell silent as they punched in their deck before the lift rose.

Ruby and Weiss had navigated the infirmary maze and were now standing in front of Yang's room. The pair was tired, but needed to know that Blake and Yang were okay. Weiss quietly cleared her throat as she prepared to knock when Ruby opened the door, calling ahead. "Yang!" Weiss face palmed with disbelief. "Ruby! Barging into someone's room is extremely rude. Especially someone that is likely to be in a great deal of pain." Paying Weiss no mind Ruby trotted further inside to find Yang and Blake sitting quietly holding hands. The ladies had seemed lost in thought as their reaction was delayed. They withdrew with a start when they noticed Ruby, blushing slightly. Ruby spoke with uncanny maturity in her voice while flashing an earnest smile. "You two don't have to hide anything. We aren't here to judge you. If it's what makes both of you happy then I approve." All three of the girls were taken aback by Ruby's outright endorsement having little experience or interest in similar matters herself.

Blake and Yang made eye contact briefly and smiled with relief as they locked hands again looking at their visitors. "The doctors said you were one of the first on the scene to rescue Jaune and Pyrrha. I'm so proud of you, risking your life for your friends like that. I'd crush you in a bear hug like usual,… but you know." Yang said pointing to her abdomen with a pained smile. Ruby and Weiss blushed and sheepishly kicked at the floor. "It was nothing, really." Ruby said. "Besides they would have done the same for us." Weiss added fidgeting with her necklace and collar unnecessarily with a nervous cough.

"So, how are you two doing? I heard you also had quite the adventure." Weiss asked. "I'm alright. Blake here hasn't left my side, she's kept me company." Yang spoke affectionately. Blake looked at the floor, turning pink and speaking with guilt in her voice. "I… wanted to make sure you were okay after risking your life to save me." Yang brought her into a close hug. "Don't sweat it Blake, I wasn't going to let you fight alone. Don't feel bad, you would have done the same. We Beacon students look out for one another." Blake felt better but still couldn't shake the shame she felt. Ruby couldn't help but smile as the tangible emotion gripped her. "Well I'm glad you are both okay."

"Have you seen Jaune or Pyrrha yet?" Blake asked. Weiss shook her head. "We planned to, we just figured we would visit you two first. What kind of team mates would we be if we saw you last?" Yang smiled approvingly. "Make sure you give them our regards when you do." She spoke solemnly. "Of course." Ruby added before a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Yang called cheerily. "So many guests, its like a holiday gathering." She nearly sang, receiving a laugh from everyone. In walked Ren and Nora. "Hey RWBY, we just wanted to stop and pay our regards before turning in for the night." Ren said cordially. Yang nodded before asking her burning question. "How are Pyrrha and Jaune?" Nora's eyed dropped to the floor as her smile faded. "We were going to see them but the doctors said they were both still unconscious and that we should let them rest tonight." Ren continued. He then put an arm around Nora, catching everyone, including Nora off guard. She managed a smile as she returned the loose embrace. "I'm sorry to hear that. "Blake said, returning to the matter at hand. "Will they be okay?" She continued anxiously. Nora spoke this time. "They should recover in time. The doctors say that Jaune's aura is powerful and most of Pyrrha's injuries are mild, but Cinder really did a number on them, though." She concluded sadly, wiping a tear away as Ren instinctively held her closer, frowning.

Team RWBY was stricken by sadness in a moment of silence. Cinder was powerful. Few people knew the details, but the wounds Pyrrha and Jaune suffered were unnerving. The observations made before Mercury and Emerald rescued Cinder weren't encouraging either. Her wounds paled in comparison. Weiss spoke first, cutting the dour mood. "I know they will recover, Jaune doesn't let anything stand in his way and Pyrrha is no stranger to nursing wounds." Nora and Ren looked on with a weak smile. "We will visit them tomorrow too." Ruby added. "We will all make it through this, don't doubt that." She said with encouragement before another knock came at the door. Yang laughed before commenting. "More company, I love it!"

Sun walked the cold halls searching for Yang in the infirmary. "So many of my friends ended up wounded, _and_ lost a part of them with all of this chaos to boot. I need them to know before I close my eyes tonight that I am available if they need me." Just then Sun saw a nurse. He waved at her to catch her attention. "Excuse me! Could you direct me to Yang's room?" The nurse looked him over with a smile before replying. "She's down this hall on the left, she's been getting a lot of visitors recently." Pointing to Sun's left as she spoke. He nodded courteously as he walked down the hall. "She must have meant the rest of RWBY and JNPR." He thought, as he saw "Yang" written next to a door.

He took a deep breath, composing himself before knocking. "First I'll visit Yang, then Jaune, and Pyrrha. If I have time I will try to find the rest of their teams too." His thoughts concluded before a voice called from the room. "Come in!" Sun smiled as he turned the knob, it was good to know that Yang sounded like her normal self after everything she had been through. Word had gotten around about what happened to her and Blake.

Stepping into the room he saw everyone from the two teams except Jaune and Pyrrha. It took him by surprise to see so many people present in one of these small rooms. They all seemed happy to see him as he neared. "Sun!" Yang spoke exuberantly motioning him closer. "Hey Yang, how you holding up?" He asked, his mind at ease seeing how much energy she had regained, or perhaps never lost. "I'll be alright, I'm alive, and so are all of the people I care about. With a little time I'll be back on my feet as though it never happened!" She spoke with such confidence Sun felt compelled to laugh. "That's good to hear, Yang. I just wanted to stop by to offer my condolences, and make sure everyone was doing alright. If any of you need anything, just ask." He finished with a bow and a smile before leaving.

"That was nice of him." Ruby said placidly after the door shut. "Is he still a rapscallion Weiss?" Ruby teased. Weiss blushed, and tried to defend herself as everyone laughed. "Hey! He didn't exactly make the best first impression." She pondered that day as the thoughts came rushing back to her before speaking again. "Although, he has certainly proven to be a dependable and sincere Faun-…person." Weiss said catching herself, slightly embarrassed. Her and Blake made eye contact briefly as Weiss looked around uncomfortably. Blake smiled while thinking to herself. "There might be hope for us yet Weiss. Your prejudice, my guilt, Yang's candid and explosive nature."

Shortly thereafter a nurse stiffly entered the room to check on Yang, sporting a clipboard. Despite her rigid appearance she spoke kindly. "Miss Xiao Long, how are you feeling?" Yang stifled a laugh at the question. "Ready to be out of this bed." She responded hopefully. The nurse smiled as everyone laughed. "Your vitals are stable and your wound is healing nicely but I'm afraid you can't leave quite yet. Give it a few days, this ship has the most advanced medicine, and I'm sure your stubborn nature will have you back with your team sooner than you think." Yang frowned, but knew this was true, still experiencing a throbbing pain from her abdomen. "Yeah, alright, but only a few days." The nurse scribbled something on her clipboard before bidding the crowd farewell and departing.

"Alright everyone, I'm feeling a bit tired and I want to be out of this bed as soon as possible, I think I'll turn in for tonight." Everyone nodded and left, except Blake. "Blake when I get out of this bed, we need to talk." Yang said slightly nervous. Blake nodded with a smile, laying a hand on her shoulder momentarily before standing up. Before she left the room she turned to speak. "The moment you are fit for duty, we will." With her concluding words Blake too, left. Alone with her thoughts Yang closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off to sleep with something to look forward to.

Sun had planned to visit Jaune and Pyrrha tonight. However, the hour was already late, so he decided it would have to wait. Besides, he was extremely tired and figured they were probably asleep anyway. Taking a deep breath he went back the way he came to the elevator, and keyed in the crew deck. "Blake and Yang must be closer than I thought. They went the extra mile for each other. Word on the street is that they have spent the majority of their time since arriving here together." Sun thought as he rubbed his chin in the silent elevator ride. He was saddened by this. Sun had hoped that Blake would reciprocate his feelings, but perhaps it was not meant to be. "Well, it matters more to me that the people I care about are happy. So long as they don't go getting themselves killed...I'll get over it." He thought as he stepped into his room with a heavy sigh.

Infirmary

 _The Reprieve_ is a rather large ship in the Atlas military. As such, the crew quarters, though smaller than the spacious rooms at Beacon, were slightly larger than most ship quarters. The spartan quarters barely had enough room for two bunk beds, a small bookcase, a bathroom and a few shallow closets recessed into the walls. The beds could only be accessed from the center of the room as they were placed against the corners farthest from the door. The only window in each room was located between the sets of beds. Beneath the sill of the only window lie the short bookcase. Lining the wall behind one bunk bed, stood the closets for all four of the residents, space was at a premium and so the allotment was scarce. Across the way, behind the other bed was the passage to the compact bathroom that ran parallel to the beds, on the other side of the wall.

Ren abruptly woke the next morning to a loud sing song voice. "Wake up lazy bones! Its-" Nora began as Ren vaulted out of his bed. Her companion was not a morning person by any account, and quickly threw a hand over her mouth. "Shh." Was all he said, smiling, as he enjoyed the silence once more. Nora narrowed her eyes momentarily. "You're no fun when you wake... up." Her voice began strong, but weakened as she spoke. Nora realized that Ren went to sleep the night before without a shirt. Her eyes widened as they darted away. Her face was now a muted pink. Ren looked down, and decided he should get dressed, stepping backward. However, as he turned Nora grabbed his arm, her eyes now fixed on the ground.

Ren thought for a moment, tensing slightly. "After it all I know there's never a right time to say anything." He took a deep breath and reached for Nora's other hand. The unexpected motion caused her to inhale sharply. "R-Ren… I." Nora was stumbling through words, taken aback by the direct move he had made. "Nora..." He said softly. Their eyes met before he closed his, and went for the kiss. This moment had been in the making for a long time but now that it was actually happening. Nora wasn't sure what to do as it came to fruition. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest as Ren drew closer.

The moment their lips met Nora was screaming in her head with excitement and relief. "YES! This _is_ happening." In the seclusion of their room the pair slowly embraced one another. Both of them them were nervous, but the actions came almost instinctively. Nora's arms settled atop his shoulders. Ren placed his around her waist. By the time they had decided on where their hands would lie, the distance between them had disappeared. The two stayed this way for a time. Both relished every second. An appreciation for moments of closeness and affection had been gained through Beacon's struggle. The list of casualties was small, but the number of close calls was high.

Nora was the first to pull away as Ren playfully protested, causing her to giggle. "Let's go see how Jaune and Pyrrha are doing." Nora said walking over to Ren's closet and tossing him his clothes with a smile. "Who knows, if you behave, maybe we can continue this later." She teased, speaking sensually.

"Me, worry about behaving? You're the one that drinks the syrup, eats all the pancakes, threatens to break people's legs...I could go on. _You_ are quite the menace." Ren jested. "Watch it mister, I know where you sleep." Ren laughed as he headed into the bathroom with his clothes. Returning shortly thereafter they finished getting ready and set out. "Who should we see first?" Nora asked, placing a hand through the crook of Ren's arm hoping he wouldn't decline. "Pyrrha sounded to be in better shape, let's visit her first. Though, I suppose it won't really matter." Nora nodded as they reached the elevator and keyed the infirmary deck in.

Stepping out of the elevator Ren and Nora began walking toward the receptionist. They hadn't made it far before they happened to hear a few doctors and nurses discussing Jaune and Pyrrha's injuries around a corner. They stopped in their tracks to eavesdrop.

"I'd like to know where those two find their strength. They aren't human, with all of those injuries it wouldn't have been surprising to succumb to the mental anguish alone." The first doctor spoke. "Must be a trait of the people here, I've heard reports of other Hunters overcoming serious wounds with relative ease, too." A nurse replied. "This lad though, truly a marvel. Suffering burns across more than half of his body, and severe burns from the shin down on his left leg. We had to surgically remove his shoe, sock, and part of his pants. I feared he would die of blood loss as it, and plasma continued to ooze from the critical areas. The worst of it went right down to muscle and even bone in a few places, closer to the point of contact. We dressed it as best we could, but we'll have to wait a few days before we try grafting any skin to make sure it all heals correctly." The group went silent as they all recalled the sight. "Don't forget about his abdominal wound. We had to remove rebar from just above his intestines. There is a good chance his liver was punctured." There were a few purgative laughs as they cringed.

Ren and Nora were horrified by what they heard. Ren nearly fell as he stumbled backward, catching himself with the wall. He righted himself while fighting the tears. Nora reached for his hand but he pulled away. She looked at him with concern, and was about to console him. However the oblivious staff continued, none the wiser.

"The red haired woman fared much better, though her rehabilitation will be slow going once it can actually start." Another doctor said. "Were you able to salvage the arm?" A nurse asked. "No, what we initially surmised to be a series of breaks, turned out to be a mess of bone fragments. Worse yet, they were all embedded in the soft tissue surrounding the bone. Regrettably amputation was the most logical choice, and it also allowed us to easily stem the blood flow. So, we removed it before she regained consciousness. The pain would have been excruciating. During amputation, we also found that everything below the shoulder was destroyed. This poor woman will have a replacement, hand to shoulder. The rest of her injuries are less severe and perhaps more cosmetic. She suffered blunt force trauma to the head. All the tests came back normal, given the circumstances. We won't know though, until she wakes up. Rounding out her medical examination are mild lacerations, most of which are no cause for concern. Her armor did her a great service. Except in a few places where it was broken and became lodged in her skin."

The staff went silent as Nora's gasp of shock alerted them. Dispersing with great speed, the staff looked at the floor as they passed. Ren and Nora were left with the dire news, and their nightmarish interpretations of what they heard. Nora fell to the ground as her legs became too shaky to support her. Ren managed to catch her, ensuring a soft landing. "Nora, they'll be fine." Ren offered sitting nearby placing an arm over her shoulder. Nora threw her arms around Ren causing him to stiffen momentarily.

She hugged him tightly as the tears slowly ran down her face. Ren closed his eyes as he made a futile attempt to not cry a second time. They sat there for a moment silently weeping, and holding each other in one of the hallways in the cold infirmary. The only comforts to be had were the sterile white lights in this nearly windows-less deck and each others embrace. A few different members of the staff recognized them as they went about their business. They looked on with pain in their eyes, and passed them by, deciding that letting them be was probably the best thing they could do.

One of the bodies passing by was a veteran doctor. In her day she had seen many situations similar to this one occur. She had been nose deep in a clip board when she heard the suppressed crying. She looked up, then away immediately. The doctor quickly made a bee-line past the scene, seeing flashes of former patients. After rounding a corner, she leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. "Sometimes...it is almost too much to bear." She whispered unevenly before righting herself and continuing about her business.

Nora broke the protracted silence. The tears had begun to dry as the two clung to one another. "You okay, Ren?" Ren took a deep breath before answering. "Give it some time, I'll be fine, just like I know you will." He sat up and wiped a tear away from Nora's eye winning a dejected laugh as she grabbed his hand, and held it tightly with both of hers. They stood, fixing themselves before continuing to the receptionist's deck. "Pardon us sir, could you direct us to Mr. Ark and Miss Nikos?" Ren asked courteously. The receptionist nodded as he briefly looked through the records on his computer.

"Mr Ark is in room 301, Miss Nikos is in room 302. Isn't that sweat, across the hall from each other." The receptionist said endearingly. "What do you mean?" Nora asked, confused as to how someone removed from their daily dealings would have any idea about their budding bond. The receptionist smiled before speaking. "The soldiers were talking while they carried them here. Apparently, the two of them were unresponsive when they were placed on stretchers beside one another. But the next time the soldiers looked back the Hunters were holding hands. No formal statement of course, but a sign. So they were given rooms close to each other."

Nora and Ren stared in disbelief. Nora thanked the receptionist for his time as they looked at the hall signs. Ren gestured to her before heading down the '300' hall. "Its good to know that even after all of this death and destruction life still goes on." Nora said, starry eyed. Ren gave her a confused look as they neared the rooms. "What do you mean?" Nora offered a cheerful laugh before responding. "Love is in the air, _silly_." She said, lightly tapping Ren on the nose. "I've heard that Roman and Neo are smitten with each other. Not much has been seen of Blake and Yang, but what I've heard speaks of romance. Now we hear of Jaune and Pyrrha being on board. Last but not least, you and I seem to be setting sail."

Nora finished with a nervous laugh, turning slightly red. Ren chuckled in amusement. The doors now stood on either side of them. Ren once again yielded to Nora. "Hey Nora." Ren called as he stepped beside her while she reached for the knob. She turned to look at him. "Boop!" He said in an uncharacteristically high and bubbly voice before tapping her nose with a laugh. "That _is_ pretty satisfying." He said as Nora giggled. "It is, but that's my thing." She responded playfully. Ren nodded as he thought about it. "Poking my nose or saying _boop_?" "Both." Nora insisted. A wide smile spread across Ren's face before he replied. "I could always… poke you elsewhere." He said with a smile as he prodded her stomach. She recoiled slightly, looking at the ground turning a darker shade of red before opening the door.

The mood changed when they saw Pyrrha lying perfectly still. Next to her bed was an IV bag suspended on a rack. Her armor had been removed and was sitting in the corner, instead in typical hospital fashion, she wore a gown. Thin lines of red showed through the heavy gauze that covered the site of amputation. She started, attempting to sit up as the door opened. After a few moans of pain she gave up with a frustrated sigh. Pyrrha ran her hand over her face, covering her eyes briefly as Ren and Nora walked to her bedside. "Pyrrha, we..." Nora began before loosing her voice as the eyes staring back bored into her. Nora glanced at the ground as she stepped closer, placing her arms around Pyrrha tenderly. Ren followed suit.

Pyrrha was caught off guard by the sudden move. She was still half lost in her agony as she attempted to stifle tears. Ren spoke, trying to console her. "Pyrrha, don't fight it, we're here for you." Pyrrha continued, but ultimately resigned herself to quiet tears. Ren and Nora closed their eyes as thin streams ran down their faces. The three of them stayed this way for a while before Pyrrha spoke. Her voice was burdened with pain and suffering. Though, Ren and Nora swore they could hear Pyrrha's cheery voice if they listened closely. "H-How are...you two holding...up?" The words came abruptly, but Pyrrha fought through the discomfort taking slow deep breaths. Nora was first to answer, and she did so enthusiastically.

"We are as fine as can be. Just a little fatigue to overcome. But that's done and over with. Right now we are 100% committed to team JNPR. if you need anything, just ask." Pyrrha smiled, though it seemed to pain her a little. "That's very...nice of you...Nora." The words came much more clearer and she labored less. The satisfaction was visible on her face. Ren and Nora thought things were going well until Pyrrha's eyes widened and she sat straight up. "Jaune, where is Jaune? How bad was he hurt?" Pyrrha had almost shouted, causing Ren and Nora to jump back. "I'm…sorry. He was injured before the tower even... hit the ground. How is he?" Ren glanced uncomfortably at the tiled floor as he inhaled before breaking the news to Pyrrha. While he did Nora held Pyrrha's hand and rubbed her shoulder.

Pyrrha's eyes stared at him, unblinkingly as the story continued. Ren finished the story and looked away for a moment to regain his composure. Nora looked at both of them, feeling helpless. "He'll be fine Pyrrha, resilience is his middle name." Pyrrha sighed, deciding to lay back down for a moment. The room remained silent until a doctor entered, followed by a nurse. "Ah Miss Nikos, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Pyrrha laughed before responding. "As...good as can be expected...I suppose." The doctor nodded as the nurse began scribbling notes.

The doctor continued with sanitized enthusiasm. "We are terribly sorry about your arm, it was the best option we had, it was too far gone to save. Your replacement will arrive as soon as possible. Top of the line Atlesian prosthetic technology, Ironwood had it made just for you. I'm told Winter will be bringing it with her. Now, as for the rest of your injuries, your lacerations though _initially_ troubling are healing nicely. And your concussion seems more mild than we thought. Tell me, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in right now." The doctor asked while checking Pyrrha's eyes and ears before removing his stethoscope and listening to her heartbeat.

"U-um… 4?" Pyrrha answered shakily as she felt the cold instrument through her gown. The doctor shook his head as he removed the stethoscope. "There's no need to be modest, Miss Nikos. I'll make sure the nurses keep an eye on the IV." The doctor concluded before checking her blood pressure. "All things considered you are in great shape. Just, take it easy until your arm arrives and you should be alright." The doctor said before giving the nurse's notes a once over. "Thank you, doctor." Pyrrha said courteously, almost sounding like her normal self. The two of them nodded and offered a smile as consolation before leaving the room. Pyrrha sighed again, as she sat up again. This time with much less effort and pain, to everyone's delight.

"I appreciate both of you visiting me, but I would like to rest after the troubling news. I'm sure you two won't be the only visitors I get. But before you go, could I make a request, as a friend, and a member of the team?" Pyrrha asked, with a great deal of concern in her voice. "Anything." Ren and Nora replied, almost in unison. "Would you go check on Jaune for me, a-and as often as you can? I'll be fine, having one arm is the worst of my problems right now. The doctors wouldn't tell me how bad he was." Ren and Nora looked at the floor momentarily as they recalled the discussion they overheard in the hall. Pyrrha's voice brought them back. "If anything terrible happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I tried to spare him, but he refused to let me go alone. It was my fight, it was..." Pyrrha said balling her fist as her gaze fell, starting to cry again.

The two of them hadn't known what exactly led up to the fight. After Pyrrha spoke though, they pieced it together. Ren and Nora weren't sure what to do or say, so Ren decided to speak from his heart. "Pyrrha, If Jaune were standing with us right now he wouldn't want you to feel bad. Not for yourself, and certainly not for him because of what happened. Jaune knew what he was getting into, and his decision was made despite that. The fact that you are both alive would be more than enough for him. He wouldn't let a friend in need suffer if he could help it. You mean a great deal to him, as do his team, and all of his friends. We will certainly keep an eye on him for you, and when he wakes up, which he will, our well being will be his first concern, including yours. He won't let this beat him. Don't think we won't check in on _you_ frequently either. We aren't just a team anymore, we are a family." With that Ren gave Pyrrha a loose hug, wiping away a few of her tears before leaving the room to wait for Nora.

Nora looked at Pyrrha, then at the door and back in confusion as she pointed after Ren. "What was that?" She asked, shocked and stirred. "And where are those onions?" She managed before hugging Pyrrha and shedding a few tears with mixed feelings. Before joining Ren outside the room Pyrrha called to Nora. "Thank you. It was wonderful to see you both again, hopefully we can all be together again soon." Nora flashed Pyrrha a smile before making her exit.

After the door shut Pyrrha was alone with her thoughts. She still felt responsible for what happened to Jaune, but she couldn't deny that Ren was right. Jaune wouldn't want her to be sad, he would want her to get better and get back to being herself. She vowed to herself lying in that hospital bed. The second Pyrrha could leave the bed, she would focus on honing her combat skills. The Maiden ordeal was over, at least for the time being. Being the runner up never felt quite like this, having been close enough to taste the finish line. The power to champion her cause was within reach.

However the past is the past. Now Pyrrha would have a chance to reach her goals with the support of her friends. Nor would she have to risk giving up her identity, or her feelings for Jaune that were in bloom. The previous day had been exhausting and she had not fully recovered yet. As she lay there drifting off her last thought were of team JNPR. Like Ren had said they were a family, she couldn't have asked for a better one.

Outside Pyrrha's room Nora gave Ren a tight hug, Ren hugged her back. "Come on Ren, lets go see if Jaune is awake too." Upon stepping into Jaune's room, Ren and Nora realized that the staff was not exaggerating. Bandage wrapping protruded beneath Jaune's gown covering the whole of his left half, and right leg. Beneath that were the various vital sensors with the related machines at his bedside. The two stepped closer without speaking a word. They noticed that Jaune, for the moment at least, was unconscious. The monitors emitted rhythmic beeps, and were the only noise to be heard, save the two exclaiming guests.

Ren approached Jaune's bedside in a daze before leaning in to speak, almost inaudibly. "I...know you probably can't hear me Jaune, but I want you to know something. What you did was reckless, Cinder was in a different league. Despite that, you two did what you believed to be right, likely knowing you would fail. I am honored to be a part of a team so committed to their principles. When you wake, we will be waiting for you to lead us once more. Rest easy, friend." Ren concluded lightly placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder before standing.

Nora struggled to follow up. "G-get well soon Jaune. I'll have to practice a few speeches unless I want Ren to keep showing me up." She spoke, finishing with humor in her voice as she gave Ren a look. Ren paid her no mind. The two turned to leave, ready to head back to their room and rest for a spell after the draining reunion with Pyrrha and the horrific sight of Jaune's masked wounds. However, before they reached the door, erratic beeping noises filled the air.

They turned around in shock to see Jaune start awake. The wounded man bolted upright. The two were frozen in place as the visible half of Jaune's face cycled through emotions. The scene didn't seem to be heading anywhere pleasant. That is, until Jaune was momentarily engulfed in a blinding white light. As the light subsided the expression on his face spoke of dulled agony. He was the first to speak as he looked himself over, struggling through the stiffness of his face. "Pyrrha, how is Pyrrha?"

Nora answered first, both excited he was awake and saddened by the pain he was visibly experiencing. "She… is alive and recovering in a room nearby. The doctors were optimistic." Jaune managed a smile as he lay back down. "We are more worried about you." Ren said, closing the distance. Jaune spoke after a difficult laugh. "Me? I'll be _fine_ , back at as soon as they clear me." There was a pause before he spoke again, concern lingering on his face. "What happened to the Tower, to Cinder?"

"The tower collapsed, doing a number on the three of you. Cinder appeared better off at a glance than you and Pyrrha, but was whisked away by Emerald and Mercury before anyone could take a closer look." Nora said flatly. Jaune sighed. "So she got away then. How is everyone else?"

"Don't worry about it, Jaune. Getting well should be your first concern. The details will come later. We can manage until you and Pyrrha are able to rejoin us. If I hear about you leaving this room against the doctor's orders you'll have me to answer too." Ren said sternly. Nora and Jaune were shocked. Ren seldom took such an adamant stance on matters. In a matter of minutes, Ren had shattered his team mates' perceptions of him. Revealing a flame of compassion beneath the calm exterior rest.

Jaune regained his composure as he took a deep breath. "All right Ren you win, but _only_ until the doctor clears me." Ren offered a smile as he replied placidly. "That's all I ask. We'll leave you to it then. Nora and I will come by to keep you and Pyrrha company, until team JNPR is back to 100%. Ren bowed before exiting the room. Nora made for the door before stopping, turning as she offered some humor to lighten the mood. "Until the two of you are back, I'll eat enough of Ren's pancakes for the three of us!" Jaune laughed before grabbing at his sides tenderly with his right arm. "Only if I can get my share back when I leave this room." He said in high spirits. Nora placed a finger underneath her chin while giving it some thought. "No promises!" She smiled. Jaune was left reaching out in terror. Frowning, as he thought about all of the pancakes he would miss out on.

Once again joining Ren outside the room, Nora spoke with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. "I could use a break. I'm glad they are okay, but it's a lot to take in." Ren nodded before speaking. "Well the day is young, and we don't have anywhere to be so far as I know. Lets head back, we can decide what to do from there." Nora smiled as Ren gestured for her to take the lead.

Chatelaine

The elevator ride back to the crew deck was quiet. Nora was replaying the recent scenes in her mind. Ren's words of wisdom, the visible emotion he usually kept inside. She wondered where it all came from. All she knew, was whenever she thought about it all she found Ren more alluring. Nora wanted them to grow closer, especially after what happened earlier that morning. "He didn't reject my move, and actually made a bolder one himself." Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator came to a halt emitting a ding before the doors opened. "I can't let this moment slip away. I might not have another chance." She affirmed as their room neared.

Nora glanced at Ren's face as she worked out what she would do. He appeared placid as usual, but she noticed a hint of concern. Almost as though he were focusing intently. "Ren, are you okay?" Nora asked grabbing his hand. Her plans took a backseat as Ren's well-being took precedence. He shifted about uncomfortably at the question. "O-of course." Ren replied, shaking loose of her grasp. In truth he had something on his mind and hoped Nora wouldn't keep prying. He tuned her out as he returned to his thoughts until he felt eyes staring at him. Ren was disappointed when he noticed her unbroken gaze. Nora clearly expected a more convincing reply, and would not let the issue rest until she had closure.

When they reached the door she gestured for him to precede her. Ren gave a courteous but rough bow before opening the door and stepping through. Nora locked the door behind her and walked past Ren to the blinds. He was confused as he looked to the door, then the darkening window. "Nora what are you-" He began as she quickly embraced him tightly. Ren smiled nervously as he looked out the nearly opaque window, returning the hug. He felt Nora tense briefly.

"Nora I need to tell you something." Ren began as he searched for the words. "I want to see how far this will go. I'm sure events have been weighing on your mind too. One thing I've come to realize is that life is too short to hold back. What happened earlier, wasn't an accident, it was a sign. If you feel as strongly as I now know I do, I'm ready to-" Nora cut him off as she reached up, tenderly placing her hands on his face and pulling it down so their lips could meet. Their following motions were unbalanced causing them to fall.

As they eased themselves to the floor Nora found herself laying on top of Ren. She broke the lip-lock with a sultry smile as she sat up. "I'm queen of the castle!" She sang, locking her hands with Ren's. He laughed before responding. "May I enter your castle milady? I am seeking shelter from the cold."

"First I must see if you are worthy to join me in my castle, sir. Entertain me." She giggled reaching down to bite his neck. "Woo me." Nora whispered into his ear. Ren flipped Nora onto her back with amazing speed and grace. Nora blushed and looked away as he lifted her shirt to chest level. Ren placed a kiss just above Nora's skirt, winning a playful giggle as she brought her hands to his face brushing a few strays hairs behind his ears. He continued, slowly working his way up her body. Nora began to shift as he went, maintaining a loose grip on his hair. Ren stopped when he reached the bottom of her chest, pulling his lips away despite Nora's protest. "No, don't stop." She pleaded sensually. Ren smiled mischievously. "But milady, you didn't give me permission to remove your clothes." Nora shuddered as he spoke, his voice lower and smoother than normal. "Well then sir, I think you should remove them, as you need too." She replied lowering her own.

"As you wish milady." Ren said, nodding as he busied himself removing everything above Nora's skirt, tossing them onto the nearest bed. She blushed a few shades deeper as she lay beneath her may-be lover wearing nothing but her skirt and panties. Instinctively crossing her arms to cover her exposed breasts. Ren chuckled deeply as he continued his trail of kisses up her now exposed chest. As Ren reached her neck Nora spoke again. "Sir, if you want any chance of entering my castle, you must disrobe...immediately." Ren sat up, and complied with a nod. Nora's eyes widened as his well shaped physique rest in arm's reach of her. He tossed all of his clothes onto the same bed before kissing Nora's neck repeatedly. She moaned slightly as she reached for Ren's hands and placed them on her hips.

Ren proceeded to playfully bite Nora's neck while caressing her waist. "Mmmm…that's it." She breathed, causing Ren to shudder. She giggled before deciding to tease him. "You like the sound of my aroused voice do you?" Without warning she rolled on top of Ren, sitting directly above his manhood. Ren let out a grunt of surprise as she smirked victoriously. "Sir Ren you have performed admirably thus far, I have one more question."

Sitting up slightly Nora lowered her skirt revealing the hem of her pink and black lace panties. Ren inhaled sharply as he took the sight in. "Like what you see, Sir?" Nora's amorous voice lingered in Ren's ear. "Most certainly...my lady." He managed, struggling to find his words as his heart continued to beat faster. Nora smiled as she leaned forward letting her breasts graze his nipples maintaining eye contact the whole time. Ren moaned softly as she made circular motions. "Sir Ren, what does such a nobleman like you want with a queen of a castle in the middle of nowhere. I have nothing of value in these halls."

Nora could feel her own heart going crazy but wanted, no, needed, an answer to her question before she gave in to her desires and him. Ren found it difficult to think but managed to piece his sincere thoughts together. "But milady, you have the one thing I truly desire. A pure heart full of love and compassion. If you would let me in I will offer my heart as thanks, and receive no gifts of hospitality save your own. Perhaps someday, if you'll have me we will rule this castle together, and our merriment will echo through these halls. We will rule it as though it bustles like the magnificent kingdoms in far away lands." Nora smiled deeply as she stood, removing her skirt and panties before resting just above Ren's now throbbing manhood.

Leaning forward once more they locked hands as Nora went in for the consummate kiss before she uttered the last words to be spoken for a time from either of them. "If love is what you seek and have to offer, then please, enter. Winter _inside_ the keep still leaves me longing for warmth and companionship." The two of them enjoyed every second of the ensuing act, knowing its value as the world they knew seemed to wither around them. Passionately, they muffled each other's lovemaking, so as not to alert anyone that might be passing by to their entwined bliss.

Food For Thought

Weiss sat alone in her team's room. The sun had risen part way and cast light through the single window onto the floor, illuminating the otherwise light-less room. Holding her scroll in both of her open hands Weiss sighed. "At least with Beacon Tower down I don't have to keep declining his calls." She thought trying to be optimistic. Her turbulent relationship with her father had been out of her mind up until she lay down in her bed after Team RWBY's reunion. Her familial bonds were less than ideal. Watching the budding relationship filled her with joy, but the sensation was also a pang. She was happy for Blake and Yang, truly, but it only served to remind her of the closeness she never had with her own family. Even Winter, her closest family member was incredibly distant and reserved.

Ruby was up and moving early that morning hoping to savor the last bits of freedom before the clean up and rebuilding efforts took off. Ruby wanted to head to the mess hall bright and early before visiting her friends. Weiss agreed with her sentiment. However, she wanted some time to think about how best to deal with her father when communications were restored. Consequently, Weiss told Ruby to head out without her, she would follow later. Ruby had given her a look of concern but knew that prying wouldn't be very productive, certainly not with Weiss anyway. Shrugging it off Ruby made a single comment as she left for the Mess Hall. "If you want to talk Weiss, I'm here. If I'm not at the mess hall I'll probably be visiting Jaune and Pyrrha." Weiss had been alone for a few hours now. She was still struggling with her thoughts as the absence of sound began to unnerve her.

Weiss scoffed as the realization struck her, speaking aloud. Her voice was thick with dejection. "Even from Atlas he is running my life." Weiss thought back to Ozpin's opening speech on their first day. He had hoped that the students were here to pursue training or wished simply to protect people. Weiss however, had her own goals. She sought refuge from her father, and strove to further the family name. "After everything I've been through, the things I've seen… I can't go back to the way things were, I won't. To hell with him, and the Schnee name. They need me here, and I…need them. My true family is here, in Vale, and I won't...brush them off." Weiss shivered as memories of her childhood surfaced. "If that means I never see him, or his money and power again, then so be it." Balling her fists she pushed off of the bed, quickly landing on her feet before making for the window. Leaning forward, she placed both hands on the bookcase. Weiss winced as she gazed at the damaged landscape. "There's too much work to be done to sit here indulging my fears, or surrendering to self pity. Ruby can't have gone far."

She took a deep breath as she cast thoughts of her past life out of her mind. A smile crept across her face, catching her by surprise. With a slight bounce to her step she grabbed Myrtenaster and left the empty room, taking one glance back in before she closed the door. Their dorm room at Beacon temporarily overlapped it. In that moment she saw flashes of the team's shenanigans before heading out, laughing to herself. "This life is _mine_."

Ironwood sat in his chair within The Reprieve's command center resting his head in an open hand with his eyes closed. The communication he just received from Scout 1 was extremely troubling. Ironwood re-positioned himself, sitting up straight while linking his hands and pointing to his chin with his pointer fingers while he thought it over. "It's bad enough Cinder escaped the fall of Beacon Tower. The assault of soldiers and theft of a shuttle begs the question… Where is she going, and why?"

Ironwood sighed as he stood, making his way to one of the nearby consoles. "All of our craft are equipped with tracking devices." He muttered. A few soldiers turned to look at him, but he was so focused he didn't even notice. One of the soldiers whispered to another. "Is he talking to himself?" They observed as Ironwood entered several commands continuing to mutter unaware. The other soldier offered a smile as he nodded. "Yeah, he does that when he has something on his mind. Don't worry, he won't do anything too crazy." The first soldier wasn't sure how to feel about that, but shrugged it off.

"HAHA" Ironwood exclaimed. He had succeeded in figuring out where Cinder's shuttle was going. He froze. Ironwood had clearly forgotten himself, and now glanced around at all the amused and shocked faces. Slightly embarrassed he lowered his head and quietly took notes on her heading.

"Forever Fall? That seems like an odd place for her and two henchmen to tread given the last known location of the White Fang. Not to mention their fatigue from battle. She would need to gain something valuable to risk that fight." Ironwood paused as he thought to himself.

"Placing her secondary objectives is a wild guess, there is great deal we don't know about the attack. However, given the White Fang's presence at the beginning of the chaos, and what we know about them releasing the first waves of Grimm, I think a safe bet would be that she wants revenge for him backing out of the battle plan they agreed upon. What with Roman also washing his hands, Cinder was royally let down by her cohorts."

Ironwood rubbed his chin absently as he thought. "I know that would be high on my list of priorities after a farce like this. If she has anyone to report too, it sure won't be a positive debriefing. At any rate, whether they iron out the kinks and make up or they shed blood it would be in our best interest to keep tabs on the situation.

Ironwood waved one of the soldiers over to him as the wheels began turning in his head. "I can't divert soldiers to search for them, not with our depleted forces anyway. But I can return to Atlas to prepare a response force in case things do hit the fan. When Winter arrives with fresh troops this area should be relatively secure.

Ironwood stood as he addressed the soldier. "I'm leaving you in charge while I attend to matters in the R&D lab. Keep tabs on Winter's fleet, make sure it arrives as soon as possible. I shouldn't be gone long. Also, send someone to check on the Scout 1 survivor. I want to know the moment she is awake." The soldier saluted. Ironwood set a brisk pace for the elevator at the back of the command room. He gave his to-do list some thought as the elevator hummed along.

"I will need the help of the Hunters if my army is to hold the defensive positions we created. The Grimm won't just sit by. First we must reclaim Beacon. Then we must assess the damage in Vale, while we stay vigilant in case Cinder or the White Fang make their move." Ironwood rubbed his eyes as his laundry list of tasks seemed only to grow, and his resources to dwindle.

Stepping out of the elevator he snaked his way down the corridors to the R&D lab. Ironwood was determined to not slide farther down this slippery slope than he already had. "It's time to take the power back." He thought narrow eyed as he checked himself over before steeping into the science chamber. The room's perimeter was lined with counters containing many laboratory staples from flasks to microscopes. Cabinets also lined the walls directly beneath the ceiling. Throughout the massive enclosure were various desks, smaller counters, floor mounted robot arms, rolling carts, and many other items Ironwood could not identify. Every single scientist that could be seen was involved in one project or another. He applauded their diligence with a nod before striding over to the senior staff member.

Ironwood's decisive, heavy foot steps gave him away. "James! I could pick you out of a crowd anywhere." The elderly woman said turning with a smile as she held a beaker with a green hued viscous substance in one hand, while reaching to shake with the other. Her icebreaker caught Ironwood off-guard. He shrouded his shock with a chuckle as he reached for her hand. "It's good to see you too, Nekuna."

Nekuna was slightly taller than the average woman, without the black boots she wore. Dressing in a white button up shirt and white dress pants underneath an open white lab coat. She wore her shoulder length chestnut hair in a ponytail stemming from a round face with soft features.

"How is the clean up going James?" Nekuna asked as she gestured over to a counter where she continued with her work mixing a few liquids into the beaker and writing down the results. "Not too bad, all things considered. Though I hope to expedite the recovery. The true clean up effort has only just begun, we still need to neutralize the Grimm before we can begin it in earnest." Ironwood said with a sigh. Nekuna nodded as she reached for a petri dish. Ironwood watched her work, impressed with her precise movements. He was so taken by her grace that he had not noticed what was in the petri dish. Recoiling slightly, Ironwood commented. "Is that...burnt flesh in the dish?"

With a nod Nekuna answered thick with interest. "It is, one of the Hunters is currently laying in the infirmary covered in severe burns no doubt causing intense agony. I was asked to synthesize a substance, both as an analgesic and to quicken his recovery." Ironwood looked on, feeling his own curiosity flare. The implications of such a breakthrough were immense. "The recovery time for burn dust related injuries could be significantly reduced." He thought to himself as she applied the mixture to the tissue with a swab.

With anticipation both of them observed the ensuing reaction. The skin sample slowly absorbed the agent, and as it did the severity lessened. Fading in color, the burn softened. As it did the sample regenerated. Nekuna almost knocked the sample off of the table reaching for her clipboard, unable to look away from her experiment as she hastily scribbled the details down. "The reaction seems to be going-" Ironwood began before they leaned in closer as something unexpected happened. As the hair follicles appeared they sprouted hair, and it kept growing. The hair became more dense, resembling a head of hair. By the time the substance had been completely absorbed, the waist height sample sported hair that touched the ground, nearly pulling the dish off of the counter before Nekuna reached for it.

"Well." Ironwood said in surprise. "It shows promise, assuming we can curb the hair growth." He concluded, lost in thought as he tried to remember why had made the trip to R&D in the first place. With a snap of his fingers it came back to him. "Nekuna, I have a new project for your team, it is of the utmost importance." He said flatly. "Of course, James. I'll have one of my assistants continue research on this." She said waving to a group that had been chatting after they finished their work.

"What do you need?" She spoke warmly, turning her full attention to him. "I need Penny to be rebuilt." He spoke with doubt in his voice, knowing the task was a large undertaking. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she replied. "My apologies, sir but that seems unwise given the panic that ensued after everything came to light last time A.I. was revealed to the world." She cautioned. Ironwood nodded while closing his eyes, recalling the shocked faces all around the arena. "But we need someone with her capabilities. I would prefer for the new model to resemble her old self. To stand as a symbol of our tenacity and resilience. But her functionality is the top priority."

Nekuna sighed as she thought. "It shouldn't be too difficult, this ship is well equipped. Replicating a design like that might be challenging but we do have the blueprints on file. The only problem is starting from scratch will definitely cause delay." She said, speaking methodically. Ironwood appeared confused. "From scratch, don't you have the remains?" Nekuna shook her head in response. Ironwood's eyes widened. "You mean the remains of expensive, cutting edge Atlesian technology are still inside the vacant arena?" He said in alarm. "So far as I know, anyway." She responded calmly with a shrug. "I can start whenever you want, just know that without at least the remnants of the software kernel progress will be slow."

Ironwood held out a hand to stop her. "No, don't worry about starting over. Begin fabricating the chassis just in case while I have the remains recovered. I will have the software delivered before the day is out. We will simply have to cross our fingers that the data can be salvaged. Hopefully we can have Jaune and Pyrrha back on their feet about the time Penny is coming back on line. Every body counts." Ironwood said talking through his plans. "Thank you for your time, and cooperation." He bowed before turning to leave. Nekuna shook her head. "For the glory of Atlas." She responded before bowing herself. Ironwood smiled as he headed for the elevator. "I knew she was the right choice for this position." He thought, punching in the coordinates for the bridge. "Now I just need Jane to recover." He muttered as the door opened.

Ironwood hadn't taken a single step out of the elevator before his pocket vibrated. "Short range communication, marvelous technology." He chuckled, reaching for his scroll. "I'm ready for reassignment, sir." Came a gruff voice, that Ironwood almost didn't recognize. "Jane! Perfect timing, I was just putting together an assignment." He replied happily, knowing the part she would play in his plan. "I'll be there shortly to debrief, then brief you." He concluded before putting his scroll away.

The elevator had arrived at the bridge as the text message had been sent. The soldier left in charge was happy to see Ironwood as the doors opened. With a deep chuckle the general apologized before punching in the coordinates for the infirmary. The relief commander hung his head in exhaustion as he walked to the commander's chair. "In the thirty minutes I have been in charge I understand why he drinks." The soldier thought to himself as a data scroll was shoved in his face.

Retrieval

Jane sat in her infirmary room while she waited for Ironwood. The rugged soldier tenderly removed her bandages, much to the disapproval of the present staff. She was motivated by boredom, in addition to her curiosity concerning her injuries. Jane's armor had sheltered her from most of Cinder's destructive fire. However, the aching pain was a constant reminder of her newfound hatred. Particularly, the areas with weak protection, including the neck, shoulders, and hands. With her injuries noted, and the bandages haphazardly redressed, Jane prepared to suit up anticipation of Ironwood's arrival. The soldier instructed the staff to turn around while she removed her gown. The clothes Jane earlier had arrived. She donned them. Before securing the armor Jane had inspected her gear with a frown. It was in poor condition, but would be sufficient for the time being. The injured soldier began to relax as she sat back down. In her calmness Jane forgot her injuries. No sooner had she touched the bed did a sharp pang of pain catch her by surprise. "I will get you Cinder, somehow someday." She muttered, gently massaging her neck as the door opened. Ironwood stepped through wearing a genuine smile.

Jane struggled to stand, still stiff from her injuries. However she subscribed to the adage 'mind over matter.'. "Sir! Fit for duty and awaiting command!" She shouted, standing at attention. "At ease, soldier. Please, sit." He said gesturing back to her bed. "If we could have some time alone." He requested, making eye contact with the staff still in the room. They nodded and left in a hurry. He waited until he could no longer hear their feet to begin asking questions.

"I came by for two orders of business. The first, to debrief you on your encounter with Cinder." Ironwood looked on with curiosity in his eyes. He had wanted to apprehend her for her role in the destruction of Beacon, Atlesian reputation, and the damage done to his army. Any news Jane had would aid him in his quest. Jane took a deep breath before explaining everything she remembered. Standing guard while her squad prepared to scout the area. Searching for survivors and taking note of the damage. Being attacked by Mercury and Emerald, watching her friends die, then being set on fire by Cinder as they stole the shuttle. Ironwood nodded as she told her story. Silence fell once it concluded. Ironwood took a moment to process everything he had heard before replying. "I understand you wish to avenge your comrades, but we have more pressing matters at the moment. Suffice it to say, Cinder is long gone, despite being high on my _own_ priority list." Jane appreciated the sympathy, and certainly planned to put her best foot forward, even if it required a conscious effort. But she could not shake the worry that her feelings might surface at an inopportune time. Jane could only hope she would make the right choice. For she knew, no matter how calm Jane appeared on the surface, a frothing furry rest beneath it. However, an experience like this takes a toll on someone, and Jane was no exception. In order to be in peak condition to have an opportunity to confront Cinder, Jane would need to exercise patience. Ironwood cleared his throat before speaking again, abruptly interrupting her train of thought.

"I also came by to inform you that you have been promoted. Your first order, is to lead a small group of soldiers and recover the remains of Penny from the Vytal arena." Jane sat speechless, before deciding to stand to deliver her response. "I won't let you down sir!" Ironwood nodded before speaking again. "Let's hope you don't. Her remains are extremely valuable. Also, while you are up there, search for survivors, though It is unlikely any are left. Most fled, or died, but that does not mean some poor unfortunate soul isn't still up there." He paused to allow the task to sink in.

"I'll radio ahead and have your team, and a ship waiting outside of _The Reprieve_. Make final preparations and head out as soon as possible." He concluded before departing. The general began his trek back to the command center with fewer concerns bouncing around in his head. "If I can keep this momentum up, we should be alright. Issues concerning Jaune, Pyrrha, Penny, and Jane are all being addressed. One problem at a time." He thought to himself as he walked, feeling himself begin to relax, if but for a moment.

Jane sat in her room for a moment after Ironwood left, collecting her thoughts. She was short for a soldier, standing at shoulder height in lineup. However her stout physique made up for this. The owner of gray down turned eyes set on a rounded face. Jane's hair was hardly a few inches long, and even shorter on the sides. Jane was a junior soldier skilled in fluid melee combat. She moved quickly for someone with her build. Accustomed to the standard issue rifle she was a fair shot, but preferred small close quarter weapons. On her person she carried a set of simply designed brass knuckles. Colored in a blue and white swirl pattern as homage to Atlas with a letter of her name engraved into each of the four knuckles. Jane looked her armor over as she prepared to head out. "It _should_ still hold, but I will ask the Requisition Officer for new armor once this mission ends." She thought to herself. The soldier stood stiffly, still overcoming the muscle tightness as she made her way to the door.

Just before her hand reached the handle, however, Jane's scroll vibrated. Distracted with trying to work the stiffness out, she jumped. Mildly annoyed, she sighed reaching for it. It was a message from Ironwood. "Your new suit of armor will be waiting for you in the armory after you return from this mission." Jane chuckled quietly as she put her scroll away. "Always one step ahead." Jane muttered as she turned the handle and departed for her assignment.

Outside of _The Reprieve_ Jane's team awaited her. A single Bullhead shuttle stood grounded with an Atlesian Paladin, a human pilot and 6 Atlesian Knights. A few soldiers passing by pointed as they guessed where the ship and crew were likely to go. The pilot seemed uncomfortable standing in one place as he shifted about. He glanced at the Knights, admiring their stance with wonder in his eyes. He wasn't sure how they could stand so still. He sighed, looking over his weapon yet again. A commanding voice, startled him. "Fall in!" The Knights stood even straighter. "How is that even possible?" He thought eyeing them over. The paladin's arm collided with his shoulder catching him by surprise. The fact he had not been crushed by the immense weight, spoke of this model's fine motor control. He quickly remembered himself and did as he was told.

Jane looked her team over briefly. "You, pilot." She said addressing the fidgety individual. "Just how green are you?" The man looked at the ground before replying. "This is my first tour ma'am. _But_ I assure you, I am a competent pilot. I won't let you down." He spoke, steeling himself for the task ahead. Jane felt uneasy, less about the pilot's lack of skill, and more about what even the smallest mistake could mean for her career. She felt a great deal of pressure to succeed after being promoted, for seemingly not be fried after loosing her team mates. Shaking it off she focused on mission before her. "Everyone in, we are departing immediately."

The crew entered the Bullhead in single file fashion. The pilot preceded them to begin pre-flight while the Paladin brought up the rear. "We could have done with a slightly larger ship." Jane thought as the Paladin crouched to clear the ceiling. The pilot, and co-pilot if there had been one, were the only individuals with the luxury of a personal bubble.

The pilot called back to them as he remotely retracted the boarding ramp. "Take off." The ship lifted smoothly into the air before rotating. Soaring into the sky toward the floating arena, the ship was quiet. This was mostly because the majority of the passengers had no need for idle chatter. Furthermore, being forced to rely on short range communication limited the radio chatter and created a sense of isolation the father the crew flew from secured territory.

After a time the pilot thought he could see the arena off in the distance. He leaned forward, squinting, to make sure. As he was about to update his superior, she entered the cockpit. By this time the target was only a short distance ahead of them. She nodded in approval. "Good. Dock as soon as you can. I want to get this operation under way." She said before returning to the body of the craft without giving him a chance to respond.

The Bullhead hovered slowly to a dock platform before setting down. Jane and company began disembarking before the ramp had even touched down. Jane waited to address the group until they had all set foot on the platform with the exception of the pilot and one Knight. "Alright, our mission is to recover the remains of the Atlesian automaton Penny. Extreme emphasis is placed on high functioning pieces, including the head and chest cavity. Also, we are too comb the area for survivors in case anyone up here is still alive. We will begin our search in the dome and work outwards before returning to the ship. Contact me if you fulfill either of these objectives once we split up." The robots nodded in acknowledgment. The plan was to stick together until inside the dome, then they would break into smaller groups. Jane began walking, followed by the Knights in a skirmish formation, then the Paladin.

The journey to the dome was uneventful, with the only sounds being the hydraulics of the Paladin and the muffled clang of armor. There were signs of sparse conflict as the trip wore on. A few bodies lie on the ground, and some superficial damage to the walls mostly consisting of claw marks were the most interesting observations. Jane was looking about as they made their way. The sight of a few bloody hand prints caused her to double take. She sighed and shook it off. " _Stay focused_ Jane." She told herself as the dome's entrance drew near.

Until stepping through the gateway to the dome, the Paladin's hydraulics were the loudest noise to be heard. Jane held up a hand, thinking she heard voices. The company immediately stopped. For a moment, there was absolute silence. Being the only one at present with a suitable view to survey, she quickly scanned the dome looking for the source of the noise.

What felt like an eternity later the Paladin spoke in a deep, monotone, synthesized voice. "Kinetic sensors detect two entities closing in." Jane spoke without turning around, narrowing her eyes. "Where?" Before the Paladin could respond, two nevermores the size of a human dropped down in front of Jane on the arena side of the tunnel. "Fire!" She yelled diving to the ground to avoid being riddled with bullets and beams. The Knights quickly trained their weapons and began firing.

One of the nevermore's staggered backwards, shrieking. The other surged forward severing the head from the body of a Knight with it's beak. Unfortunately the Paladin's massive form was hindered by the confines of the passage. Kneeling, and shifting one arm in front, and the other behind it the Paladin was able to use at least some of it's armament. Firing both it's energy cannon, and chain gun at the approaching nevermore. The attack was successful in dismembering the Paladin's target, but not before it mutilated another Knight. With a shriek the remaining nevermore reared on it's legs and thrust it's wings backwards. "Take cover." The Paladin commanded stepping over Jane.

The remaining three Knights darted behind the Paladin, as it carefully crossed its arms and knelt forward. With a flick of its wings, the nevermore hurled massive quills in their direction. The thick armor plating of the Paladin saved it, and the Knights from being skewered. Lowering once more, the nevermore seemed furious that it's attack was unsuccessful and readied to lunge forward. The Paladin used its arms to break the quills off before firing again. More agile than the previous nevermore, every shot missed as the avian creature neared its mark. Jane looked on with curiosity from the ground.

This Paladin seemed to be more intelligent than most, displaying the ability to think outside the stringent parameters of combat it was designed for. Rather than wasting ammunition and energy, the Paladin cocked the trailing arm in anticipation. As the nevermore readied its talons, a massive fist collided with the face, knocking it into the passage wall eliciting a furious shriek. Holding the bird to the wall, a knee cracked the skull from beneath. Pulling back quickly, the Paladin coiled before striking with the same arm in a hook. The blow connected, obliterating the skull, killing the Grimm, and leaving rough concentric impressions in the wall. "Target neutralized." Came the unconcerned voice as it nonchalantly continued into the arena, the Knights in tow.

Jane was impressed by what she saw, rising to follow them. Not only combat intelligence, but problem solving, and protective instincts. Remembering herself, she took note of the situation, speaking softly. "Two Knights down already. We'll bring them back to the shuttle when we leave." A booming voice cut through the air, starting her.

"Well done!" Everyone turned to see Peter Port standing atop a pile of rubble at the far end of the arena. His once clean and orderly appearance now appeared disheveled. His clothes were torn, missing chunks entirely, while his complexion was muddled with dirt and superficial splits. Port's hair, including his prized mustache was matted, and slick with sweat. The exuberant survivor jumped down and landed gracefully within the arena's bounds. "It's good to see friendly faces again!"

Jane was confused as she studied the energetic, and seemingly oblivious individual. "How long have you been up here?" She asked, beginning to worry. Port placed a bandaged hand around his chin as he thought. "Since the students left the arena, I suppose. As the students evacuated, we remained trying valiantly to draw as many of the Grimm as we could. Once the shuttles stopped whizzing away we assumed everyone still living had escaped. Then we made our way to the docks. The plan was to catch a shuttle and assist on the ground, except there were no shuttles left. So we did the only sensible thing we could. Returning to the arena we kept fighting, resolving to put down as many Grimm as possible. The two of us hoped against hope we would live to see another day."

Jane's mouth dropped. "What!? So many questions." Just then, Professor Oobleck dashed next to Port. Jane's question 'Where is the other person?' became 'Where did he come from?'. "Fantastic news! Help has arrived, and not a moment to soon! I was beginning to loose hope. Tell me, how is everyone on the ground?" Oobleck spoke in his typical quiet shouting voice as he darted about. The intrigued man inspecting the knights and paladin while he spoke. Oobleck looked dirty but seemed to lack the wounds that Port did. Though his glasses were cracked, his green hair was gnarled, and he had lost his tie.

Jane was more than confused in that moment, but tried to regain control of the situation. "I'm sure you both would like to leave this place. Unfortunately, until we find the remains of Penny, and make a sweep for survivors I'll have to ask you to bear with us." Jane said cordially. The two professors looked at each other, then at Jane. "We gathered all of Penny's...pieces and placed them at the other end of the field. We figured she deserved that much." Port said pointing across the way. A shadow rest upon both of their faces. "She was taken...before her time." Oobleck commented dejectedly. "One of many." Jane thought sadly.

Motioning to the Knights Jane spoke. "Transport Penny, and the downed Knights to the shuttle." The three Knights nodded in response before heading off. "Have you two seen any survivors?" She asked. "We made a few passes. We found some bodies, but no one that was still alive." Oobleck said quietly. "But now that you are here, and your mission is completed we can all leave this place." Port said trying to cheer everyone up. Jane nodded as she reached for her scroll. "I just need to give a status report. By then the Knights should be done, and we can get you two to the infirmary." Stepping away she opened a channel to Ironwood and relayed the news. She joined Port and Oobleck once more before speaking.

"Well gentlemen, we are ready when you are." They nodded. Before leaving they took one last look around. The day before this arena had been full of people from all four kingdoms, brought together to watch their future defenders compete. The students sparred honorably, under the banner of peace. Decades ago the four nations waged war for dust, land, and power. After a protracted struggle resulting in little of those three, the powers agreed to discuss peace. The kingdoms succeeded in setting aside their differences, marking this tournament as a friendly spirit of competition. Now the arena stood as a marker for a chain of events that would be remembered, and felt, for years to come. The reveal of Penny to be Atlesian A.I., the framing of two Vale students, the Grimm massacre, the destruction of Beacon tower, and the death of it's headmaster.

Oobleck sighed rubbing his neck as they all began the long walk back to the shuttle. Port placed a hand on his shoulder as they went. "Don't fret Barty, the closing of one door is the opening of another." What came next shocked the three humans as they reached the boarding ramp. With uncanny likeness the Paladin turned to face Oobleck, and spoke. "Condolences."

Not much was said as everyone boarded the shuttle. The pilot was surprised to see survivors, and three dismembered automatons. But he felt it was best not to comment on matters that did not concern him. "Take us up whenever you are ready." Jane called rubbing her eyes, relived that the mission was over. "Roger" He replied as he began pre-flight once again. "Thank you." Oobleck said, causing Jane to start.

"For what?" "A proper rescue deserves proper thanks." He stated. "Don't mention it. Once we land, we'll have a doctor tend to your wounds and you'll be back on your feet before you know it." Oobleck smiled as the Bullhead lifted smoothly into the air. Leaning against the wall he grabbed the ceiling brace and closed his eyes. The trip back to _The Reprieve_ was silent. Port and Oobleck savored their newfound freedom, while Jane hung her head in disappointment.

Tension

When the Bullhead ramp touched down everyone hastened off of it. Jane had informed Ironwood of their return shortly before landing. She headed to the armory to grab her new armor before being debriefed. Port and Oobleck were escorted to the Infirmary by one of the operational Knights. The other three carried Penny and the nonoperational Knights to the R&D lab. The pilot made for the Mess Hall, as his stomach began to rumble when the aroma of food wafted to his nose. The Paladin watched everyone depart before standing stationary at the base of the Bullhead. With nothing to do but stand guard, it powered down into sentry mode.

Given the nature of the mission, and its abnormalities, Ironwood had a few more orders of business to address. The general had been anxiously awaiting their return to attend to his affairs. He was most concerned with keeping tabs on Penny's reconstitution. Debriefing Port, Oobleck, and Jane were his second priority, as their information would be useful. Although, Jane's report concerning the Paladin gave him pause, and thus another task. He would speak with the Paladin, in due time once his critical issues had been assessed. Ironwood sighed while he sat on the bridge feeling his head swim with chores. Having made up his mind he set out for R&D. "With luck I'll be able to knock a few things out with this visit." Ironwood hoped as he strode to the elevator.

Inside the R&D lab the scientists had busied themselves inspecting Penny's remains the moment they passed through the door. Their goal was to see how much of the chassis could be reused. "The majority of the pieces appear to be in good condition, externally anyway." One scientist said as she looked over the severed limbs. "The circuitry fared worse, though." Another said, lifting an arm and pointing inside before looking over the pieces altogether. A third scientist stood a few feet back with a clipboard and wrote notes as the two inspected the pieces. "Poor girl." The second said mournfully. The first scientist looked at him confused. " _It_ , wouldn't have felt a thing." The second frowned, shaking his head before replying. "That may be true of older, less comprehensive models. However, Penny was a new breed of robot, an actual android. She might not have been able to express pain, but that doesn't mean she didn't feel it. She was human enough to have aura after all." She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. "Fair enough, at any rate." She acquiesced.

From a counter across the way next to a wall Nekuna worked independently on removing the expensive components from Penny's skull while mildly interested in the discussion from her colleagues. She had just successfully extracted the priceless core. Nekuna held in in her open palm. No bigger than a large apple, and perfectly spherical the smooth gray object was lined with fine circuitry. The core was covered by a transparent semi-rigid film. As Nekuna held what amounted to Penny's brain and or mind depending on the stance one took, she mused to herself. "Was _she_ alive, or was _it_ just well designed circuitry?"

Ironwood stepped through the door shortly thereafter. He stood motionless, save his eyes, momentarily searching for Nekuna. Spotting her, he walked purposefully toward her. Nekuna had placed Penny's core on a metal support structure with various robot arms containing optical eyes that flashed the core. These arms relayed their telemetry to nearby holographic displays lining the wall, Nekuna was scribbling on a clipboard as various information was displayed. "Behind you, doctor." Ironwood spoke as he neared, so as not to cause alarm. Knowing the ensuing conversation would be extremely important and could be lengthy she tapped the center of the display. Every operation related to assessment of the core ceased mid action instantly.

"James." She began turning to face him. "We have begun analyzing her remains but don't yet have the entirety of a preliminary report. Though from what we do have, I can tell you that her body can be recycled, and her core is in better condition than we expected. Unfortunately, the connecting circuitry appears to be shot." Ironwood had been concerned at first, but became increasingly relieved as she delivered their findings, nodding as she concluded. "Understandable." He said diplomatically. "I don't want this rushed, but if you could, a time frame would be most appreciated."

Nekuna thought to herself as she briefly glanced back at the displays. "Well, given the condition of the chassis, and the advanced robotics fabrication capacity this lab has, the body would be ready in two or three days if we worked around the clock. The brain of it all will take a bit longer. I haven't even finished mapping where it stands yet, let alone made adjustments or changes. That could take a week or two worst case scenario. But if all goes well, within a week we could have a functional core and new body. Then a few hours to join the two and perform final inspections. From that point on, the only concern would be her reintroduction to the world, and familiarization with combat."

Ironwood was mildly disappointment, tapping his chin rapidly as he thought it over. "Slow and steady, wins the race." He thought, trying to remain calm. "Atlas is known for its cutting edge technology, and follow through. If it takes two weeks, then it takes two weeks." He muttered, nodding to himself The skilled scientist could not make out exactly what the general had said, but was sure of the tone.

Nekuna had her own issues that needed to be addressed, and was waiting for Ironwood to rejoin her in reality so she could get a straight answer. "Since you are here, perhaps you could clear a few things up for us. What liberties are we being given on this project?" She asked. "How do you mean?" Ironwood replied in confusion. "Are we replicating Penny, redesigning her, finding some middle ground..." Nekuna pressed. He thought about this for a moment before replying. "If at all possible, she should look the same as she did. However, a friendly, yet firm presence would also do. After the blunder at the arena and the tension caused by elevated military presence we have some PR issues to deal with. As far as the internal function, aim for emulating the human brain and mind as best you can." Nekuna nodded as she flipped to a fresh page of her clipboard and neatly wrote her meticulous notes.

Ironwood turned, determined to limit the distractions on this project but remembered the other reason he made the trip. "Do you have any updates on the burn treatment?" He inquired, hoping to take his wins where he could get them. Nekuna nodded after finishing her notes, placing the clipboard on the counter with the apparatus. "I do. Since your last visit we were able to isolate and reduce the hair growth with no impact on the ability to regenerate cell tissue. However, there is still a side effect, though we aren't sure of the full range of implications yet." Ironwood thought for a moment, he certainly didn't want anybody subjected to sketchy treatment, but was worried that the clock was ticking and the next unfortunate event might be closer than anyone knew. "What kind of side effect replaced the rapid hair growth?"

Nekuna motioned toward the counter with the sample. As they walked toward it she continued explaining. "We discovered that the hair growth was the result of stimulated cell growth. In a sense, this was what we wanted, but only for the damaged relevant cells. With a few trial experiments we were able to prevent the hair growth. We discovered the hair was a symptom, not the result. The treatment does in fact revitalize burnt tissue." Nekuna paused to think, hoping to succinctly explain the dilemma. "But?" Ironwood asked, feeling his body tense.

"...But the result is a hyperactive metabolic state that seems permanent. So far as we understand it, the side effect in its entirety is elevated cell growth and decay, and energy consumption. A hypothesis, is that this treatment has the potential to increase the risk of abnormalities due to the accelerated cell division. The news isn't all bad though, as I said, cell tissue would regenerate at an incredible rate...permanently. We can't be entirely certain of any of these, given our lack of conclusive evidence."

Ironwood wasn't ecstatic about the enigma but figured it was much better than asking someone to become Sasquatch. "Alright, I think those side effects seem _relatively_ safe given the state we are in. If you have no scientific objections I'll offer it as a choice to anyone that would stand to benefit from such a treatment." Nekuna rocked her head back and forth as she mulled it over. "I suppose if it's a choice, and the unknown is explained to them I have no reason to object. I'll contact you after I synthesize a few balms." "Excellent work Nekuna, I'll see to it that mention is made at the upcoming science convention."Nekuna beamed with pride as Ironwood departed.

Ironwood's stress about current events was lessened as he left the R&D lab. "Things seem to be moving forward, even if at a crawl. But we must not waver, I will ensure we make it through this, whatever it takes." Stepping into the elevator once more Ironwood punched in the coordinates of the infirmary. "Now to see how Port and Oobleck are doing, and how they survived all this time up there."

The two Huntsmen sat in a large two bed room. The pair was being given a once over by a few nurses. "Really doctor, the worst of our injuries is our hygiene. Some clean clothes, a shower, and a night's rest are all we need." Port spoke with exhaustion as he was inspected for injuries. The doctor held a clipboard in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I am inclined to believe you Mr. Port. Mr. Oobleck needing new glasses aside you both seem no worse for wear and would certainly benefit from a decent meal, and some sleep. But Ironwood insisted I be sure you two are fit for duty when the Hunters are needed. If we can get all of these preliminary tests done now, we can speed the process up." The doctor spoke, pausing to take a sip of coffee and write down some statistics the nurses called to him. "Fair warning, Ironwood is likely on his-" A knock at the door finished the thought.

Looking over the information the nurses had gathered, the doctor decided they had enough to clear the two of them. "We shall leave you at the mercy of Ironwood then, you are both cleared for duty, when next it calls. Goodnight gentlemen, I hope you aren't interrogated for too long." The doctor bowed before gesturing for the nurses to follow. Port turned to Oobleck and whispered as Ironwood stepped through the door. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh Barty?" Oobleck was exhausted, but still found this humorous and stifled a laugh.

"Greetings gentlemen, I hope you are well. I would like to welcome you to _The Reprieve._ Until the situation at Beacon is straightened out we will be seeing a great deal of each other. I hope that I can make this ordeal as painless as possible. That being said, you both know why I am here." As Ironwood spoke, he felt the atmosphere darken around him. The eyes that met his gaze were far from friendly.

Ironwood knew there was tension between himself and the two experienced, and dedicated Vale Hunters. Few were thrilled to see his fleet, or him, for that matter. Add to the mix the disaster that followed, of which these two didn't know the half of. Still, whether his intentions were doubted or not, Ironwood was trying to make things right. "What was it like up there?" He asked, leaving the question open. Ironwood did so as a gesture of respect. These men were not children, and could be counted on to recount events, in their own terms. Plus, they were not members of his military, and he knew that this altered the manner he could address them.

Port was the first to respond, and he did so with restrained anger. "Well Ironwood, we certainly enjoyed the spectacle that Atlas made at the arena. There are still a few mysteries, even more for the two of us no doubt, but your fleet's presence and Penny's death didn't do anyone any favors. Oobleck and I did what we could, but witnessed more than a few deaths in the dome as panic spread. The Vale Hunters walked around uneasily prior to last night. A blatant standing force has not been used to protect these lands for years. But we...tried to give yours the benefit of the doubt, and for what? To still end up fighting for our lives, no, covering a _retreat_ so people could escape to fight or flee for their lives a _second_ time!" Port worked his way to his feet in anger, as he spat his piece.

Oobleck gently placed a conciliatory hand on his shoulder. Port inhaled sharply before closing his eyes, taking his seat. He sat motionless, head in hands for a moment. Meanwhile, Oobleck tried to smooth things over. Of the two, Port was the better fighter. His ability to channel his vitality being an asset in combat. However, his natural energy, and empathy left him vulnerable when faced with tragedy.

"What Port is trying to say Ironwood, is that Ozpin told you a fleet isn't what we needed, that it would only cause fear and suspicion. I don't doubt your intentions, but most certainly object to your methods. What has Ozpin to say about all this? What is _his_ word?" Oobleck spoke calmly despite his fatigue. He knew that Port was primed to lash out, and tried to keep this discussion civil as best he could. Being up there in the arena felt like a lifetime fighting one Grimm after another. The two of them were worried about the safety of every student they had ever taught. Every hunter they had ever served with present in Beacon at the time, was at risk. This was no easier on them, than their students. Their life's work was on the verge of crumbling around them.

Ironwood sighed as he looked from Oobleck to Port, and back again. "You two don't know then. Ozpin was proclaimed dead. A body was never found, but those close to him knew that Ozpin wasn't exactly normal. He might very well have escaped, I hope that is the case. Beacon Tower collapsed, and the Fall Maiden's power was stolen. Glynda is now the Headmistress. She and I are trying to work out a plan but are making it up as we go. I know this isn't how everything was supposed to play out, but you two must believe me, I...didn't mean for any of this to...happen. The damage to relations are something we will all _suffer_ for. The loss of the CCT tower will dramatically impact the lives of everyone _throughout_ Remnant. I know I played a part in this, intentional or no. but I'm asking...pleading for your help. Help to make amends, and save Beacon, perhaps even Vale. The Grimm are in check, perimeters are established, the Huntsmen and Huntresses are rallied and recovering, I have more soldiers inbound, we _can_ beat this. An official rebuke will have to wait until we are not fighting for our lives. I'm trying to save your kingdom, but I can't do it alone." What began as Ironwood's explanation ended as a plea, to help him prove his good intention.

Port and Oobleck were not sure how to feel, much like the students having everything they had known taken from them. This left them less than receptive. They looked at each other, unsure of what to make of everything. In the end, Oobleck threw his hands in the air, uncertain of how to feel.

"Alright Ironwood. We don't know how to feel about you, but we don't have to like you to know that for the time being you are right. Our best chance is to work together. Just tell us what you need and we will do what we can." Oobleck said. The sterile white room felt even colder as the three of them endured the uncomfortable silence, not sure of what to say.

The Atlesian nodded as he bowed deeply. Port thought he saw a single tear streaming down Ironwood's face as the general turned and headed for the door. "There is still some time before the next operation, I think your students would be overjoyed if they could speak with you. I'll see about having your glasses replaced Oobleck." Stepping through the door, Ironwood stopped for a moment, With one hand on the knob, he looked at the ceiling for a moment before calling over his shoulder. "Thank you for giving me a chance to make amends." With that he left them to their thoughts as he slowly walked down the hall to the elevator. The sense of ineptitude was the only thought on his mind.

The attack was well orchestrated, having many players and pieces. Ironwood knew that his sleight was rather minuscule by comparison. But he was aware, however, that Grimm fed on fear, and distrust. The presence of ships and soldiers, and the questionable implications of Penny certainly didn't help things along. Add to that the near disaster with the unused computer virus. With a shake of his head Ironwood began pressing buttons bound for the bridge.

One moment he was pressing a button, the next he was punching the wall of the elevator as he relived the whole night in a few seconds. Once the rage had subsided he noticed the sizable dents in the wall. Ironwood stepped back, trying to calm down as he struggled to breathe. The repeated strikes against bare metal had worn the knuckles of his pristine white gloves. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he had peeled back some of his skin as well. No one except him and a handful of doctors knew, of course, but Ironwood was a cyborg. He removed his worn gloves and replaced them with a pair from his pocket. Among his replaced body parts were his hands, a portion of his torso, and his feet.

No sooner had he regained his composure did his scroll begin vibrating. With a grunt of frustration Ironwood reached for it, double taking when he saw who the message was from. "Torchwick?" He thought as he opened the message with curiosity. "Hey Woody, we have some things to talk about when you are free. Where should I meet you?" Ironwood laughed when he finished reading it, still breathing heavily from his burst of anger moments ago. "I'll take all the help I can get right now." he thought as he typed a reply. "Find me tomorrow." he replied before returning his scroll to his pocket.

No sooner had his scroll left his hand however, did it go off again. Ironwood reached for it with a frown, until he saw the sender's name. "Those burn balms are ready if you wanted them." Ironwood nodded in approval as he read the message. "Time to get a few soldiers and a Huntsman back on their feet." Ironwood said feeling the cloud break. He cleared his destination, and set a new one for the R&D lab. Ironwood and Nekuna had a brief exchange as he grabbed the samples and placed them in bag. As he left the lab he knew exactly who the first sample would be offered too. With haste he made his way to the Infirmary to visit Jaune.

Debriefing

Standing in front of Jaune's room, Ironwood found himself tripping over his thoughts. "How do I offer something like this to him?" Ironwood began rehearsing his presentation. "'This will expedite your recovery but has a side effect that rapidly increases cell growth? No, we don't know what it will do' Hm. How about 'This balm will aid in your recovery when coupled with your naturally high aura, its only side effect is accelerated cell growth?' Perfect! We will just keep an eye on him, and perform routine checkups. Jaune won't know the difference." Ironwood paused before opening the door. "I have to explain the ambiguity of the balm. It's only right." Nodding with reluctant approval Ironwood opened the door and walked in.

Jaune was sitting on his bed facing the wall away from the door. The man was performing ballistic stretches in a loose hospital gown with noticeable difficulty. Jaune winced as he flexed tender muscles that were barely healed enough to be subjected to such exercises. "Eager to be back at it, I see." Ironwood called cheerily. Jaune was so startled he nearly fell off of the bed mid-stretch. "How was this man admitted to Beacon?" Ironwood had always wondered.

None of the staff save Ozpin had any faith in the clumsy and inadequate student since day one. However, Beacon's staff and Ironwood himself, the few times they crossed paths were proven wrong in time. Ozpin saw spirit in him, the burning flame that refused to be snuffed out. "He'll make it someday." Ironwood muttered as he waited for Jaune to right himself, standing up. "...someday." "I-Ironwood! I...didn't see you there." Jaune replied, his face darkening a few shades of red in embarrassment.

"I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable Jaune, I'm here to offer you relief." He said, trying to assuage Jaune's unease. "What...do you mean _relief_?" Jaune asked, the confusion showing in his voice. Ironwood stepped further into the room, placing the bag on the bed, While he rummaged through it the glass vials clinked repeatedly. Ironwood began explaining as he produced one of the vials. "This vial contains a balm that has shown great potential in restoring burnt tissue. There is a side effect, one we don't have mapped out yet, though it seems to be be benign so far as we can tell. I came by to offer you one to help you recover, if you are interested." Ironwood finished, offering the vial to Jaune, who cautiously withdrew. "What exactly...is the side effect?" He asked glancing tentatively at the vial in Ironwood's open hand.

The general had hoped _that_ particular question would not be asked. With a nervous smile, he explained the effect on cell growth as best he could. Ironwood could only hope it would not deter Jaune from using the treatment. The timid student thought it over. "I _need_ to be out there with my friends. I can't stand the thought of sitting in here for another day while people I care about are risking their lives. It's all or nothing." Jaune concluded summoning his courage as he nodded in thanks, taking the vial from Ironwood. His hand trembled, but only slightly. "Very good Mr. Ark. According to the lab tests, which used _your_ skin, by the way, before you go to sleep tonight you should see significant improvement. If our estimations are correct, you will be ready for action when the battle plan is announced in due time." Ironwood finished, as he grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

Before departing the general felt it was necessary to pay his respects to Jaune, and Pyrrha, whom he would visit next. He spoke earnestly to Jaune while turning to face him. "I...wanted you to know, Jaune, that I applaud your effort on Beacon Tower. Few understand the implications of what transpired, but know that your valiant attempt in the face of such odds is commendable. Thank you. I will extend the same gratitude to your companion as well. Good day, Mr. Ark."

No sooner had Ironwood left was Jaune stricken with a flurry of emotions. The sudden onset of which caused him to sit while he processed them. It felt good to know that someone, especially of Ironwood's station, thought the act was honorable. Despite this, he felt guilty. On his end, it was as much emotional investment as it was sense of duty. He was caught between how to feel about his role. Compounding his troubled thoughts, Ironwood's mention of Pyrrha reminded him that he still had no idea how she had fared. Jaune had left it to hope that she was alright. "I can't let this unfortunate outcome get me down. My team...and now Pyrrha, deserve a Jaune Ark not riddled with self doubt. I will take this, and become stronger for it." Jaune continued to talk himself up while vigorously applying the balm. "I passed the point of no return when I stood up to Cardin."

Ironwood was saddened as he left Pyrrha's room. "Poor girl. Loosing an arm, the _whole_ arm, while struggling to do what she believed was right. Hell, she almost lost her companion too." Ironwood mused as he reminisced having his own body parts replaced with synthetic ones. He shook, grabbing at his chest. On cold mornings they still ached. "Her rehabilitation will be painful, but I saw the fire in her eyes. Those were the eyes of a fighter, a champion."

Shrugging the thoughts off Ironwood moved to the next item on the list. "Debrief with Jane." He remembered snapping his fingers. Making his way out of the Infirmary, Ironwood pulled out his scroll and told Jane that he was going to debrief her, and asked where she was. Ironwood had reached the elevator door by the time he read her response. "To the crew deck it is." He said quietly, entering in the coordinates.

Jane sat on one of the bottom bunks in her room waiting for Ironwood to arrive. Somehow she had landed a room all to herself, though Jane figured the severe loss of soldiers had a hand in the spacious arrangement. With a deep sigh she threw her legs onto the bed, laying down. Her head lay on her crossed arms as she stared at the loft bed above her while organizing her thoughts in preparation. She hadn't made it far when the door chimed. She had managed to tune the ambient noises out, however and was jarred back, nearly hitting her head on the low ceiling. Shaking off the disorientation, she rushed to the door. The soldier took a moment to fix herself before opening it.

She greeted Ironwood with a genuine smile, if visibly forced. He returned the gesture, adding in a quick bow. Placing one hand atop the other behind his back. He spoke calmly. "We have some business to discuss. May I come in?" Jane had finished collecting herself as this slow exchange played out. "Please." She said, gesturing inward with an arm, stepping aside. With a nod Ironwood did just that. He gracefully walked to the center of the room and waited patiently for her to join him. Jane locked the door and returned to her bed. Ironwood trained his eyes on her the whole time. "This mission was important to begin with, but as I understand it, there were more than a few abnormalities. Your transmission left me with many questions, I was hoping you could start from the top." He spoke with curiosity, his bloodshot eyes widening as he concluded. Jane made herself as comfortable as possible before beginning her story.

Ironwood was an astute listener, giving her his full attention as she spoke. He frowned when the bodies were mentioned and inhaled sharply when the bout with the nevermores was described. Holding up a hand he interrupted her recounting. "This...Paladin, you said? It seems to exhibit characteristics of higher thought and personality." Jane nodded as she watched the focused expression on his face. "The rest of the story I can piece together, seeing as how I've already spoken to Port and Oobleck. If you would, tell me more about this Paladin." So Jane, with as much detail as she could recall explained the unusual behavior. From the protective instincts, to the free form speaking, to demonstration of dynamic problem solving skills.

The more she said, the more interested Ironwood became. By the time her story concluded, he was enthralled. Ironwood spoke before Jane had the chance. "Thank you for your detailed report. Enjoy some rest, there won't be any missions for a time." No sooner had the words left his lips had he made his way to the door, quickly. The beleaguered soldier waited a few minutes before heaving a sigh of relief. She was glad he had left, but now felt a sense of disappointment wash over her. Jane hadn't done much of anything on that brief mission, other than sharpening her people skills.

Admittedly, while watching the struggle from the ground she was torn between terror and awe. The vivid night of destruction was still fresh in her mind, and seeing those Grimm sent the memories flooding back. That, coupled with the amazing prowess of Paladins, and her inaction was almost admissible. "I won't allow myself to be stricken next time I see the Grimm." She resolved, though she could hear her voice waver, slightly. Jane rubbed her eyes as she lay on her bed. The shaken solder repeated the words to herself a few times before dozing off in satisfaction.

Ironwood left Jane's room in a bit of a hurry. He was intrigued by what he had learned about the Paladin, and was eager to speak to it himself. Striding to the elevator, he reached out to the bridge via his scroll. "Sir?" The XO answered attentively. "I need you to locate the Paladin sent on Jane's retrieval mission for me." A moment of silence followed as Ironwood stepped into the lift. "The Paladin is still standing sentry at the foot of the shuttle. The exact same spot in which the crew disembarked upon their return." The soldier replied, puzzled. "Very good, thank you." Ironwood said as he returned his scroll. "Almost as though it were safeguarding the craft for their return." Running over Jane's report, he prepared a few questions to ask the Paladin.

Interpretation

Outside, in front of the Bullhead, the Paladin stood silent sentry. There was still enough light to justify being out and about. The Paladin observed the humanoids as they went about their business, paying special attention to their body language, word usage. Ironwood was amazed by what he saw when he stepped onto solid ground. The giant war mech did in fact seem to be operating outside its defined parameters. It observed with acuteness liken to a research drone.

Ironwood already had many questions for this robot, and was having difficulty containing his excitement, and restraining his trepidation. "There is no need to worry...yet." He spoke softly, shaking his head before composing himself. Trying, perhaps too hard, Ironwood joined the observer with a smile on his face. Once again his thundering foot steps gave him away. He furrowed his brow in frustration.

The Paladin appeared startled, looking around for the source of the noise. "Apologies." It said in the same, low monotone synthetic voice. Ironwood could already feel his interest building as he stepped closer. "Do you know who I am?" The prideful general asked. There was a moment of silence, in which Ironwood assumed it searched the military database of _The Reprieve_.

"James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas, also a General of Mantle, in which the Hunter academy Atlas resides." The Paladin replied concisely, leaning forward, looking in Ironwood's direction. "Is it...trying to make eye contact?" Ironwood thought, puzzled before shrugging the idea off. "I have a few questions I would like answered. But first, what is your designation?" He began, watching for any clues in the hulking figure's demeanor. He doubted he would see anything conclusive. After all, the A.I. inside all of the production hardware was not designed to support extraneous behavior.

Shifting about, the Paladin responded flatly, though Ironwood swore he heard a tinge of pride. "P-916." The ball was rolling now. Ironwood was excited to get underway as the floodgate opened. "Does your memory core contain a record for the battle in the arena on P-916's last mission?" "Affirmative." "Like all military platforms, Paladins have combat protocols hard coded into their core matrix, correct?" "Affirmative."

"Does P-916 have any record of those protocols malfunctioning at any point leading up to, or during the mission?" "Negative." Ironwood nodded, rubbing his chin. "Here's where things are going to get interesting." He thought as he readied his next battery of questions.

"Then does P-916 think that its actions are in accordance with explicit instructions given?" Silence followed for what Ironwood perceived to be an eternity before the Paladin responded. "The instructions given to P-916 upon activation were not explicit...sir." A gasp betrayed his shock, being addressed as though he were talking to a soldier. These platforms weren't programmed to understand social convention. "What do you mean, the instructions were not explicit? Is your core program incomplete?" "Negative, the program is functioning at peak efficiency. The distinction lies not in the code, but its application." Ironwood was speechless as the Paladin responded. "Please, enlighten me." Ironwood offered. To his surprise, the Paladin nodded.

"The instructions given to this platform are complex, and require a series of evaluations to ensure accurate choice selection. To conceivably make these decisions in real time the processor must be able to rationalize, and prioritize. Therefore, the only piece of code that is truly explicit, is the core of the logical processor. The logic processor is designed to interpret input and act accordingly. The remainder of the software is utilized toward this end."

"Are you…does P-916 mean to infer that the combat protocols could be disregarded if the logical processor deemed it prudent?" Another silence followed. Only this time, Ironwood was truly worried as he felt the tension creep up on him while he waited for a reply. After all, who knows what this Paladin could be capable of doing? The danger, likely or not, was very real, and it hinged largely on the answer to this one question.

"P-916 deduces that Ironwood's assertion is not incorrect, if a bit cynical. This platform's logic core, and protocols were written with the same governing principles that all of the combat software is. A different conclusion of the same guidelines does not change the directive. It merely allows a unit to sidestep issues that would otherwise lead to inaction, or improper action in the pursuit of the same goals."

Ironwood was amazed, and found himself speechless as he tried to poke holes in the explanation. Ultimately, he couldn't find anything tangible. This made him all the more curious, albeit, a little scared. The implications were still terrifying if the program did brake away from its guiding principle. The potential for disaster aside, the capability to trouble-shoot was certainly a bonus in high stress situations. "These platforms certainly aren't cheap, let alone the cost of software maintenance." He mused, before speaking once more.

"Just one more question P-916. Fluid interpretation of core guidelines aside, some of this unit's displayed behavior is more akin to social-cultural decisions. The action taken within the arena tunnel resembles something humans call _protective instincts_. Are you familiar with the concept?" "Affirmative." "The nature of protective instincts requires an understanding of _self,_ and _other_. Then the matter can simply be reduced down to a single...logical...deduction, correct?" A third silence followed. Only, a realization struck Ironwood in the uncanny silence. Is the reason a pause followed certain questions because the Paladin was _thinking_? He had assumed the delay was data retrieval. But, with the other exhibited behavior, _thought_ was certainly not a stretch of the imagination.

"P-916 believes that statement to be more true than false. Though, such a view colors the act as something _I_ am not capable of acting upon at present. Even if this platform could act upon that directive, it would be an incorrect description of the action. P-916 did not shelter its compatriots out of a fear of loss. Nor was the decision a desire to protect, but rather to ensure units with similar directives survived. Where one would struggle, many should theoretically triumph." Ironwood wasn't sure what to do except for nod until he could regain his wit. "Fair enough, such decisions...do arise...in the thick of combat." He eventually managed. Ironwood was completely blown away by the Paladin's use of _I_. Just in the short time he had _conversed_ with it, the articulation had continued to evolve. "I doubt I'm going to get much further at the moment. I don't have time to dissect its thought process anyway. I can breathe easily having ruled out the possibility of dissension, to a respectable degree."

This time it was Ironwood who paused, and he swore as he struggled for words the Paladin was studying him. He didn't detect any hint of scrutiny, the gaze was more akin to childlike curiosity. Whatever the interpretation of events, the fact remained that the Paladin saved the team, and the mission. "Now that the troublesome part is out of the way, I can give credit where credit is due. Fair is fair." Ironwood composed himself before speaking. "P-916, I James Ironwood of Atlas hereby commemorate this platform's valor and dutiful actions with a commendation. Your new designation will be 'P-916-V', for valor. You have also earned the prestige of being the first platform to receive such an award." When Ironwood was done speaking he noticed that the Paladin seemed, fidgety almost as though it were nervous, or perhaps…excited. In either case he resolved to keep an eye open for the exploits of P-916-V in the future. "Be ready in the near future for another assignment." He said with a bow, watching with raised brows as the gesture was reciprocated.

Ironwood walked away unsure of what to feel. Being excited, intrigued, and a little frightened. He realized there was a question gnawing at the back of his mind he had not thought to ask. 'Would you sacrifice a human to save another, or perhaps many?' The logic processor seemed to be capable of grasping a system as straightforward as triage. "Would P-916-V have sacrificed Jane to save the other platforms, if the opportunity presented itself? The loss of one human life in exchange for the theoretical certainty that those saved would aid it in protecting humanity in the future…. I suppose only time will tell." He concluded with a shudder as he tried to push the thought out of his mind. "All this talk of existentialism makes my head throb. I need a drink." With that Ironwood boarded the ship after a quick glance over his shoulder at the Paladin, and headed straight for the mess hall. "I have some time to kill before my next item of business…. Torchwick, that should be an interesting conversation."

Together Again

Ren and Nora had moved from the floor to Nora's bed some time ago. Spending the day post visit to their friends and lovemaking just enjoying each others company. They had replaced some of their clothes, albeit just undergarments. Ren managed to doze off while laying on his back with an arm wrapped around Nora, whom had started awake hours later. Nora was not sure why she was awake, as she rolled onto her side. Deciding simply to return to sleep she gently placed a hand on Ren's face. "He looks more serene in his sleep than when he is awake, if that is even possible." Nora thought with a stifled giggle, not wanting to wake him. She snuggled closer to Ren. With a quiet kiss on his forehead, Nora once again surrendered to sleep.

Not long after, however, Nora was awoken by the chime of the door. She moaned in frustration as she cursed the noise with closed eyes. With a free hand she reached for Ren, but could not find him. She kept searching. Her search continued until she heard his voice near the door. "Greetings doctor, how may I help you?" Ren spoke in his typical composed manner. Nora bit her lip as she pulled the covers up.

The doctor spoke with restrained excitement. The physician maintained eye contact with Ren, paying Nora no mind. "I wanted to let you two know that Jaune and Pyrrha are medically cleared, though we would still like to keep an eye on them. The staff and I thought all four of you would appreciate the moment more if you two delivered the news." Ren smiled deeply, as jubilation could be heard behind him. The doctor chuckled before appending her statement. " _Provided,_ both of them take it easy for a spell. Also, they must agree to frequent check ups until we can be sure they are back to one hundred percent." Ren chuckled before responding. "Of cour-" The doctor laughed as Ren gazed absently at the ceiling the moment he was interrupted. "Leave it to us! Ren and I will get them back into shape. Those two will be better than before." Nora belted from the bed. Ren and the doctor made eye contact before she bowed respectfully, and left. Ren closed the door and took a deep breath rolling his eyes at Nora with a smile.

She scrambled out of bed getting dressed, ignoring Ren's look. Her joy practically oozed out of her. "Suit up lazy bones. _We_ have good news to deliver, and training to begin!" Nora practically sang with ebullience. Ren looked down at himself, then back up at Nora with a chuckle. "She doesn't think I would answer the door in my underwear...does she?" Ren shook the question off before addressing Nora. "Remember Nora, we are trying to make sure they _don't_ over-exert themselves. Take it easy with the training, let them come to you." Nora rolled her eyes playfully as she walked toward him swaying her hips. "Sometimes things need a little push, remember? I waited for you to come to me for sooooooo long." She said lowering her voice as she traced his pectorals with her fingertips. Ren shuddered. He silently gestured to the door in defeat, turning pink all the while. Nora laughed with glee as she slowly walked past him, placing a finger on his nose as she went by. "Boop!"

Jaune and Pyrrha lay in their respective rooms counting the seconds. With little to do, the patients were board out of their mind when the news was delivered. Ren and Nora decided that Ren should inform Jaune while Nora told Pyrrha. Then the reunited team would call it an early day while they made up for lost time. Jaune had recovered more or less, though he still experienced mild throbbing pain throughout his body. He had been worried after using the vial Ironwood gave him. To his relief nothing had happened. He was no less resolute now then he was then, but the fear of the unknown gnawed at him. He was going through range of motion exercises when Ren knocked on the door. Jaune thought back on Ironwood's entrance and quickly braced himself for this entry.

"E-Enter." Jaune said, nervous, hoping that Pyrrha had decided to do what he was too scared to. Looking at himself, he broke into a light sweat. "I would have liked a chance to shower first." Jaune said, smelling himself, and recoiling slightly as he looked away. As the door opened Jaune fixed himself as best he could. "Hey, Ren." He said, trying to hide his disappointment. Jaune tried to recover, despite feeling let down. He also missed Ren and Nora, and didn't want Ren to feel as though he didn't care. "What's… the good word?" He spoke ungraciously, stumbling over his words offering a smile to compensate. Ren was confused. "The… good… word? I do not understand how a word could be _good_." Jaune would have laughed under different circumstances. Instead, he shook his head while turning pink. "Never mind that…it's good to see you again."

Ren bowed deeply and gave a smile before speaking. In one hand he held a glass, and draped over the other was a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "It is a pleasure to see you again too Jaune. I came by because I have something wonderful to tell you." Ren began, throwing Jaune's clothes onto one of the visitor chairs. "The doctors have cleared you are Pyrrha from the infirmary. Nora and I have been granted stewardship over your health." Jaune was ecstatic, one more day here and he thought he would go insane. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the glass of green paste that Ren placed beneath his nose. "We can't have you failing any medical tests. They might readmit you. Or, you simply won't be permitted to fight when duty calls. Either way, this is for your own good. I know how important being fit is to you, Jaune." Ren concluded trying to force his charge to drink the unusual concoction.

"Eww! Ren, what is this?" Jaune replied, trying not to gag as he brought his hands up to defend himself. Ren appeared hurt. "This is a blend of herbs designed to ensure your body's nutritional needs are satisfied."He responded, defending his dignity. The struggle with Jaune took him by surprise. Ren had figured that Jaune would not have the strength to protest. "You can't eat just Pumpkin Pete's cereal and expect to hold your own against the Grimm." He continued, gaining the upper hand. "I offered this blend to Pyrrha before her final arena match. She came around, in time. If Pyrrha could learn to like it, so can you!"

"REAL HUNTSMAN EAT PUMPKIN PETE'S!" Jaune shouted before succeeded in rebuffing Ren. In the act, some of the liquid spilled onto the bed. Ren gave up, panting slightly. "Alright Jaune, I made this especially for you, but I refuse to see good nutriment go to waste." Jaune's eyes widened. "Ren, I'll pay you lien to NOT drink...whatever you call that." He said looking away. "Nonsense." Ren chuckled before tipping the glass straight up.

"Why!?" Jaune cried in disgust as he tried to forget what he had just witnessed. The viscous liquid slowly slid down the inside of the glass. Jaune covered his eyes until he heard Ren exclaim with satisfaction. "All right, let's go." Jaune continued throwing the covers off with slight shiver of lingering disgust. "Please, don't stand until you are dressed." Ren said, slightly uncomfortable as he glanced away. "Unless you intend to show everyone your marshmallows. Would real huntsman do _that_?" Ren went on, teasing him while grabbing Jaune's clothes from the chair and handing them to him. Jaune swiped his clothes from Ren, turning red. "You make it sound like I'm naked." Jaune said embarrassed. "You may not be naked, but that gown is very loose and as per usual, is thin, leaving little to the imagination."

As the two left Jaune's room Ren made a gesture through Pyrrha's door window before they headed back. Nora sat in a chair across the room from Pyrrha, struggling with an ice breaker. Pyrrha beat her to it. "Nora, I appreciate you coming by….but I think I'll catch up with everyone later." She spoke dejectedly. Nora was taken aback as she pieced what she would say together. "Don't be silly Pyrrha, it wouldn't be team JNPR without you. It would be team JNR, no one likes juniors! Especially if they are like the one Yang knows." Nora said, trying to cheer her up. However it seemed to have the opposite effect. "I'm… not my old self." Pyrrha replied, holding herself with her one arm, bringing her knees to her chest.

Nora could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "This woman, I can't possibly know how she feels right now. I don't know-" Nora discarded her sense of helplessness in the matter and did the only thing she could, standing up and moving to sit on the bed next to Pyrrha. "If you won't come back with me, then I'll just have to stay here with you." Nora said affectionately, holding her in a loose but heartfelt hug as she closed her eyes bringing Pyrrha's head to her chest. Nora was met with resistance as Pyrrha struggled halfheartedly, uncertain of how to feel. "Nora, please...leave." A small voice pleaded as it broke. "No." The reply came sternly, as Nora held her tighter. "And if Ren and Jaune knew how you were feeling they would join in."

The two of them sat there for a time. The sun had fallen in the sky but a few hours of daylight remained. At first Pyrrha was silent, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Then Nora noticed Pyrrha weeping softly, and loosened her grip. She was about to give up, thinking that maybe leaving her alone was best after all, when Pyrrha pulled away.

Wiping her tears she smiled as convincingly as she could manage. "I couldn't have asked for a better team or more supportive family." Nora smiled back, feeling warm inside, knowing she was able to reach Pyrrha in her time of need. "Your armor is still being repaired, we were told they would drop it off at our room when it is finished. So, I brought your school uniform for you to wear." The two of them departed soon after, to join their other half in their room.

Pyrrha was still anxious, feeling like less of a person, a failure, and unfit for affection at the moment as she reflected on recent events. Shaking the somber feelings off she mused. "If Jaune has taught me anything, it's that persistence in the face of adversity is the path to success and triumph. If he can overcome the void in combat ability, I can...put the right foot forward, though fully recovering will definitely take some time."

When Nora and Pyrrha walked through the door, they witnessed Ren lecturing Jaune on his new diet. Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh as the two entered. "Alright JNPR, first order of business…. GROUP HUG!" Nora yelled grabbing her three team mates with incredible speed. Laughing once they wiggled out of Nora's titan grip the conversation went off without a hitch.

Pyrrha thought the reunion was touching, though uncomfortable as she had trouble looking Jaune in the eye. "How can I face him? I failed and he nearly died for it. I should have insisted on sending him away." Her fear was compounded by the fact he seemed to avoid her gaze. "Pyrrha...you had a job to do, and instead of helping I just got in your way...again." Jaune thought back to the Emerald Forest when Pyrrha saved him from colliding with the ground. In truth Pyrrha and Jaune had similar reservations for different reasons. The last rays of light faded away, and the group decided to call it a night. Sleep came slowly that night, as Pyrrha tried to quiet her mind. However, the moments before she drifted off, Pyrrha forgot she was on this ship. In those last moments, surrounded by her team mates, she was back in their dorm room, she was home.

A New Day

Early the next day Pyrrha sat alone in the mess hall drinking coffee while looking out the windows. The crest of the sun was peaking over hills in the distance. Pyrrha inhaled deeply as she watched the sky slowly change colors. What began as pitch black gave way to a blue hue as the ground was illuminated. The color quickly became more vivid as blue was replaced with a soft orange. Watching the sun rise put her mind at ease, soon resembling tranquil water. Pyrrha expelled a cathartic breath as she patiently observed.

A night's rest among friends did more for her than she had expected. But, coming to terms with certain changes would be more difficult than others. She looked down at her missing arm. It caused her much less physical pain than she would have guessed. "By the time I adjust to only having one arm, my prosthetic will have arrived." Pyrrha said under her breath, causing herself to laugh. "At least...I can still do that." She closed her eyes and relished the serenity of the early morning. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open. "Already? I was hoping to have some more time before the crowd filed in." She thought dourly. "M-Mind if I...join you?" A friendly voice asked. The figure nervously stepped to her side so as to try and look her in the eye. Pyrrha recognized it immediately. She was not sure she had it in her to have _this_ talk right now. However, he spoke again before she could think of something to say.

"I know you probably...want to be alone, a-and I don't blame you. If I could speak my mind I won't trouble you for long." There was a pause as Jaune took a deep breath. "You are probably tired of hearing this, but you are still the same Pyrrha Nikos you were. Better even, for surviving what you went through. I...we am here for you. I… don't _feel_ any different about...you either. I admired your commitment in the face of death. The willingness to sacrifice oneself to fight the good fight. And, you didn't look back. Pyrrha, in more ways than one you are the Hunter I hope to someday be." Jaune's breathing had become increasingly erratic as he spoke his piece. Pyrrha looked up at him and noticed how red his face was. He had shuffled closer, and a shaky hand reached for her shoulder. Silence followed as she tensed.

Jaune retracted his hand. He turned to leave, worried he had upset her further. He felt it would be for the best. "Jaune..." She almost whispered. Pyrrha quickly grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. "Please..., join me." She spoke calmly. Though, it sounded to Jaune that Pyrrha was preoccupied with thought. Still, he resolved to not waste this moment. The jittery man sat next to her while also eyeing the rising sun as it fully illuminated the war-torn landscape. The orange sky had filled in, and the rising sun bore a brilliant yellow hue. From it radiated a warmth that overshadowed the remnants of that bitter night.

In that moment, The prior events slipped from Jaune's mind. As though he were seeing the destruction for the first time. The experience saddened him. However, he also found strength in it. Despite the night of hell, Beacon survived. Many of the buildings, and a few of the people he knew had been taken from them. But in its wake was a newfound appreciation. For life, and the resilience of those who chose to obstruct the darkness. Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha. She was staring down at her cup, maintaining a tight grip on it.

In this epiphany, he was struck by weight of Pyrrha's decision. She attempted to confronted Cinder alone, despite the outcome of her encounter with Ozpin. Yet here she sat. He was immediately wracked with guilt, again. "If I were a better fighter Pyrrha wouldn't have lost her arm, and Cinder would not have escaped." He pondered. For a moment his mind was blank. "I can't undue the past. But I can bear it in mind going forward. First things first I owe her an apology." Steeling himself, he looked once more at Pyrrha. Who glanced his way at the same time.

Jaune hesitated, finding it difficult to return her gaze and accept ownership. "Pyrrha… I'm sorry. I...let you down." He paused again, feeling the sweat start to bead on his brow. He closed his eyes steadying himself, but was jolted back by a hand resting gently on his face. A nervous laughed followed. "Jaune…there's _nothing_ for you to apologize for. I couldn't turn you away. Just the same, that was _my_ fight. _I_ lost it. We _both_ suffered for it." Pyrrha inhaled sharply as she noticed the extensive scarring on Jaune's neck for the first time. The wound was healing nicely, little more than series of raised red crossing lines. The injury left him with more scarring than most would ever know.

Her eyes widened as she replayed the fight in her mind, remembering the flames that had engulfed him. "That looks…painful." She said barely succeeding in holding back her own tears. Out of curiosity she ran her fingers across them and realized that they continued down his torso. "Your ability to recover is astounding." She remarked as she did so. Jaune was having trouble breathing, but not as a result of any injury.

"Pyrrha, do you remember what I told you before the tower crashed?" He managed, looking her in the eye. Jaune was unsure of where the courage to do so was coming from. She nodded, wincing as it flashed in her mind. "I...meant it then, and I still mean it now. I knew then that letting you go alone would have eaten me alive for the rest of my life." Jaune inched closer as he spoke. Pyrrha was troubled by this, and lost her composure. "Jaune, what are you-?" She gasped as their fingers interlocked. He saw fear in her green eyes. She was immediately reminded of the building they sat against moments before she inadvertently hurled him against the wall out of fear, fracturing it. "Please, stop!" She whispered, laying her head on his chest as she began to weep.

The moment was intense for both of them. It had finally come to a head. Jaune could feel his eyes begin to water as she sobbed. Sniffing quietly he spoke again while wrapping his free hand around Pyrrha, causing her to inhale sharply amid the tears. "Pyrrha…I've never been close to people, to anyone like I am to this team. I know in the last few days I said things, things I wasn't sure I meant. But now, I know the statement before the tower collapsed wasn't just the heat of the moment." Pyrrha's sobbing had grown louder and she tried to pull away. "Stop...stop..." Jaune shook his head, trying to maintain his focus, while holding her tighter. "While I lay in that bed, through the disappointment in myself, and the pain of the burns, I realized something." Jaune paused as the tears rolled down his cheeks, sniffing once more before continuing. "Coming to Beacon wasn't a mistake. And, not leaving when Cardin blackmailed me was the right choice. But through everything that happened, and the bonds I formed with my friends, I knew I am most grateful for my relationship with you. Pyrrha, you believed in me when no one else did. You are the reason I made it this far."

Pyrrha, now distraught, made one last attempt as she struggled with self worth. She knew what Jaune was about to say, and did not want to hear it. "Please, don't say it! I'm not..." She closed her eyes taking in a deep breathe before opening them in shock as Jaune stole a kiss. Moments later they pulled away and their gazes met. Jaune felt his fears melt away as he spoke his mind. "Through it all Pyrrha, I know. I know, that I love you." Pyrrha knew that it was too late to turn back now. She voiced her confusion aloud with great dejection in her voice as his words repeated in her head. "Why? I led you into a battle I had no hope of winning. I lost an arm for it, and you were incinerated. I failed in a way you don't even understand. Why would you say that?" Jaune took a moment before replying. He wanted to make sure his words were more coordinated than he was known for.

"Pyrrha, it isn't about what happened to me. I made that choice willingly, and would do it again gladly. I'm not worried about my injuries, in time I'll forgot they are there. I don't care we lost that fight. _We_ did our best. What matters is that we both lived. That we can sit here now after the fact." Jane went silent for a moment as he mused. "And I make up for all that time I was oblivious to your signs." Remembering himself, he continued. "We _can_ make this work. I always admired your combat skill, and benevolence. You loosing a battle doesn't lessen that. If anything the fact you had the strength of will to keep going is even more inspiring."

Pyrrha knew he was trying to make her feel better. And knew the words came from a real place, but they fell on deaf ears as she listened. "Pyrrha, you are still the same girl I fell in love with. Until you can believe in yourself again, I'll do it for you...if you'll have me." As he spoke Jaune became nervous. He wasn't sure how _Pyrrha_ felt, and he had put himself much further out than he had intended too.

Unexpectedly, his words began to sink in. Pyrrha felt as though she were in a dense forest, where the trees stretched up to the sky blotting out the sun. Eternal darkness, and hostile eyes surrounded Pyrrha. She was stricken with so much fear she had lost hope. Every step she took felt like the wrong one no matter the direction she tried. Despite still being plagued with self doubt, and a degree of guilt, Pyrrha began to feel at peace. Jaune had forced her to confront her fear of newfound inadequacy in her mind. The battle was far from over. But he brought light and warmth in her time of need. A campfire in a clearing amid the dead of night.

She smiled, hugging him tightly, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes as she spoke. "Is there anything that could snuff your spirit?" Jaune was savoring every second of the moment as he sat there, he had spoken his mind, and he had never been happier than he was right now. As he looked down at Pyrrha he accepted the grim truth with courage. They would survive, or die defending what they believe in. If they did die, it would be standing together giving everything they had. The two of them sat silently, grateful they had found each other, and looked to the future with a brighter outlook.

From outside the empty mess hall, Nora and Ren stood looking in. Nobody else was around, fortunately for them. Jaune and Pyrrha had made a great deal of noise as the emotions escalated. Pyrrha had left that morning before anyone else was even awake. Ever since, Jaune had been acting strange. The three of them went through their morning routine shortly thereafter. Nora looked on with a smile as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Ren was surprised as he realized that he too had shed a few. "This… is a beautiful moment." He spoke, his normally even voice sounding stunned.

Nora nodded. "This has been a long time coming." She said, her voice saturated with emotion." Dropping her voice for a moment, she turned to face Ren. "Not as long as _our_ moment, but I have been rooting for these two since before the dance." Ren chuckled as he thrust a hand out. "Boop!" He said touching the tip of her nose. She giggled, swatting his hand. "Stop that. It's _my_ thing!" "Not anymore. Now it's _our_ thing." Ren replied matter-of-factly. Nora shoved him and resumed looking through the window.

Gasping she grabbed Ren and raced toward the elevator. The sudden movement caught Ren by surprise as he was nearly jerked to the ground. "Nora, what's wrong?" He asked, tripping over his own feet as she practically dragged him. "Damn. She's strong, and persistent." He thought. "Jaune saw us!" Nora whispered after shoving him into the elevator and pressing random buttons while checking the hallway.

Burning the Midnight Oil

Ironwood sat at his desk in his captain's quarters. The general was sipping whiskey as he skimmed over the casualties. The day was coming to a close as he poured over the reports. "The Hunters fared well enough. Three members of team CRDL, perhaps three dozens students from all four kingdoms combined. Certainly better than my army did." Ironwood muttered, taking a sip of whiskey. His thoughts hung as he stared out the dark window. A frown spread across his face as he brought the cup to his lips. He moistened his lips with a satisfying swig after filling his cup, picking up where he left off like he had never stopped.

"I have a fraction of the force I left Atlas with, fortunately Winter is on the way with more troops. Vale just has to hold together until she arrives. This war should be winnable. I see no reason to doubt that, we simply have to keep our wits about us. Between the forces here, and Winter's command, the question should be a matter of _when_ , not _how_...pending any unforeseen oddities anyway."

Ironwood reached for the nearly full bottle next to him with a disappointed sigh. In-between drinks Ironwood gazed out the window with an empty laugh. "Hard to believe that almost a full day has passed since everything fell apart." With a shake of his head and another sip of whiskey, he continued. "Besides, the Hunters that survived and stuck around are in good shape. Though the renowned fighters I have at my disposal are students, they have as much a reason to win this thing as I do. The issues are being resolved, albeit, slowly." Ironwood pulled his scroll out as he thumbed through his known project list.

"IRONWOOD'S TO-DO LIST

1)Take stock of military forces. DONE

2)Account for all Hunters willing to fight the good fight. DONE

2a)Assign Cardin to new team. DONE

2b)Order replacement arm for Pyrrha. DONE

2c)Monitor Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune. DONE

2d)Figure out how to expedite Jaune's recovery. DONE

2da)Hope he accepts the balm. DONE

3)Contact Winter for reinforcements. DONE

3a)Bring Pyrrha's arm. DONE

4)Order Penny to be Rebuilt. DONE

4a)Check back in. IN PROGRESS

4)Speak to Jane. DONE

5)Debrief Jane DONE

5a)Debrief Port and Oobleck. DONE

6)Speak to the Paladin. DONE

7)Speak to Glynda about Hunters. IN PROGRESS

8)Speak to Roman Torchwick. UPCOMING

9)Devise Plan of Attack. IN PROGRESS

10)Apologize for military's failure. DONE

With a satisfied nod Ironwood put his scroll away. The general took a sip of whiskey from the new glass, whirling it. "Yes sir, slowly but surely we are gaining ground. Winter will over while I return to Atlas to attend to matters that have eluded me while I've been here. Tomorrow, I hope to knock out a session with Roman and Glynda. After that, keeping tabs on project Penny is my last pressing issue to deal with until Winter arrives. I know we can beat this beast." Taking another sip Ironwood closed his eyes and took a breath. "Nevertheless, she can't get here fast enough."

Licking the Wounds

Cinder collapsed at the edge of Forever Fall, much to the enjoyment of the White Fang that had escorted her. To Cinder's credit her captors had been rough. The gaggle jabbed their rifles into her back if she fell behind. Her comforts were few now as she struggled to sit amid the jeers. She knew after loosing the fight, and their abuse that standing was out of the question. Though still unable to stand, she had succeeded in withdrawing into her mind. Cinder recalled dissing Emerald for her attempts to escape reality when interacting with the other students. "I'll be damned if it doesn't...help." She grumbled. Though she had not noticed at first, their remarks became increasingly distant.

Cinder's tenacious attempt to pacify her mind was largely due to her dwindling options. Had she tried to distance herself from them, the group would likely have followed and continued to torment her. Retaliating, in her state, would have been a terrible mistake as well. Beneath the fragile serenity of her only option, a malefic storm slumbered. "Let them laugh." Cinder told herself, trying to conserve strength. "They won't be for long."

The joke, as most things do, grew stale with age. Offering a few derisive remarks as parting gifts the footsteps faded back into the forest. In her newfound freedom, Cinder was concerned that she would explode in indignity and contempt. Much to her satisfaction, however, her volatile disposition proved more receptive than she had thought.

Cinder slowly rose to her feet, following a few failed attempts with a grunt of pain. Once on her feet, she thought to herself as she caught her breath. "Salem...always said...the hardest lessons...are the most...valuable." After recovering sufficient strength, Cinder walked as quickly as she was able toward the Bullhead. Finally, after labored breathing Cinder entered the craft and made for the first aid kit mounted on one of the walls.

Though her first aid skill was limited, her Fall Maiden powers afforded her some leeway. "Now that I have seen to my injuries, I am going to just...sit here for a while." She moaned as she grabbed her side while leaning against a wall.

Cinder woke a few hours later in the evening with a start. Jumping into action, she walked into the cockpit. "I have to make up for lost time." She muttered as she poured over the map of Vale. "I can tell this Bullhead has been used extensively by the military." She almost laughed, noticing all of the ink drawn notes. How angry Ironwood would be, knowing these notes saved her from running into patrols and checkpoints, she could only guess.

With a satisfied sigh, Cinder piloted the craft with the help of the map. Flying southeast she found herself oddly optimistic. Feeling that despite having failed at almost everything she had set out to do, the creases would iron themselves out. A clear transmission via the radio crushed the contentment quicker than it had set in. "Pilot of the stolen Bullhead, land immediately! We have reason to believe Cinder Fall is aboard. Cinder is wanted for heinous acts against Vale and the forces of Mantle, surrender her and you shall be shown mercy."

Her eyes flared amber as her rage reached its breaking point once more. Her condition had improved but even if she could best the pursuing aircraft, more would follow. "Not that trying to shake them is going to work any better." She said, exasperated, while engaging auto pilot. Opening the boarding ramp she speared the two trailing craft, downing them. Her growing smile was short lived as the Bullhead rocked.

Much to her dismay two more aircraft were approaching from the east, likely launched from Beacon. Hot with anger, Cinder raced to the controls and input a new flight path. Banking hard, the new heading was southwest, away from the highest concentration of patrols altogether. "I guess a detour is preferable to-"

Another intense blast caused the ship to groan. "My turn!" Cinder nearly growled jumping over her seat. Channeling her powers around each fist she enveloped the two shuttles in orange flames. The first craft tanked immediately, much to her delight. A soldier aboard the second one, however, managed to launch a burn dust explosive at the tail of Cinder's Bullhead. Their victory was brief, though, as the craft exploded soon after.

Cinder was too preoccupied to find this comforting as she rapidly approached the ground. "Damn it all! One disaster after another." She cursed beneath her breath. Using her Maiden powers Cinder levitated out of the craft and gracefully soared toward the ground. After landing she saw the shadow pass just to her side, crashing into a clearing soon thereafter. "Guess I'm taking a boat then." Looking around, Cinder tried to remember how far the port was from the settlement she had passed in the dog fight. "These heels were made for walking..." Cinder began before feeling sick to her stomach. "Those damned kids and their juvenile nature seem to have rubbed off on me."

Later, as the sun began to set, Cinder reached the closest dock. Sensing the stabbing pain from her feet she asked herself a question. "Why, again, did I not fly here?" Instantly her mind flashed to everything that had gone wrong in the last few days time. Interestingly enough, the misfortune seemed to involve using her powers, almost every time. "That bad luck streak better see me off." She thought as the pier came into view. Her eyes narrowed upon noticing the guards stationed at the foot of every moored boat.

With a vile laugh she removed a cloak from a pack slung over her shoulder. "Good thing the traveler I killed was prepared for ill weather." As though nothing were out of place she strode past the guards with her head down in a throng of people heading for the vessels. Cinder could feel the downtrodden spirit emanating from the crowd. "At least the attack on Beacon was good for something." She said with a toothy grin.

Some time later having coerced her way onto a ship, she sat in the crew quarters reflecting on her current situation. The ringing of a bell informed her that the ship had just set sail. The original destination of the craft was inconsequential. Once at sea, Cinder would kill as many people as she needed to. From that point she would helm the vessel, or force a survivor to plot a course for Salem's isles.

Cinder was uncertain of what to expect upon her return. She figured Salem would be cross, and rightly so in almost every sense. Except, the most important one, Cinder had, after all obtained the powers she was tasked with. Leaning forward on her small and uncomfortable bed she sighed to herself. "How I long for the day I can even the scores with Roman, Neo, and Adam." She summoned fire absently in a palm with one hand, resting her chin on the other as she stared at the flickering flame with disappointment. "This is going to be a long trip. The southernmost isles of Anima are a long ways away."


	7. Character Changing

Ch 7 Character Changing

Metamorphosis

Water woke Roman as it cascaded down his body. Seconds later, more had been thrown at his face, causing him to choke. His eyes immediately shot open as he shivered. His clothes had been soaked completely by the water. Instead of wearing his clean overcoat, he sported loose fitting rags resting on his badly torn pants. His clothes, apparently, were the least of his worries as the full effect of the pain registered.

Roman saw large black and blue bruises covering most of his torso. As he moved he also noticed that a few of his ribs had been cracked. While moving his mouth in pain, he felt blood rush down his chin. Through his blurred vision Roman could tell that one of his eyes was swollen shut. The newly discovered pain winded him. He leaned forward in response, looking at the ground trying to blink the pain away as more blood dripped onto the floor. "So that's where my missing teeth are." The man thought, feeling the gaps with his tongue.

Roman swore the building looked familiar as he struggled to take his surroundings in. In the end he deemed it to trivial to worry about as an overhead light kept obscuring his vision. The single light hung overhead. It cast a cone of bright white light down on him as it slowly rocked side to side.

"Not so smug now, are you Roman?" The voice was cheeky, and he could recognize it anywhere. Looking up, Roman saw Emerald, who was standing next to Mercury. Both wore a sadistic smile as they reveled at his pain. "I...trusht I have you...to sthanks for my shoshpftality?" Roman asked, annoyed with how silly he sounded. Emerald laughed heartily before replying. "No. Unfortunately, that honor goes to Mercury. I don't bludgeon, I lacerate." She spoke, pointing at Mercury.

The silver haired man grinned, raising his eyebrows in victory as he admired his handiwork. Roman nodded. He brought his lips together and spat blood to his side before making eye contact. This irritated Mercury. So he began to move forward when a voice Roman hoped to never hear again stopped him. "Let him have his derision. After all it is the only victory he is going to have." Cinder finished, swaying gracefully as she slowly stepped into the light with a mischievous smile on her face.

Roman's heart sank as the weight of his predicament was laid bare. He now noticed that his hands were tied behind his back, and his feet to the chair he sat in. Now he was extremely worried, but also confused. How did he end up here? Cinder seemed to read this, and answered the question he hadn't asked.

"That was quite the move, defying me like that Roman. You and Neo both. I was annoyed with your disobedience when you decided to follow through during the assault on Beacon. But I admit when I found out it was a team effort I almost applauded you." Roman cocked his head, wondering what she had meant. Cinder's ability to read his thought was on point.

"A small time criminal...though no doubt a clever and successful one, such as yourself seemed to have no interest in affection. You turned a new leaf, or thought you did. Likely hoping Beacon would protect the two of you." Here, Cinder paused as she recall a snag in her plan to capture Roman. Shaking it off, The Maiden continued. "It worked for a time, but you underestimated my ability to hold a grudge. We found you, and we waited for the right moment. Knowing what was to follow we even let you and Neo continue, as a _final_ act of passion. Oh, I almost felt bad arriving when we did. Biding our time in the shadows." Roman's eyes widened. "Neo!" He thought in a panic while his three captors laughed at his anguish.

Roman's mouth dropped as surreal memories of lovemaking with Neo replayed in his mind. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the floor once more in defeat. At this Cinder's smile widened. It stretched from cheek to cheek as her visage distorted. Roman glanced up and was horrified by her inhuman features. The whole of her face looked as though it had been forced upward. Cinder stepped closer until she was nose to nose with him. Her face appeared more grotesque with each step. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice, matching her twisted form was like a ghastly whisper that burrowed into his ears. "Doooon't you worrrrrry Roman. SSHHHEESSS NEXT!" Grabbing his face with both of her now gnarled hands while speaking. Cinder's pupils rapidly expanded, eclipsing both eyes as she pulled back. All was silent for a moment as Roman pretended not to notice what had been Cinder Fall standing in front of him. Then pillars of flames that emanated from both of her open hands nearly blinded him. The pain that followed was like nothing he had ever felt. Roman screamed in agony as his life flashed before his eyes. His final thoughts, however fleeting, were of Neo and their brief time together. He found a small measure of peace in those memories. Closing his eyes the last thought was of their embrace in the pale moonlight. Everything faded to white as his charred cracking lips spoke their last. "Neo..."

Roman bolted upright in a cold sweat, smacking his head on the bunk bed above him. He yelled in pain, gripping the top of his head. While gasping erratically, he glanced around himself through muddled eyes. "Four beds...Atlesian colors..." Roman heaved a massive sigh of relief as he remembered. "The Reprieve!" He slowly lie back down. The developing beads of sweat caused him to shiver. So many emotions began racing through his mind. The nightmare was still fresh, and invoked plenty of fear. Roman could feel the tears begin to well for real. Of joy or sheer terror he couldn't be sure.

At this moment, the creaking of another bed sent him back up. This time he was cognizant of the bunk above him. "Little victories." He muttered while quickly looking across the way to the other pair of beds. There sat Neo, wide eyed with terror. At some point unbeknownst to Roman, she had also wet her face. The woman sat silently. Still as a statue, she stared at Roman. Neo had wrapped the blanket around herself prior to his gaze. When their eyes met the woman clutched it close to her face with both hands. "Her expression almost pains me more than how anxious I feel right now." Roman thought, raising his brow sadly. He knew he ought to apologize for startling her, but wasn't sure what to say to that end.

"Neo...I-I'm..." Roman began before the dam broke. He immediately laid his face in both hands as he wailed quietly, shaking all the while. Neo reached out a hand in vain as she shook her head. "Oh, Nonononono...don't cry!" She thought frantically as a wave of helplessness washed over her. Neo did not know what the right thing to do was, so she did what felt right.

Throwing off her blanket, she hurried over to Roman's bed. She tenderly placed her hands around him, bringing his head to her chest. She lay her head on top of his, and rocked slowly, wishing for it to be over. Neo had realized, as she watched him burst into tears, that seeing him suffer struck a chord. Whatever else he might be, the things he has done... "He is still human, and has the right to bleed." She thought.

Speaking of Romans humanity, she thought of hers. Neo was no saint, she knew this. Neo thought it was a fair guess that Roman knew he was not either. She mused to herself while stifling a hollow laugh. "Can these two jaded hearts find a place for themselves in this unforgiving world?" Neo closed her eyes, searching for a shred of peace in this moment. "There's only one way to find out." She affirmed to herself.

Pulling away, Neo caught him by surprise. She spoke while gently wiping his tears away. "Roman, everything is fine, it's over." Her voice was music to Roman's ears, sounding soft and pure. Neo spoke in a deep voice in an effort to soothe his troubled mind. He calmed his breathing before briefly embracing Neo. "Thank...you...it was, a terrible...dream." He hesitated, not sure if revisiting the recent memories was the best idea. She was glad he was feeling better, enough to speak to her, at any rate. Genuinely concerned for him, she pried. "What...was it about?" Neo asked, though in her natural voice, slightly higher than the average person.

He said nothing for a time. Roman was trying to convince himself that if he did not think about it, the horror would go away. That is, until the thought struck him. He could use the dream, and his fear for her safety to express his feelings. "If all goes well, we can get this off of our chest here and now." Roman thought hopefully. With no small amount of preparation, he explained his dream as best he could.

Neo gasped as he described his condition. She narrowed her eyes when he described Mercury and Emerald. And even reached for his hand when he mentioned Cinder's transformation. This final gesture caught Roman off guard, he momentarily forgot his place in the storytelling. Neo blushed as she motioned for him to continue. Admittedly, he abridged the dream. Roman glossed over the explicit scene and simply stated that her well being mattered a great too him. Furthermore, he was distressed when it was called into question. Roman was extremely nervous as he explained that she was in his final thoughts while he was engulfed in fire. "Perhaps I should have left that detail out." He wondered.

Neo was speechless as he finished describing the sanitized sequence of events. She wanted to hold him, for the trauma he had clearly endured. They made eye contact the whole time he spoke, with Roman looking away only at the end when he was describing the end of his dream. Neo saw sincerity in his eyes when Roman spoke of his feelings for her. Silence hung for a moment as the two of them wrestled with what to say. Roman spoke first. "I know this isn't the picture perfect way to say how I feel, Neo. But, there it is. I knew as the lucid dream sensations struck me, that they were true. The joy, the fear, the peace, all of it."

Roman paused here, turning bright red. "The last time he was this red..." Neo thought, recalling when she rescued him on the prison ship as her heart began to race. "I know that I feel more at ease with you here next to me...I, don't know if I believe in love, Neo." He began, as her thoughts thundered in her head as he spoke. "Me either." "I have lived a...less than perfect life." "You and me both." "But, I think the risk is worth taking." "Me...too..." "After all, better to have loved and lost-" Roman was interrupted as Neo went in for the kiss, gently placing her hands on his face. For his part, Roman wrapped his hands around her waist. The moment was pure. Both were relieved to know for certain how the other felt. The high adrenaline on the eve of his rescue left a great deal to circumstantial speculation.

Slowly floating down from cloud nine, they beamed at each other. The mood shifted, however, as they pieced together everything leading up to their unexpected wake-up call. Roman was still lost in her eyes when he realized how soft her clothes were. "Is...she wearing a gown?" Neo's dainty yet robust form was certainly shown justice as the thin gown rest upon her subtle curves, ending mid-thigh. The cups were pink, and the rest of the gown was brown with white polka dots. "Those colors really do suite her." With effort he pried his eyes away. Shortly thereafter, he instinctively removed his hands. "Don't want her to think I'm grabby now." He thought, flustered.

Neo blushed, feeling exposed as Roman looked away. And so, reached for Roman's blanket to cover up. At that moment, she noticed how few garments he sported. Faced with her widening gaze, he also tried to veil himself, though without anything to do so with. "Nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs!" Neo thought. She sized Roman up, letting the blanket fall in her examination. "Toned from neck to calf...and that six pack, oh my god..." She almost said aloud, biting her lip while enchanted by Roman's form.

Now the tension was tangible, neither seemed adventurous enough to make a move, nor could they bring themselves to look away. Roman took one for the team as he tripped over his words. "I-I'm just going to...go get dressed REAL quick." He said, motioning to the bathroom. Roman jumped up and grabbed his clothes from the floor in a mad dash. Neo couldn't help but follow him with her eyes the whole time. She frowned when the door swung shut. Roman dressed himself in a hurry before leaning over the sink, looking in the mirror. "Do...not...ruin this." He said, pointing at the mirror before splashing some water on his face with a cathartic sigh. After dabbing his face with a towel, Roman fixed himself and stepped back into the room. He was not expecting what he saw.

Neo had also decided to dress herself while Roman occupied the bathroom. The difference was Neo did so out in the open, nonchalantly. She had placed her underwear, when he entered. She slowly turned to face him. Roman narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and concern. "Is she...-?" "You were going to talk to Ironwood today, right?" She spoke calmly as she swayed before seating her pants, while making eye contact. "Yes...yes I was...AM. I _am_ going to talk to him today." She flashed a satisfied smile as she arrayed her necklaces before slipping into her shirt. Roman shook his head before blinking a few times. Grabbing his scroll he made for the door. "I'll make sure I go over our concerns, clarify that we want protection and a fresh start and are willing to offer our services in exchange." He spoke so quickly his words were nearly unintelligibly. He was standing in front of the door, poised to escape. Neo called to him in a sultry voice before he succeeded. "Wait!"

"I can't handle much more of this." Roman thought while turning around. He stepped backward into the door. Neo continued to advance. There, mere inches from him stood Neo. "Do...I look alright?" She asked shifting about. Roman nodded quickly. Neo smiled. "I think my necklaces are tangled. Could you help me untangle them?" He shivered as thoughts surged through his mind. "S-sure. If you would just hand them-" "No." She said softly.

With a sharp exhale Roman nervously reached out and untangled them trying his best to not stare or touch anywhere inappropriate. With the matter resolved, he politely bowed before striding out of the room with haste. Roman paused at the end of the hall while waiting for his heart rate to slow down. "I'll just stop here for a moment." He breathed before his scroll went off, startling him.

"Hey Torchwick. I'm available for that meeting if you have time How does your quarters within the hour, sound?" Roman had to steady his hands as he typed. "That works for me, we will be expecting you." Roman tried to relax as he waited for a reply. "I'll bet." Despite the distance he had covered, Roman still laughed quietly once he read Ironwood's reply. "I'll just take a moment to collect myself before breaking the news to her in person." He thought. Satisfied with the way plans were moving, Roman leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

"Roman is adorable when he is flustered." Neo thought endearingly. As the pleasant vibe between She and Roman wore off, Neo realized that she still had her own reservations to attend to. They took hold of her as she walked toward her bed. The trepidation about committing to a relationship, starting fresh, and the paranoia inducing fear of Cinder's revenge. As a whole, the concerns about letting Roman into her heart would also effect the decision to make a new start for herself. She would: give Roman a chance, thereby firming her resolve to make amends and walk the straight and narrow as best she could. Or: she would bury her feelings and continue her life as if it never happened.

Neo rubbed her face with her hands as she thought to herself. "At this point, the second choice is not much of an option, feelings aside. The time for indecision is running out. If Roman is going to meet with Ironwood, then he will likely return with Ironwood's conditions for asylum and a blind eye." Neo's breathing had increased as the thoughts became trapped in her mind while she mulled everything over. Placing both hands together in front of her face, Neo took a long deep breath as she closed her eyes. Silence followed. "I am tired of having to look over my shoulder."

Opening her eyes, Neo moved onto the next order of business. "Now that I have decided to make a few lifestyle changes, I need to figure out how to clear my name. If Ironwood is moved, he will clear my crimes, but the injuries and resentment will live on in the minds of people. Only through proving my sincerity will they accept my apology. The best solution to that problem, is patience." Neo was beginning to feel as though the clouds were clearing when a shiver went down her spine. There was one last order of business she needed to take a stance on. _Cinder_.

"I can't very well fight her off on my own, but if Roman and I can win Beacon over, they just might stand with us. _Even_ _if_ their help is partly motivated by self interest in snuffing the rogue Maiden out. This is a fragile peace. But from the looks of it, we have nothing but time." Neo nodded, satisfied with her conclusions. Neo took a moment to gaze out the window, as the sun continued to rise in the sky. Tossing her feet onto the bed with a tranquil smile, she laid down. "Now I can just enjoy the silence until-" Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

Roman continued to lean against the wall as he prepared to step back into the room. "The hardest part will be breaking the news that Ironwood will be sitting down with _both_ of us. Neo seemed to bank on me doing all the talking. My interpersonal savvy is certainly a cut above the rest, but I want to make sure does not feel like a chess piece. If the _two_ of us are going to make this work than we need to look out for each other." With his closing thought he kicked off of the wall and composed himself before stepping back into their room.

"Neo, darling. We need to to talk." Roman began, trying to start this brief encounter on the right foot. Neo sat up, slightly confused. "So soon?" She asked cocking her head, as she waited for a reply. Roman opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent for a moment. "There's been a slight change of plan, there. Ironwood is coming here to talk with both of us… _his_ idea, not mine!" He added noticing her troubled expression. Neo was clearly perturbed. But as timing would have it, was not given the luxury of voicing her concerns.

The doorbell rang before Neo could even open her mouth. Roman was expecting it, but still tensed at the sound. "Nervous?" Neo teased, finding her voice. Roman frowned. "Now why would I be nervous? It isn't like the man holding the trump card is standing outside our room, is it?" He retorted with a muted smile before making his way to the door.

Ironwood stood on the other side unsure of what to expect. "These two really aren't worth kicking around right now. I have some _huge_ fish to fry. Hammering out an agreement and keeping an eye on them will suffice for the time being. If things don't pan out, I will just have to snuff them sooner rather than later. Who knows, maybe they will surprise me. If the last two days have taught me anything..."

No sooner had Ironwood stopped muttering to himself did he stand face to face with Roman Torchwick. With a courteous bow, Ironwood spoke amicably. "May I enter?" Roman gestured. Neo stood as the two men walked to the center of the room. Roman walked to his bed and sat. "Where should we begin?" Ironwood asked looking from one to the other as Neo mirrored Roman's action.

Roman nodded to himself a few times before breaking the silence that had fallen. "Why don't we kick this off with what Neo and I hope to obtain?." He said, hoping he had successfully hidden his gut churning anxiety. Ironwood smiled politely, not seeming to notice. "Sure. What exactly, _do_ you two want?" Neo looked from Ironwood to Roman and back again. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. This was a delicate situation, Neo figured it was best to save the lion's share of negotiating to Roman. She would save her piece for when it would best suit the pair, and herself. Roman looked over at her, seeming to ask for approval. She gave it.

With that, he glanced at Ironwood once more. "We want a fresh start." Ironwood smiled in amusement. "Is that all?" Neo frowned, feeling a chill creep up her spine. "What does _that_ mean?" She thought, swearing the room began to shrink all the while. Ironwood grew more imposing as the window of morning light cast shadows on his form. Roman felt the sweat begin to bead under his arms and on his back as he grappled with his own fears. He pushed through, knowing what was at stake.

"In a nutshell, yes. That is what we want, a clean slate. A chance to make amends, and the chance to walk the straight and narrow thereafter. Just as we stated when the last deal was struck." Ironwood was a shrewd negotiator, wearing a blank face as he listened. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Roman could feel the muscles in his body clench as he waited for Ironwood's answer. With a clear voice Ironwood replied. "That is certainly not the _craziest_ request I have heard from a criminal. Truthfully Roman, everyone has their price. I see no reason an agreement _couldn't_ be worked out. What I need to know going forward though, _is_ , are _you two_ in it for the long haul?" Roman felt the tension in his body lessen. Seldom caught unaware, the savvy individual kept his guard up, just in case.

"I consider myself to be pragmatic, when possible. My offer really would not be too difficult to honor. It _will_ however, require an earnest effort. Not to mention the hearts and minds you will likely have to win over in the process. You are off on the right foot, though, if what I heard about Blake and Yang is correct. Not to mention coming forward with that nasty unused virus."

Roman and Neo felt a wave of relief wash over them as Ironwood offered his guarded praise and faith in their capacity to change. "As a result, Team RWBY, despite your checkered dealings with them, is most likely to accept your help. They will be cautious, but have already shown appreciation for the act of reciprocation in the past. So how about this: When everyone is summoned for a briefing and assignment you two will be in their care and at their disposal until Beacon is reclaimed in its entirety. At which point we can reevaluate the situation? Because, no matter how we approach the issue that is priority number one."

Roman and Neo glanced at each other for a moment. Each searching for even an iota of disapproval before agreeing to this goldmine of a deal. Neither saw one. The pair was so lost in their relief that they jumped when Ironwood spoke again, fearful he had changed his mind. "That being said, any additional help or services you could provide would be greatly appreciated. It would expedite the effort, and probably improve relations. 'There's no time like the present', as the saying goes. So, are either of you feeling particularly generous as of right now?"

Roman nodded to Neo knowing she had patiently been waiting to speak her piece. The disappointment of being left out was visible on her face, as she struggled with her efficacy. Neo's eyes lit up, and her excitement made Roman smile. With pride, Neo looked to Ironwood. "I could teach your soldiers, or even some of the hunters my fighting techniques. I think Yang would attest, albeit grudgingly, to its effectiveness." Ironwood rubbed his chin as he thought. He _had_ heard of her acrobatic style. And how the fluidity of it made for a solid counter to the traditional fighting techniques his soldiers knew. "I like that idea. I shall speak with my subordinates and arrange some exercises." He replied contently.

Ironwood turned his attention back to Roman. The man was distracted, quietly watching Neo revel. With a smile Roman met Ironwood's gaze offering his own services. "Well Ironwood, I might not have the exotic fighting style or her synergistic semblance but I do have some connections at varying heights within Vale. Not to mention the bonds with my former cohorts, I am well aware many of them operate in the gray area of morality. However, some of them, like myself, would certainly take advantage of an out." Ironwood couldn't help but chuckle after Roman spoke.

"Your influence runs deep Roman, I cannot deny that. You are a mastermind, orchestrating events, heists, and escapes. Plans of that scale and variety coming to fruition requires tact. The connections stand to hold some clout as we wage the war for Beacon, and Vale as it spills over." Ironwood furrowed his brow. "But your...associates, are another matter. I will vouch for _your_ skill, and integrity, but not all kin are cut from the same cloth. I would be hesitant to tour the local jails, and make those calls in _my_ kingdom. Let alone a distant one, that I let slip through my fingers, so to speak." Ironwood concluded. The general winced, but knew it was only right take ownership for his actions.

Ironwood spoke of concern, but even as he voiced his doubts he couldn't shake the sheer potential the lot could have, assuming he could weed the garden. "War is a numbers game. Bodies, skill versatility, aces, red herrings...you name it. This would be a dangerous gamble, but if it worked out I could swell our ranks and free up local authorities and funds. The question is: do I want to take that risk?" Ironwood idled for a moment while rubbing his chin.

"Tell you what Roman. I see great benefit from your channels. Your colleagues, I am on the fence about. Compile a list for me. Concisely separate everyone into those two categories. I will review it, then inform you of my decision going forward. Believe me, I understand confidentiality and will treat it sensitively." A pause followed before he spoke again.

"If there is nothing else I have other matters to attend to." Roman and Neo stood quickly and bowed. To their surprise, Ironwood gave a bow also. "Alright then. Once I return to my office I will formalize your asylum. Just be ready to head out with Team RWBY when the effort is underway. I will keep your assignment a secret until it becomes pertinent." With that he turned and set a brisk pace for the elevator. The pair sat down the moment the door closed.

From the moment the discussion had concluded Roman felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. With a smile on his face he turned to Neo. "I think that went rather well, don't you?" Neo thought his voice hinted of satisfaction as she watched his smile grow. "All it will cost us is an undisclosed amount of time with our noses to the grindstone." Neo spoke, not entirely sure how to feel. Roman cocked his head in confusion. "Does it _really_ seem that bad to you? I have nothing against hoping for the best, but let me tell you Neo, that was far from unfavorable. All we have to do, is fight Grimm...and make some new friends." Roman said trying to re-frame the terms. "We discarded a few acquaintances when we made our choice anyway."

Neo sighed, running a hand through her free hanging hair. "Yeah, you're right. I guess...I'm just scared." Roman looked on with concern in his eyes. "Of what?" Neo avoided his gaze as she replied. "Of it going terribly _wrong!_ I want this chance. We both do...but it feels too close, too real. Almost like a dream."

Roman stood, and spoke again while slowly walking toward her. "Are you scared he will take it back?" Neo was at the mercy of emotions she couldn't quite place. With sharp inhales she spoke, alarming Roman. "No! I am scared...that this _is_ for real. This chance is pure. He...was more than kind, just like you said. What he is asking in exchange for this...is child's play. What...terrifies me is that...somehow, someway, it will explode in my...our...face."

Roman had just gracefully seated himself next to Neo in time for the waterworks. Holding her gently, he tried to calm her. "Shhh." He cooed as she began to gasp. This continued for a time, until Neo' storm subsided. "Would the future you hope for have the same meaning if it were guaranteed?" Neo's voice was broken when she uttered her reply. "How can you be so calm when our hopes could be seconds away from being shattered?"

"Because...it is the reality that gives it meaning in my eyes. The world is littered with the broken dreams of people that fell short. Are they to be pitied because they failed, or honored because they tried? There is no shame in being afraid. There is however, shame in denying yourself a chance to fight for the life you deserve. I can't fight your battle for you, but I can fight it with you." Roman kissed Neo's cheek and held her tightly.

He gazed out the window as they sat on the bed. The man watched a bird fly in circles in front of the window. Right now, he felt like a caged bird moments away from having his door opened. Roman had a debt to pay, but would feel at peace every step of the way.

"...Roman." She said in a hoarse voice as she embraced him. "Believe me Neo, no matter how many times we discuss it, I'm scared too. But the only real option we have is to face the music with a still mind and a steady arm." Roman smiled to himself as the bird perched outside the window and sang. The two sat in silence, helping each other through the emotional turbulence.

Ironwood sat in his office sipping whiskey, looking over reports when his scroll went off. He glanced out the row of windows before picking it up. "I look forward to the day I can put these events behind me and embrace the morning light once more." He spoke lethargically as he opened Roman's message. He decided to give the whole list a skim before he dove in.

"Now if only the reports I have been buried in were as articulate as this document." He thought with a chuckle taking another sip of whiskey. Ironwood figured there would be a few reputable figures on this list. Roman was a talented, and shrewd business man. Couple that, with the strife of people that have more money than sense and you have a show. What Ironwood was not expecting however, was how extensive Roman's influence was in both the upper and lower rungs of Vale.

Ironwood did a broad cross reference search in the criminal and news databases using the names provided. After a few minutes of searching Ironwood reached an eerie conclusion. "He has a hand in everything from deformation of character and muck-raking, to extortion, theft, and suppression." He spoke softly leaning forward as he continued to compare the list to the news clippings. "We have ourselves a jack-of-all-trades kingpin. Would he really give all of that up, for the _possibility_ of a new life?"

Ironwood sat back in his chair rubbing his chin as he reached for his glass, downing the rest. His thoughts continued as he smacked his lips while pouring himself more whiskey. "Ah! Hm...I'm not so sure he has changed completely, but one thing is for sure: Whatever his angle, showing me this list is a big risk on his part. With this information, I could launch a mop up operation and cripple his network. Despite what anyone says, his resourcefulness, and capacity for forethought are exceptional. Hypothetically speaking, I could back him into a corner by ousting his sympathizers. This would also be celebrated by the masses as I bring the guilty to light. Then I could give him an ultimatum: 'Work for me, or spend your days a fugitive.'"

Ironwood couldn't help but laugh as he realized how crazy that scheme sounded. With a shake of his head, he refocused on the real issue. "The connections are worth pursuing. But the cohorts, they could betray us on the spur of the moment. Not every soul seeks redemption." While he mulled this over Ironwood happened to glance down at the pile of casualty reports, the top-most one read _Outbreak Casualtie_ _s_ _._

For a moment, Ironwood swore he could hear the overlapping communication chatter from that night in his head. He gasped as it caught him off guard. Tears welled in his hazy eyes as he clasped his hands over his ears. "Stop..." he whispered, to no avail. The chatter became more distinct as the cacophony was replaced by a few discernible transmissions of soldiers being overrun, and pleading for help before the signal cut out. "STOP" He spoke clearly this time, bringing his head to the desk as he closed his eyes. For a moment, all was silent. Ironwood had just begun to relax. Then, he heard the voice of desperation. "Russel, you see who it is? It's Ironwood, the general from Atlas. You are going to be fine…" The voice burrowed into his ears, and looped over and over again, becoming increasingly warbled. "STOP!" Ironwood roared as he hurled his bottle across the room at the wall before sitting back down, and thumping the desk with his fists.

Rapid footsteps could be heard outside the room as Ironwood struggled with his demons. "Sir! Is everything alright? We heard yelling, and glass-" "I'm fine…return to your posts." He replied absently. As the footsteps disappeared Ironwood fell apart. He spoke to himself in a hushed voice as he silently cried.

"All the good it did to station an army here. The people that died with false hope, the soldiers that died on foreign soil for a conflict that we barely won. Hell! This could have been my academy, my nation at the mercy of the Grimm. That...could have been me down there in the vault."The general shuddered as his imagination ran away from him. Ironwood had regained some of his composure as the reversal of roles between him and Ozpin played out in his mind. "If it had been me, and if I had died for the cause, I know what my last request would be. To do _whatever_ it takes to safeguard my country's future whatever the cost."

Ironwood was trying to make peace with everything he had just relived when a voice nagged at the back of his head. "Just, don't go overboard. The best of intentions can quickly turn into the worst of outcomes if left to their own devices." He found himself angry as the voice spoke. "It is _for_ Ozpin that I would go to such lengths." Ironwood stated aloud, responding to his thoughts. "Ozpin would not want you-" It began again before Ironwood erupted with bridled rage, struggling to keep his composure. "Ozpin, is most likely...dead, if not dead, for the moment otherwise indisposed. In his absence I will ensure all of his work is not consumed by the Grimm."

The voice disappeared, though Ironwood felt a wave of disappointment pass through him. Shrugging it off, he reached for his scroll. "The cost of failure is too great to not take this chance for what it could be worth. Roman and I will make a few trips and secure victory for Vale, and thereby secure the Four Kingdoms from the blight that is the Grimm." He declared, summarizing his words in a message to Roman. Appending a single line to the bold statement. "Meet me by the boarding ramp within the hour." Setting his scroll down Ironwood heaved a sigh of acceptance. "No turning back now." He said as he stood. Before leaving for the tour with Roman, Ironwood thought it best to look himself over. After all, he might very well need to haggle with nobles. If he was to succeed on that front, he must look the part.

Ironwood gave himself a once over as he stepped in front of the full size mirror beside his desk. He frowned as he tilted his face from side to side. "The clothes are clean, the presence is there...but the face, it will sink the ship before it has set sail." With all the matters demanding his attention Ironwood's personal grooming had taken a backseat.

His hair, which he usually slicked to the side now jutted out in clumps every which way. The patches above his ears had whitened, and grown, much to Ironwood's surprise. Most alarming of all were the creases that had developed on his relatively smooth face. His brow now sat beneath a series of forehead wrinkles. The crow's feet by his eyes, and lines around his mouth gave him further reason to frown. Resting beneath his aged face was a rapidly darkening stubble beard. Rather disturbed by how much older he seemed despite the short passage of time, Ironwood impulsively touched his face with his hands.

In the mirror he could see the stain on the wall at the opposite end of the room. Ironwood trailed it down to the broken bottle laying on the floor. Quickly glancing back at himself, he gazed at his upturned, trembling, hands. He let one fall to his side as he balled the other, placing it against the glass as he hung his head.

Some time later, with a clean shave, some hair gel and a self pep talk Ironwood stood waiting for Roman. He had hardly moved as he watched the foot traffic move to and fro while passing the time. Ironwood was a passable actor, and as far as most could tell, he was no worse for wear. He was still shaken from the ordeal in his quarters. But was on the mend, relishing the fresh air looking to put the outburst behind him.

His vigilance waned as time slipped away from him. He had expected Roman to report sooner, and was beginning to loose his edge. "Hiya, Ironwood." Came the tardy, yet, ever charismatic voice. Ironwood spun on his heel. Opening his mouth to speak once he stood face to face with him. "You're-" "fashionably late." Roman finished, grinning widely. He took pleasure in prodding Ironwood, whom he thought was an all around stick in the mud. "Besides, you said, 'within the hour'. I know I don't have to explain how generous that margin was."

"At any rate, now that you are here we can proceed." Ironwood said, ignoring Roman's remark. He gestured away from _The Reprieve_ at a Bullhead across the way. As they walked, Roman apologized, in his own way. "It's nothing personal, I am just warming up for the high stake conversations we are about to have." Ironwood scoffed. "Do you intend to _antagonize_ them until they help us?"

The two reached the Bullhead. Ironwood dismissed the guards stationed there as they neared the ramp. Roman spoke as they approached. " _Less_ antagonizing and _more_ providing comic relief. Everyone appreciates a good joke." Silence hung as the pair faced the ground, once at the top of the ramp. Roman looked Ironwood over with a smile as he pressed the ramp control button. "Except for you, it would seem."

Ironwood frowned. "Just don't forget that we are on business, not pleasure." With that, the unamused general made for the cockpit. He grabbed the entryway as turbulence briefly set in, before calling over his shoulder. "I'll let you know when we near our first mark." Roman nodded politely as he placed an open hand atop his bowling hat, and rested the other on his cane. "I don't have a say who we visit?" Ironwood disappeared around the corner without replying. Roman spoke under his breath, slightly annoyed. Ironwood's lack of response did not surprise Roman. But it definitely annoyed him. "A _no_ would suffice." "No." Came the authoritative reply. "Nothing gets past you." Roman thought, tipping his hat to Ironwood with a sour expression as the journey began.

Trick or Treat?

Ironwood was the only one in the cockpit as he flew the Bullhead. "Where do the damn nobles live in this kingdom?" Ironwood muttered angrily trying to unfold the map that had been tucked into a crevice of the console. The ride was choppy until he managed to lay it out with a satisfied laugh. "You know, there is a _second_ chair out here. I could be your co-pilot." Roman stated. He grabbed the map from a scowling Ironwood. "I don't need your help to fly this craft." Roman toyed with the idea, sporting a growing smile. "No, I suppose you don't. I could fly it while you read the map, if you would prefer."

Roman could tell by the smack of Ironwood's lips that he liked that idea even less. "Alright, I fold. I'll just sit here in silence." He mocked while taking his seat. Ironwood eyed him up and down before looking straight ahead at the clouds as they zoomed by. "We are going to visit some of the classier folk first." Roman nodded absently as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Ironwood was slightly confused by Roman's disinterest. "A moment ago you were all for being engaged, and now you don't _care_?" The general shifted his attention from flying to Roman and back again as he waited for a reply.

"Oh, I care a great deal. But, you clearly aren't in a collaborative mood. Therefore, my stance is irrelevant. Wouldn't you say?" Roman replied flatly without making eye contact. He reflexively grabbed his hat as turbulence momentarily plagued the shuttle. Ironwood visibly tensed at the onset. Throughout his career Roman had spent plenty of time in a shuttle. "I'm surprised the sterile Atlesian knows how to fly a Bullhead at all." He muttered under his breath.

Roman tried to keep his personal opinion of Ironwood to himself. The pair would be spending the better part of daylight together, and he needed to preserve the peace as long as possible. He had noticed Ironwood was wound up before they even set out. "He may have cleaned up since our meeting, but he still smelled of liquor." Indeed Ironwood was fighting an internal battle, despite his cool exterior. Were he not so invested in the matter at hand, Roman's victories would be few and far between. As the general sighed, Roman could tell he had won yet again. "We are still a ways out, if you had anyone in particular _you_ think would be a worthwhile prospect, say so." Ironwood's voice was clipped, but also hinted of desperation.

Roman glanced over at Ironwood as he thought it over. "As a matter of fact, if your heart is set on the wealthy district. I know a few politicians that never paid me for my work. That is, if you would be interested in trying to convince them to part with sums of money or throw their weight around in the next session." Ironwood voiced his curiosity. "What did they ask...never mind I don't want to know." Roman laughed at him before speaking. "All right, if that is where you want to start."

The rest of the shuttle ride was relatively uneventful. Ironwood tried to avoid idle chatter, and Roman tried to force it. The sun was still high in the sky though it had begun to fall when the shuttle approached Roman's mark. "She has a _heliport_ on her house?" Ironwood said in disbelief. "Filthy rich is as filthy rich does." Roman shrugged.

No sooner had they stepped out of the Bullhead did the tall slender woman appear from the roof access of her mansion. A burly guard tailed her on either side. The men eyed the two guests with caution. Roman stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak. But before he had the chance, Ironwood threw a hand in front of him. Casting a narrowed gaze at Roman, he advanced in his stead with a snide smile. "I hope she wipes that grin off of your face." Roman grumbled before righting his hat. He leaned on his cane with a knowing smile, patiently waiting for Ironwood to make a fool of himself. "The sooner he learns how business is conducted, the better." Roman muttered through his grin.

The politician stood perfectly still, impatiently observing Ironwood's approach. At a comfortable speaking distance Ironwood stopped. The general thought it fitting to posture before addressing the unamused woman. He slowly straightened himself and placed his hands behind his back. "Madam, I am terribly sorry for bothering you, but my colleague and I, _James Ironwood,_ have a request." He delivered his lines succinctly, and smiled as he applauded his handiwork.

Her reply was clipped. "Do you kiss everyone's ass or only the ass of people you need something from?" This man arrived at her house unannounced. He also presumed to be worth her time as he dawdled with formality. "Speak and be gone." The lady fought to hide her wishes behind a facade. Roman had to bite his lip so as not to exacerbate the delicate situation. Meanwhile, Ironwood blanched, and struggled to recover. "I-We...beg your pardon ma'am. I am a general from Atlas searching for aid as I battle to protect this country."

Her stare softened but made no effort to show him any kindness. "Where is this battle you speak of? I have heard nothing in session nor have I seen anything of the like." Ironwood was beginning to loose his patience. "We don't have time to debate details!" He raged internally. The general's veneer was good for something as he successfully masked his frustration. "Not yet, but war is coming, I am asking for your help before we loose the ability to contain it."

Her mouth hung open for a moment as she seemed to think this statement over. Ironwood thought he had reached her sensibilities until she shattered what was left of his cordial demeanor. "You don't expect me to stir up panic solely on your say-so, do you? There are variables to consider. Among them are my ratings. Not to mention the damage a panic would cause to the economy if word makes it to the common folk that the nation is besieged." The response was blatantly sanctimonious. Warnings from uninvited messengers with no proof to substantiate their claims meant little to her.

Ironwood could feel his blood beginning to boil as he shed his good nature and readied his gunboat diplomacy. "Ozpin didn't listen either, and look where that got us! If he had just let me do my job..." A hand froze his thoughts as it rested firmly on his shoulder. Roman stepped next to Ironwood patting him a few times in consolation. With a courteous bow Roman took over.

"Greetings Lilith, I trust you have been well since last we met." Her demeanor became much friendlier after Roman spoke. "Roman dear, I thought that was you. What can I do for you?" Ironwood's teeth gritting rage had transformed into confusion. "Like that? How does one so nefarious receive such a positive reception from the scrupulous elite?"

"I was hoping you could help us with a problem of ours." Roman began, glancing over at Ironwood. However, before Roman could continue Lilith spoke. "Roman, darling, you know big favors have large price tags. I am a fair person, make your request and I will give my price." What Ironwood heard made him nauseous. Roman paid him no mind as he continued.

"Certainly my lady, everything has a cost. This also means that it can be bought. Although, I do believe your tab has yet to be paid." Ironwood was impressed with Roman's interpersonal skill through and through. "Communication is indeed an art in his hands." He mused. The general looked between the two as they spoke with anticipation. She quickly dismissed the guards, who seemed all too happy to be free of the growing intrigue.

"Right you are." Lilith said with a smile, bowing slightly. "Then I think you will find our request to be easy fare. Our issue is a...sensitive one, all we ask is that you use your influence to raise awareness of a rising threat around Beacon Academy. Nothing specific, just plant the seed in the hearts and minds of the assembly. The gossip will nourish the weed from there." Ironwood was disappointed. "The whole trip amounted to a request to make a leap of faith in session? No direct action? No formal support?" Lilith exhaled sharply, but maintained her composure.

"Aha…That might sound like a small task, and on paper I suppose it is. But reputation is hard to come by, especially if you make a name for yourself in intrigue and suspicion." Roman nodded respectfully in response. "True. Alright. What about the benefit you would receive when the plant bears fruit? You need only plant the seed and maintain your stance until the issue comes to a head. You could very well be heralded as the political savior, and the only one at that, amid the sea of apathy in the assembly."

"And if it _doesn't..._ pan out?" She asked, lowering her voice. Roman chuckled in sheer amazement, his casual attitude hardened. "My dear, where is your sense of adventure? I wasn't hired to step on all those toes so you could back out on the cusp of something great...was I?" Ironwood saw her visage begin to crack as his companion expertly played on her insecurities. He almost felt bad for her. "I-I need to protect...my-" She almost spoke in a whisper.

"Hoo, Hoo, Hoo… until we can agree on payment, that is as much mine as yours." Roman said raising his voice in anger. Ironwood cleared his throat, fearful of the backlash if this spiraled out of hand. The cue registered. With renewed restraint, Roman spoke once more. "I like you Lilith, I can get behind what you aim to achieve. If you do this, then you have my word that no one will know what you contracted to attain your position. I can't make much better of an offer. Pay your debts, secure your past, and build your future...and all I am asking for is your vote of confidence in the political arena. Take the deal." Lilith's gaze shifted nervously from Roman to Ironwood. "Don't worry about him blackmailing you. That would be a conflict of interest. Especially, if you garner significant support for the cause he himself is advocating." Lilith was beside herself while she weighed her options.

"All right…Roman, if you will leave the presentation to me in its entirety I agree. But ONLY IF...I _never_ have to see your face again." Roman reached for his hat with one hand as he handed Ironwood his cane with the other. He bowed slowly, crossing his arm holding his hat across his torso. "You have my word, on my honor." He replied as earnestly as he knew how, softening his face. "If we need anything hereafter someone will serve as gofer." Lilith inhaled deeply in resignation. For the sake of convention she offered a stiff bow before departing.

Roman nodded to Ironwood as he headed back to the shuttle. The general had so many questions he wanted to ask, but spoke of nothing. The pair silently idled after they assumed their previous positions in the cockpit. The general could not contain his curiosity. "Was that really necessary?" Roman raised an eyebrow, seeming unshaken by events as the Bullhead lifted into the sky. "What?" Ironwood plotted a course for the edge of Forever Fall. Recent events had given him something to debate with Roman. "All of it. The blow below the belt followed by the ultimatum. The whole event felt...brutal. And call me a cynic, but I do not think those terms will benefit us."

Roman snorted in protest. "That? That was business Ironwood, I would have thought someone so hell-bent on saving the people he let down would understand." Roman knew what he was doing. Ironwood proved he was out of his element. Ironwood gripped the controls so tightly they began to groan under the compression. "That isn't fair to say. You don't know-" "What it cost you? No, I don't. Likewise, you don't know what I have sacrificed, to get to where I am. What I will _still_ have to sacrifice to atone in the public's eye." For a fleeting moment, Ironwood felt kinship with Roman. It sickened him more than he ever thought anything could.

"Its different!" Ironwood insisted. The shuttle had reached its destination and the two were free to argue with each other in the middle of nowhere. "Really? The only difference I see between us Ironwood, is that I accept the evil things that I have done. It is because of them that I want to atone, and find my way in life again. But casting aside everything I've learned from the wrong path, and the pain it has brought me is foolish. What's done...is done. If you can't look yourself in the mirror, how can you hope to change?"

Ironwood could feel beads of sweat form across his body, as his heart rate sped. He felt in his heart that Roman was right. At the very least, his words were close enough to be frightening. "I'm not like you!" He shouted weakly. "What exactly do you think I am, a monster?!" Roman stopped fuming long enough to see the futility in the argument. The general's internal conflict was evident by his clenched, and reddened face.

Ironwood had his problems, just as Roman had his. Vindication would not be won by debating minutiae. In the eyes of the injured, guilty was guilty. Roman simmered as he made his closing, passive-aggressive remark. "It's all the same to me, Atlesian. You want to be a shiny chrome Knight? Then be one. Just...spare me the self-righteousness. The world is a big place. Everyone looses their way." He heaved a drawn out sigh, twirling his cane to occupy his fidgety hands.

On the surface Ironwood was horrified, but inside, he could separate the truth from speculation. Here the two of them sat, a general and a criminal. Arguably, farther apart than a pair could be. And yet, Ironwood knew that kinship he had felt moments before was true. Strip the context away, and what you have is two distinct individuals, having realized they made choices they aren't proud of. Both of them wanting desperately to believe that they could change. Even if they could, would others give them a chance to prove it? Neither knew.

Ironwood broke the silence first. "So, where to next?" Roman chuckled as he placed his hat on his lap to scratch his head. "Are _you_ asking _me_ where we should go?" "...Yes." Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked ahead. "Are you going to let me do the talking?" "I will certainly _try_." Roman gave a hearty laugh. "Alright... take us to the industrial district. I know a businessman that owns a few assets we might be able to procure." Ironwood set a course as Roman removed his scroll and thumbed through the list he had made for Ironwood hours earlier. "...For a price?" Roman snapped his fingers in response. "How do people end up indebted to you?" Ironwood asked, both amused and confused. His demeanor had normalized once again. "I offer a wide range of services, don't ask questions, and exceed expectations." Roman calmly replied, still looking ahead." "Is...that what you tell them or what transpires?" Roman rolled his head to meet Ironwood's gaze. "Both." He spoke through a toothy smile.

Lilith had left the rooftop rattled. Roman had expertly destroyed her confidence, and made an attempt on her reputation. She had not expected him to be so bold. "Roman would make a fantastic politician." She muttered. The woman gracefully made her way down her roof access winding spiral staircase. At the base of the staircase stood the third floor of her house. She stepped toward the nearby balcony, peering over it to calm her nerves. Her well manicured hands gripped the ornate mahogany railing as her mind wandered. Her equanimity restored, she returned to her office.

Lilith was rather well off, as could be inferred from the helipad on her roof. The main entrance on the first floor resembled a foyer with a functional bar servicing half a dozen tables when she entertained guests. The two burly guards sat at one such table drinking quietly after they had been dismissed. "Think she will be alright up there by herself? If that man was really a general he might try to leverage authority." The first asked taking a sip of his drink. "I suppose. Remember, though, that Lilith is no pushover, she has a good head on her shoulders. Besides, the man with the hat and cane worries me more."

"Why is that?" The first one replied. "Because, he is a well known businessman, as dangerous as he is is shrewd. I hear he is called _The Collector_ for the meticulous collection of debts." The second one seemed troubled for a moment before putting it out of his mind. "You don't think Lilith…?" "I think you should keep such thoughts to yourself, matters like those are beyond our pay grade, and dangerous to be involved in. Let it lie where it may. This is a great post, don't blow it by sniffing around." The second cautioned, feeling a shiver run up his spine.

Lilith shut the door as quietly as she could before walking to her desk. She took a moment to fix herself. Lilith shook thoughts of her recent encounter from her mind. With the press of a button on her virtual terminal, the silhouetted figure once again spanned the entirely of the wall opposite her desk. "What is the hold up? The matter at hand is time sensitive." The figure complained.

"I'll ask you kindly to watch your tone, pressing business is pressing business." She retorted. "Careful Lilith, you may sell top grade information on politics and government secrets, but that doesn't give you any _real_ power." Came the gruff reply. Lilith was feeling feisty after her jarring conversation on the roof. She decided to push the envelope.

"True enough. However, need I remind you that this echelon of intelligence is hard to come by for someone with a narrow pipeline." The figure said nothing for a time. In the growing silence Lilith felt a smile creep across her face. "At any rate, you are right, I left in the middle of a business transaction." No sooner had the words left her mouth did she recall Roman's threat.

"You did..." The voice finally replied, in a docile tone. "I believe you were going to haggle for the worth of intel pertaining to troop movements of elite Hunter teams in Vale, as well as the roster of said ranking units." Lilith tapped her finger on the desk as she thought. "No time like the present to clean house. Like he said, the recognition for aiding in the defense of Vale will carry me farther than back alley deals. That's just common sense. Roman's immense skill was an exception." Among other things, Lilith was opportunistic, though perhaps not as shrewd as Roman. Instead, she possessed a realm of resources Roman didn't have full access too, as the aforementioned deal would suggest. She chose to specialize rather than diversify. "I am sorry, that deal is no longer on the table." She replied at length.

A commotion could be heard on the other line followed by an angry response. "What!? You know who I report to. Making an enemy of her is _not_ a good idea!" The voice roared. Lilith chuckled as she made a casual move to lock the doors to her office. Her unimpressed reply was issued on her return. "Please, do not be melodramatic. Cinder is an interesting character willing to go the distance but she has always lacked staying power. If she lashed out at me, someone somehow would track her down. Subtlety and premeditation are her greatest strengths. A short temper and tunnel vision, her downfall. Had she the ability to get away with heinous acts in the light of day I would have cause for concern. In other words...my head is too high for her."

"C-Cinder is stronger than you know." The ruffled voice replied. "She _was_ stronger than I _knew_ , I don't doubt that. But, _what if..._ I told you the plan she had been orchestrating went half as well as expected, putting it generously?" The figure inhaled sharply, shocked. "Y-you...can't….prove that. Her plan would not have failed." The voice lacked any weight. "Proof, and fact are hard to come by in any situation regardless of one's station. What I can be confident of, however, is that she lost. And then lost again in a bid to regain some of her power."

The rest of the assembly was largely convinced that Vale was in no danger, and never was. They placed great emphasis and consequently derive much security from the elite Hunters in the kingdom of Vale. Few individuals dared to question their vaunted security. Lilith, as it would seem, fit into the latter category.

Lilith was far from a nationalist. If anything, a truth seeker, and at times therein a boat rocker. Therefore, she invested heavily in keeping ears and eyes close to the ground whenever she could spare the means. Her opportunism led her to this arrangement; selling information to fund her intelligence rings. All seemed to be going well. Better even, than she had expected. Until she learned of Beacon's assault beforehand, and realized her mistake. In the weeks leading up to it she had become increasingly uncomfortable. But, the money was hard to ignore. So, she sat on her thumbs as it came to fruition, seeing no real way out. Until, that is, she received word that Cinder had come up short. Lo and behold, the shrewd Roman forced her hand before Lilith was left to her own devices.

Whatever she might think of the bureaucrats, the world was a dangerous place. Corrupt though many of the rings may be, the security they provided and endorsed were crucial to safety in this malignant world. The best chance a nation stood to survive was to train hunters. Inadvertently she had contributed to the attempt on the crown academy for their instruction in the kingdom.

If politicians love anything more than placing blame, it's to have dirt. Eventually someone would uncover those ties. The only shot she had at redemption was to wash her hands and counteract it, starting now. And hope that in return her checkered past would be swept under the rug, best case, or exonerated, worst case.

"Are you ignoring me?" Lilith had been jarred by the shouting voice. "Yes and No." She replied truthfully. "I can't return empty handed!" The voice now spoke of desperation. "Sure you can. Cinder won't do much better." Lilith jested before ending the call. With a hint of exhaustion she sat in her chair and looked out the window. "I certainly have my work cut out for me."

Industry

The Bullhead was fast approaching the industrial district when a thought occurred to Roman. He pulled out his scroll and began typing a message. "What are you doing?" Ironwood inquired. Roman voiced his disappointment. "You still doubt my intentions?" No reply was given, and Roman was beginning to think he wouldn't be given one. "I trust you _more_ now than I did when we first met. Let's...leave it at that." Roman opened his mouth to reply but closed it as he continued to look out the window. "Fair enough. I'm texting the factory owner. We have a long day ahead of us, I don't want to waste any time."

As the factory came into view, Ironwood found himself slightly envious. Much larger than the average production plant, the factory also appeared to be well maintained. It sported a Gothic style fence around its perimeter atop a four foot high stone wall. Outside the barrier was a well groomed lawn with lush grass and edged gardens. The entirety of the space between the factory and fence was concrete. Ironwood stole glances as he piloted the Bullhead, looking for a place to land. "The factory has a helipad too?" The general laughed in disbelief as he flew toward it. "Would you let travel time stop your production?" Roman returned, less awe stricken.

As the shuttle landed on the near seamless roof a group of people emerged via the access door. A burly man led them. The figure wore a well kept suit complete with a top hat and a cane. Behind him walked four men much taller and more spindly than the first, wearing ear pieces and toting rifles. "You didn't tell me your brother owned a factory, Roman." Ironwood jabbed quietly as they exited the craft. Roman cleared his throat in annoyance, much to his companion's delight.

"Greetings gentlemen. What can I do for Mr. Torchwick and…?" He spoke in a relaxed, deep voice. " _General_ Ironwood, sir." Ironwood replied, bowing courteously. The owner's eyes widened. "The Atlesian General and headmaster? What brings you all the way to my factory of all places?" Roman remembered how the last encounter began and figured he would save Ironwood's face this time. "As much as seeing you again warms my heart Agnuv, we have pressing business to attend to." Roman spoke firmly, trying to move things along. Agnuv may be more receptive to Ironwood's formalities, but time was not on their side.

The owner nodded respectfully before speaking. "Right you are, always looking ahead." He motioned for them to follow as he headed into the building. "My office isn't far." He called over his shoulder as they descended down the stairs to a catwalk across the 2nd factory floor. Ironwood leaned toward Roman as they walked. "I assume you are taking point." Roman nodded in response as they neared the man's office. Agnuv instructed the four guards to wait outside while the three men discussed business.

Ironwood was taken aback by the grandeur of the room. In a different setting he could see this being a captain's quarters. He had been so caught up in admiring the room, he hadn't noticed Roman and Agnuv sitting down in luxurious chairs, waiting patiently for him. Remembering himself he hurried to the empty one sitting next to Roman turning a slight shade of red. "All of this industry almost reminds me of Mantle. If the snow allowed for such lush foliage, that is." He thought in wonder.

"Now that we are alone, could you elaborate on your tease of a message." The large man laughed while locking his fingers on his robust mahogany desk. "Sure." Roman replied placing his hat on his lap, and resting his cane on the outside of the chair. "Ironwood and I are in need of weapons and ammunition, among other things. We were hoping you could help us out. I would consider it payment for the work I did some time ago." Roman said succinctly.

Agnuv leaned back in his chair with a loud creak as he thought their request over. The lip smack would have most believing him to be annoyed; though in truth he was concerned. "At a different time, there would be no issue with that Roman. But I know I don't have to tell you how business works. "No you don't." Roman spoke without breaking eye contact. "How long will it be before you can make good on your tab, then?" Roman inquired with a furrowed brow.

Agnuv narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Production quotas don't fit into nice time tables, Mr. Torchwick." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Neither do debts." Roman immediately retorted without blinking. Agnuv's head jerked to the left as he grappled with the truth in both statements. Leaning forward in his chair he once again placed his locked hands on the desk, and leaned over it before speaking in a hushed tone. "This contract is important Roman, I can't just up and bump it because you need something."

"True enough. Like I said, it _can wait_ a time." Roman replied, also loosing his patience. "My boy, do I have to tell you how much of an impact this facility has on Vale's industry?" The man replied indignantly. "No. I would like to point out though, that when _that_ superiority was threatened I delivered on a sleight of contracts through and through."

The owner's face flushed with color, torn between outrage and defeat. In a nervous tone he replied. "Y-you want me to pay the whole tab at this very moment?" Roman shrugged. "What I want is for you to manufacture cutting edge weaponry with the expedience and quality you are known for. I want that at a price befitting your unpaid contract fee plus some interest for brushing me off. I'm not out to bust your balls, as it were. I just want an estimate."

The owner was beginning to sweat as he swiped wisps of thinning hair away from his face. He placed his top hat on the desk as he dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket before speaking again. "What does _The Collector_ need?" Ironwood had been spellbound the entire time. "What...an...animal." He mouthed, watching the exchange. Roman laughed in surprise. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in a while. Mostly because people have learned not to do me dirty. What I _need_ is a dependable supply of quality weapons. What I would like, is to have those weapons delivered to a location of my choosing for a reduced price." Roman asked directly. He thought Agnuv appeared to be on the fence, so he prodded. "Have you heard the news from the residential district?"

The man titled his head forward slowly as a shadow passed over his face. "I have, stories of Grimm appearing. Not only appearances, but groupings and a few organized attacks. Beacon seemed to be the first target, as many civilians could see and hear the combat from atop its terrace. Is that...what this is for?" He asked. Roman nodded, holding a hand out to stop Ironwood from voicing his alarm at the mention of the attacks. Agnuv brought his face to his hands for a moment as he thought about it. "Alright. It is a done deal, on _one_ stipulation. I need protection for the factory."

The third wheel in this discussion spoke in confusion. "Why does a factory with a perimeter fence, sporting security guards with access to state of the art weapons need protection?" Roman closed his eyes in frustration the moment Ironwood had opened his mouth. He had been afraid the outsider would ruin the solid deal that had just been made with his ignorance. Roman nodded with satisfaction, however, as he thought about the question. "Your business is your own, but what size of a force would you need? We aren't rolling in bodies, yet, anyway. If you really need them, it will have to wait until the troops can be rallied."

Agnuv stumbled over his words until he could form a coherent sentence. "Let's...just say that placing the current contract on hold will…upset the patron. You know how people are about their weapons." Roman looked over at Ironwood and gestured toward Agnuv. Ironwood stood and walked in front of the desk. "I can arrange something, if the agreement goes into effect the moment we leave." He said stretching a hand out. Agnuv eyed it tentatively before standing and accepting the deal. Roman and Ironwood made for the door as the burly man sat back down, exhausted. Before Roman exited the room he turned to face Agnuv once more. "For what it's worth Agnuv, I truly am sorry to call in such a favor out of the blue. Of all the people that pay me to take care of their problems, I hold sincere individuals like yourself in high esteem." The troubled man gave a weak smile as thanks for the kind words. Roman bowed before departing.

No sooner had they left did Agnuv groan in frustration, wiping the new wave of sweat from his face with his hands. It was with a shaky hand that he reached for his terminal and contacted the White Fang representative. "I regret to inform the White Fang that I will no longer be able to provide you with weapons, best wishes." He had hoped to send a message and avoid the blow-back. Unfortunately for him the representative was near their terminal when the message went through, and promptly opened a voice line in anger.

"What do you mean you won't be _able_ to? What is more important then our ascension? I thought you were a sympathizer." The voice roared. Agnuv shook his head in exasperation. "I want to help, but please understand...there are other concerns that I must tend too." There was a pause, so long in fact Agnuv thought the member had walked away in a storm and forgot to disconnect the call. "What terrifies you more than facing the White Fang in retaliation?" Came the reply at length, much calmer, almost eerily so. Searching within himself, Agnuv found his courage and dignity. "Loosing Vale to the Grimm." With that Agnuv ended the call and paged the production manager.

Ironwood and Roman hadn't even made it back to the shuttle before Ironwood's curiosity got the better of him. "What did you do for him?" Roman's reply was thick with mockery. "What didn't I do? This factory was founded by his grandfather. It has been in the family since its inception. As any connoisseur of arms in Vale could tell you, quality lives here. This family is remarkably inventive, having patented many revolutionary designs and features." Ironwood nodded as they entered the Bullhead. "And the vultures descended I take it?" Roman rolled his head. "Not so much _descend_ as _infiltrate_. I was hired to figure out who stole the secrets. When I reported my findings I was told the terms had changed. I now had to ensure the secrets remained secret. Suffice it to say he never payed me for any of it."

Ironwood shuttered as the Bullhead lifted off of the factory roof. "So why didn't you collect sooner? I can't imagine you did all of this work the day before you were captured." Ironwood laughed, uncertain of how to feel. "Well, sometimes its better to have people in your debt. Beyond the immediate benefit, in certain cases you get more than what you paid for because people don't like being in debt. There's always interest to consider, too." Ironwood cringed for a moment as he thought all this over.

"So, where to next Kingpin?" Ironwood asked, trying to shrug the thoughts off. "Something I learned early on Ironwood, is that you don't want to invest too heavily in one area." The general knew where he was going. His line of work might be different, but knowing what to use, when, was important in Ironwood's campaigns, too. "We've seen enough of the high life, its time to visit the rougher spots of Vale." Roman said, almost with a tinge of discomfort.

"Must we?" Ironwood asked, feeling his skin crawl as he imagined the places that Roman called home in the slums. "We must. That is unless all you want is the bird's eyes. The animal kingdom is vast, Woody. We don't have the luxury of being picky at the moment." Silence hung as Ironwood grabbed the controls and began flying. "Just...tell me where...to go."

Roman reached for the map that they had left on the dashboard. He pointed to one of the cities in the commercial district. "Let's continue here, there are a few jails housing valuable allies we could enlist." Ironwood could get behind rallying what he believed to be honest folk. But, siding with criminals, murderers, and who knows who else left a bad taste in his mouth. He had come to trust Roman, being more than he seemed and possessing that which many of the uncultured lacked. A shred of humanity.

Roman must have sensed his companion's unease because he spoke as soon as Ironwood began flying toward Roman's mark. "I know for a person of affluence this seems like the last thing you would want to do… Don't get me wrong, scum _definitely_ abound in the lower rungs of society, but some of them were born into the dregs. They carved something out of nothing, tooth and nail. Give them a shower, a meal, and some clean clothes, drop your haughty attitude and you might find a few gems." Ironwood found this hard to believe. If military and police work had taught _him_ anything it was that vermin are vermin. After all, no amount of good faith would tame the beasts of the underground. Roman it seemed, had become his first exception; and if he could help it, the last.

This Will Do

Chainsaw began his search with a satisfied sigh as he packed a few essential provisions. Chief among these items was a change of clothes, a cloak, rations, and some lien. In addition to any traveler's motley, the White Fang lieutenant stowed his signature chainsaw. As a final check before departing, the man affixed his mask and straightened his white collared vest. His mood was somber as he walked to the stand beside his bed. Upon it rest a weathered tusk strung by a piece of simple rope. With a pained smile he thumbed it affectionately before tying it around his neck.

His provisions stowed, his mind made up, and his plan clear, Chainsaw strode from his tent in Forever Fall. The sun was high in the sky, and cast shadows on the pavilions. He passed a few familiar faces on his way out, but felt alienated as he had difficulty identifying the majority of the foot traffic. "The movement has come a long way since I vowed to take up the cause." He mused to himself weaving through the unorganized crowd.

Chainsaw had almost reached the edge of the clearing, housing the White Fang's camp, when a voice called to him. He turned on his heel to see Kinara greet him with a warm smile. "Are you heading out to find a suitable ambush location?" She asked nonchalantly. Her curiosity showed through her mildly stoic demeanor. Chainsaw returned the smile, glad to make small talk while he had the chance. "I am. The search could be a few hours or a few days. But I will know the right spot when I see it." He remarked in high spirits. "I bet you have a great deal of planning to do, as well."

Her smile flattened as she thought it over. "Now that I think about it, my plans are incomplete." She leaned in to ensure no one else could hear what she was about to say. "That is largely because Adam insists on being present for every...single...decision I make." She uttered quietly. Chainsaw laughed in kind before commenting.

"Yes, Adam has a tendency to stick his nose into everything. However, I try to remind myself that he does so with the best of intentions. Sienna may have been the face of the 'take charge' movement but Adam was certainly the arm. All Faunus, supporting the White Fang or not, owe a great deal to him. I believe in his methods, and his results do speak for themselves. So long as he fights the good fight, I will do as he says."

Kinara smiled absently, and bowed before wishing him farewell. As he left the clearing the other lieutenant muttered to herself, slightly annoyed. "That man has a good heart, but I have always pegged him as a bit of a brown nose. He behaves almost as though he is the instrument of the White Fang, rather than a performer."

Fortunately for Chainsaw the White Fang possessed several land vehicles that could be used on missions. Flying was out of the question, as landing a craft near a settlement with him as the pilot would only draw unwanted attention. But driving a land rover of sorts would expedite the travel, without the prying eyes to concern him. "This should do nicely." He spoke aloud as he selected one, tossing his bag in the back seat.

Moments later, Chainsaw was cruising across the plains of the commercial district on the fringe of Forever Fall. He was no strategist but grasped the essentials of planning. "First things first, I need a location, preferably close to the base to set up in." He thought idly as the rover sped toward the first city.

Within a few hours Chainsaw could tell this city would not serve his needs. "Security is too tight, and there aren't enough vantage points. The few that exist belong to buildings layered in glass. The attack would have to occur after dusk for that to be safe for us. Not to mention, if the dirty looks I am getting, and distinct garb style are any indication this city receives few outsiders. I don't doubt the high rises are owned by rich humans that look down on their own kind, let alone a massing group of Faunus."

Chainsaw spat at the ground before climbing back into the rover. "One day, humans will accept us as equals. If Adam has his way, that day is fast approaching." Chainsaw fumbled with the map in the glove-box as he marked this location as unsuitable with a red 'X'. It was then that he realized a different member had the same opinion as chicken scratch had been written in kind. "S _tuffy."_ He read with a chuckle before glancing past it. "Let's try this one." He said, committing the location to memory.

Within the hour Chainsaw had arrived at his next mark. "I like this one." He remarked with a satisfied smile. The architecture was styled much the same as the last city, though seemed more alive. The diversity in buildings, pedestrians, street shops and the accompanying foliage felt inviting. Chainsaw found himself distracted as he gazed around. Snorting at his lack of focus, the White Fang lieutenant pressed on. "I can sight see _after_ I have made preparations." He consoled himself.

Chainsaw had wandered around the city absently, searching for an acceptable spot for the ambush when he heard a Bullhead whiz above him. He paid it no mind, as he had just found a cluster of buildings that he thought would do nicely when he heard a familiar voice. Chainsaw cringed immediately and dove for cover unceremoniously, causing a few people to laugh at him. Paying the onlookers no mind, he searched for the body to which the voice belonged.

His eyes widened as he spotted the form. "Roman!" He mouthed in horror, hiding behind a shrubbery beside the road. "Who is the well dressed man he is with?" The trembling man dashed out of sight around a cluster of buildings to avoid detection in the unlikely event that Roman would turn around.

In truth, the encounter was not all bad. Once he could breathe again, Chainsaw looked up, and smiled. There in front of him was a fantastic spot for a few marksmen. The large structure was incomplete, standing a few stories off of the ground. Despite being under construction, it overlooked a plaza lined with tall buildings accessible through a straight pathway. The road itself was an off shoot, and resembled a large alleyway. "I can only imagine how many people are mugged or murdered down this lane at night." He thought to himself shaking his head.

"Alright, I have the location. The natives here are much more accepting of strangers, a few have even stopped me to ask if I was lost. Next, I need to arrange for the troop placement and how they will respond." Chainsaw's train of thought was interrupted by his stomach groaning.

Shortly thereafter he sat on a stool in a street shop slurping ramen. He resumed his plans about the next two pieces while he ate. "With a setup like this, a simple feign of the olive branch would be an excellent start. Then bodies could quietly surround them, with fire support from above in the building. Sounds clean enough. Lastly, the troops. Adam said I had to pass those requests through him." As he drank the broth with gusto he prepared his appeal. After paying for the ramen with a generous tip, and a bow, Chainsaw stepped off the beaten path to make the call.

A few minutes later, after the report had been given, and the request had been made, Adam provided a time window. Chainsaw had been instructed to wait here until the forces arrived. At which time, he would see to set up and wait for word from Adam when the time was right. The rover, he was told, would be recovered shortly.

Chainsaw located a respectable hotel in which to bide his time. After a shower and a hot meal, he was laying in bed, finding himself board. In that moment he was struck with a pang of nostalgia; the lieutenant missed his family. Reaching for the necklace, Chainsaw pondered how far he had come. A tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of the tusk.

"I am far from that refinery where you died, friend. Your death changed my outlook on life, and my place in it. I would have liked to spare you, as my family was." The words came quietly, and were hoarse. The stoic man heaved a breath out as he laid down. He stared at the ceiling while lying there, still holding the necklace with one hand. Sleep took him by surprise as the sun set hours later.

His troubled past bothered him as he slept. As per usual for individuals with repressed thoughts. He dreamt he was back in Mantle, working in that fateful Schnee dust refinery. He had just dumped a bucket of burn dust into a funnel that fed into a large cylindrical tube. The pipe carried the dust off with a clatter down the mine shaft and up into the open air, through the tunnel ceiling. On top of the mine sat the cutting edge Schnee refinery. Here the dust was refined into the usable sources most occupants of Remnant knew it as.

He watched the batch travel before staring at his cracked and calloused hands _swearing_ he had something interesting to observe as he made sure the funnel didn't clog. The jab to his back caused him to lurch forward abruptly, nearly falling onto the collector. Righting himself and spinning around he prepared a battery of insults. Breaking Schnee equipment was bad news on a _good_ day.

His gaze softened, however, when he noticed the yellowed tusks in front of him. "Damn man, that was close!" He said, bridling his frustration. "I know! I'm surprised your clumsy ass didn't _actually_ fall." His friend cackled loudly after Chainsaw swiftly hooked his upper arm. "Take it easy, man. You have to make your own fun around here." Came the reply, massaging his arm.

The tusks belonged to a slender Faunus, on the taller side. In addition to having prominent tusks, he sported a trunk resembling that of an elephant. With a frown Chainsaw could tell a practical joke was not why his friend had found him. "They took Block 'D' away today." The voice was thick with pain. "Why?" Chainsaw responded, visibly troubled. "SDC headquarters blamed them for the drop in quality of the dust being shipped from this facility. I overheard the guards when they dragged the lot away."

"That is ridiculous. The cause is the terrible work environment, we toil almost around the clock every day of the week. The fumes from the machines above are piped down here to preserve the surrounding wildlife at our expense. Most new recruits are dead or useless in a matter of months, what do they expect to happen?" His friend raised a hand as Chainsaw took a breath.

"I know, I know. I do have some good news though." Leaning in to whisper the tusked Faunus continued. "Remember the White Fang? Well they have been picking up steam since that gentle giant stepped down. I hear Sienna knows how to make things happen. I saw them when I snuck outside for a breath of fresh air last night. A woman toting their trademark mask and bearing their insignia on the back of her coat approached me. She asked if any of us were interested in paying the humans back. Said if we were, to meet them in the clearing just through the woods at dusk tonight."

Chainsaw was leery about this. "They are dangerous, man! Conditions are bad, but if this move fails, imagine how hard the SDC will come down on us. My parents are ill, I have relatives to provide for. Weren't you planning to propose to the Faunus working in the Infirmary?"

His friend waved his hand absently as he continued. "None of that matters! The marriage of two Faunus in squalor will only beget another soul for the fire of industry, _if_ we are lucky. Imagine what we could do with our lives if we had the same opportunities that humans do! _Think_ about it! Living the high life with clean clothes, a full belly, and not being whipped for moving too slow. You could move your parents close to a hospital."

Chainsaw knew this way of life was good for nothing except a quick death. He was not convinced the plan would work though. A rumbling noise brought his thoughts to a halt. With no warning the tube carrying the burn dust ruptured. A large chunk of pure, unrefined dust flew toward the tusked Faunus. Chainsaw could do nothing but watch as it pierced his chest, lodging itself firmly in place.

The hunk immediately began emanating light, becoming blindingly bright in a matter of seconds. What Chainsaw saw next would forever be seared into his mind. The wide eyes of his friend glowed a fiery red, as did the whole of his body. The two made eye contact for a moment, the gaze seemed to last for an eternity.

Before either of them knew it, blisters began forming all over his body, and erupted with small amounts of dust that ignited in the rich air. Chainsaw threw a hand out in vain as the man before him was boiled alive. He found himself closing his eyes and covering his ears as the shriek pounded in his head. As quickly as the event had started, everything was over. The scent of burnt flesh filled the air as Chainsaw took in the molten pile of goo that had once been a Faunus. An honest Faunus, taken before his time.

With teary eyes, trembling hands, and shaky legs he stepped closer. Doing all he could not to gag, he reached for the only tangible piece of his friend's existence. A charred, yellowed tusk. Chainsaw used his rags to clean it off as best he could before closing his hand around it gingerly. Night fall couldn't come soon enough.

Later that night Chainsaw walked unapologetically toward the forest, tusk in hand. The refinery cost him the health of his family, and now the life of his friend. However if had not taken his body, or his weary soul. Just as his friend had said, a contact was waiting. "I trust you are interested in taking up the fight, brother?" She asked, speaking as one friend would to another, sensing his pain. "I am." He replied, finding pride he thought had been lost years ago. "I am willing to fight for the White Fang, and if I may be so bold I have a single request and am prepared to pay whatever it may cost."

The woman cocked her head to the side in interest. "Which is?" Chainsaw gripped the tusk tightly as he spoke. "I want to have my family provided for in my absence." The lady smiled as she looked him over. "A strong, capable individual like yourself? That can be arranged." Chainsaw heaved a sigh of relief. He could not save his friend, but his family might live to see another day, a much cleaner and peaceful one at that. The woman dropped her hood and slowly approached him. Standing at arms length, she extended a hand. "Greetings lost brother, I am sister Kinara."

Chainsaw woke with a fright in a cold sweat. "The life isn't as glamorous as we imagined old friend." He said passing a hand over the tusk. "But you were right. It _was_ worth the risk, I only wish you could be here with me. I was able to move my family to Menagerie, and I hear that girl is happily married. I will carry on in your name." Chainsaw held the tusk in his hand, moving it to his chest as he silently wept.

The Pen

Roman once again readied his scroll as the pair flew toward the commercial district. Ironwood briefly glanced at him with a chuckle as he piloted the Bullhead. "Don't keep the good time to yourself, Woody." Roman teased. "I think you would be better off letting me inform our query this time." Ironwood replied through a smile. Roman eyed him closely before responding. "Why?"

With a moderated expression of pride, he explained. "Because, unless you mean to tell me that your influence extends into the staff of the prison, my name will start us off on the right foot. The reason I had to fold in the last two encounters is exactly why my name will carry clout here." With that, Ironwood engaged autopilot. After obtaining the warden's contact information from Roman, Ironwood happily announced their presence via text.

Roman frowned. There was a _good_ reason he possessed the warden's information. "Better to not overplay one's hand." He thought slyly with a grin as he consoled himself. "This prison is likely an exception anyway, the staff has gone through several waves of hires and fires since the new warden took over."

Ironwood's plan to disengage the autopilot was interrupted when his scroll vibrated. He looked at Roman with scrutiny before even checking. The two made eye contact for a moment. Roman shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Ironwood cautiously decided that after everything he had learned of Roman in the last few days that he was trustworthy with the flight controls while he took a phone call. Just as a precaution however, Ironwood would be regularly checking the cockpit for sudden movement, to be sure. "Well then, if you will excuse me I shall take this." Roman nodded as Ironwood stood.

Gracefully stepping into the body of the craft Ironwood jumped at the sender. "Glynda...what can I do for you?" He began in a hushed tone while taking a few more steps away from Roman. "Hello, James. I was just curious where you went. You didn't notify anyone when you left, and you took an unlikely individual with you." Glynda spoke critically, disappointed she had been left out of the loop.

"Look Glynda, if you want to contest my claim on the Vale Hunters, then fine. Surely, though, you trust that I am not out to _ruin_ the kingdom simply because I did not report to you like a cadet." As Ironwood spoke his piece he glanced into the cockpit. The general need to assuage his fear. From what he could see, Roman was still sitting in his chair. Ironwood's fear was further lessened by the fact the Roman was sitting with both of his hands behind his head. "I envy him right now." Ironwood mused before Glynda's clipped voice jolted him back.

"You are absolutely right. _So_ long as you _tell_ me what you plan to do _beforehand._ It has served me well in the past to not trust what I don't know." Ironwood paused for a moment. "I almost feel like I'm speaking to my mother about not asking for permission before visiting a friend after school." Apparently, he hadn't kept his irritation to himself. "My apologies, I didn't catch that." She replied angrily. " _My_ apologies Glynda. I will make sure from here on out you made _aware_ of _all_ developments." He recovered quickly, fearful of reprisal if she were given time to guess what he had said. "Thank you, James. That was all I wanted, safe travels."

Wiping sweat from his brow Ironwood muttered under his breath. "She calls to bust my chops then hangs up like it was no big deal." Ironwood sighed while replacing his scroll. He gazed ahead again. "Thank you." Ironwood muttered, glad to know the stab in the back he had been expecting did not happen. Roman hadn't moved an inch. "A small gesture of good faith, but the two of us know it means more than that...I'll be damned if he isn't human after all." Ironwood chuckled as he took his seat trying to clear his mind. "Did your wife call asking you to pick up some eggs on the way back?" Roman jested.

Ironwood instinctively tensed up and prepared a bitter response to Roman's juvenile behavior. However, he quickly realized he wasn't actually upset. In fact, he found the remark humorous. "Dear god Roman, don't put that image in my head." He spoke before erupting into uncomfortable laughter, picturing the scene. Roman was taken aback by Ironwood's uncharacteristic reaction.

"He...laughed at my joke? He mused, feeling his spirit lift. "Maybe it's a good sign, or I suppose it might not be a sign at all." Roman told himself, trying to safeguard his emotions from disappointment. All the while, however, he felt a tinge of excitement from the prospect that he was growing on Ironwood. "We knew Ironwood _would_ be one of the toughest customers." He continued, indulging in hope. "Time will tell." Roman concluded, smiling to himself.

After Roman had made the joke Ironwood entertained the idea. "I do admire Glynda's ethics and 'get it done' philosophy. She would also help keep me in line when I loose my temper. I wonder-" He shook the thoughts from his head. "Maybe, maybe not. I doubt she would be interested, having an academy to rebuild, new responsibilities to attend to, and _big_ shoes to fill. Then again, I could try and help her-" Once again he pushed the thoughts from his mind. "I don't have time for this indulgence." He muttered under his breath, thankful Roman didn't hear him.

Shortly thereafter they landed just outside the prison. "What, no helipad on the roof this time?" Ironwood called through a smile as they rose from their seats. "You disappointed?" Roman replied in kind while they made for the ramp. "I suppose I am." Ironwood said earnestly as they approached the tall fence surrounding the respectable compound. A line of guards met them half-way with blunted affects. The pair found their mood dull the closer they came.

True to his earlier remark Ironwood led the talk. "Greetings, I contacted your warden earlier this hour. I, am General James Ironwood of Atlas. My colleague and I-" "Your reputation _may_ precede you General Ironwood, but Roman's _certainly_ precedes him. _You_ may pass, _he_ may not." The apathetic guard interjected. Ironwood's initial relief gave way to mild irritation. "I _need_ my companion to accomplish my task." He stated, trying to impress upon them the importance of their mission. "Be that as it may, letting a crime lord through the front door of a prison is a bad idea. Particularly in this region."

From behind Ironwood, Roman felt a tinge of embarrassment. His connections and influence were being used against him. He was no stranger to this. However, it was not often that his hands were so quickly or irrevocably tied in the matter. Roman was completely at the mercy of Ironwood's rigid communication skills. Silence hung as every party glanced at one another. At that moment the warden strode out of the prison toward them.

Her footsteps were light, but Ironwood and Roman with their extensive training heard them clearly. She frowned when the pair instinctively glanced in her direction. Their separate but similar characteristics were highlighted once again. By the time the guards were aware, she was practically at their heels. "What is the holdup?" She asked in a slow, yet even voice. The warden looked at each of her subordinates in turn patiently waiting for a response. The bravest spoke up. "Apologies ma'am. A notorious criminal is attempted to walk into the prison. We were barring entrance."

She spoke while looking the pair over. "I think we can handle a single criminal in our midst, don't you think?" The guards sheepishly replied in unison while eyeing the ground. "Yes, ma'am." The warden gestured for the guests to follow her as she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Both Roman and Ironwood found the warden rather intimidating. She possessed many Amazonian attributes. Among other things she was, lean, her movements were graceful, and her figure was heavily scarred. Shortly after entering the building the two were subject to a frisk. Then the guests were led down a long corridor at a brisk pace.

As the two trailed their guide they could see the cafeteria through presumably reinforced glass. The hallway led to a flight of stairs, which they were instructed to climb. The warden followed, half a flight behind them while keeping them in her sight. At the top of the stairs was a short, dead end hallway lined with offices on either side. While keeping an eye on both of them the lady courteously unlocked and opened the door to her office. She motioned for them to enter with a slight bow. With acute movements she closed the door and frisked Roman herself.

Satisfied with her findings, or lack thereof, she proceeded to her desk. "My sincerest apologies to both of you. I hope you can understand my disposition, given my post." Roman removed his hat and bowed respectfully. The warden followed his movements with her eyes. "I do not entertain guests often. So excuse my curt demeanor, if you please. That being said, what brings an Atlesian General and a notorious criminal to my prison?" Her cordial voice now sounding increasingly distant. She looked from one to the other while speaking.

"A matter of Vale's security." Ironwood stated flatly. "I am aware of events at Beacon, _General_. What does that have to do with my prison?" The towering figure inquired, raising an eyebrow. "My apologies, ma'am, I don't believe we caught your name." Roman added, sensing the rising tension as the foreign general butted heads with who Roman assumed was a native Huntress. "Vanaris." She replied, without breaking eye contact with Ironwood. He seemed to notice, and much to Roman's dismay called her out on it. "We have matters of business here that pose no threat to you or your prison. We were given a tip and would like to question someone. However, I would venture a guess that although you distrust Roman, it is _I_ that you are more displeased to host."

Vanaris nodded absently, still without looking away. With narrowed eyes she quipped. "Roman might pose a greater threat, but my dislike of you reaches to before your birth, _Atlesian_. There have been Hunters in my family for generations, I know a great deal about the alliance between Mantle and Mistral. Decades ago the two nations assaulted this kingdom. Only after a bloody struggle was a shaky peace established. As such my opinion of the other three kingdoms is rather biased. Until you can prove me wrong, _your nation's_ past actions precede _you,_ _general_."

Ironwood's expression drooped as he tried to salvage the conversation. "I may hail from an opportunistic nation, but I implore you to shelve your desire for retribution. I cannot erase the wrongs of the past, all I can do...is make up for them as best I can one action at a time."

Roman still felt tense as Ironwood did his best to tip-toe. This bad blood was beyond his comfort zone to embroil himself in. However, once again he realized he was more like Ironwood than he would have ever thought. Sure the burdens were different, but the battle for atonement was strikingly similar. Swap national stigma for personal stigma, and the resemblance is shocking. Roman had grown to admire Ironwood's conviction, thought still disliked his methods. Right now, in the thick of it, Roman knew he had to do something to lessen the pressure.

"My lady, all we ask is a few minutes with a single individual and we will be out of your hair." Roman offered, trying to diffuse the situation once and for all. Violence was unlikely, but the stand off was growing stale in Roman's eyes. Vanaris looked Roman over with narrowed eyes, still flushed with color from the building tension. "You expect me to agree to that?" She managed to calmly say, despite her outward appearance. "I don't see what you have to loose, do you? If all goes well, we talk and we leave. If all doesn't go well, you arrest both of us and deliver a fantastic report to your superior."

Vanaris wanted to debate his words, but couldn't help approving of them. "I've made worse deals. The guards will keep their distance, just don't make any sudden movements and I will pretend you two never set foot on the premises." Roman nodded thankfully. The two turned to leave when she called after them. "Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on both of you, though. My family has protected these lands for generations and I'll be damned if I let a smooth talker and a general endorsing 'might makes right' threaten my familial ward of Vale. Watch yourselves." They left the room with hastened foot steps, shuddering quietly after they shut the door. "Judge, jury, and executioner." Ironwood said softly while looking at Roman. In turn, he lowered his head and nodded in response. "I knew of her reputation but had never seen her in person. She isn't joking, about any of what she said."

Moments later they sat across from Roman's contact. The two were still trying to scrub the warden's piercing gaze from their memory. Ironwood found himself staring with his jaw slack, thinking to himself. "This _worm_ is who we are here to see? I was nearly skewered for a blood feud from decades ago...for _him_?" The subject in question was extremely short. The small stature combined with the gaunt physique and shady demeanor rubbed Ironwood the wrong way many times over. The greasy man acted as though he had drank too much coffee. Roman wasted no time while Ironwood's mind wandered.

Roman ignored Ironwood's visible disapproval, and Skur's fidgety movements. He wanted to be out of the prison as soon as possible. "All right Skur, we don't have long. Where did you stash it?" Roman asked in a hushed tone trying to keep the attention to a minimum so as not to attract the guards. "Stash _what_?" The man deflected in a voice that had a naturally shrill whistle to it. Ironwood's head jerked at the uncomfortable pitch.

Roman leaned forward to whisper, already drained from the negotiations he had been through that day. "The _dust_! You were apprehended for trying to peddle Schnee dust." He yelled quietly. Ironwood had been so repulsed he had tuned out. That is, until he heard _dust_ and _Schnee_ in the same sentence. The dust business was lucrative for Mantle, and won him support. As such, he tried to advocate the SDC when possible. "I like when Jacques owes me favors." Ironwood muttered with a grin.

Skur giggled softly to himself. "What's it to you? You were offered a spot on the job, multiple positions in fact. You turned them all down. Why the interest now?" Roman barred his teeth. "I turned the job down because no one was ready for that caliber of mission. The mission was a mistake. I told _everyone_ they would succeed in stealing and hiding the dust. But, the dust giant would do the next best thing, track all of you down one at a time. Which it _did_." Ironwood was intrigued by this story. By now he should have been used to hearing about Roman's intuition in its many forms. However, each instance seemed more interesting than the last. Like a child at story-time he was engrossed yet again.

"We don't have time for small talk Skur. Tell us where you hid the dust and we will cut you a deal." The man immediately stopped bouncing around. He even wiped the smile of off his face. "A... _deal_?" The expression was replaced with desperation. Much to Roman's surprise Ironwood relieved him as interrogator. "I heard the report in Atlas that the SDC had lost a substantial amount of dust and had been unable to track it down. If you tell us where everything you stole was stashed I can arrange for a shortened sentence." The man looked Ironwood up and down. "I don't know _you_ , sir." Ironwood smiled. "Suffice it to say I command considerable influence within the SDC's nation of origin. From politics to trade, to certain acts of consumption I am a keyholder with valuable connections."

The man's eyed widened as he leaned forward and eagerly told them everything he knew about the caches. Ironwood thanked the man and told him they would be in touch. The two left the prison feeling successful, and glad to be gone. Neither had given much thought to Vanaris once they forgot her gaze. She however, never wrote _them_ off. Vanarises office overlooked the gate. She stood with crossed arms and narrowed eyes following them across the yard on their way out. "Tread lightly, _general_."

Once the two had returned to the shuttle, Roman asked the burning question. "Are you actually going to reduce his sentence?" Roman waited with bated breath. Ironwood sighed heavily, looking ashamed as he responded. "...No."

Roman exhaled sharply in surprise. "Oh Ironwood, you dog!" His companion was less excited. Ironwood seemed to struggle with the implications of what he had just done. "I-I'm sure I could arrange _something_." Roman smiled to himself in his chair as he called into the air. "Could you?" Silence followed as Ironwood lifted the Bullhead into the air yet again. "It is...unlikely. Though I intend to keep an eye out to pay it forward, if I can't repay him for being forthcoming." Roman placed his hat on his upturned cane and spoke while he spun it. "I admire you Ironwood, you stick to your guns whenever you get the chance. And when you can't, you do everything you can to make up for it later." Roman pointed on the map to the next jail they would visit.

Ironwood felt compelled to comment to defend himself, but restrained himself, as a matter of pride. Unfortunately for him there was nothing to do on the long flight except think and talk. He couldn't resist the former. A short time later he engaged Roman in the latter. "I think I understand, Roman. Throughout the Atlesian military few have to bear the deformation of character I do when decisions go awry. Our situations are vastly different. Understandably, the perspectives we have are inverses of each other. Despite that, I feel a sense of comradeship with you. I was what many would call highborn, have been since birth. I had little exposure to the real world until I was already enrolled in the Mantle military. My experiences in Vale have taught me a great deal. Chief among my rude awakenings is that not everyone from the crime rings is the scum I have taken them for all these years. Whatever happens out there, I wanted to tell say, 'thank you'. I can't convince everyone else for you. But, in my book you and Neo are honest people."

Roman's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Ironwood speak. "I-Is he serious? Are we really this close to being accepted?" He shook the thoughts from his mind and decided to revisit them at a more convenient time. Their to-do list was lengthy at present. "Gee Ironwood, that means a lot to me. Now I just need to win Winter over when she arrives." Roman concluded, attempting to mitigate his concern. "I'll make a special note on your behalf. A 'going away' present of sorts." Roman laughed as he tipped his hat down, and looked the other way. While doing so he pointed endearingly at Ironwood with his free hand.

"So what are you going to use all that dust for?" Roman inquired, remembering their prior conversation. "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say I could have it uncovered and transported within the day." Roman laughed loudly as the Bullhead headed for the next city.

Once again the shuttle landed on the outskirts of the prison. Although smaller than the last, this prison was more scenic. Sporting more foliage, it led one to wonder if this was a prison or a hotel. Ironwood leaned to whisper to Roman as they disembarked. "Do you think we will have the same problems trying to enter?" Roman shook his head in response as they neared the guard booth. Roman waved to the guards without stopping. They waved back with a warm smile. Ironwood's head made abrupt jerking motions as he tried to make sense of what he saw. "Y-you...how…?" Roman laughed at his bewildered companion. "Being Roman Torchwick has its advantages."

The two strode through the barbed gate, and into the building without issue. "Now we just need to find the warden." Roman thought aloud as he navigated the corridors effortlessly. "There we are!" He said in excitement as he ascended the stairs at the end of one such hallway with confidence. "You even know your way around the prison?" Ironwood was increasingly concerned that Roman had betrayed him, rendering him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. It was the only explanation that made sense to him. "Oh this place? This is where the criminals are sent to serve sentences when colleagues are unable to spare them incarceration. We call it 'House Arrest'. Many of us in the underworld have spent some time here, it isn't so bad." Roman seemed to reminisce as warden's office slowly came into view.

Ironwood thought he could hear multiple voices on the other side of the door. "Maybe we should-" With a knowing smile, Roman gave the door a healthy rap. The discussion stopped. A voice calmly replied. "Come in." Ironwood was apprehensive after the last warden they saw.

Along with the warden who sat behind his desk, two other individuals were seated facing him. Roman wasted no time. "Warden, doctor, chief, sorry to interrupt your meeting but I had an urgent request I was hoping you could help me with." The three men turned to look at him with friendly smiles on their faces. "What can we do for you, Roman?" "I need the location of these two men in this prison." He replied calmly walking over to the desk and laying his scroll down.

The warden viewed the two entries nonchalantly before handing Roman's scroll back to him. "They are both in the same block, and right now they are in the cafeteria. You know your way, yes?" Roman nodded as he grabbed his scroll. "My apologies for the intrusion." He said respectfully. "Not a problem." The doctor replied casually, with a wave of his hand. "We were only discussing the inmates." The security chief added. Roman gestured for Ironwood to follow as they left.

"I don't believe it!" Ironwood exclaimed, understandably more shocked than before. "Don't dwell on it too much. We only have a few more hours of daylight, to finish our rounds." Roman offered, setting a brisk pace for the cafeteria while straightening his overcoat. Ironwood was finding new reasons to admire, and under the right circumstances, fear Roman.

The cafeteria was sparsely occupied with inmates when Roman and Ironwood arrived. A few guards lined the enclosure. Ironwood noticed that the walls were essentially floor to ceiling windows, with the exception of the door to a fenced in yard complete with tables. "Aha." Roman remarked, spotting their first mark. Ironwood continued to look around as they made a bee-line for the well built woman. "The guards are not even watching the inmates...they are looking at their scrolls!"

Roman chuckled as Ironwood struggled to comprehend the liberties given to the residents. "I know this seems too good to be true, and in many ways it is. If the inmates _did_ step out of line, everyone's quality of life would suffer. This arrangement is an inside job. Things would change if anyone were to investigate. Things are kept in place because people know where to and not to tread."

By now the two were taking a seat across from the woman in question. She also seemed to be engrossed in her scroll while taking regular sips of coffee. "Hello." Roman spoke calmly, interlocking his fingers on the table as he did so. The woman was startled when she looked up. The first expression was shock, followed immediately by anger as she nearly exploded. "Roman!...What do you want?"

Roman jumped slightly, clearly not expecting the reception he received. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but you understand I did more than I needed to, right?" He replied, straddling the line between sympathy and apathy.

"What I know, is that I was not given my fair share of the bounty and was later made the patsy." Roman took his hat off and laid it next to his hands. With a sincere, yet aloof look on his face he set the record straight. "Look, I made sure the plans didn't burst at the seams after _you_ slipped up. Had I not been on my 'A' game the whole operation could have suffered for it. Be glad you received anything, and that we all made it away at all. If a certain someone had followed my instructions when we split up, they would have eluded the response team."

To the surprise of Ironwood, and the woman, Roman grabbed his hat and stood while motioning to Ironwood. Roman walked away without a word. Ironwood spoke after he had caught up. "Are we giving up-" "Yes." Ironwood frowned in confusion. "Just like-" "Yes." Ironwood hadn't noticed, but Roman had been keeping tabs on their other mark while he severed his tie to the first one. Before they passed into earshot of the second, Roman made a closing remark. "She is a capable fighter but has continually proven to be unruly. Her drawbacks outweigh her strengths. I was prepared to give her another chance given that we are desperate for help. But I wasn't lying when I said she nearly cost us the mission. I had half a mind to not have her sentence served here. She is a loose cannon that we cannot afford if the upcoming battle is as dangerous as I feel it is."

Ironwood looked back at the woman, still sitting alone as Roman joined the second mark at his table. Ironwood noticed conflicting emotions on her face. She was clearly furious, but seemed wide eyed with regret. Almost as though she could feel the opportunity that had slipped through her fingers. The general turned his head, preparing to put the event out of his mind when she made a sudden movement that caught his eye. "Damn..." He whispered sympathetically as he watched her break down into tears. Once again, Ironwood found another reason to respect Roman's skill. On a few occasions he had been forced to deny promotions or assignments because the individual was too volatile, or lacked the proper skills. "It's a tough call, it stung... _stings_ every time."

When Ironwood joined Roman he noticed that this talk wasn't going much better. "I realize you took the fall, Heronak. What I am asking you to realize is that there wasn't any other way to salvage the mission." The man of average build that sat across from them seemed to have a better hold of his emotions. Though his narrowed eyes made his state of mind perfectly clear.

"I am _well_ aware of why I was made the patsy, Roman. What I am asking _you_ to realize is the damage it did to my reputation. One's value in the underworld is largely determined by their track record, a resume of sorts. Being jailed, _regardless_ of the reason, mars it." Roman's charismatic facade seemed to shatter the moment the words were uttered. Ironwood could almost feel tension. But, he saw Roman recover quickly, and couldn't help but cheer him on.

"Very true, especially in the high tiers of the industry. A single stain could be the death sentence of your career. For _possibly_ being that coup de grace, I am terribly sorry. I would like to point out, however, that the rest of the team took care of every problem thereafter. We made sure your family would not suffer in kind. That you would be sent to House Arrest, and even appropriated funds to set you up for life on your release. Because we thought your good name might be irrevocably damaged."

Now the contact was at a loss for words. "That Roman." Ironwood laughed to himself. "Heronak, all I am asking you for is some information. Do that, and you won't see my face again. You will be free to serve your _reduced_ sentence and retire _early_. I know I don't have to explain how unusual that is." The contact seemed upset, knowing he had lost the battle. In the brief silence that followed he seemed to make his peace with it. "I _can't_ argue with that. Retiring like this, with no strings attached is an underworld pipe dream… Alright Roman. What is so important to warrant your final request from me?"

Roman's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He uneasily looked around before leaning in to ask. "I need to know where an acquaintance of mine is hiding out. You were always admired for your ability to keep tabs on… _operatives_ , active or not." Heronak gave a toothy smiled, also leaning forward. "Hehe, now you have my attention _Collector_." Roman rolled his tongue against his cheeks nervously. "I need to know where…Vanesku went."

Heronak paled as a chill ran up his spine. "Roman, _her_ information networks run deep. You might be on amicable terms with her, but few others are." Roman wiped sweat from his brow before speaking. "I know, and that is why it is my final request from _The Human Ledger_." Heronak sighed quietly. The man tapped the table softly with a finger as he searched his memory.

"Alright, your friend was last seen in the southernmost reaches of the agricultural district. I hear she has a respectable operation that operates out of a small settlement. For _mysterious_ reasons, it does not appear on any maps and is mentioned by no one. Look there if your mind is set." Roman stood with a sigh, seating his hat. He bowed deeply before speaking. "May retirement be everything we hoped it would." Heronak nodded. "May your feet be nimble, your arm steady, and your mind calm."

A few minutes later the pair was back on board the shuttle, only, the atmosphere was different then it had been all day, so far as Ironwood could recall. There was a cold chill hanging about, and Roman seemed preoccupied. Ironwood began pre-flight, and turned to Roman.

He was planning on praising Roman for once again coming out on top, so to speak. However, what Ironwood saw gave him pause. Roman was sitting as he had on every other trip, but his hands were trembling. From what Ironwood could observe, his breathing was erratic. "Roman, you okay? After this last talk we can call it a day. I've done little more than make an ass of myself and watch you talk, and _I'm_ tired."

Roman stopped shaking abruptly. He spoke through a labored breath. "I appreciate the concern, but fatigue is not the problem. The issue is the precarious nature of the impending event. Vanesku is exceptional at virtually everything she does. A quick study, with an incredible knack for critical thinking." Ironwood was not sure he understand what Roman was implying. "Aren't you two close, though?"

"I suppose the statement is more true than false. One thing you must understand Ironwood, is that she is in a whole other league. Some people are dangerous because they are volatile, others still because they are opportunistic. The gist of the matter is, Vanesku is dangerous because she is all of that and more. If I had to grade every criminal, she would be among a select few sitting in rank 'S'." Ironwood nodded, smacking his lips absently. "Aren't you _also_ an 'S'?"

Ironwood could tell from the laugh that Roman was touching ground. "Of course. But, I know that this won't be easy. Since we will be in her domain any deal we make, if any, will not be in our favor. I will not be able to bludgeon my way through the conversation this time." Ironwood tossed his shoulders. "Can't win 'em all, right?" Roman gave an accepting grin. "No. No you cannot."

As the shuttle made for what doubled as the southern reaches of civilized Vale and the agricultural district, Roman thought over the last time the two friends had spoken. "It feels like yesterday." He muttered with a shiver as his mind continued to wander.

Roman sat next to Vanesku in a bar while drinking wine. She took a sip of rum before speaking to him, shouting to be heard over the din. "That was some fine work Roman. You saved the operation. I was sure the jig was up when the gunmen were spotted by security." Roman took a swig of his wine and steadied his nerves. "Well, it was all or nothing. Dressing up like a guard and rushing to the scene to try and defuse the situation was the only plan I had left. We couldn't leave until the data had been backed up onto the scroll, so everything else was secondary. Fortunately for us, the other guards were confused long enough for us to gain the upper hand." Vanesku laughed. "I suppose that makes us even, yes? You called me in to help you with your last contract, and here you are returning the favor." Roman flagged the barkeep for another glass of wine. "I suppose it does." He replied after wetting his tongue once more with a chuckle.

In truth, he felt it was a close call between the two. Were the pair to go a few rounds, the call would be a draw. This fact made Roman uncomfortable. One of his strengths was feeling safe and secure enough to take his time. To him, crime was an art. To her, whether the outcome was feast or famine was insignificant; she partook for the joy, not the finesse. Furthermore Vanesku had been around the block more than once, and possessed experience to match her skill.

"Speaking of contracts, I was offered one recently." She casually mentioned downing the rest of her rum, also requesting another drink. "What for?" Roman asked, half interested as he tried to tune the raucous out. There was a string band that could just barely be heard. They were one of reasons Roman liked this bar.

Roman was jolted by Vanesku's voice as she continued to speak, oblivious to his divided attention. "Not quite sure, I stopped listening part way through. The client wanted things done smoothly, slowly, and most distastefully, _under wraps_. Said it would be done in stages, require communication and patience, and attention to detail." Roman was distracted as the violin managed to momentarily overcome the din.

Once again, Vanesku's voice cut through his near inattention. "Told me I could work at my own pace, if need be. That was where I lost my interest, too much plot not enough action. Give me a plan, and let's get to it. I let her down easy, said I would ask around. Truthfully I just wanted her to leave me alone." As he sipped his wine, the contract grew more appealing. The voices had died down as heads began to hit tables. The music rocked him to a calm state of mind. Roman had been spellbound as he romanticized. "I had no plans to pass the contract on, that is, until this mission began. As I watched you work I remembered your take on crime, and how passionate you are about it. If you would like, I could arrange a meeting."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." He said, trying to contain his rising excitement. Vanesku must have seen it because she laughed heartily. "Don't invest too heavily in something you _don't_ understand." She warned. "Wait until she explains everything to say 'yes'." That had arguably been once of Roman's downfalls in the past. Eager to pursue crime as an outlet for his passion, he was a meticulous musician of sorts. Crime was his instrument. Just as there are many similarly played instruments that create different sounds, Roman had his hand in many forms of crime. For better or for worse, however, he was also an idealist that strove to challenge himself and find a way to triumph over anything that obstructed his path.

"Alright, I _promise_ to be careful." He tried again, hoping to convince her. She laughed again, looking him over. "You better. There aren't many people I would trust my back too. Don't back _yourself_ into a corner either. Few possess the skill required to rescue you from contracts like this one."

A few days later Roman swaggered into a bar on the outskirts of town. His friend had given him a vague description and told him the client would stick out in a crowd. However, as he scanned the nearly empty bar he began to question the description. Roman had been so intent on looking for the client he almost missed the hand reaching for his shoulder from behind. Making up for lost time he dashed forward, and spun around. Aiming his cane while spinning Roman prepared to face his target. The shrouded figure stepped out of the shadows with a smile.

She spoke in a sultry voice like Roman had never heard before. He found himself tingling at the sound. "I see you aren't easy to sneak up on. That's good to know, I have no use for amateurs." Roman sensed that something was off about her, but dismissed it. He had come this far under the guise of a promising contract and was not about to bow out now.

"May I presume that you are the client, then? Your reputation precedes you." Roman spoke, easily matching her charisma. "Charmed." She replied with a flattered smile. The woman dropped her hood and unclasped her shrouding cloak. Roman found himself taken aback by her figure. She was rather tall for a woman. Roman figured just shy of six feet, with black hair falling mid-back in length. "You have my attention." He purred, pushing his intuition aside.

The woman gestured to an enclosed room off to the side. Once the two were seated at a booth she briefly explained the criteria in the same alluring voice. "I have...use for a skilled and discrete individual with intimate knowledge of the area. I will need you to...procure resources and house them until the plan moves into phase two." She explained. Her amber eyes stared unblinkingly at him all the while. As Roman listened he saw no reason he couldn't work with her needs. Although he would have liked more information than she was giving. "How would you prefer I go about doing so?" He inquired. Taking matters into his own hands. Roman preferred to plan ahead whenever possible.

She smiled mischievously. "I will leave that up to you. So long as you are ready to move when I call, the details are just as safe in your hands." Roman liked what he heard so far. "What kind of time frame do I have?" The woman giggled. "Hm, let's just say the bigger issue is keeping a low profile." Roman nodded as he thought it over. "Assuming the signal will be explained at a later date I have just one more question." He began. She interrupted him. "Payment?" It was Roman's turn to surprise her. "No, that will come when the job is done. What is phase two? If I know the next phase I can prepare according, perhaps from the very start."

The black haired figure had inched as close to Roman as the table would permit. She was overjoyed with Roman's attention to detail and drive. Here this revered, and skillful criminal was, sold on the plan. The only flag he had raised was wanting to know too much. "Mm, let's just say that if you truly take care of things on your end, the operation will be smooth sailing thereafter."

Roman still had an uneasy feeling in his gut. A voice told him not to accept this contract. He knew she was deflecting his questions, and that usually meant trouble. Under shady circumstances like these, that was a very big red flag. Unfortunately for Roman, his passion and pursuit of challenge won out over his shrewd business skills, with a little help from her. "She...is attractive, almost _too_ much so. Just the eyes alone are almost, tempting."

"Well, if procurement is all the first stage amounts to, I should be set to start right away. I can iron out the details as we move forward." He resolved. "Excellent. Two more orders of business, then." She motioned to someone Roman couldn't see. In that moment he wondered if he had truly made a mistake. When he saw two adolescent children appear, he immediately relaxed.

"These are my henchmen, Emerald and Mercury. You will have to cooperate with them throughout this contract. That goes for _them_ too." She emphasized, turning to look at them. Roman's skin crawled when he saw the way they immediately shrunk back, much to her delight. Roman also swore he noticed her amber eyes glow fiercely. The hue was almost a shade of red. His intuition was screaming now. "This is your last chance, art may be beauty, but beauty is all around you, pass this up!" Once again, he shook the concern.

"And the last bit?" He asked. The woman leaned forward opening a palm that was resting on the table. "I...don't….tolerate...failure." She rasped while absently conjuring a fireball in her hand. Roman could see himself in her wide eyes. "The greatest risks yield the highest fruit." He told himself as he reached out a hand. "What luck, I don't disappoint." The smile she gave in response before they shook unnerved him. "I don't believe I caught your name, miss." The gleam in her eyes blazed brightly. "Cinder."

"Roman!" Ironwood yelled. With a start Roman lurched forward in his seat. "W-what?" He spoke in confusion. His heart raced as he realized where his mind had been. Ironwood raised an eyebrow in response. "I found a grouping of buildings that matched the description the informant gave us. I landed a safe, yet short distance away." Roman was slowly regaining his wit. "Sharp eyes." Ironwood shrugged as they both stood. "Well, you don't become a general on good looks alone." He jested, trying to lift Roman's visible rain cloud with a jab to the ribs.

As the two walked toward the boarding ramp Roman thought to himself. Vanesku would likely ask how the contract with Cinder went if she was not already aware. If Roman wanted to make a convincing argument he would need to face his demons, and quickly. Truthfully, he still felt confined by circumstances. He was after artistic expression of self in craft, and was still caught up in the storm of his fateful mistake.

"I have come a long way." Roman took comfort in knowing that the worst of it was behind him. Carving out a path that he could abide by was no different that staying focused during his criminal contracts. "Just put one foot in front of the other." He told himself as the two stood in front of the shuttle door. "One foot…" He repeated with a sigh. "Show time."

An Old Friend

The pair exited the shuttle and beheld the hideout. Truly impressive, even by large scale standards. Nestled into the crook of the forest, lay Vanesku's base. A group of heterogeneous structures were surrounded by wooden palisade. Aside from the rough-hewn appearance the only similarity among the buildings were the crosswalks with waist high wire. Guards snaked across the platforms that connected the structures. Some structures had two stories, some had three, but all had bridges weaving about each other.

As Roman and Ironwood approached the gate, they noticed the spire piece. In the center of this chaos stood a pillar with no ground entrance. The only point of entry was a second story balcony. The balcony was only accessible via a few focal points where the crosswalks joined.

The two had been spotted by the gate guards as they took the sight in. "Is she paranoid, or does she just like having a bird's eye view?" Ironwood asked, genuinely confused. "Yes." Roman replied, unsure of which was more truthful.

"Hail, newcomers! What business do you have here?" Roman raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised by the warm reception. Ironwood leaned in to comment. "They seem just as eccentric as the base. Roman brushed him off as he spoke. "Greetings, we are here to speak to the head of this operation." The two guards looked at each other with suspicion. "Whose banner do you bear?" One called out to them. Roman stammered as he almost blew their cover.

"B...No official banner, we are here to visit an old friend of mine." The speaking guard's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Ironwood could feel the sweat begin to bead as the situation seemed to take a turn for the worse. The sentries were most intimidating because of their equipment. He recognized the armor. It was similar to that worn by elite Atlesian soldiers. The rifles seemed foreign to him, but he put the two together and figured it meant bad news if this went south.

Roman continued without missing a beat despite Ironwood's growing concerns. "Roman Torchwick." He straightened with pride as he spoke. Moments later one of the guards zipped into the base. If she hadn't been visible, her steps were surely audible, laden by the dense armor. The remaining guard busied herself until her superior sent word.

A group of four lackeys excluding the now out of breath guard returned. The presumably most senior spoke fluently. "The boss would like to see the two of you. This way, if you please." His voice was cordial but his eyes were cautious. Every member of the group, including the speaker was heavily garbed. Roman and Ironwood could have easily been mistaken for prisons by an onlooker as the group set a mild pace toward the spire via the closest building.

Roman took the opportunity whenever his chaperons weren't looking to size up the operation. By the time they had reached the spire's canopy he was impressed with what he saw. The use of space was particularly noteworthy. Roman counted amenities that a garrison would possess. A sparring ring, a blacksmith, a mess hall, a bar, and more than a few barracks. "They mean business." He thought quietly to himself as the door came into view. Once again the fluent man spoke. "She is waiting for you inside." He said with a bow, gesturing inward.

Roman almost felt at home, having spent time with similar outfits a few of his accomplices had garnered over the years. Ironwood on the other hand could almost feel his karma catching up to him for the enterprises he had crushed under heel in Atlases name. Regardless of how they felt upon entering the compact room, the mood changed when they made eye contact with the ringleader.

Vanesku had a commanding presence about her, though Ironwood couldn't place how. She was seated in a chair at the opposite end of this circular room on a slightly elevated platform. Ironwood had imagined her to be a woman of average build possessing Roman-esque interpersonal and business skills. She fit the bill, and this made her all the more enigmatic in his mind. Roman stole a quick glance around the room while the silence persisted. Roman frowned when he noticed the guards that lined the interior.

"Dear Vanesku." He began confidently, much to Ironwood's amazement. "If our reception was any indication I would have figured security would have been...more lax." He spoke smoothly, though internally he was applying an immense amount of energy to compose himself. Vanesku gave a mellowed laugh. She dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand. "After everything I have seen today, he still continues to surprise me." Ironwood thought. He made sure to keep his expressions in check, lest he interfere.

"My apologies, Roman. We have not spoken for some time. I had to be sure you were actually who you said you were." Her response was delivered as she stood and walked toward Roman. "I know you have a reason for seeking me out, but please, indulge me first. How did it go?" Her voice seemed sincere. Ironwood lamented at the circumstances surrounding the reunion. "Another time, a better place." He thought nodding subtly.

Roman laughed. "The contract was...much larger in scope than I would have ever thought." He said diplomatically. "Call it a gut feeling, but the figure seemed ominous. Did it all work out?" She inquired, visibly intrigued. "You could say that." Roman replied with an earnest chuckle.

Both of them knew that the reunion would soon sour, and were just delaying the inevitable. The two respected each other, few rose to the level they stood at. Vanesku sighed heavily. "Alright, Roman let's skip the small talk then. What brings you all the way out here, with the Atlesian General?" Roman closed his eyes in defeat.

"You can't give up that easily." She laughed. "If you know about Ironwood, I trust you know why he is here?" Roman replied flatly. "Of course, the general population has been misinformed, but anyone with a functioning information network knows the truth. Likewise, I know that you two have spent a fair chunk of the day calling in favors. Commendable, truly, I have been keeping tabs and I must say it almost convinces me that Vale has a chance." Roman and Ironwood both tensed at the closing remark.

"Are you planning to leave Vale to it's presumed fate then?" Roman asked in shock. "Dear, we are past hypothesizing. The bastion of Hunter training was attacked, and its headmaster is missing. Also, why do you suppose, more Hunters have not been seen? Vanesku posed. "Keeping a low profile so as not to scare the public?" Ironwood offered.

She smiled before replying. "That was true at first, but if you think Beacon was an isolated incident then I have news for you. They do, and will gravitate to Beacon, at least until the Grimm sense the futility. However, the reason you haven't seen any senior Hunter activity is because they have been busy waging the unknown war." Roman was trying to contain his discomfort. "If the flow has been ebbed why would you choose to leave?"

Vanesku gave a pained smile. "The issue is that I don't think their dam will hold. History has demonstrated the plague-like nature of Grimm. The endeavor would require immense effort." Roman's eyes narrowed as the truth struck him. "You don't think we will win, or you don't want to allocate resources?" She sat in silence for a moment while constructing her reply. "I see the trip to the dark side hasn't dulled your wit. You are right, I think leaving and setting up shop in a different kingdom will benefit me more than trying to wage war from the shadows, against the shadow."

Ironwood felt that he had something to offer and jumped in. "Don't you think we could all band together? Loosing an entire kingdom is bad for everyone, it is a milestone on the road to ruin. As costly as the war will be it will only worsen from here on out." Vanesku seemed to concede to the logic. "True, but could you promise me that the effort would truly be unified and not the powers that be trying to assert themselves and their methodology? I see two paths to Vale's survival. One, everyone bows down to the proper institutions and essentially becomes a mindless army. Led by some bureaucrat, in Vale's case since Vale has no official military general. Or two, the war is carried out by a loose alliance of independent cells. The only power that would agree to the first option, is the only one it would benefit. Conversely, the only power that would reject the latter option is the sole sufferer. Why would anyone support a system that can't defend itself? Proving that the outcasts, exiles, underworld, and to a respectable degree the Hunters can fend for themselves would undermine their authority. Granted, Hunters at present are respected, but what would the civilian populace think if they knew that the gangs helped save their kingdom? Their peace of mind would be turned on its head to know the underworld was that powerful."

Roman knew it was now or never. Vale needed her help, and so did the two of them. "Look Vanesku, I am not implying that we join hands and make a pledge to the bickering old guard doddering off. If we have to fight without the sun at our backs than I saw we do it. All I am asking for is your aid, and some faith that not everyone is worth feeding to the wolves."

A long pause followed as the three of them stood in thought. "I still think this is a fool's errand, Roman, but I am prepared to help if you can meet my steep conditions." Roman answered cautiously. "How...steep?" Ironwood fought to keep his heart rate in check as his imagination took off. "Roman was right…this won't be good for us at all."

"The Hunters in Vale are no pushovers, they can maintain the front for a time. So, what I propose is this: I consider passing Cinder's contract to you a favor, as would most business-people. You have my condolences that it was a deal with the devil no one could have expected. But business, is business." She paused to observe Roman's reaction. "Fair enough..." He acquiesced suppressing his rising anger.

"Therefore, in return for the faux contract I want you to spring some of my top subordinates. I think that is a fair deal considering it was my influence that attracted the contract." Here Ironwood nearly exploded in anger. " _Fair_ deal?! You handed off the near destruction of Vale's 1st rate Hunter academy and you want a return on investment?" Roman placed a hand on Ironwood's shoulder. "Easy Ironwood, this is the _underworld._ Rules are... _different_ here. Sometimes they work _for_ you, and sometimes they really _do_ work against you." His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Vanesku while explaining the lay of the land to Ironwood. Roman's glare caused Vanesku to shrink momentarily. "It's just-" " _Business_. I know." Roman replied in a gruff voice. "I assume there was a second condition to your offer?"

After reclaiming her peace of mind Vanesku continued as though she never lost it. "Cleanse Beacon of the Grimm. Prove to me you possess the means to win the real fight." Roman rolled his head unsure of how he felt about all of this. "I suppose you are going to sit right here until both of those conditions are met?" "Naturally."

Roman smacked his lips before he replied. He did his best to ignore the fuming Ironwood. "All right…consider it done. _When_ we succeed, I hope you live the rest of your days wondering when I will collect for _helping_ to _orchestrate_ the _preservation_ of a _kingdom_. At the expense of virtually every _connection_ I have ever made. And apparently one of the few friendships I had. As you bluntly stated, this is business. When those two conditions are met I won't be the only one knocking. On your underworld honor you won't have a choice but to oblige."

Without another word Roman turned on his heel and departed with a distraught Ironwood having no choice but to follow. Back in the shuttle the two were growing storms ready to be unleashed as they sat fuming in silence. All they needed was a catalyst. Roman's scroll vibrated as a list of detainees was transferred with a message at the end. "You have my word….I'm sorry." With that, Roman lost control and pounded the console with his fists while screaming in anger. Ironwood's extensive conditioning in the military was holding him together but he knew it wouldn't last.

"Why did you accept those terms?" He found himself asking, knowing exactly what it would lead too. "I took the deal because we don't have the luxury of declining it!" Roman roared. "Freeing criminals is hardly the epitome of a good idea." Ironwood offered, feeling his natural disposition rearing its head. "We can't all be the knight in shining armor riding in to save the day, _Atlesian_! There are things in life that happen beyond your control. You can let them break you, or you can let it temper you!"

Ironwood could feel his own control waning as he retorted. "I have a reputation to protect!" "WHAT REPUTATION?! You contributed to the near _obliteration_ of the _very_ thing you claim you protect and revere. In fact, had it not been for my change of heart you would have been LARGELY responsible for it!" Roman spat. He felt his cumulative indignation seethe. "Don't pull your punches Torchwick, what are you trying to say?!" The general roared, feeling the blow to his sore pride. "What I am trying to say, is that to be obstinate in the face of oblivion is the mark of a fool!"

The screaming match had bypassed their inhibitions. The pair stood, screaming at each other over conflicting ideology. Their demeanor quickly devolved into barbarism. Ironwood threw the first punch. The general had felt that Roman was critical of his competence since his blunder with Lilith. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF REPUTATION? YOU MADE A LIVING SELLING YOUR SKILLS TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!" Roman growled as he lunged at Ironwood evading his defenses as his quick strikes easily found their mark. "I KNOW THERE'S NO SHAME IN CLAWING YOUR WAY OUT OF THE ABYSS. I CARVED MY OWN PATH, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

The two traded blows until they were both covered in bruises and out of breath. Slowly they leaned back against separate walls in the cockpit in despair. They sat in uncomfortable silence on the ground with their knees to their chest. The growing tension they had both been trying to manage was finally gone.

"Hey Roman." Ironwood called in a cracking voice. "Yeah?" Roman responded in kind. "Do you think we can pull this off, is there hope for the two of us?" Roman laughed pitifully. "I hope so. Even if we die trying, perhaps we will find our redemption. If not, maybe we can walk toward light with a clear conscious." Ironwood chuckled.

"Hey Woody, how are we going to save Beacon?" Roman continued. "Leave that to me." Ironwood replied as he climbed into the pilot's seat. Roman found his way to his chair before the Bullhead took off. He handed Ironwood his scroll that rest at his feet after the brawl. Ironwood asked the only question on his mind as they undertook the crazy task given to them. "How are we going to free all of these criminals without being thrown in jail ourselves?" Roman smiled. "Leave that to me."

Can I Change?

Nightfall was fast approaching as the Bullhead neared _The Reprieve_. Roman and Ironwood were exhausted after completing their chores. The two had successfully secured many assets for the coming battles. The political support, and the high quality armaments were the most tangible. Though, the various shreds of information that led them to other open doors were no less useful. Lastly, the controversial deal brokered with Vanesku still threatened to haunt both of them. Neither had been incarcerated in the ordeal, though the possibility loomed in the distance during the act. Ironwood made conversation to prevent himself from falling asleep while he piloted the craft.

"After everything I have seen today Roman, nothing surprised me more than you convincing wardens to let their prisoners go free." Roman chuckled quietly as he also fought fatigue. "You gotta do what you gotta do Ironwood. We made a deal. The only thing worse than making that questionable deal, is not living up to the terms we agreed on. In short, it was-" "All or nothing." Ironwood finished with a nod as Roman spoke. "Although the fact you made the impression you did with those bruises is even more impressive, Ironwood joked." "Well, you know, too legit to quit." Both of the sleep depraved men laughed loudly at Roman's remark.

Moments later the Bullhead landed a short distance from the ship. Though both were ready to put the night behind them, they delayed. Despite everything that had happened today the two had developed a mutual appreciation for each other. Better yet, both of them with the other's help learned more about themselves. While the passing of a day wouldn't erase that, this moment had a certain finality to it. The leg of this journey was over, and where the next step led was unknown.

Both of them stood, resolving to press on. Without a single word the two turned toward each other and shook hands with a respectful nod. The pair descended the ramp and made for their rooms thereafter. As they walked Ironwood became aware that his conscience was at ease. Fighting his demons, even if he had not won the war gave him a measure of peace. "If this feeling keeps up I won't have to drink myself to sleep tonight." He laughed as the elevator reached his deck. No sooner had the words left his mouth did he realize their weight. He now knew what needed to be done.

The first thing he did after entering his room, was to grab the bottle of whiskey from his desk. Eyeing his reserves on a shelf against the wall he walked to the bathroom, and emptied the contents into the sink. Replacing the cap, he tossed the bottle in the trash and repeated the process until his supply was gone. "Whatever tomorrow may bring, I will face it with a clear conscience and a sober mind." He affirmed as he lay down in bed. Before he shut his eyes, Ironwood swore he heard the same voice from earlier in his head, though now he realized it felt foreign. "You are making the right choice."

Roman's thoughts were similar to Ironwood's as he trudged toward his bed. Though he had had enough introspection for one day. Instead, he found himself longing for Neo. Unlike earlier, however, there was no uncertainty surrounding these thoughts. The journey to his room was a return to someone that he felt understood what he was going through. That he could confide in. Before he knew it, Roman was standing in front of the door. He had no way of knowing how long he had been idling, nor did he care to find out. With a push of the button the doors whooshed open, and he hurried as best he could to his bed.

Forgoing changing his clothes, he simply tossed his cane and hat to the floor and embraced the covers. As his face touched the perfume saturated pillow he realized his error. Already half asleep he mumbled to himself before conking out.

Neo returned some time later as the moon sat high in the sky. Since Roman had been gone Neo had busied herself instructing the soldiers of Atlas. Progress had been slower than she would have liked but toward the end it bore fruit. She herself was ready to retire when she spotted the silhouette laying in her bed. Initially frustrated, Neo thought it was some drunk soldier that had wandered into their room. Moving quietly to the side of her bed she was pleasantly surprised to discover it was Roman. "All you had to do was ask." She thought as she climbed in.

Sleep came easier to Roman that night than he thought it would. He found himself dreaming that he was walking in the darkness. Confused, he stopped and looked around. A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Roman jumped, and spun to see who had snuck up behind him. A smiling Neo greeted him. Without speaking she grabbed his hand and looked off into the distance. Roman followed her gaze and felt jolted as the scene came into view.

They were standing on the crest of a hill among a rolling lush green field beneath a vibrant blue sky. The few clouds that dotted the sky did not obstruct the beaming sun. Roman found himself smiling as the sun cast a glow on Neo. While tightening her grip on Roman's hand she offered a serene smile. Roman was once again lost in the moment, until he felt the hand on his face. Neo had moved to wipe the stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. Taking a deep breath Roman closed his eyes, and woke up. He was delighted to see Neo next to him, fast asleep. He kissed her forehead before surrendering to sleep once more. "Maybe accidentally passing out in her bed wasn't such a big deal after all."

Learning to Fly

While Ironwood, Roman, and Neo were finding some closure as the night rolled out, Qrow sat in mess hall feeling quite the opposite. Everyone else had long since returned to their rooms. He now sat alone in the dark. His only companion being his trusty hip flask. The grizzled Hunter had decided to drown his woes and fears. Qrow's apprehension had gotten the better of him. With a heavy sigh he looked through the windows at the moon resting high in the sky.

As Qrow continued to gaze at the shimmering orb he thought of his family. Without breaking his gaze, he took another swig. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking but Qrow had half a mind to go spend the last of this leisure time with Ruby and Yang, if they did not already have plans.

His mind began to wander as he entertained the idea. Obviously, this spartan military ship lacked a television and a game console, so he could not whoop either of them in fighting games as per usual. Though, he could spar with them on the open ground.

"No!" He nearly shouted, tearing away his thoughts. "The two of them are safer if I keep my distance. Yang almost died, and I was nowhere near them! I don't want to imagine what might happen if I hang around on the eve of the approaching battle." He knew, or rather _believed_ this to be true, but couldn't shake his disappointment.

A voice quietly pleaded from the back of his mind. "Few situations unfold as they ought. Do not pretend the girls wouldn't welcome your company. As you said, once the ball begins rolling, who knows when it will pause." Qrow was exhausted, and wasn't in the mood to indulge his conscience. "Go away! Leave me to my drinking." He called as he swatted at the empty air.

Qrow smiled, though it was bittersweet when he heard no response from the voice. "For all my power and strength, all I bring people is pain and suffering." Qrow spoke gruffly before taking another drink. "My semblance comes in handy on the battlefield, causing my enemies to miss, or for their weapons to jam. However, it presents a real problem for my allies who suffer from the same issues. Never mind the health of others when I am off duty."

Qrow reminisced, when Ruby and Yang were young children. He dared not spend extended periods of time with them. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he relived the quality time he _had_ spent with them. Despite being few and far between, the memories were genuine and his intent was sincere. Wiping a few more tears away he recalled observing Tai train Ruby and Yang. Perched on a nearby tree he was proud, but felt empty. The three of them were growing closer as a family, and he missed out on it. Tai would get the upper hand and force the two to regroup, glancing at Qrow as he did. Always with a beseeching expression, he would nod to the girls. Qrow would shake his head in response. Every time.

"Damn it all! Here we are, on the eve of a deadly struggle and I am still fighting. But not just to save my loved ones like everyone else. I am fighting to save them, so I can push them away." He rasped. "I don't know what is worse. Wondering if I should see them, or hoping I don't because it would cause them to suffer."

With a protracted sigh, Qrow leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Ruby's voice echoed in his head. "Uncle Qrow! You're back." Qrow mouthed the scene as it continued in his head. "I am. Have you two been keeping up on your training?" Qrow asked, as he noticed her hands behind her back.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she replied. "Of course! Yang beats me sometimes and gives me pointers like I am child. She tells me I need to learn to fight without my weapon." Qrow laughed. "She's right Ruby, what would you do if you were disarmed?" Ruby squinted as she briefly thought it over. "Not be disarmed." She said with a resolute smile.

"Uncle Qrow, look at the weapon I made." Ruby presented Crescent Rose in its compact form. Before Qrow could speak, she transformed it into a scythe. "Now I can fight like you do, flying across the battlefield. With my speed I can take out my enemies before they have a chance to disarm me!" Qrow was both proud and worried. He stepped closer and placed an open hand on Ruby's head. "That weapon looks fantastic Ruby. Just be careful not to underestimate your opponents. One of the dangerous things about flying…is that loosing sight of your surroundings is easier than you think. Keep your eyes open."

"Qrow!" A voice called, as a hand vigorously shook him by the shoulder. He had to blink his eyes a few times as he was jarred. Qrow noticed Glynda standing next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry in her eyes as she noticed his hip flask laying on its side. He waved his hands back and forth in defense. "Fine, fine. What can I do for you at this hour Glynda?" He asked, hoping to draw her attention to something else before she pried.

Glynda looked at him, then the wall, and back at him before responding. "I...have a meeting with Ironwood tomorrow." Qrow thought her voice sounded disjointed, almost as though she were incredibly nervous. "That is good, is it not? A chance to give him a peace of our, I mean, your mind." She nodded, but still seemed troubled. "Oh, make no mistake Qrow I intend to set things straight. It's just...I am having trouble coming to terms with it all. I saw most of it happen, but I can not put it into perspective." She concluded. Qrow sensed shame as she spoke. "Glynda, this is big. No one is expecting you to go along like nothing happened."

"I know, I know. The problem is that, when I see you look so calm about it all I wonder if I have it wrong..." Qrow raised a hand as she paused to breathe. " _You_ have it wrong Glynda, but not for the reason you think. I can handle this happening because in my mind, it is beyond my control. Call me jaded, but people die, and buildings fall. I have my own issues that I fight, but the reason you are taking this so hard is because you care, about all of it." Glynda appeared to mull what he said over.

"You struggle with this because you care. You care because you fight to maintain order and ensure adherence to rules. I imagine that your world has been flipped on its head. The headmaster, as far as anyone can tell is dead. The first year students are fighting alongside full fledged Hunters, and the academy that binds us all was nearly destroyed. Along with one of the Maidens' powers being stolen. This is bleak, I won't lie. However, there are only a few people I would trust with the rebuilding that must occur after loss on a scale this monumental, you being one of them."

Hearing Qrow lay the disaster out in its entirety made Glynda shiver. As he connected the dots, though, she took solace in his timely words. Her fears had been assuaged, though they would likely trouble her for weeks to come. "Thank you Qrow, I appreciate your vote of confidence." She offered with a polite bow. Once again she saw the hip flask and remembered the other reason she went looking for Qrow.

"There...was one other thing I wanted to ask you about Qrow." She began tentatively, not wanting him to evade the issue. "If its about any suggestions I have for tomorrow, just make sure the soldiers don't get cocky if they start winning when the firefight starts." "I will make sure to go over that with Ironwood, but that wasn't what I was going to ask. How are _you_...doing?"

Qrow figured it was best he play dumb. " _I_ am fine." Glynda frowned before trying again. "Okay then, how are you handling what Ruby and Yang went through? I know it must have hit close to home. I might not be Ozpin, but I assure you Qrow, I care too." He rubbed his face before speaking. "Look Glynda, thank you for your concern but those two are tough, they will be fine." He stated trying to show her that he was not worried. "They will, but will you? I know what your semblance is Qrow."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "Ozpin..." Glynda must have sensed his thoughts. "Don't be too upset with him, he confides in me just as you confide...confided in him. The point here, is I know you worry about your effect on them. The attempt to do what you believe to be right for them is truly commendable. But the time for sheltering them is over, they are not children anymore Qrow. Chances are they will seek you out, if you do not go to them. Those girls have suffered enough loss haven't they? Ruby's mother died. Yang's mother abandoned her and Tai. On top of that they have an uncle that, in their eyes, seldom makes time for them."

Qrow wanted to contest her assertion, but deep down knew that regardless of how one approached the issue Glynda was right. Try as he might he could not protect them _and_ be with them if his conscience was to remain clear. However he knew that Ruby and Yang looked up to him, and like it or not he would be pursued with the best of intention if he kept trying to hide. Apparently he had become more lost in his thoughts than he had noticed, as Glynda once again startled him.

"I know this won't be easy for you Qrow, but it will be for the best. Your family misses you, and I know you take your duties so seriously because they mean a great deal to you. That's okay, families help one another out. Trust them, you won't be disappointed." Glynda smiled before turning to leave. She had reached the door when Qrow called to her. "Thank you, Glynda. I will...try." She waved before disappearing.

Qrow sat alone for a while longer before deciding to return to his room. On the slow walk there the alcohol impaired his movements causing him to stumble frequently. By the time he arrived at his room he was sweating, and exhausted. Upon entering his room he first changed his clothes and washed his face. Qrow walked to his bed to call it a night when the moonlight illuminated the photograph on the stout bookcase in front of the window.

With sadness in his eyes he staggered over to it. The picture was of Team STRQ. Qrow chuckled softly as he recalled photograph being taken. He gently passed his fingers over it as the nostalgia struck him. "Its been hard without you Summer. You didn't get to see your girl grow up. Ruby deserved the mother she didn't have." A few tears landed on the photo as Qrow, in his impaired state lost his composure. "Tai has had to manage on his own raising two girls without their mothers. I'm sorry I kept my distance from them, but after we lost you I couldn't bear the thought of bringing them more sorrow."

Qrow steeled himself, replacing the picture. By now he wanted to put today behind him. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new day. A chance to do things right." He thought as he drifted off to sleep. For a moment he dreamt the four members of STRQ were together again, sitting in their dorm room at Beacon. Summer sat on her bed reading a book quietly as Tai vocalized his martial arts exercises. The other half of STRQ stood in the center of the room discussing tactics. The conversation became heated when the two could not agree. Summer and Tai looked at Raven and Qrow, then at each other with a smile as they shook their heads and went about their business.

The Branwen Reunion

Qrow sat on his bed taking swigs from his hip flask while glancing out the lone window. He had woken up sometime during the morning. Despite the destruction a few days prior, birds could still be heard chirping, too loudly for Qrow's hangover. "Peace and quiet is all I wanted!" He muttered. A smile spread across his face as he capped his flask and walked to the window. After placing the container on the bookcase, Qrow jumped on top of it, almost loosing his balance in his inebriated state.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing as he focused on the shrill noises. Seconds later he soared out of the window and made for the cluster of birds that so offended his ears. With incredible speed and skill he chased every single bird away from his window. Satisfied with his work Qrow banked, flying back to his room.

Upon reentry, he perched next to his flask on the bookcase. One satisfied groan later he was downing the remainder of his flask in his hard won silence. Since he had already made the effort to stand, Qrow figured he might as well do something productive. He grabbed his sword, which was leaning against a wall. He then walked toward the center of the room. The Guardian decided to keep his combat skills sharp. The alcohol complicated the exercise, though no observer would have noticed. Minutes flew by as he continued. Qrow took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling quite relaxed going through the motions. His steps were graceful and his swordsmanship had not dulled.

Qrow had let his guard down, and welcomed the relief. Tranquility was not a state he attained often. He was so relaxed in fact, that the red and black swirling light projected onto the bed from behind him evaded his notice. However, as the seconds passed by, Qrow became aware of a foreign presence in the room with him. Qrow's heart began beating faster as he looked to his left, then to his right. Now, he was worried. "How could someone have snuck in here without my knowing?" He thought, fighting the ensuing adrenaline. The man was now stone cold sober as he searched the room for an explanation.

In the dead silence, Qrow heard the floor creak from behind him. His pupils rapidly dilated on the spot as a chill ran up his spine. Gripping the hilt of his blade he spun around and lunged at the source of the noise. As the signature dust blade he knew all to well collided with his own, his fear morphed into rage. The parry ended in a stalemate as both combatants pushed off and righted themselves. "Raven..." Qrow said gruffly. He slicked his hair back while lowering his sword. Qrow gazed without blinking.

The masked figure bowed slightly. "You would think after all this time I would have taken your semblance into account when trying to sneak up on you." The figure confidently sheathed her sword as she stood there.

Qrow scowled, still trying to shake off the adrenaline high. "I doubt you went to all that trouble to watch me practice swordplay." He said sharply. Raven removed her mask and tossed it onto the nearby bed. "Can't a girl catch up with family?" She inquired, cringing as her attempt to sound genuine clearly fell short. Qrow indulged her none the less. "Sure. _A_ girl _could_ , but we both know you aren't a _normal_ girl." He chided.

Raven snorted before replying. "There's no need to be so snide. We have not seen each other for some time. Can't we _pretend_ to be normal?" This time her request almost sounded sincere, eliciting a smile as she admired her near success. "Cut the shit Raven! What do you want?" Qrow said enunciating his words in a deep raspy voice. For a moment Raven's eyes failed to veil her rejection.

Recovering quickly she seemed to ignore the tone of his question. "Honestly, Qrow I was just checking in on you; to make sure you were well." Qrow's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his teeth with his tongue in frustration. "If you were _truly_ concerned with your family's health why are you just now showing yourself? I have heard no report of your presence from Yang since you shed your maternal responsibilities on the train. I _know_ you haven't spoken to me. Raven, we are on the verge of something huge here. We all could have died in that...massacre. Without time to appropriately grieve, here we are, ready to dive in a second time."

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing as the words sunk in. "I knew...you could handle it, brother...in the same way I knew Yang would survive." She said distantly trying absently to defend herself. "Oh? I suppose Yang lived _because_ she is _your daughter?_ " Raven began to loose her temper. "That's right Qrow, the strong _survive_ and the weak _die_." Her twin scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Then leave! Let us take our chances _without_ your help. If we loose this battle, or one of the many after it, death is extremely likely to follow. Not to mention if the host looses, Vale will be in a state of open season. I hope your ideology soothes your troubled conscious in the event that Tai's name is also added to that list. Leave!"

By the end Qrow was nearly seething with rage. Thinking the matter over he turned around and walked to the bookcase where the picture of Team STRQ still rest. He sought familiarity and comfort in this trying time. This was but one of many arguments. One of many wedges. The two of them were likely to be driven even further apart when this encounter was over.

Over the years Raven had developed a thick hide. She made decisions concerning life and death on a daily basis for her tribe, and their prey. Despite that however, she could never fully sever her ties to her blood family; particularly when Tai was involved. Raven decided to give him one last chance. Both for her own conscience, as well as her family's well-being. "I...came to offer you a second chance. Forsake this fight, and convince Yang and Tai to do the same. We can all survive the dark tide that is approaching if we stick together. All of us are strong fighters, and could defend the tribe many times over."

Without turning around Qrow asked the first question that came to mind after her offer. "What about Ruby?" "What about her?" Raven replied, unfazed. "She is _family_ too." Raven narrowed her eyes. "She is _your_ family, not mine. Actually, she _isn't_ yours either." Qrow sighed before responding. "Family is about more than blood ties, Raven." She had always been confused by the arbitrary attachment Qrow had for the loudmouth. "I...suppose within the _tribe_ there are in fact _members_ I am not related to that I protect and honor."

Qrow rolled his eyes as he turned to face her again. "Always with the tribe, Raven! What good will pillaging be when there is nothing _left_ to steal? I will _not_ waste my time asking either of them. I know that their answer will echo mine. Especially if you expect Tai to abandon one of his children for your sake alone. If the tribe means so much to you, keep it. We will do this without you, like we always have. I see through the hollow offer Raven, you don't care about us. The motivator is strengthening _your_ position. _My_ place is here, with _this_ tribe in Vale."

Raven had lost her patience as she listened to Qrow discredit both her and the Branwen tribe. She walked over to her helmet and placed it under her arm. Raven spoke while re-assuming her place where the portal had been. "Fine! If the place of your birth, and your eldest blood allegiance means less to you than all of these weaklings than I will not waste my breath. I shall leave you to march to your demise." Unsheathing her sword, Raven created a portal and prepared to step through it when she called over her shoulder.

"You were once a predator, brother. Strong, just, and capable; but you have spent too much time on the ground with strangers acting in their service. So much, that you have forgotten what it feels like to soar." A reply stopped Raven on the verge on crossing. "Where there is one there is strength, Raven. But, where there are many there is power greater than a single soul could ever hope to possess." Qrow replied, resolute in his stance. Raven snorted in derision and walked through the portal shaking her head. "I'll see you on the battlefield, Qrow."

No sooner had Raven left did Qrow feel a pang of sorrow in his chest. It pierced deep, and tears welled in his eyes as he reached for the bookcase, loosing his balance. She had forsaken him. Not only him, but her daughter and former lover. The animosity the two bore had never posed a threat to the life of either of them. Now, the final stake had been driven. The line had been drawn. Full of sorrow though he was, Qrow found the ordeal oddly empowering. No longer would Qrow have to wonder what would become of their decrepit relationship. The time for self pity and doubt had passed. Like Glynda consoled, families help and support one another. Qrow could not turn back time and have a second go with the girls. But he could be the uncle he had been scared to be. In return, they would help him find his redemption, one day at a time.

Qrow was so preoccupied, that the door bell had not even registered. He wiped the tears from his now raw face while slowly walking toward it. Qrow had expected a few people to visit him. He did not, however, in his wildest dreams think that Tai would be one of them.

"Hiya Qrow!" Tai said in a cheery voice, despite the apparent fatigue on his face. Qrow nearly broke down into tears a second time as the man he considered his brother came at the perfect time. "Hey, Tai...how were the-." Qrow began, trying to maintain his composure before pulling his former team-mate into a hug. Tai was utterly bemused. "Qrow." He choked while struggling to breath. "How much have you had to drink?" Qrow was silent before answering. "No more than usual Tai. I've been thinking, and I want to try and make amends to you, Ruby, and Yang. For all of the time I avoided the three of you, I want to change my ways."

Taiyang beamed as he listened. "You...don't know how long I have been hoping you would say that. What brought this on?" He inquired, unsure of what magnitude of events would result in Qrow willingly stepping out of the shadows. Qrow chuckled shaking his head vigorously. "Have a seat Tai, its quite a story." He said gesturing to the other bed. "Sure Qrow, but first I need to thank you. For looking after my children. I heard the news, and knew the attack was a point of no return. We will fight as a family, from here on out." Sitting opposite Qrow, Taiyang readied himself. "Alright Qrow, start from the beginning, where did this all start?" "I suppose it started with me at the bar last night."

Taiyang couldn't help but laugh as Qrow's story, as per usual, involved a bar and likely a lot of alcohol. What Tai hadn't mentioned on his arrival, however, was that the other reason he had hastened to Beacon. Being, the warning he had received from a little bird about the colossal danger the rest of his family faced. Tai had asked for more information, but Raven was adamant that the simple statement was all he needed to know. He figured it beside the point. Neither he nor Qrow needed to worry about the details.

Raven emerged from her portal exhausted and dispirited. She had hoped her brother of all people would have seen reason and returned with her to defend the tribe on the eve of the darkness she could sense. "I suppose I should have seen that coming. No matter how many times I warn those two stubborn men they do exactly what I don't want them too." Raven pushed the flap of her tent aside, gazing at the makeshift camp that her tribe has just finished establishing. "This new location will protect us for a time. But, we can not expect to survive by continually moving around Anima if Salem is playing her hand." As she gazed, Vernal, her personal assistant happened into her field of view. Raven waved slowly, still deep in thought. "There is no hope for the two of them. They have chosen their path as I have mine. Yang, however, might be persuaded to join me. Couldn't she?" She mulled this over as she stepped back inside her tent. "I can only hope."


	8. The Battle For Beacon

Ch 8 The Battle For Beacon

Whose in Control?

Ironwood patiently stood in front of a window gazing out at the sun with his hands behind his back. The unobstructed light cast shadows as it beamed down from the sky across the landscape. The volume of work that remained was laid bare by the morning light. In the few days that had passed since the incident, the Atlesian military had worked hard to restore the area. Ironwood gave a satisfied nod to the empty conference room.

"Every day we come one step closer to restoring the academy to its former state. Still, the effort would progress much faster if we did not have to garrison the region _and_ rebuild it." He muttered to himself. The Defenders had only gained a single foothold in the battle to reclaim Beacon. The academy building itself was the only ground that had successfully been held when all was said and done. Unfortunately, the restoration of Vale would be a project for months to come, even if Beacon could be reclaimed that day.

The general glanced at his scroll while he enjoyed the new day's warmth. "Glynda should be here any moment." He thought to himself with a frown. In truth, he was not prepared for the impending argument. Ironwood had thoroughly exhausted himself while making the most of what he had. The tired man gathered his remaining strength, uncertain of how much more he could give. One of his last objectives on this tour was to hammer out a battle plan for reclaiming Beacon. Once the details were set in stone he would hand over the reins to his younger, and currently unburdened subordinate. "Winter, if you could arrive today, that would be fantastic. I have a mountain of pressing matters waiting for me in Atlas. I can feel it." The general spoke aloud with a cathartic laugh as he rubbed his eyes with a low groan.

"I hope you are not planning to fall asleep on me James." The voice completely took Ironwood by surprise as the footsteps entered the room. He cursed under his breath. "I am definitely off my game if _Glynda_ of all people can sneak up on me." The newly appointed headmistress scowled from behind him as she tried to make out his words. "Pardon, general?" The austere man spun on his heels with the best smile he could muster. "I was brainstorming while I _waited_ for you." Glynda wrote his remark off, knowing there were bigger concerns. "Is that so? Tell me then, what has the mind of a strategist such as yourself come up in the time _I_ waited for this meeting?"

Ironwood, in his beleaguered state gritted his teeth as he sanitized his response. "I have been incredibly _busy_ , Glynda. But no matter, _now_ this meeting is at the forefront of my mind. Rest assured, we will have a plan in place before the day is out." One of the many perks this ship had was the innovative technology that was embedded within it. Ironwood motioned to the meeting table that separated them. With a tap of his finger a virtual map of Beacon, as it currently stood hummed to life. The overlay was colored with varying hues of blue, and was quite distinguishable. Ironwood enjoyed the time he spent manipulating the map and its objects in similar meetings in the past.

He was running through the reports he was about to mention to Glynda when she interrupted his train of thought. "James, before we get started there is something I need to tell you. I know you feel this mess is a personal failure, and consequently took it upon yourself to remedy the situation with minimal assistance." Both her normally stern voice and face softened as she continued to speak. "But you don't have to bear this alone. _Together_ , we can save Beacon." Glynda's face usually made one of two expression, no expression, and disappointment. Ironwood was surprised to find that she was in fact capable of articulating concern.

"Thank you, however your worry is unnecessary." Ironwood's reply was terse as he tried to keep his thoughts organized for the meeting. He pointed at the overlay as he began speaking. "As you have heard, the remaining forces at our disposal here are limited, but sufficient for the time being. We have successfully reclaimed Beacon Academy proper. Anything beyond that is in constant flux." Ironwood paused as he glanced up at Glynda. His ego, bruised as it was, expected a snide remark about his army's ineptitude or something of the sort. Glynda said nothing. Instead, she respectfully nodded as he explained the situation.

He continued. "I believe that if we concentrate the bulk of our effort, whatever it consists of, on retaking the dock we would be in great shape. From there, we could launch a blitz from the dock and the school and pincer the Grimm." Ironwood busied himself tapping the display at both locations and simulating army figures pushing outward. He looked up in time to see Glynda about to speak. "Seems like a solid enough plan, but I have a question. Will that be enough?" She sounded deeply concerned as she looked over the plan he had just laid out.

The general smiled as he proudly answered. "I would be worried if that was it. However, there are two more parts to the plan. It will be dangerous, but I propose we take volunteers to drop via parachute at strategic locations. This will create enough of a distraction for the two fronts to advance. The distraction will double as a capture effort. First they will land as a distraction, then will advance to their designated capture point." Here Glynda seemed horrified. "Are those brave souls going to survive the drop? They will be landing amid a sea of Grimm."

Ironwood straightened in anticipation. "Sure. Because, we will provide air support via every type of craft we still have enough pilots to fly. Shuttles and strike craft will provide a softer landing and will continue to assist them. Not to mention, the heavy cruisers will be airborne as well. Granted, they will be aiming most of their guns at the flying Grimm, but we can spare a few cannons for ground support." The general was pleased with his tailored plan, and hoped she would play along. Ironwood was not the only person running on empty. From the two of them, down to the most inexperienced soldier or Hunter, everyone was tired. The Grimm needed to be removed from Beacon before they lost the battle of attrition as people succumbed to despair.

Glynda looked over the display as it looped through the phases Ironwood had keyed in. She was not comfortable with putting people in blatant danger. However, she knew that time was of the essence and a dangerous plan with a clean execution was better than nothing. "Alright Ironwood." She sighed at last. "What do you need from the Hunters to make this work?"

Despite the general's fatigue, he found his second wind as he struggled to contain his excitement. "She accepted it, on the first go. Hallelujah!" He allowed himself a party in his mind as he sorted out his allocation requests. "What I would prefer is to mobilize everything and everyone that is able for this effort. Of course, we need to leave a small force in reserve to protect this command post. That, plus relief and rescue. The good news is, that accounts for a relatively marginal portion of our forces if we wait for Winter's fleet. The current force is diminished and disheartened, but most certainly capable. Beacon is small, the _true_ test will be Vale. The highlight on that front, is that securing Beacon will convince others of our strength and resolve."

Glynda tapped her chin as she dissected the plan. She replied at length. "I am with you so far. One last question. How will the roster be determined? Is everyone drawing sticks?" Here Ironwood had to bite his tongue. In essence he was going to allocate officers based on aptitude, who would do the same for their rank and file. However, he knew that Glynda, and to a larger extent Vale, adopted a much less authoritative philosophy. His answer was incredibly considerate given the disparity. "Well, from what Ozpin told me, the Hunter teams choose the missions they undertake in this kingdom. I could easily draft an overview for each role and let them decide individually or as a team. So long as the turnout is one hundred percent, I won't complain."

Here Ironwood felt the fatigue weigh on him with renewed strength. "Glynda, I can't apologize enough for the way things turned out. I promise that both myself and Winter will take every precaution and prepare for any eventuality." His composure nearly collapsed as he apologized to yet another native, yet one more time. Glynda took pity on him, and reached for his hand without thinking. "James, let it go. What's done is done. You salvaged as much as you could, and have nearly driven yourself mad trying to make amends." For that brief moment Ironwood felt the mantle of leadership melt away.

The headmistress averted her eyes, fiddling with her glasses as she blushed. "At any rate, I think the plan is sound. Giving the Hunters a choice is just as well. We should gather all of them and make it an announcement. Then we should give them time to think it over before the firefight starts." Glynda's look of endearment suddenly darkened. "I have one last request James. Don't do anything reckless to avenge Ozpin. The two of you have vastly different ways of solving problems. He was adamant that everyone has their own strengths, and that fighting for dominance is a waste of time."

Ironwood opened his mouth to protest, feeling his military training bubbling to the surface. As an act of respect for Ozpin, and the grieving Glynda, he snuffed it. "Of course." They stood in silence before she spoke once again. "Shall I gather the students later today for the briefing?" "That would be prudent. We should address them today, then plan the initiative a day or two in advance. Unless you would like more time to discuss it with them." Glynda shook her head before making for the door, believing the meeting over. "Glynda, before you go there were a few small matters I wanted your opinion on."

She stopped mid-step. "Such as?" "There was a munitions plant that Roman and I visited. Suffice it to say, we acquired a contract for quality weapons. However, we inherited the responsibility of protecting it." Glynda answered almost immediately, much to Ironwood's surprise. "I will station a team, if you send some soldiers. I doubt the threat will be very large given the building storm that even the common folk can see." Ironwood nodded before she could change her mind.

"Very good. One last matter, good news in fact. Roman and I also discovered the location of a dust cache, did you have any preference for how it should be distributed?" Glynda's eyes widened. "A dust cache? That is an odd find. One of Roman's connections, no doubt. Hm, not in particular. We are at war, dust is ammunition, I trust you to use it wisely." Ironwood smiled at the vote of confidence. It was a breath of fresh air after the tragedy. "Thank you, I think that is everything." Glynda nodded before quickly taking her leave. As she strode down the hallway, Ironwood found himself sadly reaching after her. "Looks like I have some work to do." He ran through the simulation in slow motion as he muttered to himself.

No sooner had Glynda stepped out of the elevator onto the crew deck was she bombarded with questions. News of the meeting with Ironwood had spread, though few would have openly discussed it. She refused to reveal anything crucial. It would all be laid bare soon. Glynda was now breathing easy, having waded through the sea of curious eyes. She would make an exception, but only for two people she felt she owed an honest answer too.

Minutes later Glynda stood in Port, and Oobleck's room. She repeated as best she could recall what Ironwood had told her. When she was done the two men stared blankly at her. "You think that will work?" Port asked in a hushed voice. Glynda shrugged. "I don't see what choice we really have." Oobleck nodded slowly before deciding to join in. "Yes, I think this business will be brutal no matter how we go about it. The best things we can do is to not loose our heads and hope for the best."

Glynda pushed her glasses up her nose before speaking. "I'm sure this goes without saying, but, don't tell anyone what I just told you. The Hunters will be addressed in due time." Port frowned. "Not even the most senior Hunters, or say, Qrow?" Glynda vehemently shook her head. " _Especially_ not Qrow! He has a big mouth. This is dark business, I ask only that you let it pass under the radar as long as possible. Let everyone have their peace while it lasts." The headmistress remained stationary. Oobleck raised an eyebrow as he addressed the unusual idleness. "Was...there something else?" She sighed before speaking. "I'm not asking anyone to die but if you two, and other more experienced Hunters could make the drop I would be grateful." Port and Oobleck nodded in unison. Glynda bowed before taking her leave. "I am sorry to make such a request." "We understand the reason." Port replied with the best smile he could manage.

Change On the Horizon

Pyrrha stared at the walls while she sat uncomfortably on a gurney in the surgery ward aboard _The Reprieve._ Her arm had been launched on a shuttle from Winter's fleet so that she could become acquainted with it before the fighting started. Garbed in a hospital gown she anxiously counted down the seconds. Fortunately, the rest of her team was there for support. A shaky hand reached for her shoulder. "Don't worry Pyrrha, you will be recovering before you know it." Jaune had tried to console her, but his own nerves diminished its effect.

Pyrrha continued as though it had worked. "Thank you, Jaune. I appreciate you all coming on such short notice. It means the world to me." Pyrrha hid her worry behind a brave smile. Ren broke the ensuing silence. "We couldn't miss this. Which reminds me, Team RWBY sends their regards." Pyrrha's smile widened at the sentiment. "How considerate of them."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else the surgical team filed into the tiny room. "Miss Nikos!" The senior doctor spoke enthusiastically. "How are we doing today?" Pyrrha laughed nervously before replying. "To be honest, a little...scared." The woman frowned. "Don't you worry. My team and I have performed this type of surgery dozens of time. We'll take good care of you. If you are ready we will get under way." Pyrrha nodded in resignation as she bade her team farewell. The host quickly wheeled Pyrrha into the room they had walked out of moments earlier.

A few quick hours later Pyrrha was standing in one of the sparring arenas housed within _The Reprieve._ She sported her armor and armaments that had since been repaired. Everything seemed to fit as it should. The only item out of place was the artificial limb. Which she had requested be painted bronze to match the rest of her armor. Pyrrha expected the recovery to be painful, and was hesitant to even lift a finger. An announcement blared across the speakers, causing her to start. "Attention all Hunters. There will be a mandatory meeting in the assembly hall after dinner." The voice cut out as fast as it had interjected.

Pyrrha's mind had just been made. The next battle was fast approaching. She did not have time to indulge herself. After taking a moment to steel herself, she activated the holographic projectors. Pyrrha's heart was racing as she prepared to see just how rusty she had become. Her chosen opponent was a Knight. An easy target, and a good place to start. Pyrrha wasted no time, transforming her spear into a gun. Using her shield as a stabilizer she pelted the oncoming enemy. Four shots were fired in her tense grip of the gun. The barrage was overkill. Each shot pierced the target, ranging from the torso to the head. She quickly walked to its flickering figure and took note of the wound locations before the projection disappeared. With a sigh of relief Pyrrha ran through her gathered data.

"Accuracy was my biggest fear." She spoke at length, glancing at her new arm once more. "I just need to relax, and find my rhythm. Then I need to assess my close quarters skills. Lastly, I need to practice my perception against multiple enemies. Once I have all of this done, I can take a break before further honing my skills."

Over the course of a few hours Pyrrha ran through the same test, and many others without pause. She refused to quit until she was satisfied with the results. When the tests finally proceeded the way she expected them too she yelled in excitement. "Yes! I haven't lost it." Sweat had long since been forming and running down her body. Her face was flushed, and her breathing had become erratic in the act. Pyrrha nearly toppled over as she stowed her spear and shield to catch her breath.

The sound of clapping startled Pyrrha as she focused on regaining her energy after her vigorous training. The voice that followed put her mind at ease. "That was amazing Pyrrha! I was walking past on the second floor when I saw you lay the last four Knights out." Jaune's voice was higher than usual as he belted out her praise. She blushed in silence. "Thank you, Jaune." She said at last.

A shadow passed over her face that caused him to worry. "Pyrrha, are you...alright?" Pyrrha nodded for the sake of simplicity. Her self talk was much less neutral. "This training is a poor substitute for real world practice. I _need_ to know I can take care of myself, my team, and... _Jaune_."

Jaune watched Pyrrha as she was lost in thought. She glanced over where the Knights had lain and back to herself more than once. An idea struck Jaune as he felt increasingly helpless. "Pyrrha, why don't we spar? Your combat skills are much better than my own. Unless I win, which I doubt will happen, you are more prepared than you think." Pyrrha thought this was a great idea. She had spent enough time training with Jaune that he should know most of her tricks. Even if he lacked skill, he possessed knowledge and a keen mind. "You're on, Jaune."

The sparring arena was cleared in preparation as the two fighters took their places. "First one to deplete their aura looses." Pyrrha called out. The two bowed before the bout began. Pyrrha knew that Jaune lacked any ranged attacks and so decided to take her opportunity while she had it. With lightning speed she trained her spear at his feet. Pyrrha recalled cautioning Jaune about a head on charge many times over. "Have to take the training wheels off at some point." She thought before hurling her weapon.

Much to her surprise he lowered his shield and deflected her spear to his side while crouching. Without missing a step he leaned into a roll and kept running. Pyrrha gasped in joy, forgetting why the two were sparring. "Focus Pyrrha!" She warned herself as she used her semblance to position her spear behind Jaune. "Let's see if you still watch your surroundings." Pyrrha recalled her spear in a straight line from behind Jaune. At the last second he ducked and swatted it with his shield as it flew overhead. "Good job!" She quietly cheered,

Pyrrha's face dropped when she realized how close Jaune was to her. She could no longer afford to pull her punches. While diving to the side, she grabbed her spear. Jaune was beginning to sweat, but appeared much less exhausted than usual. With a confident yell, he charged the short distance with speed belying his clumsy nature. Pyrrha readied her shield as he approached. She had expected him to strike at chest level as would be most comfortable for him. However, he dove at her legs.

If she had not jumped at the last moment, she would have been knocked down. She landed behind him after rolling above him with a start. "Impressive." She muttered, going on the offensive. Jaune was ready for her spear, and parried it with his sword. He also blocked her shield with his. Pyrrha smiled mischievously as she used her outside control of the arms lock to disrupt his balance. While she had the opening, Pyrrha swept his legs out from underneath him. Jaune landed flat on his back with a yell. With a mighty blow she bashed his chest with her shield, depleting his aura.

Pyrrha staggered, struggling to catch her breath. "That...was impressive…Jaune. You have been practicing, haven't you?" From the ground the wounded Hunter-in-training replied in pain. "I have. I took your advice to heart. After the business at the tower, I redoubled my efforts." Pyrrha did not have time to rebuke him for placing undue blame on himself. Before Jaune could clamber to his feet, his body glowed white. Lasting only a second, the light faded. However, as the two of them glanced at their scrolls, Jaune's aura had completely recovered. Pyrrha's eyes were wide with wonder. "How…what...was that?" Jaune rose to his feet with more energy than he expected after being winded by someone with Pyrrha's strength.

"It's a long story." He dismissed. Internally, he was beginning to understand what Ironwood had meant. "The treatment for my burns had an effect on my aura." "No one regenerates that quickly!" She called, still amazed. Jaune noticed Pyrrha's sad look. "What's wrong Pyrrha? You won, that last attack _really_ hurt to." Pyrrha laughed absently. "I'm proud of you Jaune. I am just worried the intermission will take some time to overcome."

Jaune gently grabbed her hand. "Don't be silly Pyrrha. You stared death down! Give yourself a break. You will be better than you were before, trust me! The rest of the team and I will make sure of it." Pyrrha felt the rain cloud above her head break. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Jaune's cheek. He blushed while fumbling to put his sword and shield away. "Come on, I think we still have some time before dinner." Pyrrha nodded as her mind wandered. "If it's all the same to you, I want to practice a bit more." Jaune looked sad, but understood. "Sure. Take as much time as you need. The three of us will be waiting for you in the mess hall. Everyone has to eat." He placed a hand on her arm before leaving.

A few minutes after Jaune left, Pyrrha felt like she finally hit her stride. Having just incapacitated three ursa without the use of her gun, she stood triumphant. All was silent until the door opened. "I am glad to see you back on your feet and ready to fight, Miss Nikos." Pyrrha spun around to great the authoritative voice. "General Ironwood! I can't thank you enough for the prosthetic. It handles better than I could have hoped." The general smiled in response, though he seemed troubled by something. Pyrrha could not place it. Ironwood walked closer to her as he spoke.

"You know, many years ago I was injured in a similar fashion. I did not survive a collapsing tower, granted, but I was maimed." Pyrrha was shocked to hear this. Anyone that knew Ironwood had heard tales of his exploits. "I was given artificial replacements for the lost parts. No matter how hard I trained, there was a feeling I could not shake. I felt, like less of a person after the surgery than I had before. It was not for a few months that I was fully at peace with what happened. Even then, it was a close kept secret. I had been fearful people would treat me different, through pity or ridicule for having robotic substitutes. What I found, is that the burden becomes lighter with time."

Pyrrha was speechless as she listened to Ironwood open up to her. "Is there no one you trust with this secret?" She asked at last, worried she would have to keep secrets from her family. The man looked up at the ceiling as he mulled his worlds over. "Only those that need to know. A physician, a cybernetics expert, and a few others." Pyrrha felt a wave of pity wash over her. "None of the other Guardians know?" "...No. They would not understand."

The general turned to leave when Pyrrha could not help but ask the burning question. "They wouldn't understand, or they wouldn't accept you?" He turned on his heel. The stoic general looked as though she had gazed inside him. He shuddered before replying. "I suppose the heart of the issue is a matter of acceptance. I know I am not any less capable after the fact. The thought of having to work harder to prove myself over something trivial like artificial feet among other things troubles me." Pyrrha nodded. "Haven't you suffered enough?" The questioned resonated inside his head. His response was inaudible as he hurried through the door. "Perhaps I have. Maybe...Glynda would understand."

Pyrrha watched him go as she thought on his words. "I understand his fear, but my team has been nothing but supportive every step of the way. Hopefully he can finally find some closure. The general has enough to worry about as it is." Her stomach grumbled while she was lost in her thoughts. "I still have enough time to grab some food, and enjoy the day with my team." she smiled as she stowed her gear.

The throng enjoyed themselves as dinner wound down. The Hunters slowly filed out as they made their way toward the assembly hall for the meeting. The soldiers had already been informed and were told not to let any information slip. The plan was to be explained once, with great care. The hall was more than sufficient for the small, yet potent crowd of Hunters that took their seats. The room was rather empty, with the exception of chairs, a few display screens and virtual display maps.

Ironwood and Glynda stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to sit. Ironwood took point as he began from the beginning. His overview of the plan elicited a plethora of hushed responses. Glynda hoped to assuage common fears or grievances as she followed his explanation.

"I understand the concern most of you have. This is not going to be easy, and many injuries will result. I ask that you keep an open mind, however, as you are not going in alone. The Atlesian military will be leading the charge for each stage. Also, we are not scheduled to initiate this effort until Winter's reinforcements arrive. Between the combined Atlesian army and the skilled Hunters in this room, I know we can succeed." Glynda and Ironwood nearly panicked when a hand stuck out of the crowd.

"Question! What will happen once Beacon is reclaimed? Surely the Grimm are not going to just leave because we retook the school." Ironwood stepped forward to answer. "Very astute. No, the Grimm will not simply leave Vale. However, we have plans in place for every stage. In addition to Winter's fleet there are additional forces that will be made available once Beacon is liberated." The hand retracted, and the individual seemed to find the answer acceptable. Glynda made a closing remark before the assembly ended. "One more thing. The Hunters are to be given a choice as to what part of this plan they participate in. Needless to say, it is mandatory that everyone be involved. But where you fight is on the table. Please make a choice before leaving this room."

Ironwood tapped the display nearest him. Every other display now described the roles of the coming battle along with a sign up sheet. "We appreciate your cooperation. If we pool our skill together, victory is assured." Remember, the plan is to leave tomorrow once Winter arrives. There was a mild commotion as people discussed amongst themselves. Ruby was excited when she spotted Qrow, as she did not get to see him very often. She and Yang were overjoyed when they also noticed Taiyang. "Dad!" The girls called in unison while rushing over to him.

Taiyang turned just in time to brace himself. "Girls! I'm afraid we won't have time to catch up for a while. Have you decided on where to go?" Yang rolled here eyes as she punched his shoulder. "You are _such_ a bore! Where are _you_ going?" Ruby joined in on the fun. "Yeah, we should stick together." Tai chuckled as he looked at Qrow. "Tell you what, Qrow will go with you. I don't get out of the house as much as I would like. I will meet up with you three once I've had my fun." Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at Qrow. "Uncle Qrow! You are coming with us?"

Qrow looked at Taiyang, who nodded in their direction. "Of course! Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Roman and Neo since they will be under your care." "Anyway girls, I just want you to know that I am proud of both of you. Qrow will be there if you need him and I won't be far. See you on the field." Taiyang signed his name and left the assembly hall.

Through everyone shuffling about, Glynda was keeping an eye out for a particular individual. Cardin was to be introduced to his new team today, and she had a special assignment for the four of them. "Cardin!" Glynda called to the well-built man standing in place as people had to walk around him. "Glynda, where is my team? You told me I would be meeting them. I want to get them in shape. I won't tolerate any slip ups, training needs to start immediately."

Glynda frowned as she listened to his priorities. "Perhaps it was a mistake to make him a leader again." "Time will tell." A voice called from inside her head. She was so startled by it she nearly forgot what she was going to tell Cardin. "You team is over here Mr. Winchester. I have a special task for the four of you as well." Cardin frowned. "I thought we were allowed to pick where we went." Glynda ignored him as she walked the temperamental man to his team-mates.

Ironwood and Glynda were exhausted by the time everyone had registered and left the assembly hall. The pair had answered so many questions, and skirted around issues so many times they had gone numb. Ironwood spoke without any enthusiasm in his voice. "Well, every name has been signed. Let's take a look, shall we?" The two approached the master display and pooled the data.

The battle plan for the reclamation of Beacon VIPs.

School grounds (Glynda, Team RWBY, Roman and Neo, Team JNPR, Qrow)

Docks (Winter, Knight Commander, P-916-V, SSSN-Sun, Flynt and Neon)

Para troopers at strategic location (Port, Oobleck, Sun, Team CFVY, Taiyang)

Air support/Aerial Combat (Retrieval Pilot)

Factory patrol duty (Cardin and Co., Jane)

Glynda raised her brow at Ironwood. "You picked Winter's location for her?" The general nodded. "In addition to the honorable mentions, this will ensure the best spread if we are to give the Hunters a choice in the matter. It almost compares to you picking Cardin's deployment. Glynda turned her nose up as she defended herself. "Honestly, that man is a terrible leader. Unless he has a change of heart, his new team is liable to end up like the last one. If you will excuse me James I would like time to myself now that business is in order." Ironwood gestured to the door with a bow.

With recent events beginning to work themselves out, Glynda found herself thinking about Ozpin's absence. The two were good friends. While in her quarters she stepped in front of her window. "We have yet to find a body, so you have been presumed dead, friend. It...was quite unfortunate you had to fight Cinder on your own. We will carry on in your name. I know how much the preservation of Vale meant to you." Glynda had been speaking aloud as she mixed her thoughts with a farewell.

"That was touching Glynda, but I'm not gone yet." The voice from the assembly hall returned. "Ozpin? Is that you? Where are you? What-" The voice did not wait for her to finish asking questions. "We do not have the time. The gist of the matter is that I am far away, and won't be much help for some time. I can tell you, that I have a bad feeling about what is to come. Do me a favor, tell Yang to be careful." The familiar voice faded from her mind, leaving her with even more questions.

Before the general could be at ease he needed an update on Penny. There was too much riding on the fast approaching battle. Ironwood quickly stepped through the R&D doors hoping for good news. Nekuna looked up from the table she was leaning over. "James! You are a tad early, but I can deliver the news anyway." She motioned to the table she had been leaning over.

The chassis is complete, the circuitry is nearly complete, and the core was repaired and integrated. In a nutshell, all that remains to be done is perform fine tuning, and a few test runs. Ironwood heaved a sigh of relief. "I really don't mean to pressure you doctor, but we are running out of time." The scientist nodded. "I know. We are working as fast as we can. Penny should be combat ready within 24 hours, worst case scenario."

The room was silent as the two discussed Project Penny. The rest of Nekuna's staff had shrunk away from the center of attention. "There's a strong chance Winter will be coming back to activate Penny, doctor. I will be leaving after I turn control over to her." Ironwood looked at the table resting parallel to the ground. On it lie the reconstituted form of Penny. "We were robbed of your talent once, Penny. This time, your exceptional skill will ensure we seize the dock with a mailed fist." The general once again addressed Nekuna. "As always doctor if you need anything just ask. I know this project has been tough on you, and all of your staff. I cannot thank you enough for your hard work." Ironwood bowed before departing.

A New Frontier

Ironwood sat in his quarters watching the sun go down. This day had been eventful, but on a much more clerical way than the ones in recent history. The tired general found the sunset to be calming. He likened it to his time here in Beacon. "Soon I will return to Atlas and attend to matters I have been too busy to address. I can only imagine the work that awaits me. Not to mention the cost of this war, and the loss of bodies it has created. The factories will need to work overtime, the ranks will need to be bolstered, and that is only the beginning."

Ironwood felt his heart begin to race as his to-do list seemed to keep growing, regardless of how hard he tried to match its pace. In that moment he instinctively reached for the glass that had previously sat on his desk within arm's reach. He frowned as he recalled draining his alcohol. "I almost..." Ironwood balled his fist before striking the desk in anger. "No! I will not give in. There is too much riding on my actions. I need to keep my head on straight." "All will be well in time." The familiar voice consoled.

The general sighed in frustration as he fought the mild urge to scrounge for something to drink. A repetitive beeping noise caught him by surprise. In his irritation, the man had zoned out. Ironwood quickly reached for the terminal. "Yes?" He called, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Sir! Pardon the interruption, but Winter's fleet is entering Beacon airspace." The soldier failed to contain her excitement as she delivered the good news. Ironwood himself took a moment to compose his response. "Very good. Hail Winter's flagship and tell the fleet to surround Beacon. Ask Winter to meet me in _The Reprieve_ the moment she is able." "Sir!" The general leaned back in his chair. "Winter is early. That is a breath of fresh air."

With renewed strength Ironwood strode out of his quarters to meet Winter at the boarding ramp. Minutes later the reinforcing fleet idled around Beacon Academy as the two Atlesian officers prepared to discuss tactics. Word had spread quickly that the Atlesian ships were ahead of schedule. Ironwood beamed as Winter approached with her lieutenants. He was glad to see that a few of them were Faunus. The general had a rather neutral stance on the Faunus, despite advocating equality in most forms, including this one. He was surprised to see Winter follow suit, knowing her dislike of them. Her familial conditioning ran deep, despite her split from the patriarch years prior. Among other reasons, escaping her father's prejudice was a strong motivator for her joining the Atlesian military. Whatever her reason, Ironwood had not complained.

His good mood soured when he noticed how upset the Faunus lieutenants seemed. Ironwood could guess what the problem was, it occurred all too often. "Sir! Winter Schnee, reporting as ordered." His trusted subordinate shouted with a salute. "At ease Winter. Under better circumstances we would catch up and exchange notes, however, as you well know time is of the essence. If you will follow me, we shall get right to it." The general gestured into the ship. "To the conference room if you please."

Winter nodded as she quickly spoke over her shoulders. "All of you know where your quarters are, be ready when the fighting starts. This vessel, _The Reprieve_ will be our new home ship until the Grimm presence is put down. After I speak with the general we will meet for a briefing." With no further notice, Winter hastened after the general. He had wasted no time.

The lieutenants muttered amongst themselves while boarding the familiar ship. One of the human officers addressed the Faunus. "I am sorry for the outburst during the travel. Someday humanity will treat the Faunus with the respect they deserve." As a whole the Faunus officers thanked the human for the sentiment, though it pained them that the day had not already come to pass. The most disgruntled spoke up, much to his fellows' displeasure.

"Faunus have been waiting for that day for far to long. If it does not happen soon…" A solid jab to the ribs of the spindly Faunus silenced him. The rest of the Faunus lieutenants admonished him with an icy glance. The disgruntled Faunus fell in line, but spoke under his breath. "Lapdogs, all of you. I will not be robbed of my peace of mind _and_ my dignity."

Ironwood was true to his word. Inside the conference room he succinctly explained everything that Winter was walking into with as much speed as he could manage. "Among your most important tasks is checking in on Project Penny. I have Nekuna's word that within 24 hours as of earlier this day she will be online. The battle plan is relatively simple. Storm Beacon from the academy, claim the docks, airdrop soldiers to claim any location you deem vital. Also, utilize the cruisers and air support as per usual. Detailed notes and simulations are arrayed in the assembly hall. The soldiers and Hunters are as ready as they can be. If possible, do not step on Glynda's toes, she can be difficult and takes pride in leading the Hunters. Also, the characters, Roman and Neo are to be considered honorary members of the effort. Their contributions are detailed in this report. Once Beacon is reclaimed, give them a fair review, if they pass, expunge their records. On a related note, Roman procured many assets during our recruitment, which is explained in this report here. Once Beacon is reclaimed visit his connection, Vanesku. Hopefully Roman proves redeemable, because without him, it will much more difficult for you to collect on her obligation. If possible, make contact with the full fledged Hunters at some point, we will need them, Vanaris will be a name to remember. Once all of that is done, lead the Grimm purge of Vale. Once that hefty task is complete, contact me. There are a few odds and ends that need to be resolved. But do not worry, I wrote a very thorough report of my entire time here beginning at the hacking of the arena's broadcast system."

Ironwood had nearly lost Winter as he continued to speak, not allowing her to finish processing each piece of information. The fact she was not completely lost was why she was his most trusted subordinate. Winter was a quick learner, and possessed a knack for perception. She was silent for a few moments while digesting his lengthy summary. "Pardon, general, but how have you managed this catastrophe? Reports had been received in Mantle of the horrors a few days ago, but they clearly fell short. You appear exhausted, and Beacon is in shambles. Not to mention resorting to cooperating with criminals, previous partners of the culprit, if I am not mistaken."

Ironwood interjected with a raised hand. "Please, it has indeed been a struggle. I ask that you adopt an open mind in your dealings here. A friend taught me something, his words have yet to loose their validity. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Winter had to curb her confusion before she spoke out of turn. "Of course general. I can manage where you left off." Ironwood smiled, though his exhaustion showed. "Good to hear. I apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I'm afraid matters in Mantle urgently demand my attention. Good luck Winter." Winter saluted before seeing the general off.

Once the general's shuttle docked with a cruiser, he immediately left Beacon. Winter spread the reports Ironwood had left her across the desk in the captain's quarters she had inherited soon thereafter. "What a _mess_." She exclaimed, unsure of where to begin. "The battle takes precedence. I must be able to direct the army on reflex." She stated, making for the assembly hall. As she neared the room, Winter nearly ran into her sibling who had been sprinting around an opposing corner. "Winter!" Weiss called out. She lost her balance in an effort to not crash into her elder sister. "Weiss..." Winter sighed. Her younger sister rushed to her feet. "I'm...sorry. Its just...we are going-"

Much to Weisses surprise Winter warmly wrapped her arms around her. " _I_ am sorry. We don't have long to catch up, but if you would like, you can accompany me while I read up on the strategy for tomorrow." The normally stern commander seldom showed Weiss the kindness most siblings would be afforded. Weiss had always revered Winter, having broken free from their father's grip, and made her own path in life. Someday Weiss hoped to follow suit and be free of his tyranny.

The two reconnected as best they could while Winter read up on the plan. Winter still retained her stoic nature, though softened as she allowed herself some freedom. The two girls were laughing when the doors opened. "WEISS! How _dare_ you _ignore_ my summons! I see you must be dragged back to Atlas by my hand!" Weiss jumped in surprise as she turned to see the crimson face of their father, Jacques Schnee. Winter narrowed her eyes as she watched the show of dominance play out. She nearly flinched. Memories resurfaced, ones that had long since been buried. It was her decision to step away from the Schnee politics. As she stood motionless, Winter hoped Weiss would be able to hold her ground.

Weiss was torn between the timid nature her father bludgeoned into her when in his presence, and the growing outrage at having her life run by the Schnee puppeteer. For a moment, Winter thought she saw defeat in her younger sister's eyes. It pained her deeply. "NO! I will not abandon my friends. I refuse to sit idly by in your mansion to save your face. I have a new family here in Beacon, ONE WITHOUT YOU!" Winter tried to contain the tears of joy as she heard the second sibling break away from the callous businessman. The two scenes were strikingly similar.

Jacques seethed with rage at the insolence exhibited by his daughter. "SPOILED BRAT! There is more at stake than your precious freedom! The good people of Remnant depend on the SDC. The SDC depends on those responsible to carry out their duties, whether they _want_ to or _not_! I will not be disobeyed by a child with no understanding of the world." Jacques made a move to grab Weisses arm and drag her back to his transport if need be.

Weiss knew she lacked the physical strength to fend off the austere man. Here Winter stepped in, having witnessed enough of Weisses declaration to lend aid. "Unhand her, miscreant! The shady tactics you employ to maximize your gains lack any shred of ethics. Begone! Return to the family estate and continue molding the carbon copy of you that eagerly awaits your return." Winter fiercely moved toward Jacques. He shrunk in response knowing Winter, with her military training, was more than a match for him.

He slowly backed out of the room with fury in his eyes. "Damn ingrate, _both_ of you!" He shrieked before fixing his suit and striding back to his shuttle, empty handed. Winter turned to a shaken Weiss. "Weiss I hope you realize that you cannot return to that life. You have drawn a line in the sand with your actions here today." The younger sister nodded with mature acceptance. "I have wanted to do that for so long. My place is here, in Vale." The two enjoyed the silence and seemed to bond over their mutual estrangement of and from their father.

Moments later, the doors flew open once again as a familiar voice called to Weiss. "Weiss! Are you alright? I heard the yelling as I was passing by, and worried about you." There in front of the Schnee children stood Blake. Weiss was overjoyed to see her, though Winter did her best to hide her dislike of the Faunus girl. "Weiss if it's the _same_ to you, I will take my _leave_ , and give you _two_ some time." Winter's words were acerbic, and did not go unnoticed.

"Stop it Winter! She is my friend." Weiss contested, pulling Blake close to her. Winter's eyes widened in frustration. "Of all the _Faunus_ you could have _befriended_ you picked _that_ one? She is a well known activist in the White Fang, Weiss! A troublemaker." Weiss was feeling audacious after telling her father off. "She dedicated her life to fighting for the freedom the Faunus deserve!" Weiss shouted back. Blake's ears drooped as she felt the tension rise. "I-I think I should go Weiss. I am sorry for the trouble." She spoke in a dejected tone while making for the door. A hand grabbed her wrist. "No, stay. Winter has no reason to treat you any differently. You fought side by side with everyone, bled next to us. I will not let you suffer this indignation."

Winter eyed her sibling with muffled anger. "Fine. If she means that much to you…I will try to be civil." Blake's ear perked up in joy. She would for her part set an example of what the Faunus were. "It is in moments such as these that the biggest impact can be made. To show them, one person at a time, that we are just like they are. We all laugh, bleed, live, and die the same."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Winter checked her scroll, and bolted out the door. "Both of you, with me!" The trio rushed outside _The Reprieve_ to behold a commotion. They soon discovered the cause was public shunning of the Atlesian Faunus officers by some of the soldiers. Groups gathered on both sides of the issue. The human lieutenants from earlier, and many of the Hunters tried to defend the victims. The rising tension on the eve of the battle likely sparked the tendencies the reserved soldiers normally kept to themselves. Weiss and Blake did not hesitate before jumping into the fray. Winter struggled with her ingrained perception of the Faunus. The commander glanced at the faces in the crowd while she made up her mind. The hate, the distrust, but most of all, the pain in the eyes of the Faunus. Ultimately, she followed her sibling's example.

"That's enough!" Winter shouted over the voices. The din died down as the commander approached. "What happened?!" Winter yelled while looking around. A soldier immediately spoke up. "Ma'am! The Faunus officers were evaluating the supplies around the ship when a group of soldiers threw rocks at them while their backs were turned. They were aggressively told to leave Vale, that the White Fang was enough of a problem without help from the inside. The Faunus were then blamed for the White Fang's participation in the assault on Beacon." Winter nodded in thanks. "If those responsible do not step forward, everyone will run drills until they do." She addressed the throng with an even sternness that caused more than a few soldiers to shudder. Eventually, the offenders were offered up, with hopes the glare would end.

Winter ordered the guilty soldiers to the brig until further notice. She made an earnest effort to apologize to the offended party, though her personal conflict was apparent. Just the same, Weiss hugged her for trying to change. "If Winter is anything like I was, she will come around. I know it." Winter's face was flushed with color as she motioned for Blake to join them. "I'm...sorry for the way I spoke about you earlier. I-" Her apology was interrupted as one of the Faunus officers from earlier couldn't contain his anger. "What makes us so different?! Why do some of you not understand how wrong this is?" He looked around at the eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes in anger. "I...need some time."

Winter prevented people from following him as he stormed off. "Give him space, he will calm down. In the meantime, we can try to put this behind us." Blake silently watched the officer walk away with balled fists. She herself found the peaceful path to be difficult at times. There were days that Blake wondered if Adam had been right all along. Until Weiss began to change. _There_ was an overwhelming reason not to succumb to the spite she had known all her life. Blake silently thanked Winter for her show of faith. "If I can effect the outlook of two Schnees, perhaps the rest of the world is not far behind."

One of the Faunus officers still standing in place followed her disgruntled companion, despite the standing orders. The two were siblings, and she knew her brother had a history of brash actions while blowing off steam. She hurried to keep track of him, but remained a safe distance behind so as not to give her presence away. The distraught Faunus was not sure where he was going, nor did he care. While the haze shrouded his mind, the destination was the least of his problems. "Damn humans! Always thinking they are better than us." His voice was muffled, attempting not to draw attention to himself. With the additional fleet, the number of bodies had greatly increased, even if only in isolated areas.

From one of the few standing structures, an undercover White Fang scout took note. "Is that…? It is!" Now with two people following every step, the angry Faunus leaned against a pile of rubble, head in hands. The fellow soldier was about to advance. She wanted to console her sibling, and reassure him that not all humans were so ignorant. She missed her chance. In her moment of hesitation, the White Fang scout made his move. "Hail, lost brother. I saw what the humans did to you. Disgraceful! Your pride has been under attack for too long." The scout had gracefully landed next to the disgruntled individual. The White Fang insignia was easily discernible to the offended Faunus. "Thanks, but no thanks. There is more than one way to reach the same goal. I did not spend years in training to throw it away now."

His sister cheered as she watched the scout be brushed aside. Quick on the rebound, the White Fang member appealed to his sense of responsibility. "True. I will admit that Adam's methods are more...aggressive than I would prefer. But, would you subject the rest of your family to this indignation? You have the look of a fighter, I know you will weather this storm. But should your family have to bear that burden? Do your children need to question their self worth?" The Atlesian Faunus was at a loss for words as he pictured his wife and kids suffering the ill treatment he had just shrugged off. The scout stroked his ego. "We have heard tales of your exploits. A capable fighter, with a quick mind, and a strong will. Your skills are wasted with the _Atlesians_ , of all people. The very birth place of the SDC that causes the Faunus so much pain. The breeding ground for the vicious cycle that keeps so many of us living on our knees."

The Atlesian Faunus sighed in resignation. Ego and pride won out over sensibilities. "Say I were to help the White Fang...I would require protection. No one takes betrayal lightly. I can provide you with detailed information about patrols, troop placement, and where the soft spots are... But only if you take me straight to Adam, now." The scout grinned in victory. "Right this way." He gestured. The two dashed through the wreckage, leaving his sister to silently weep. "You have gone too far." She called to the wind. As fast as her feet would carry her she returned to camp to inform Winter of the deal with the devil.

Within her quarters, Winter rubbed her temples in frustration at the news of defection. "Here I thought the _Grimm_ were to be my worst enemy. The White Fang, according to Ironwood's report, have established a base in Forever Fall. At some point, sooner or later, they will need to be removed. I suppose at present the best I can do is to shuffle our patrols and issue new stratagems. That should keep them guessing long enough to gain a foothold against the Grimm. From there, I can proceed as needed." Her sigh was protracted as the mess she inherited continued to expand. "No wonder he looked so drained." Winter thought, recalling Ironwood's weathered appearance. Her scroll vibrated, jarring her from the rabbit hole she had been tumbling down. Winter laughed when she read the message. "Winter, it's Weiss. I was hoping we could talk more. But, if you are busy I _completely_ understand. I am in the training room practicing my summoning... if you had the time." "...Some air _would_ be nice."

Beads of sweat were running down Weisses face as she concentrated. The knight she had summoned to save Velvet was beginning to emerge from the white glyph once again. She was aiming for better control of the apparition in combat. The white visage had wisps curling off of its form while Weiss led it around the chamber. She successfully fought holographic Grimm in a string of skirmishes using the summon. "Excellent work Weiss!"

Winter's voice caused Weiss to loose focus. The knight dispersed, like flakes in a strong gust of wind. Weiss leaned on Myrtenaster while catching her breath. "Winter! I am glad you came. I know you are _very_ busy." Winter walked toward her, and placed a hand on her head. "Do not worry Weiss. I plan on staying in Beacon much longer this time around. In fact, I already sent a request for a permanent position as a liaison between Beacon and Atlas, to General Ironwood. Right now, priority number one is to help Vale fend off the Grimm. I was told Roman has a part to play in it all. I ask that while you are shedding blood, you try to help him stay on the right path. If what the General says is true, his skills are incredibly valuable. I would prefer to not loose them."

Weiss beamed. "Understood Ma'am! I won't let you down." Winter laughed approvingly. "Thank you Weiss. The sky is dark, you should return to your quarters and prepare for tomorrow. The fight will be difficult." Weiss nodded before departing. Winter thought to herself as she gazed out at the light-less horizon. "The more distance I can put between myself and that man, the better. It would seem that Weiss and I are more alike than I had figured. Both the outcasts of a reputable, yet decadent house." She began her own trip to her bed.

Winter's mind was fried mere hours after assuming command of the Atlesian forces. One thought began to trouble her as she sat in her bed and looked out the window. "Why haven't the Grimm attacked in _force_ yet? The reports indicate mild skirmishes, but no concentrated assaults. Odd. The soldiers seemed to speak of the presence as though it were retreating into hibernation the closer my fleet drew. Almost as though..." Winter's thoughts trailed off as the realization struck her. "They have been waiting the whole time!" She hurled her covers off the bed as she raced toward her closet.

She had nearly donned her uniform when she noticed the eerie silence. Not even the wildlife that soldiers had found solace in after the disaster could be heard. Not a single sound. Winter doubled her effort as she raced toward the bridge of the _The Reprieve_ , breaking into a cold sweat. She was impatiently pacing in the elevator as it rose to the bridge when the noise sent a chill up her spine.

At first, a single blood curdling howl could be heard. Seconds later it was bolstered by dozens of other creatures. Winter stormed onto the bridge and turned on every light the ship had. Off in the distance, was a sea of darkness, dotted with countless red glowing eyes. The howl became a cacophony as the various incarnations of Grimm joined in. Birds and beasts of every kind berated the Defenders' ears. "Wake everyone up! NOW! If the initiative does not begin within the hour, there won't be anything left to reclaim."

Throughout every ship, post, and camp that could be raised the alarm sounded. The soldiers knew it well. The Hunters were slower to react, but could piece it together. Everyone shouted as they threw on their gear and bolted. Had Winter not been paranoid of a surprise attack, the nation would have been lost in a matter of hours. The tide would envelope every spark, snuff every source of light. The initiative no longer had the benefit of a preemptive strike, but recovered as best it could.

The aerial struggle was the most daunting, but would prove to be the easiest foothold to gain. Of Atlases many strengths, its air superiority proved the most valuable. Cannon fire and vibrant beams lit up the darkened sky. Flashes of yellow, blue and white nearly blinded anyone curious enough to gaze at the battle above their heads. Once the aerial threat had diminished, the ground forces began dropping en masse at Beacon academy and the docks. The strike teams tasked with capturing vital locations throughout Beacon were on standby until the knot of Grimm began to spread.

Taiyang sat next to Port and Oobleck in their Bullhead waiting for the signal. Port tried to make conversation as the shouting slowly died down. "So Tai, how did you end up on this charge into the mouth of the beast instead of pushing the perimeter with your daughters? Did Winter not want your familial bonds to jeopardize the effort?" Taiyang laughed as he pictured Winter expecting him to abide by that stipulation. "No, I took this spot so Qrow could fill my shoes." Oobleck's eyes widened. "I had heard that Qrow began spending more time with them than was usual." Taiyang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess there was a change of heart somewhere. He refuses to fully explain it to me. I know those girls miss him, hell I miss him! This seemed like as good a time as any for a new start. To boldly go-"

The Bullhead rocked as the engines were powered on without the procedural pre-flight sequence. The craft groaned in protest. Oobleck spoke once his head stopped bouncing against the headrest, much to Port's enjoyment. "Are you worried?" Taiyang laughed in an effort to sound confident, though he could hear how hollow it sounded. "Not at all. Not at all..." The shuttle blazed a trail out of the cruiser's hangar. The massive ship was contending with over-sized nevermores that threatened to gouge the ship as it soared toward it.

The pilot from the Retrieval mission nervously sat in a fighter jet awaiting his cue inside a different vessel. He powered on the craft, and ran through last minute checks to occupy his terrified mind. "This...is one hell of a first tour. Dad told me I should have flown commercial. But I just _had_ to find that too boring." He thought as he tried to steady his breathing over the sound of shrieking Grimm outside his hangar. He and a few dozen other pilots would be tasked with dog fighting the smaller Grimm, and providing ground support for the foot soldiers. His breathing slowed, and he felt the madness that continued to bury itself in his ears fade away. The pilot closed his eyes as he attained peace. A single sound cut through the silence. The all-clear. "Trial by fire." He muttered under his breath as he tore out of the hangar, without flinching or blinking.

The forces landing around the academy proper had a rough start but quickly took control of the situation. Once Beacon had feet on the ground, the Grimm almost seemed to sense their eventual defeat, and lost their vigor. Glynda noticed this, as she crushed a pack of beowolves with nearby debris. "They appear to be conserving strength." Clearly she would not have enough time to study the actions of the Grimm, but it was a horrifying thought none-the-less.

Team JNPR quickly landed, and cleared their drop zone. The four students split into teams of two. Ren and Nora utilized Ren's agile movements and suppressing fire to distract the Grimm while Nora effortlessly cleaved the foul creatures into pieces. "I really feel like being stealthy keeps being used against me, Nora. I spend more time trying not be mauled, than actually fighting." Ren called to her after sliding between an ursa's legs. He brought the hulking creature to its knees by channeling his energy into dismembering the arms with his pistol spikes. Nora laughed over her shoulder as she responded. "But you are so good at not dying! Besides, if I had to worry about dodging or parrying attacks we would not make nearly as much progress. You are a sidekick, a very useful, and appreciated sidekick." Her endearing remark almost caused Ren to blush as he chuckled. "But that _King Taijitu_ in the Emerald Forest!"

Jaune and Pyrrha's attacks were not as varied as their team-mates. However, between Jaune's perception and fast regeneration he was able to body block for Pyrrha on multiple occasions. She had been terrified her edge had dulled in her inactivity, and thought her new limb would not live up to the task. The opposite proved to be true. Pyrrha fought with vigor she did not know she had. It usually peaked when Jaune needed to be rescued, but every motion she made regardless of reason, was precise. Wave after wave fell to her pinpoint gunfire. Movement after movement she proved to herself that she was still the same renowned Pyrrha.

Team RWBY, Roman and Neo, and Qrow made even shorter work of the Grimm at ground zero as they spread out. Everyone kept an eye, whenever it could be spared, on the two charges. Though anyone observing them would think the pair belonged there. Qrow still had his reservations, but had seen enough to put his disposition aside. Especially since his biggest concern was not inflicting misfortune on his family and friends in situations such as these. Not since that fateful day that Team STRQ lost a member had Qrow actively participated in drawn out battles. "It's too late to back out now." Qrow consoled himself as he did his best to push forward.

The docks proved to be the most troublesome endeavor. The Grimm almost seemed to pour from every direction to impede the initiative's advance. Winter stood slightly behind the crest of the chevron formation taking note of the tug of war. The battle formation was heavily comprised of Atlesian soldiers and operatives with assistance from a few Hunters. The weight of the Atlesian army could be leveraged most easily in a large open battle like the docks. Winter fought whatever tried to charge through the thin extremity. The gears began to turn in her head. "Our opponent seems to be gathering here. I have received reports of other fronts in the initiative encountering an ebbing Grimm presence. Are the Grimm compensating for our troop strength and movement? Do they understand the impact of us seizing the docks? Preposterous! Grimm can't reason, they can't rationalize, they aren't capable of such actions...are they?"

A charging ursa nearly split Winter in half when a distracting noise drew attention to her danger. She quickly sidestepped the motion, and skewered the creature through the torso with a single power thrust. "That warning…didn't sound like a human's voice." She quickly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hero. The sound of heavy chained fire drew her eyes to a Paladin. As she narrowed her eyes she immediately know the warning had come from _that_ one. On the broad shoulder plating of the white mech, the letter 'V' had been painted in vibrant blue as per the Atlesian color scheme.

Before Winter could make a single motion, a hand delicately tapped her shoulder. She spun on her heel. As a result of her extensive conditioning, Winter nearly removed the head from the shoulders. However a glaive expertly blocked her saber. Before her stood the Knight Commander that Ironwood had so proudly mentioned. "Forgive the surprise, this unit has information to deliver." The calm synthetic voice almost comforted Winter amid the sea of chaos. "Proceed." She answered, steeling herself and sheathing her sword. "The Grimm have been driven from the immediate area. This unit requests permission to lead a team through a flank. There the team will wait as more soldiers are deployed. Once the moment is right, the human commander will give a signal and a pincer attack will be initiated." Winter was glad to see someone, even a robot, was capable of making decisions as she struggled to keep her head on straight. "Granted, take whatever or whoever you need. I will launch this flare when we are ready." "Understood." The commander replied before selectively picking soldiers and suits. "Excellent, so as not to deplete forces." Winter commented with satisfaction.

Using her scroll, Winter immediately called down all available dock forces except her reserves to make the best of their foothold. She felt the pressure lessen as the area filled with soldiers. Winter was contemplating battle formations when her scroll vibrated. "Winter, Penny is complete. I thought it best that you be here to activate her, so she could immediately be given orders." Winter read the message and nearly jumped in joy. "On my way." She texted while sprinting to one of the Bullheads that had just emptied its living cargo. "Take me to _The Reprieve_." She yelled to the pilot. "Ma'am!"

Winter's shuttle was the object of attention as a pack of Grimm followed its movement with their eyes. Most Grimm lacked anything but primal intelligence. However, standing in the center of beowolves, ursa, and a few small death stalkers stood an exception. The figure was covered in various pieces of Atlesian armor, and sported no weapon. The assembly was jury-rigged, but effective in its own right. The only giveaway that the figure was a Grimm, was the piercing red eyes that peered through the eye holes in the helmet. Standing at almost seven feet tall the creature resembled a lean built human. Had its body been visible, an airy mist would have shrouded the creature. As the shuttle left the field of view, it slowly began walking toward the academy. The most unsettling feature, appearance aside, was the unspoken orders the surrounding creatures carried out. One would have guessed they sensed their commands rather than hear them. However orders were given, the host swelled as nearby Grimm joined the slow march. The burning eyes gazed unblinkingly at the school as it strode. Images of its goal flashed within its mind.

Winter raced out of the dock inside _The Reprieve_. Since the battle had begun, every ship, unless it had a reason not too, took to the skies to participate in the struggle. Winter left the noise behind her as she sprinted down the vacant halls toward R&D. She was eager to activate Penny, the army still had a long tour ahead of them and she intended to save as many bodies as possible. "Nekuna! I am so thankful for your dutiful work I could hug you. But a proper acknowledgment will have to wait." Nekuna laughed as she pointed to Penny. The robot was standing idle against the far wall. Winter rushed over and activated her. The few moments that followed as the eyes lit up felt like an eternity to Winter. "Penny, online and combat ready!" She nearly shouted in an innocent voice belying her true capability. "Penny! I need you to come with me, we have work to do. I will explain on the way." Penny wasted no time as the two sprinted for the shuttle. One of Nekuna's associates approached her. "Does that mean we can finally get some sleep?" Her colleague sounded exhausted. The senior scientist couldn't help but laugh at the plea for relief. "It's possible, but I find it highly unlikely." Nekuna slumped into her chair across the way with a sigh. "I think we have earned a long lunch today, though. Penny will deliver, but the short timeline taxed everyone. Rest while you can, we are not in the clear yet."

Soon thereafter, Winter and Penny were in the thick of combat at the dock. Winter was relieved by what she saw. The entirety of the dock had been reclaimed. More soldiers and Hunters continued to land as unified force advanced. The dock initiative was gong better than expected. A chill ran up Winter's spine as she quickly glanced around at her empowered force. "This is too easy...no..." She muttered grabbing at her face in defeat. "Something is definitely peculiar about this whole battle. There is too much coincidence. The only real question then, is, where did the bulk of the horde..." Her voice trailed off as she flagged Neptune and a soldier down. "I want both of you to rally your respective forces and prepare a blitz force." The two looked at her in confusion. "I do not have time to explain. The Grimm are closing in on Beacon! MOVE!" The pair sped off as terror gripped them. Their actions were spurred by the thought of their friends stationed at Beacon being overwhelmed by Grimm.

"What a shame." Winter shook her head as she launched the flare in defeat. The commander approached the nearby Penny to issue a new order. "Penny, please help everyone rout the remaining Grimm." Winter needed to aid Beacon, but knew that covering her bases was just as important. The Grimm had surprised her once already. "Wouldn't we want to remove them, rather than rout them?" Penny asked. Winter shook her head. "These are not ordinary Grimm. It is more likely you would chase them into a new horde. That would lead to more battles and stretch the line even more."

Penny nodded before obliging. Winter watched Penny dismember a pack of beowolves with ease using her stringed blades with mild satisfaction. The commander had been bested by the mindless creatures and needed to rethink her strategy. Winter sat on the steps leading up to the docks while she tried to plan her next move. She absently watched more transport ships continue to land. "It was all going _so_ well!" The Grimm were loosing everywhere, except where it mattered.

The silent Grimm commander could sense Winter's frustration as the swarm drew closer to the academy. A toothy grin spread across the opaque face. It would not stop until Vale was saturated with fear. The human had assumed the Grimm would blindly throw themselves at their enemies. No longer would that be the case.

As the two armies fought, the ground support suffered the greatest proportional loss. The Grimm targeted the craft that resupplied the ground forces with uncanny focus. Huge nevermores would land on top of the ships, as death stalkers sheared the vessels apart from the surface. The cruisers tirelessly lobbed volleys of ammunition at the flying creatures. Morale was high as only a few reports had circulated of cruisers falling from the sky despite many being damaged. The air battle was grand in scale as fireworks lit up parts of the sky. The Grimm were large, and fast, but lacked the ability to shrug the potent attacks. A few unfortunate people were crushed by disintegrating remains as they battle beneath them.

According to initial reports, the vast majority of the strike teams landed safely. The groups that did not survive disrupted the flow of Grimm on their way out. Tai, Oobleck, and Port had made a rough landing near the training halls. "You two alright?" Tai groaned as he staggered to his feet while watching the shuttle soar back to a cruiser to begin another drop. "My uniform is ruined, but other than that I am fine." Port laughed. "I am glad someone can keep a smile on their face in this dark time." Oobleck said while clutching his side. Tai and Port rushed over to him the moment his injury was apparent. He waved them off as he stubbornly righted himself. A small horde of beowolves charged them from behind a pile of rubble while they looked the bespectacled man over, to his disapproval.

"I suggest we make for the docks." Oobleck offered once the trio had dispatched the negligible threat. Port and Tai shook their heads in protest. "That might be the most efficient choice we could make, but it isn't the one I think would be the best use of our abilities." Port contested. "I agree. Atlas stands to gain the most from handling the dock front. That is where most of the soldiers and mechs are to be deployed. Not to mention, they have troops in reserve _just_ to help them seize the docks. Winter can handle it. She strikes me as a tactical mind that would expect us to help out where we are needed." Tai added. Oobleck shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me. Let's show these Grimm what Beacon is made of." Port thumped him on the shoulder with a thunderous laugh as they set their sights on the academy with eager eyes. "I hope the three of them are okay..." Tai muttered as worry began to cloud his mind.

Back at the academy, the perimeter that had been established long ago, and was easily being maintained. The Hunter heavy force had since set out to cleanse the surrounding areas of Grimm clusters. Glynda remained vigilant while overseeing the collective effort from a vantage point. She smiled with pride as the students continued to exceeded her expectations. Despite their battle prowess, it pained her to know that mere children were risking their lives. Unfortunately, in times such as these, that was not a luxury that could be afforded. The scene had simmered when Glynda heard shouting from every direction.

The mysterious creature had gathered a mighty force on the journey to the academy. The commander waited for the best opportunity to unleash it upon the unsuspecting fighters. The Hunters had begun to spread themselves thin as their confidence overcame their sensibilities. The armored figure nodded. Waves of Grimm surged forward like an ocean tide, creating a mild rumble as they advanced upon the unaware combatants.

Team RWBY was the northernmost group as the darkness rapidly approached. Roman and Neo had left with Qrow to shore defenses as per Ruby's order. She knew Qrow would not allow anyone else to travel with the two unknowns. Before they knew what happened, the four were completely surrounded by unusually large and intimidating Grimm. The girls were far from fatigued but had been going through the motions for a few hours and had lost their finesse. As such, the team now stood back to back in surprise. No matter how hard they tried, no ground could be gained. Without warning Yang sprang forward toward an ursa. "Yang!" The three called in unison. "How many of you do we have to kill before you understand you can't win?" She screamed before pummeling the creature.

Yang toppled the ursa with relative ease. She stood above its body catching her breath. "Yang, watch out!" Ruby yelled. While Yang was recuperating, a pair of boarbatusks barreled at her from behind. No one could reach her in time. Yang was knocked to the ground with a hard thud. Her body pulsated yellow as the collision depleted her aura.

Ruby's eyes widened as the surrounding Grimm seemed to feed off the single moment of fear. The commander's eyes flckered. The circle quickly shrunk around them. Yang's team-mates ran toward her, but were blocked by a nevermore that collided with the ground beside the downed Hunter. With a single motion from the massive wings the three girls were buffeted backwards in despair. In a fit of startling speed the avian creature moved to gouge Yang's abdomen with its massive beak.

Ruby say the scene in slow motion as she reached out for her sister from the ground knowing there was nothing she could do as her weapon had landed out off arms reach. Her vision blurred as tears ran down her face. In an instant she recalled words of caution from Yang herself when they were sparring years ago. "What would you do if you were ever disarmed Ruby? How would you protect yourself, or others if you don't know how to fight without your weapon?" Ruby had brushed the warning aside.

"YYYAAAAAANNNGGGG!" She clenched her eyes and fists shut as she yelled. Ruby felt waves of warmth wash over her and travel to her eyes. Seconds later she dropped to the ground, exhausted. When Ruby looked across the landscape, not a single Grimm could be seen. Weiss and Blake had helped Yang to her feet. The three now stood around Ruby, staring in wonder. "Ruby, what was _that_?" Yang asked. Ruby remained silent, unsure of what to say.

The shrouded figure had inched closer while the girls were surrounded. It had sensed the surge of power, and managed to escape the blast radius. The less perceptive host however, did not. The eyes pulsed with fury as the army that had been following it ceased to exist. With an ear-piercing shriek it sprinted toward the distracted girls.

Team RWBY was shocked when they heard the voice. But they were further unsettled by the sheer speed with which the creature approached them. In the blink of an eye it had bridged the gap and was now airborne. It eyed them with intense hatred as it prepared to pulverize its prey with massive fists. Weisses fast action saved the team. Just before the fists struck, a great sword parried the blow. Everyone except Weiss ran to safety while she struggled with the creature. The whole suit of armor stepped out of Weisses glyph and now stood beside her.

The Grimm almost appeared to be shocked. It eyed the white apparition before lunging at its target. Weiss was quick on the draw and once again parried the creature. The attack was a feint. Using the free arm, the figure impaled the knight with a satisfied shriek. Before the apparition completely disappeared, Weiss managed to mar its face. Drops of disintegrating darkness dotted the ground where it stood. It staggered for a moment before lunging at them. "WEISS!" Ruby yelled as she used Crescent Rose to launch herself at the beast. Yang and Blake sped as quickly as they could, but were too far to assist. Ruby managed to split a chunk of torso with her momentum on the downswing. Unfortunately for her, the torso never let go of her weapon. With a burning gaze the creature seized Ruby by the neck. It dislodged her weapon, then hurled her at the ground.

Ruby's body collided with the stoned surface and skipped to a halt. The three readied their weapons as it slowly stepped closer. Blake's voice was shaky. "Yang, take Ruby and get help." Yang looked at her, then at Weiss. Both nodded resolutely. Yang shuddered as she imagined what the creature was going to do to the two of them. "Alright. But you _both_ better come back _alive_." She threatened.

Weiss summoned glyphs leading up to the creature and nodded to Blake. As Blake sped in a straight line Weiss remained in place. The creature tried to meet Blake head on, but was unable to move its feet. Weiss had summoned a glyph beneath each foot and focused her energy on maintaining them. The glyphs fluctuated in color from the charged white, to the depleted black, and back again in rapid succession. Blake believed she had the upper hand while reaching for her weapon. Before Blake had a chance to fire her pistol the creature's arm stretched forward and grabbed her by the neck, just as it had Ruby. "Blake!" Weiss yelled loosing her concentration at the sight. The glyphs failed and the creature held Blake in place as it walked toward her. Before Blake slipped into unconsciousness a sword nearly severed the arm from its body.

Weiss and Blake looked over to see Qrow, Roman, and Neo. "Qrow...Ruby was injured, Yang is taking her to an evac shuttle." Blake rasped while still catching her breath. "Bastard!" Qrow screamed at the creature. "I knew my semblance would bring them suffering." He thought to himself. Qrow once again waged his internal war. The fiery eyes must have sensed the distraction, because it leapt straight for him, leaving a trail of black opaque droplets. Qrow ducked beneath the arm swipe and struck one of the legs. He ran into the same problem Ruby did. Only, he had help.

With the assistance of Weisses glyphs, Blake, Roman, and Neo arrived in time. The creature may have been clad in armor but still possessed the same joint weaknesses humanoids did. Neo spun behind the Grimm and kicked the back of both knees. The armor lessened the effect, but Neo succeeded despite the obstacle. Blake ran up the towering figure and wrapped her tether around the creature's neck before sliding down its back. Roman trained his cane at the figure, waiting for a clear shot. Qrow managed to free his blade, but not before Blake's tether was used against her. The commander used it to slingshot her. As Blake was tossed the tether came loose from the creature's neck.

Roman seized the moment and fired a few rounds, hoping to delay the offensive. With a mighty back swing Neo was hurled off to the side. Qrow and Roman inched backwards, keeping an eye on their injured companions in case they needed to make a move. The Grimm eyed them with furious resignation, and bolted into the distance with a noticeable limp. No one had noticed, but the crowd of smaller Grimm that had been gathering left with it.

Free to tend to the wounded, Blake and Neo were helped back to the field hospital. Ruby's trip to a med ship was postponed as few of the transport ships were still in working condition. The battle seemed to be on hold for the academy fighters as not a single Grimm could be seen. Instead, they gathered around a quickly worsening Ruby. The room was silent as Ruby's gasps were the only sound to be heard. The medics did what they could but needed tools in a proper infirmary.

Jaune knelt next to the ailing leader. "Ruby, just...hang in there. We will get you help soon. Don't give up. Please...I wish I could pay you back for how you helped me." He grabbed her hand as he lost the ability to speak. Jaune hung his head as he silently wept. Qrow stood near the back of the crowd with wide eyes. No matter what he told himself he could not shake the guilt he felt. "This...is just like….back then." The grizzled man thought to himself. "Back when Summer..." Without warning he left the tent.

Jaune wasn't sure how long he had been crying when he heard a weak voice. "...Jaune?" He looked up to see Ruby's eyes begin to open. "Ruby!" He shouted in joy. "Jaune...why are you so bright?" On cue, everyone looked at Jaune. He was glowing white. In addition to the radiating light, his white aura was swirling about him. Where his hands touched Ruby's her weak aura slowly saturated with color and radiated out to the rest of her body. "Jaune! What are you doing?" Nora called in confusion as the oddity continued. "I...don't know. But I think Ruby is..." Curious eyes looked at Ruby as color had returned to her face, and her breathing had stabilized. "Whatever you are doing Jaune, keep doing it!" Yang said as tears welled in her eyes, while grabbing his arm.

This continued until Ruby's aura returned to its usual color and pattern. When Jaune let go of her hand, his breathing was erratic. "Jaune!" Ruby called in her natural voice, eyeing him with concern. "I'll be alright, I just need a minute." Jaune himself briefly flickered white. Between the side effect of the burn balm, and his naturally high aura he was able to replenish his own, quickly. "Well Jaune, I will make you as many pancakes as you can eat. I will even stop Nora from eating them, in your honor." Ren said with a smile. Nora glared at both of them, or at least, she tried to.

While everyone was rejoicing inside the tent, Qrow was still in a state of crisis outside it, unaware of the development. He had not noticed Taiyang approach. "Qrow?" "Ruby has been injured Tai, her friends are in there with her." "Why are you out here when everyone else is inside?" He asked, the concern showing on his face. "You said-" "I know what I said Tai!" Qrow quipped. "You weren't there. You didn't arrive too late." Tai rubbed his chin while motioning to Oobleck and Port. "No, I wasn't. But I know Ruby wouldn't blame you for not being everywhere at once. Neither will I, and neither should you." He patted the shaky man on the shoulder as he walked into the tent. Qrow managed to compose himself. "Tai is...right, as always. I can't keep living in the past if I want to enjoy the present." He heaved a sigh as he stared across the currently safe landscape.

A familiar, calm voice rang in his head. "Qrow, I am glad to see that you have made progress. You are not to blame for what transpired." The man was confused, but thought the voice sounded like someone he knew. "Oz?" He called to the open air. An image of Ozpin's cane appeared inside his head. "Oz! We thought we lost you!" Qrow nearly yelled. "You technically did. The story is complicated Qrow, just know that I _will_ return, but will not look the same." Ozpin informed Qrow of what he had told Glynda. "Gotcha." Qrow replied feeling a smile creep across his face. "Maybe today is a good omen." He thought before joining everyone in the tent.

The slender Grimm recovered in a less trodden part of Beacon. With rage in its eyes, the creature watched the injuries mend themselves. The darkness that veiled its body slowly arced across the wounds. A small pool of weightless darkness continually puddled and disappeared on the ground as time passed. While the recovery continued, the figure had summoned nearby Grimm.

The goal of seizing Beacon had not changed, despite the injury, or the reveal of Ruby's unusual powers. Clearly more caution would need to be taken on its part. For a moment, a fleeting thought occurred to the creature. Perhaps a tactical retreat was advisable. Enough losses had been incurred in this battle. The unique Grimm mulled the idea over as still images passed through its mind. The idea was quickly dismissed, remembering its master's warning at the outset. The commander continued to think as what was left of the available Grimm at Beacon gathered around it. There was a bastion of Grimm that had not been utilized as of yet. Mt. Glenn had radiated with Grimm energy. If the battle was lost here, that would be the only option left. Grimm certainly abounded throughout Vale, but they would be needed for that fight. The creature quietly growled in pain and frustration. The sun was fast approaching. The Grimm preferred to fight at night if at all possible. The commander looked to the brightening sky with disappointment.

The Beacon Defenders were nearing the end of the clean-up effort. Nearly every combatant, from soldier to Hunter had been cycled through combat at least a few times throughout the vicious battle. Eventually the Grimm were pushed away from Beacon proper. The only pockets that remained were in strategic locations where they could bottleneck the Defenders. To top off their exhaustion, the sun was beginning to cast light on the horizon. Teams RWBY, and JNPR were making yet another pass around the academy.

"Gaah. I want to go to _bed_!" Ruby called in frustration. Her companions humored her as they also longed for sleep. Yang spoke next. "Don't worry Ruby, sleep can't be far. The Grimm have been-" The blonde Huntress was interrupted by a familiar scream. The sound was chilling, but seemed to lack effect as the new day dawned in the background. The party turned to face the creature for a second time. "That thing again?" Weiss sighed nonchalantly. "Odd, the Grimm don't have leaders. They seem to have progressed. This creature likely led the last attack, and is responsible for the remnants of the resistance." Blake commented. She gazed at the towering figure, unafraid as she had been the first time. Ruby exclaimed with joy. "So, if we can defeat this baddie, we can call it a night?" Her voice lacked the enthusiasm she was known for as Ruby gathered what was left of her energy.

"That seems like a reasonable assumption at this point." Pyrrha added while brandishing her weapon. "We still need to deal with the advancing army as well." Jaune said while pointing at the noticeably smaller force. "I think JNPR should take point since RWBY has been through so much tonight." Jaune asserted. "I think that is fair." Ren said calmly as he drew his pistols. Ruby moved to protest, but Yang's jab to the ribs told her she was in the minority. She rubbed her side tenderly as they began walking. "Everyone attacks the ribs!"

Moments later Team RWBY had set up position around the armored figure and waited for the advancing tide. "That was nice of you to spare them the hassle, Jaune." Pyrrha said approvingly. "Yeah, but _I_ want to take it easy too." Nora grumbled playfully. "I'm sorry team. I promise that when this is over, we can take a much needed break." Jaune consoled the tired fighters. Pyrrha placed her synthetic hand on his shoulder affectionately. "His sense of service makes me so...warm." Their eyes met. The endearing moment was interrupted when they heard the crashing footsteps of the enraged commander.

With eerie calmness, the team assumed their positions. Jaune and Pyrrha stood in front of Nora, who guarded Ren. As the creature advanced, Jaune and Pyrrha flanked either side with haste. When the Grimm tried to focus sweeping attacks on one, the other would draw focus. Nora rapidly charged forward, gaining speed for a power jump after a tactical delay. Ren did what he had become known for, run in circles and sting his prey will bullets and evade the occasional attack. "Hopefully I don't draw the short straw when we move into Vale." The wounds may have healed, but the figure was still sore and the movements reflected this as it was bested by a group of seasoned students. " _Stay_ down this time!" The eyes flickered as it glanced at the descending weapon. Nora had propelled herself with her grenade launcher and delivered an uppercut with her hammer.

The blow connected, and lifted the shrouded creature before sending it back a few dozen feet. Ren stopped running with an exhausted laugh. "Nora, all you had to do was incapacitate it." She grinned with satisfaction. In their moment of distraction the figure quickly stood, and sprinted into the distance. "Well, I guess that takes care of that." Jaune added. "Come on, let's go help RWBY so we can all get some sleep." Pyrrha offered with a yawn.

By about noon the day after the battle began, the Grimm presence in Beacon was virtually non-existent. The Atlesian patrols made short work of the stragglers while the main force recuperated. After the skirmish at Beacon academy the Defenders filed into grounded Atlesian ships for a moment of rest. Word of victory spread quickly. Winter and Glynda had informed the scattered host of the situation with pride. Beacon was safe, Vale needed some work, but no sign had been seen of the unusual Grimm. After a brief rest the forces would be deployed in Vale to wage the larger scale fight for survival.

Winter had retired to her quarters for her own respite when her scroll vibrated. With fatigue on her face she glanced at it, assuming a patrol of soldiers needed assistance. The message was from Ironwood. "Winter, I find your request to be odd in nature, given your prior statements of priorities. However, as recent events have shown, a standing military force is not how we will win our battles. Therefore, a manageable, response team would better serve Vale's interests while still offering adequate aid. As such, I approval your request to be appointed liaison, and to head the elite unit that will be left in Vale following the Grimm cleansing. Happy hunting." Winter smiled in excitement as she finished reading the message. "Now that Weiss has removed herself from father's grasp we can bond without his interference or influence." Her hopeful thoughts eased her exhausted mind.

Back in Beacon proper Glynda walked the restored halls. She had repaired the academy, and was now searching for less pressing damage to fix. "It will be hard without you Ozpin. Times have changed, and will continue to do so until the balance can be restored." Glynda had been thinking absently as she passed through the building. "That is undoubtedly true. However, I know that between Vale and Mantle, you will succeed." The response shocked Glynda. "Are we going to have conversations in my head now?" A humorous warmth washed over her. "I can almost see you pushing the bridge of your glasses up in annoyance. Yes, until I return, communication with be telepathic in nature. You should also know that I can reach the other two Guardians in the same manner. Before you ask, yes they both have been made aware of the situation. The impact will be felt for years to come, but the battle is not lost, not yet." A sense of dread washed over her. "But I must warn you Glynda, we have not reached the eye of the storm just yet."

The sun was beaming down on this clear day as the small Grimm force inched up the pass to Mt. Glenn. The defeated commander raised a fist in anger at the yellow sphere that nearly blinded them. If the presence that had been sensed at Mt. Glenn was accurate, the strength gained would atone for the embarrassing loss at Beacon. A second failure would cripple the Grimm influence in Vale. The situation was dire, if Grimm could understand such a thing. The journey had begun with only a few small creatures. Now, with Mt. Glenn in sight, the group had swollen to almost resemble the recent horde. A motley of beowolves, boarbatusks, and ursai formed the bulk of the swarm. A few death stalkers skittered across the barren landscape under the shadow of low flying nevermores. The avian creatures stayed close to the ground to reduce the chance of being spotted.

Once the host arrived, the shrouded figure wasted no time assessing the condition of the abandoned settlement. It would do nicely. Now the creature just needed to bide time until a tide could once again be unleashed upon Vale. This time, however, the opponents would have their backs turned, and would still be busy fighting the numerous but unorganized horde. Perhaps one of the most unsettling effects this unique Grimm had on the lesser forms was the contagious capacity to adapt. The more time Grimm spent around this atypical being, the more humanoid they became. As the camp grew, taking refuge in the mountain structures, the first followers began to stagger on two feet.

Back in Beacon aboard one of many Atlesian ships, Qrow and Taiyang were on their way to speak to Ruby. "How do you think she will handle the news?" Taiyang asked, worry saturating his words. Qrow shrugged. "I suppose she will be confused, but will come to terms with it eventually. She has a pure heart Tai. Ruby will use that power to _help_ those in need, as she did before it manifested." Taiyang nodded absently. "I know..." Qrow sighed as Taiyang's voice drifted off. "You know, but are still worried. That is understandable. What you should _remember_ is, although it's her burden to bear she will have all the help she needs… Just as we hoped Summer had." "Qrow..." Tai added in disappointment.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Team RWBY's quarters neared. "I'm just worried I will lose her the way we lost Summer. She had silver eyes too Qrow." Qrow looked Tai over with concern. "You alright Tai? As I recall you were the calm one when you were faced with raising two girls without their mothers knowing they aspired to be Huntresses. Why does Ruby's awakening trouble you?" Taiyang stopped walking as his breathing became more erratic. "I guess my fear is that Ruby will meet the same fate as her mother, now that you have put the image in my head." The door to RWBY's quarters opened, and Ruby smiled when she saw them. "I won't let her, Tai." Qrow thought as they entered the room with a hand on his shoulder. "It won't happen a second time."

Back in Winter's quarters she received a message from Vanaris. The prominent Huntress wanted to meet the figures that saved Beacon. "She wants to discuss the defense of Vale..." Winter mused to herself over a cup of coffee. "Fair enough, the issue was going to come up eventually anyway." Winter scheduled a meeting at Beacon in a few days time. Glynda would attend, as she was in charge of future Hunters. Winter also planned to bring Roman along. His connections had proven valuable just in the short time she had been there. Let alone the help Vanesku, and Lilith would be once they were called on.

"Roman Torchwick… Ironwood had told me to give him and Neo a chance. I'll be damned if that wasn't a dangerous decision, but it paid off." Winter had praised the pair for their contributions during and after the reclamation. She laughed as she recalled the way Roman's eyes widened when she asked him to take charge of his resources in the coming battle. He thought Winter was joking. "Yes indeed, between Glynda, Vanaris, Roman, and I we should have a fighting chance in the days to come. I hope Ironwood is having good luck in Mantle." Her mood darkened as she recalled an excerpt from Ironwood's report. "I hope Vanaris can look past my nationality. For want of reparations the battle may be lost."

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. "Enter." She responded, maintaining her composure. "Greetings, ma'am!" The cheerful reply came. "Hello Penny. What can I do for you?" Penny's face lit up. "I heard from the soldiers that a team will be staying once Vale is deemed safe." Winter frowned, knowing for a fact she had told the individuals it was a secret matter. "That is true." "I want in." Winter's interest had been piqued. "Why?" "I have friends here." Winter sat on the fence when it came to artificial intelligence. She had seen plenty of examples substantiating both claims. What mattered at present, though, was Penny's exceptional abilities, not whether or not she was alive. "Granted. I feel more confident with you on the team already."

Team JNPR's room was aboard a different ship than RWBY's. Eventually the academy would be given the all clear and the students would once again stay in the dorms. Glynda's approval was all that was needed. Ren and Jaune were the only two members present in their room while the defenders idled. Pyrrha and Nora had left without revealing where they were going a few hours earlier. Ren thought they were hiding something as he watched them go, but dismissed it.

Jaune was leaning on the bookcase, staring out the window while Ren sat on his bed meditating. "Hey Ren, what helped you and Nora grow closer?" Ren was so startled he nearly fell off his bed. "Pardon?" "You and Nora. The two of you seem much closer, and more open than when the team was formed." Ren chuckled nervously while he blushed. "I...suppose...it just happened." He suppressed a shudder as he gleefully remembered their adventure while Jaune and Pyrrha were still in the infirmary. "You shouldn't force these things Jaune. All things in due time." Jaune nodded as he looked out the window. "That makes sense." Ren eyed him up and down before speaking again. "Is there something standing between _you_ two?" "I-I don't...think so." "Don't worry, Jaune. Just give it some time. A river does not carve a valley in an afternoon."

Ren and Jaune were startled as their scrolls went off at the same time. It was a mass text sent by Glynda. "All dormitories within Beacon Academy are hereby safe to return too. Please do so as soon as possible. That applies to students from other kingdoms as well." Ren chuckled as he silently read the message. "What's so funny Ren?" Jaune asked, feeling his mood inexplicably lift. "After everything we have been through, what we have seen, it just feels silly to be returning to a dorm."

Back in the rebuilt Beacon Tower, Glynda sat uncomfortably in her new chair. "This still feels weird." She thought looking around at the office she had inherited. "It grows on you." Ozpin's voice called. Glynda looked at the pile of documents on her desk. "I can't believe after everything that has happened in the last few days that approving the incoming freshmen is now my top priority. How time flies..." Her melancholic voice felt small in the empty chamber. "Life goes on. I should know." Came the only reply as she sat in silence. With an affirmative nod she dove into the files.


	9. Developments

Ch 9 Developments

Like a Dog

The ship creaked as it gently swayed from side to side under the dark night sky. Cinder anxiously gazed out across the still water toward the southern isles of Anima from the railing. Dressed in the loose cloak she had stolen on land over her typical garments, the Maiden stood on the vessel's deck alone. A sweet silence hung on the air, much to her satisfaction. Cinder closed her eyes while trying to savor the last shred of freedom. It was only a matter of time before her master exacted punishment for the colossal failure. The sudden flap of wings startled her from the unpleasant thoughts.

In her agitation, Cinder spun around with pillars in both hands. Her surprised turned to annoyance when she saw the bodies. The Maiden had murdered most of the crew, and left their bodies where they fell. She had instructed one of the survivors to toss them overboard. Cinder frowned in disappointment. Cinder smothered the flames when she heard the footsteps coming from the stairs to the crew quarters. "Do me a favor. Before you relieve the helmsman, throw them into the water. Like I asked _before_ the scavengers descended." Cinder said nonchalantly pointing at the unceremonious scattering of bodies. The well-built man was approaching middle age and paused to think about her request. He looked on with empty half closed, eyes.

"I would say _no,_ but then you would just kill me. Then again, once we reach those islands the pair of us will likely die anyway." The sailor sighed while muttering under his breath. Cinder laughed maliciously as the man complied. "That is true, but you can still live the twilight of your life with relative freedom. Unless you would rather I just kill you both now." A single column of fire cast an orange glow on the dim scene while he worked. "Curse you."

Silence once again returned as Cinder made her way to the helmsman. "Miss, I just want you to know there is a special place in the afterlife waiting for you." The helmsman was a young man of average build. He gripped the wheel tightly in anger, but the expression he wore was resignation. "Don't be so naive, kid. Few in this world are innocent. People write their own stories, their own fates. I killed those sailors one at a time, as they lunged at me. Nothing stopped you from jumping into the ocean and swimming to shore, or dying valiantly in an attempt to stop me. I think you wanted a life of adventure, or a helmsman in these treacherous seas would not have been your choice of work. Maybe I will kill both of you, maybe I won't. If I don't, your life will be more interesting than you could have ever imagined."

The man hung his head, he knew the words were true. Cinder called over her shoulder as she made for the captain's quarters. "Besides, every brush with death reminds you of how precious each second in life is. In _my_ case, I am reminded of how much I despise those who have power but do not use it. Figure out what makes you tick, kid." Cinder knew the ship would reach the shores in a few hours. She sat at the captain's desk and stared at the ceiling. "I will survive her wrath. I will not let my journey, my struggle, end here." The splashing of bodies could be heard off to her side. "Took him long enough." She commented with a troubled smile.

Cinder stood next to the helmsman a few hours later in the dead of night when the vessel struck sand. The trio set foot on the beach soon thereafter. The older man heaved a sigh as he gazed at the landscape. The ground was a reddish-brown color throughout. The ground was dotted with pools of black liquid and purple crystals jutting from the ground in erratic clusters. The sky was jet black and shrouded by a haze of clouds, ranging from deep red to bright pink.

His eyes widened as a raspy yell escaped his throat before he collapsed onto the ground face first. His back was still sizzling as parts of his skin crumbled. Cinder lowered her hand and turned to the young helmsman. "Am I next?" He asked. His face showed no trace of fear, or resignation. It simply stared at her, ready for whatever awaited him. She replied without blinking. "That depends." He bowed and gestured for Cinder to take point in place of a response. "It will be painful." She called over her shoulder. The man said nothing as he silently followed her, looking straight ahead, shoulders out.

As Cinder led the way the young man was absently looking around. He stopped for a moment as he saw the surface of a black pool begin to move. A tar covered mass slowly emerged. "Magnificent, isn't it?" The twisted woman said with joy while stepping behind him. "The Grimm come from pools such as this." The creature stepped onto the barren ground while the liquid drained off of it. "A newborn ursa." Cinder said quietly. She motioned for him to follow her.

Many steps later the land began to gradually slope upward. At the crest of the slope stood a black spire. As they climbed, the man noticed that large cliffs seemed to rise from the ground about the spire. Off in the distance the vibrant moon hung, still shedding luminous fragments into the cold sky.

While trying to suppress her overwhelming fear, Cinder opened the massive doors. They swung open smoothly, making no sound until they collided with the walls. In the dead silence the resulting impact echoed down the expansive hallway. "Come along kid. Destiny awaits you." Cinder envied the young man. He was about to be given a new outlook on life while she would have to fight for hers.

Within a large chamber, Salem sat at the head of a deep purple crystal table. The crystals were edged with a much brighter, almost pink color. Her seat at the table, in addition to the desk and chair that sat behind it were also comprised of the brilliant crystals. The remaining chairs at the rectangular table were comprised of massive hewn bones, tied together with rope. Throughout the room, clusters of crystals seemed to grow in a straight line, fanning out from a single focal point. Thin pillars lined the walls that were heavily dominated by cathedral windows. The hazy black and red sky could easily be seen from the table where Salem and her lackeys patiently waited. The entirety of the room was eerily lined with melting candles providing dim light.

Salem was tapping the table with her slender fingers as her burning eyes squinted. The rest of her servants looked around in boredom while she occupied her mind. "Cinder had _clear_ instructions, _all_ the help she would need, _and_ a leg up to steal Amber's powers. She failed to destroy Beacon, and steal the relic. However, she is now the Fall Maiden, and for the time being seems to have slain Ozpin. I must have a chat with the White Fang, as it would seem." Salem was eyeing the doors to the conference room as she idled. "Beacon was reclaimed shortly after the failure, but they won't be able to let their guard down while Vale is still in turmoil. If I were them, removing the White Fang, and unifying the major players would be the first order of business." Salem sighed as she thought on the virus that was supposed to cripple the Atlesian military and destroy its reputation. "How inconvenient that the two strongest kingdoms are now unified."

Salem spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Tyrian, one of her henchmen rose from his chair in frustration. "My lady, how _long_ must we wait for the _dog_ to limp back? Could we not move on with your grand plan in the meantime?" She opened her mouth to rebuke the impatient Faunus, but was late to the draw. "Will you _please_ stop _complaining_ , Tyrian? If our leader wishes for us to wait, then we shall wait." The voice came from a slender, well dressed man with a full mustache. Salem nodded. "Thank you Arthur. Cinder is nearby, Tyrian. I ask that you be patient a while longer."

In his disappointment, the scorpion Faunus looked to the last present member, Hazel, for assistance. The large bearded man remained silent, simply shaking his head. "I assure you Tyrian, once Cinder returns there will be _plenty_ of work that needs doing. Save your energy for the hunt." Despite her remark, Salem herself was beginning to loose her patience. "The ability to peer through the eyes of the Grimm does not help me if my servants cannot carry out my instructions. Or be _on time_ , for that matter."

Cinder stood in front of the door to the chamber where she knew everyone waited for her. She turned to the man before opening the door. "Do not speak." Cinder sighed before opening the last set of doors and stepped forward to meet her fate. Salem stood. "Cinder, it is good to know you are alive, after _all_ this time..." Her brow furrowed. "My apologies, my lady. There were a few complications, and the trip back via boat was slower than I expected." Cinder said softly while looking at the ground. Salem laughed in amusement.

"I see you lost your two assistants, failed to destroy Beacon, was bested by Adam, and returned with a complete stranger." The white haired woman called while leaning on the table. "Yes… my lady." Salem straightened as she contemplated how to proceed. "Well, the news isn't all bad. You did acquire the Fall Maiden's powers, defeat Ozpin, and return alive. Though I must ask, who is this?" The man felt her gaze burn through him as he became the center of attention. "He...is without fear." Cinder called in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow as the attention shifted, even if only temporarily.

"Is that so?" Salem muttered in interest. "Tell me, are you afraid of pain?" The man was unfazed by her icy stare and responded in kind as his empty eyes met hers. "I fear a living death. Nothing else." A grin spread across Salem's face. "That will end, one way or another." Without warning she cast arcing beams of black energy at the man. On contact, the skin blanched, and seemed to absorb the darkness. All at once, his pale skin turned gray, and his veins darkened to a crimson red. Small spikes broke through the surface all across his body. As the blood trickled to the ground, his skin hardened. Salem looked on with delight all the while as the man's expression hardly changed at all.

"I always wanted to see what would happen to a human if they were directly infused with Grimm essence. Apparently they resemble rock, with Grimm protrusions. Does it impact your movement?" Her eyes were glued to her new experiment. He was only able to take a single step. Salem nodded to Hazel who charged at the sailor with unsettling speed, for his size. Hazel's hook had no effect. With a single punch from the man, Hazel was hurled into the far wall. "Hopefully we can improve the speed, but the strength is definitely encouraging." Salem seemed to hope as she looked between the two.

"Alright. Everyone has new assignments. The Maiden and relic within Anima have been found. But until we are ready to make a move, that is beside the point. Tyrian and Arthur, I want you two to oversee Cinder's training that she so desperately needs. Use whatever means and methods to get the job done. Hazel, you will train this new recruit. Beacon will not be ready to intervene for some time, thanks to the White Fang and the present Grimm. Be present for the follow up meeting, I have a low tolerance for tardy arrivals." She wasted no effort trying to hide the glare she gave Cinder. Everyone in attendance bowed before departing, glad they did not bear the lady's disappointment. Salem slumped onto her desk chair before muttering to the empty room. "If I have to hold their hand to get work done, so be it. Apparently, Hazel is the only one that can follow orders." She massaged her temples with spidery fingers in frustration.

Cinder stood in the center of a cylindrical chamber trying to contain her anger. Tyrian and Arthur were having a _great_ time, at Cinder's expense. Arthur pulled a lever, and watched as a pack of beowolves entered the room. "Is this too tough for you Cinder? I don't think Grimm come in any weaker a form." She glared at them as she brandished her bow and skewered every single one in rapid succession.

"That was excellent Cinder. So, how did you loose Emerald and Mercury?" Tyrian asked through a degrading laugh. Arthur pulled another lever before she could respond. This time, three ursai stepped forward. No sooner had the last one hit the ground did she lash out. "Not everyone is given easy assignments, Tyrian. If you had been in my shoes your tail would be mounted on someone's wall!" Tyrian grabbed his tail instinctively. "That was harsh, Cinder. We are just trying to figure out how the star pupil of the lady...fell short."

Cinder eyed Arthur with spite before battling with the death stalker he had released. "That is nothing you need to concern yourself with Arthur. What matters is that I will redeem myself, in the eyes of whom it _matters_." The slender man squinted, but said nothing. "She has a sharp tongue doesn't she, Arthur?" Tyrian giggled. The scientist rolled his eyes. "Sharper than your tail it would seem." He turned to Cinder, while ignoring Tyrian's obscene gestures. "I see the mighty and coddled Cinder Fall has not lost her edge. Salem informed me there were two tests you must pass. The first of which is to defeat Tyrian. I know how to reconnect his tail, for what that is worth. If you pass this one, I will summon you to the final challenge." Tyrian's eyes widened in fear as he looked back at his tail, then at Cinder. His eyes hardened as the fighters assumed their positions.

Arthur leaned against a wall as he prepared for the one sided fight. He knew Tyrian stood no chance, and that was precisely why this was the second to last match. Tyrian made the first move, lunging toward Cinder. She quickly backed up, and shot Tyrian three times on half-draws. The first two missed, but the third found its mark in his left shoulder. Arthur nodded in approval. Tyrian groaned in pain as he broke the shaft off and tossed it to the side. "That hurt."

Cinder shrugged in disinterest as her voice almost regained its lost dignity. "Don't be so slow then." Arthur chuckled silently to himself. Tyrian's face shrunk in rage. His stinger waved behind him in anticipation while he dropped to the ground on hands and feet. He charged Cinder, once more. She drew her bow back and fired. Tyrian darted to the side. She tried, again without success. She discarded the bow, and opened her palms before lobbed fireballs at the advancing opponent.

A few volleys later, Cinder was beginning to worry as her back touched the wall. "Not so smug without your agile weapons or environmental control are you?" Tyrian mocked, standing a few feet away. "If you fought half as well as you talked, Salem might have a reason to value your services." Arthur failed to suppress his laugh. Tyrian turned red in the face and made a blind dash for her. Cinder jumped up the wall and propelled herself over Tyrian. Seizing the moment, she fired three arrows down his back. The Maiden gracefully landed directly behind him. He turned in fear to see the fire in her eyes, and hands. "Oh, silly Tyrian, leaving your weak spot wide open." Before Tyrian could stop her, she grabbed his tail with a flaming hand.

His scream filled the chamber as he howled in pain. Cinder's expression was one of pure malice. When she finally let go of his tail, he fell to the ground. She had won, but was unsatisfied. The bitter woman placed two searing hands on Tyrian's face while pinning him to the ground. "That's enough Cinder!" Arthur shouted above the scream. He grabbed Cinder from behind and tossed her out of the way. Arthur helped Tyrian to his feet and walked him to the infirmary. A maniacal laugh drew his attention behind him. Cinder's wide grin, and open eyes unnerved him. "Has she gone crazy?" He wondered as her laughter seemed to follow him down the hallway.

Cinder leaned against the wall Arthur had thrown her as her eyes followed them. "Silly fools." The Maiden muttered in the lost sultry voice. "I would roast both of you if the lady would let me. The incompetent scorpion at the very least." Her irises flashed amber in the moment of wishful thinking.

On Arthur's walk back from the infirmary, the crashing sounds from the second training room excited him. "It isn't very often that Hazel gets to spar. The first strike is usually the last. Good on him." A few hours later everyone, including the injured Tyrian once again convened in the large chamber.

Salem prepared to speak when Cinder jumped at the chance. "Please, my lady, allow me to redeem myself and rescue Emerald, and Mercury. I will leave a trail of carnage to hinder Beacon's ability to interfere with your plans in the future." Salem was not amused. "What stopped you last time?" The response seemed to crush Cinder. "No. Hazel, Tyrian, and our new friend will have that honor." Salem replied absently.

"You, Cinder, will have to prove to me the resources have not been wasted in your training. Report to the training chamber once more, and fight these two." Salem said pointing toward Hazel. Arthur's brow raised in surprise. "That might be her undoing. Hazel is fast for his size, on top of his strength. The newbie seems like a less powerful but more durable version, given the lack of injuries to Hazel." The robed woman paid him no mind as she gazed at Cinder with burning eyes.

Salem's voice drew everyone's attention as she stressed her statement. "Do not _disappoint_ me Cinder. I allowed you to steal that power, don't think I have no way of extracting it." Cinder shuddered as she recalled siphoning the power from Amber, and the pain it caused her. "Life would have been so much simpler if that drunken fool had not arrived when he did."

The three combatants left for the room, with Tyrian at their tail. Arthur made to follow them when Salem stopped him. "Arthur, I need you to construct a special cell for me. One that can hold a powerful Hunter." He nodded. "Who will supervise the match?" Salem stared blankly at him. "No one. Tyrian will cower somewhere while the fight plays out. The victorious party will return, and the loosing party won't. If Cinder looses, we will put her in stasis until a replacement can be found. If she wins, do whatever you can to save Hazel. The stone man is expendable." Arthur quickly took his leave. Salem looked out a window from her desk as she sighed in frustration. "One too many failures Cinder, do not force my hand. There are other puppets I can use."

After a protracted struggle in the training room the fighters were covered in sweat. Each had their share of injuries, though most were minor. Hazel had cracked a few of Cinder's ribs. Her resulting wheezing comforted him as he glanced at his badly burned legs. The sailor was sprawled on his back. "Who would have thought the Grimm enhancement didn't protect against fire?" Cinder mocked as she stepped closer to Hazel. Blood slowly dripped onto the floor from her chin. Hazel had also gashed her forehead open. "I don't know what happened to you in Vale, Cinder, but I won't loose to you. I have too many plans to die now, have come too far..." Hazel's face raised in pain for an instant while the melancholia in his voice resonated with Cinder.

Cinder's face softened in empathy. "I know what you mean Hazel, I always respected your good nature and resolve to remain true. Malice and spite are a terminal disease, I will make this quick." The Maiden drew back as fire brightened the candle lit room. Hazel nodded. "As will I." Both were in a struggle for their lives and the chance to find their place in the turbulent world. It showed. Cinder cast cones of orange flame in Hazel's direction through gritted teeth. As the flames burned his flesh and hair, Hazel walked through the fire, covering his eyes with his arms. When Hazel reached Cinder, who had been petrified as this hulking figure continued to move closer, he threw a single hook. Cinder flew into the wall with a thud. Both of them collapsed in exhaustion.

Neither would be moving anytime soon. Were it not for Arthur's impeccable sense of timing the two would have died. He glanced at the figure laying on his back. "I'll be damned Cinder." He mumbled before motioning to Tyrian. "These two will be out for a while."

Salem sat at her desk with a frown on her face. "I suppose it's just as well. I can't loose both of them. Hazel surviving a Maiden's powers shows me just how much punishment he can take, and is too reliable to discard regardless. Cinder's raw power is undeniable if she was able to limp into a stalemate. She better not fail me in the future." Salem slowly opened her hand. From the center, a black needle sprouted fourth. Black tendrils rose and began writhing about along the edge of her hand. "Do not force my hand."

Who Are You?

Vacuo, at one point in time was a lush oasis, a paradise envied by many foreigners. Now defiled and depleted, over-industrialized work camps dominated the barren desert. Settlements were sparse across the inhospitable kingdom as suitable resources were scarce. Similar to the other three kingdoms, Vacuo had a governing body. But, the only source of dependable law and order was the Hunter academy, Shade. As such the location of the school sported one of the largest settlements in the nation. The nation's motto typically read "If you can survive here, you are welcome here." As a result, the kingdom became a haven for vagrants, and those ostracized, whatever the reason. Due to the earnest demeanor of the denizens, outsiders, including Faunus, were particularly well received in this kingdom.

The sun was high in the sky, and cast shadows below as people walked around the academy. A prodigy at Shade was practicing her combat technique in the training halls to bide time until her next class. Wielding a mighty naginata, the skilled student excelled at attacks utilizing reach and momentum. Currently, the opposition was a trio of third years. They had foolishly bet money the younger student could not land a single attack. The moment the session began, Saunia had fired a smoke round at their feet. The challengers did not know the shaft of her naginata had a loadable chamber. Despite possessing a huge frame, the girl moved gracefully. In a panic, the party scattered as they attempted to reassess their surroundings. Saunia picked her target as she charged. The human boy used a flail and shield, and had just enough time to prepare for the oncoming attack.

The blow was parried, but just barely. He was slender, and would have stood no chance had his companions not arrived in time. "A broadsword, and tonfas." The sophomore noted with a fluid slide backward to avoid the pincer attack. The two aggressors nearly rendered each other unconscious before realizing what had happened. "These uncoordinated students are clearly _not_ the top of their class. I bet the three of them are going to charge. If they break formation, the two will attempt a simple flank maneuver." The analytical expression was evident on her face to the bystanders. However, none of her prey seemed to notice, much to her amusement.

Saunia remained still, attempting to goad the opposing party into making the first move. It worked. The flail and shield advanced head on, while the other two flanked her. Not waiting for the encirclement to occur, she lunged at the broadsword. Shortly before contact she spun her weapon behind, then overhead and down into a parry. "That parry is likely to be his highlight for the sparring match." She grinned.

Leveraging her momentum and size, the broadsword was cast from its owner's hands. On the, now open downswing, Saunia spun and swept the feet out from under the closest flanker. The third student skidded to a halt in front of her. "Alright, alright! You won, here's-" He began, but was cut off. "-Keep it. It was for the challenge, not the money." Saunia interjected in a calm voice. She stowed her weapon, and placed her hands together before bowing. "Thank you for the opportunity to test my skills. If you will excuse me I have a class to attend." With that, the young, towering student set a brisk pace for the classroom. Everyone that witnessed the bout applauded her, though she paid them no mind.

The class in question was _Advanced Battle Tactics_ , and today was test result day. Saunia took her seat, locked her fingers on the desk, and patiently waited. "Saunia, excellent job as always." The professor complemented. Saunia leaned to the side when he turned so as not to be smacked in the face by his tiger tail. "I know exactly what I missed too..." She muttered, slightly annoyed. "Still, this is a great score." The deep set sapphire eyes glanced at the board when the sound of chalk filled her ears.

Once the class was over, Saunia decided to head for her dorm. With the sun so high in the sky, her room-mates would be out socializing and she could study in peace. Before commencing her studying, the bear Faunus decided to groom her thick body hair. A voice so startled her, that she threw the brush across the room. "I don't mean to interrupt your grooming habits. But I have been waiting to speak with you all day."

Saunia sighed as she retrieved the brush and continued. "There is nothing to discuss. I told you that I wouldn't leave Shade, and my answer has not changed. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Silence followed as she reached for one of the books she needed to study.

"I understand your hesitation, this does not happen to many people. We do not have the luxury of wasting time. Both of us were chosen. We cannot be un-chosen, so there is only one option." A sense of worry ran through her. Saunia tried to study, and speak with this voice at the same time. It wasn't working. The obstruction to her studies was beginning to frustrate her. "Look. Whoever you are, if this is so important, explain the situation to me and be done with it." She continued to outline the chapter titled _Morals and Ethics_. The correlation did not escape her.

"I don't have time to explain the story to you. What you _need_ to know, is that if we do _not_ leave Shade and travel to Beacon the world of Remnant will be in great danger. This is a lot to ask for, but as I said we simply do not have any other choice. I was drawn to you because of the good nature I sensed." The section summary Saunia had reached in her division of attention was titled _For The Greater Good_. Once again she sighed. "Even if I wanted to leave, the trip would be long and there is no guarantee we would arrive in time." Silence once again followed as she searched for the vocabulary terms for the section. Saunia threw her head into the book when she glanced at the first one. It read _altruism_.

"Fine… let me collect a few belongings first and we can head out tomorrow. I don't have any classes then anyway." A wave of appreciation and warmth permeated her body. "Thank you. This is the right choice, you will see. Where you are going, pursuing training to be a Hunter will truly be hands-on."

About noon on the following day, Saunia set out, with more than a few concerns. A few hours into the trip she prodded the voice as the airport came into view. "I get the impression we are going to be spending a lengthy amount of time together. At least explain how you are in my head." The student quickly boarded a shuttle bound for Vale, and took a seat while waiting for the reply. Ozpin tried to skirt the issue. "You...wouldn't understand. I-It would just confuse you." Saunia sighed with a shake of her head. "You are hiding something big..." She muttered while fidgeting with an animal totem bracelet carved from wood tied loosely around the wrist of her toned arm.

Ironwood's Homework

Ironwood heaved a sigh of relief the moment he boarded the cruiser to Mantle. He had many issues to address upon his return, Despite that, he glanced at Beacon with heavy eyes. "I hate to leave matters unfinished..." He placed his hand on the glass window.

The combined forces were a sight to be seen. The Hunters, though few in number were renowned for their skill. The Atlesian military now stood tall and proud having been bolstered by fresh troops. "Winter knows how to lead soldiers, and Glynda is adamant she can manage the Hunters. The matter is out of my hands now." The general muttered to himself before drinking a few cups of coffee in the mess hall.

A few hours later Ironwood was standing in front of the doors to his room. Fatigue bore down upon him in his hesitation. He shook it off while stumbling to his terminal. "There are a few matters of business I can close before I call it a night." The general resolved before rubbing his eyes. He drafted a letter for Nekuna's fantastic work on restoring Penny in the limited time she was given. "I will review it tomorrow." Ironwood muttered as he skimmed through his messages and reminders. "Most of this can wait until tomorrow, when I have the energy to be civil and fair. Except for this..."

He squinted to make sure he was reading the message correctly. "Winter requesting to stay in Beacon, as a liaison? Odd, but a smaller elite force would serve Beacon better given the opinion of standing forces." The general could barely keep his eyes open while he penned an approval letter. "Now it is time to sleep." Ironwood thought, struggling to the bottom bunk. "I hope leaving was not a mistake. Beacon should be a relatively easy win, but Vale will require more than bodies." Even as sleep slowly took him, then general was imaging battle tactics.

Early the next morning the cruiser landed close to Atlas academy. Ironwood had nearly forgot to don cold weather garb in his excitement. "I was just starting to enjoy the balmy weather in Beacon." The general and headmaster was greeted by a plethora of dignitaries before his feet touched the ground. The small crowd stayed close to his heel as he tried escape to his office within the academy. Questions of economics, the depletion of the military forces, the chaos in Vale, and many others. Ironwood did the best he could to assure them the issues would be addressed in time.

Having finally distanced himself from the displeased officer dwellers he was once again breathing easy. "Clearly I have more to do than I thought." Ironwood said to the empty office while he walked to the desk. Once again the general reached for the glass that had so often stood on his desk. "Bah, I'll function better for longer with coffee anyway." A few minutes later with a cup of coffee in his hands Ironwood pondered the tribulations of Atlas, and Mantle at large.

"I don't have the time to worry about Vale and everything else at the same time. Winter is on her own, unless something catastrophic goes wrong..." He began. "Perish the thought." A familiar voice responded. Ironwood nearly spat his coffee during the jarring experience. "Ozpin! Could you find a way to announce your presence?" The disembodied voice was silent. "Vale will be fine, worry about Mantle and Atlas." Ozpin replied at length before seeming to fade from Ironwood's mind. The general shook his head in both guilt and relief. "I just had a lot on my mind was all… Anyway, immediate concerns first."

The time he spent with Roman impacted his outlook on life, even now. Minutes later the general began touring the industrial centers. The goal was to assuage the concerns of the working class as best he could. The economy needed to remain in motion if the nation was to survive the rough times ahead. He paid particular attention to the Faunus staffed facilities. Ironwood resolved to aggressively combat the prejudice they faced. In times such as these, every win, no matter how small was a victory. He was impressed by the data he had gathered. A few patrols of soldiers eased the troubled minds of the vast majority in the working class. Fear of White Fang attacks was flamed by news of their activity in Vale. By advocating Faunus equality he lessened their discontent all the while.

The surge in domestic need for troops would be another problem entirely. Ironwood contacted the recruitment centers and pushed pro-Faunus advertisements. He forwarded photographic examples of Human-Faunus cooperation he had obtained while in Beacon to substantiate the message. The increase in total deployed soldiers and related costs including gear and network support demanded more funding. After having to dispatch most of Atlases military to Vale, available funding and troops were low. To remedy this, Ironwood would have to petition to raise tariffs.

The general rubbed his chin in thought. "The profit margin that Jacques maintains may have to shrink for the sake of the nation. Between empowering Faunus, whom he regularly abuses in the dust industry, and directly reducing his profit margin I can guarantee his future obstinacy." Ironwood crossed his fingers as he left the finance department in the city of Atlas.

The time began slipping through Ironwood's fingers as he watched the sun continue to rise. "I thought I left the race to Winter." He muttered as he finished another cup of coffee at his desk. "The next order of business might as well be how to deal with the White Fang. Their activity is erratic, but certainly documented in Atlas." The general thought as he browsed through recent events in the region. "Just remember to not be heavy-handed. Most of the White Fang, even the zealous members, were wronged at one time or another. Their misfortune, pain, and contempt has been used against them and us." Ironwood could feel the nagging thoughts of Ozpin, pleading to not, in the wise soul's eyes, make a bad matter worse.

The general nodded to the empty room. "The pure advocates have my sympathies. I remember when the _entirety_ of the White Fang was peaceable. The matter has gone too far as humans continue to turn a blind eye. The burden is as much ours as theirs. But make no mistake, I can't help the Faunus or the White Fang if they won't let me. The bridge must be built from both sides of the river, and we have to meet in the middle. Not every Faunus will take that chance. Ozpin, I will not brush the issue aside, but the resolution will be slow going." Ozpin's gratitude calmed Ironwood's bustling mind. "Don't overexert yourself general. We cannot afford to loose another headmaster."

Later in the day, when the sun had reached its peak, Ironwood began receiving feedback. "That was fast." He laughed while reading a strongly worded message from Jacques. Within the hour Ironwood stood in front of the major business owners in Atlas. Jacques had gathered them to inform the boat rocker, as he had labeled Ironwood in the message, just how upset the congregation was.

The general was blunt in his explanation. "The rumors you have heard are true. The tariffs have been increased, and created in a few markets that previously had none. I regret to inform the assembly that unless a vast sum of money or stream of revenue can be supplied, the cost is a necessity."

Jacques furrowed his brow before standing. "Why not pull social funding for the dregs of society? Mantle in particular is a city worth next to _nothing_ as it stands." He gestured to the whole body of the assembly. "These are hardworking, successful individuals that deserve better treatment." Ironwood could feel the frustration building as Jacques dismissed the suffering of others and focused on money.

"This might be hard for a cutthroat monopoly like the SDC to understand, Jacques, but the security of _more_ than just Atlas is at risk. The sum of money pulled from social programs would be insufficient, even if that were an option. Not to mention the backlash it would create among those counting on the support. Vale is fighting for its survival, Mistral might not be too far behind. What is more important, money or lives?" The general's response seemed to wake some of the less arrogant from their stupor. This fact did not escape Jacques. "Are you all daft? The quality of our lives is at stake here, what do those poor wretches matter?"

Ironwood assumed control of the discussion the moment Jacques finished speaking. Roman's impact was most distinguishable in Ironwood's dealings with the aristocracy. "The bottom line is we won't be safe forever. The sprawling mansions you live in will be swallowed by the sea of Grimm if the tide reaches Atlas. No other kingdom would offer support, because we might very well be the last nation left." Ironwood gripped the podium he stood behind. "Right now, we have a chance. The Grimm are in check. If I have to declare martial law to get the job done, I will. The fate of Remnant will not be sacrificed for a _checkbook!_ " With his closing remark the general stormed out of the building, with his head up and shoulders out. Jacques was the only one not shaken by the prospect of martial law, being too caught up in his own inflated ego to give it any thought. "The nerve!" He muttered as the group filed out.

Once again back at his office, Ironwood downed another cup of coffee. "To think I have been paying all that money the whole time. This stuff is cheap and effective." A sense of reminiscence passed through Ironwood. "I remember the first time I tried coffee too, James." The general laughed before continuing his work with a lasting smile.

The general let his chin rest upon a fist as he summarized his research. "As it seems, the identity of three of the four Maidens are unknown. Furthermore we do not have a location on any of them, including Cinder." Ironwood stopped to take a sip of coffee as he skimmed through a supposed sighting of the Spring Maiden in Mistral. "Yes, the situation is grim, but we could be worse off than we are." Ozpin offered. Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?" Ironwood sensed genuine hope. "Because. Of the four relics, we _know_ at least two of them are safe. The third in Shade, is most likely safe. The only one in question is in Haven."

Ironwood nodded in place of responding. He had not thought much on the relics. They were powerful, and well secured, the shrewd man knew that much. "I never put much stock in Leo. For a lion he leaves a great deal to be desired." Humorous warmth washed over Ironwood. "True. Of all my supposedly _trusted_ and _reliable_ colleagues and subordinates, he has never been my favorite. What bothers me, though, is that even before the disaster at Beacon his communications were infrequent and rushed." Ironwood scoffed. "That sounds incredibly suspicious, given recent events."

A feeling of pride nearly overwhelmed the general. "It looks bad, I know. But before Cinder defeated me, I had become increasingly confident in the Hunters in Beacon and Vale at large. I'm sure Glynda, now that she can breathe easily, has arrived at the same conclusion you did. I'll admit we are behind in the race, James. Salem has a leg, if not two, above us. We cannot tarry much longer." Ironwood lurched forward as an immense cloud of doubt and fear winded him.

"Calm yourself Ozpin, once Glynda and Winter are ready they will make a move. The two of them do not disappoint. Acquiring Roman, if you have been keeping track, also increases our odds. Beacon is likely to be reclaimed by now, and the White Fang will be declawed in a short while. After that, a party could be spared to combat Salem in her race to acquire the Maidens and relics. All the while, Vale will be in good hands." The warmth of gratitude was Ozpin's last action.

Once again alone with his thoughts, Ironwood decided to read up on other world events. "Menagerie is likely to be a hot-spot of action as the Faunus and White Fang continue to struggle against one another, humanity, and the Grimm. Vacuo has been rather unresponsive while Vale has suffered, as has Mistral. We haven't the time to chastise them, not yet anyway." Ironwood sighed in exhaustion as he rubbed his eyes.

He must have zoned out, as the vibration from his scroll caused him to jump. " _The Status of Beacon, Atlesian Forces, and Vale: Unabridged_ " Ironwood read quietly with a shudder. A few short moments later with two cups of coffee beside him, Ironwood braced himself. The report was more hopeful than he had anticipated. Only a few Hunter casualties, including Cardin and his team. "I bet Glynda just shook her head when she received that report. At least the factory survived." He thought before continuing. Atlesian casualties were much lower than projections estimated.

"Roman and Neo came through. Good on them. I bet he was surprised to be put in charge of his resources." The general laughed. He expected the assignment of Glynda and Vanaris to their positions. "I see she jumped at keeping Penny. Fair enough. I don't see a problem with any of the Atlesian students remaining there either." Ironwood typed a quick congratulatory message with his approval for the Atlesian trainees. "Things are looking up at last. Hopefully the bizarre Grimm does not pose too big a problem for them. Facing Grimm from a second front would be a sharp thorn in their side."

Later in the day, when the sun had sunk, Ironwood flew to Mantle city. He had a request to make of the denizens. The general was hesitant to resort to this act, but saw no other choice to rapidly fill the ranks. There, standing in the city hall, Ironwood explained his plan to the leading official. "A draft, you say? Is that really necessary?" The slender woman asked in surprise. "Unfortunately. We are experiencing a shortage of soldiers, money, and supplies. I know Mantle is in no condition to provide any substantial amount of the latter two." The woman nodded in resignation with a frown. "But we do have far too many idling bodies since the loss of industry..."

Ironwood sighed. "Correct. I am prepared to offer incentives to sweeten the bitter deal. Doubly so for Faunus, as we are also attempting to improve Human-Faunus relations. A higher representation in the army will hopefully facilitate that endeavor. Furthermore, I am prepared to keep track of how many people, as a whole from Mantle, enlist. For every soldier, money will be appropriated to the city. So long as the city shows positive progress, the flow will continue."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "You would do that for this broken city?" The general nodded assuredly. "The nation is comprised of many layers, the better each level functions, the stronger we are." The woman smiled as hope once again filled her down-turned eyes. "Don't you worry, I will see to it from start to finish." The general bowed before departing.

As the day drew to a close Ironwood could feel the pressure continuing to lift. "Maybe I am just adjusting to the ever present stress, but the knot appears to be growing smaller." The tired man was about to call it a night when he noticed the volume of unread messages he had received in a matter of hours. "Complaints of the rapid growth of Faunus in the military, disapproval of budget increases and planned assistance of Mantle city. One guess as to where those came from." Ironwood deleted the spiteful messages before collapsing onto his bed. An epiphany struck him before he closed his eyes. "Is the way I now see Jacques the way Roman saw me?"

Lilith's Due

In simple terms, the assembly was a body of elected individuals that functioned as both the legislative body and executive power in Vale. The judicial power was managed in local, separately appointed circuit courts.

As with other nations, a police force existed in Vale to handle minor issues within small areas. One of the biggest differences between Vale, and other nations, was the lack of a standing military force or any specialized organizations of the sort. The Hunters in this kingdom filled the void. Vale's crime rate was comparatively low for transparent reasons. As such, the quantity of Hunters was larger than Vale's neighboring kingdoms. Consequently, the Hunters conducted themselves with a lax fist. Given their list of obligations, even the less skilled Hunters were revered and given a wide berth. Don't start trouble, and there won't be trouble.

About a day after Beacon was reclaimed by the allied forces, Lilith stood in front of the assembly. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she worried about how she was going to present her case. Once the noise died down Lilith made her request.

"Good people of the assembly, there is a situation requiring immediate action. The kingdom has a lengthy battle ahead of it. I humbly request that the assembly back the ever vigilant Hunters and their allies in the coming weeks as they fight for our safety. Public support, and a modest sum of funds is all they ask."

A few mutters were the only sound for a time. Lilith was beginning to think she had made a mistake in agreeing to keep the gathering in the dark. Assuming the cause was worth advocating from the start. "I could have survived his blackmail. But it definitely would have set me back." The speaker was conflicted as everyone remained seated.

A single elderly man rose to question her. "Can you provide a better explanation of what this struggle is? Endorsing an unknown issue is like writing a blank check. I for one, need more assurance than, _the Hunters have it handled but need money and our bureaucratic support_." Lilith nodded respectfully while she pieced an evasive response together. "The details of the issue are not altogether known. If the assembly wishes to speak with a few members, I am sure that could be arranged. For the moment, the battle is under control. The aid is forward preparation."

A middle aged woman rose next. "The matter still sounds suspicious, but as it stands could be arranged. I have a question before we deliberate, however. Is the opponent of our brave and noble Hunters, the Grimm? Furthermore, is the...response team not comprised of other forces? Atlesian ships have been in Beacon airspace for at least a week. Atlas may be abrasive, but is not heartless."

Lilith had hoped no one would catch on. "You are correct. The brave Hunters are in fact fighting a persistent and stubborn force of Grimm. What we are facing is too great to become caught up in _how_ we procure aid. The Atlesians, among other sources of power are in fact assisting in the matter. Atlesian sentiment has improved immensely since the ancient war. If the common-folk find reason to panic, domestic activity will feel the impact. Surely the _opinion_ of a savior pales in comparison to the fact that a savior _exists_ to begin with. I shall ask once more. Publicly endorse the effort, provide financial support, and leave the rest to the brave souls fighting in the trenches. Or don't, and watch the kingdom slowly fall into ruin as the precarious situation continues to degrade."

Once more, low voices created a soft cacophony as they bickered amongst themselves. Lilith was preparing for the refusal of her motion when a voice cut through the chatter. "Do you have faith in the matter as it stands, Lilith? _Opportunism_ explains _you_ in a nutshell. Would _you_ throw weight into this if you were sitting here?"

That is an excellent question. "For the record, my opinion is overshadowed by the severity. However, I have been kept appraised of recent developments, and am hopeful. There are a few acquisitions slated to occur. Also, the White Fang presence is to be contained moving forward." The mood lifted for the first time. The White Fang had been a thorn in domestic affairs since before the organization turned Forever Fall into a makeshift base.

The elderly man that first addressed Lilith rose a second time. "I move that we vote on the issue. For, we do as you ask, and Nay, we discard the motion." Lilith was hesitant to accept such a volatile means to resolve the matter, but had little choice. "Acceptable." She said flatly. "All those in favor, raise your left hand." Lilith gazed across the assembly. "If this does not pass, blackmail will be the least of my worries." She muttered to herself while hands rose, fell, and wavered. When movement ceased, the tally was taken.

"It appears that just over half the assembly is prepared to endorse your request." The elderly man stated. Lilith bowed while trying to hold back the tears of relief. The woman turned to take her leave when a voice stopped her. "Give our regards to Roman, would you?" A chill ran up her spine as she acknowledged with a sidelong nod. "Can we be sure Roman isn't the king of Vale?" She whispered.

Back at Lilith's mansion, the sun had begun to sink. The exhausted woman poured herself a tall glass of the first thing she could find. "Good luck Roman, I fold. Hopefully your hand still has a few cards to play. It's been fun, cheers." Lilith downed her drink, and poured another. The process repeated until the room began to spin. "Here's to weathering the storm."

Vanesku's Promise

Winter sat in her officer aboard an Atlesian vessel as she organized her to-do list. "Beacon has only just been reclaimed, but we cannot stop to rest. A proper ceremony for the dead will have to wait until immediate threats have been removed. The White Fang will likely attack soon and must be handled, Vanesku's operation must be drafted, Vanaris must be consulted… Then, we can begin the fight for Vale, if all goes half as well as it should. In addition to finding the people to spare to investigate Haven." The commander was muttering to herself when a knock came at her door. "Enter." She called in surprise.

Roman Torchwick was not the person she expected to see. "Pardon me Ma'am, but I believe we should enlist Vanesku before too long. Her aid will be indispensable." Winter couldn't agree more. "Alright, notify me the moment you are ready and we shall make a quick trip over to her hideaway. Roman was pleased that Winter was heeding his advice. The last thing he wanted to worry about while fighting the Grimm abroad was too make a pit stop. "One thing before we go, then. Vanesku...can be difficult to work with. Ironwood nearly lost his patience." Winter nodded before standing. "Fear not Roman, I am well aware of my lack of experience in dealings with scu-, I mean, entrepreneurs." She would have to pay close attention to her disposition in the coming days.

Mere minutes later the pair was soaring through the sky to the southern reaches of Vale to meet with Vanesku. As with his tour with Ironwood, Roman was on his game. "She will be waiting at the gate for us. Pleasantries won't take long." Winter complemented him on his forethought and shrewd mind. "I can see why Ironwood hoped he would come through. An asset indeed." She mused as the forest coordinates approached. Winter was curious about the help the two were about to acquire.

"How would you describe the help we are about to acquire?" Roman replied at length. "Extremely valuable, in a nutshell. Her operation is reliable and undertakes a variety of missions. Strictly in terms of combat ability her crew leaves a bit to be desired. However, they are well versed. It is likely she employs demolition experts, masters of stealth, guerrilla warfare, and trap-making just to scratch the surface. All of whom are proficient in outright combat."

True to her word, Vanesku and her elite soldiers awaited them. Though small in number, her operation was well known for its versatility, and performance. She made sure of it. The Bullhead touched down a few strides from the group. Vanesku jeered at the unlikely duo as they approached. "I'm surprised, Roman. Springing that many criminals in the time-span you did was impressive. Not to mention, Beacon probably cost the Atlesians a few lives and expensive toys. Eh, Winter?"

Winter had too much on her mind to give the sharp remark much thought. "Sure. Shedding blood is part of the job. Tell me, what is it like to watch countrymen die around you from the comfort of a base?" Roman ducked his head to hide his grin.

Vanesku narrowed her eyes. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to get underway." The voice sounded bitter, much to Winter's delight. Roman spoke before the well-armored party could board the shuttle. "I appreciate your elite soldiers, but we have an additional request. Send some of the less seasoned fighters you had planned on keeping here, to defend the residential countryside. The more settlements we loose, the worse this will go." Vanesku frowned, but complied with a gesture to a nearby soldier.

While the three talked, four more shuttles arrived. With Vanesku recruited the cramped shuttles returned to Beacon. Roman leaned in to whisper to Winter so as not alert the foreign forces on the shuttle. "I advise we give them restricted access of one of your ships. We cannot work together if we are expecting a stab in the back, on either side." Winter sighed. She did not like that idea, but knew the force would need lodging of some fashion. "Your ships have excellent surveillance, do they not?" Roman was concise. Winter appreciated that, but couldn't resist hassling him.

"They do indeed. I recall Ironwood's humorous note in his report mentioning your stay aboard the prison ship. You carry some intimate conversations with yourself when no one is looking. An added bonus, was hearing about the foreplay before you hopped in the escape pod. Quite steamy." Roman stuttered as his face turned red. "That….was...on...camera?" She nodded with a wide smile.

Roman recalled the fledgling affection warmly. "A-Anyway, they should have their own ship, and it would behoove us to keep them at a safe distance when Vanaris is called to Beacon. She might come around, but walking into a group of Underworld criminals would not be a good first step." "Noted."

To their surprise, a member of the White Fang was under heavy guard outside of an Atlesian cruiser when they returned. Roman made sure Vanesku was given restricted access to a single ship while Winter went to address the member. "This feels wrong." The commander thought. "He looks too...confident." The member must have had keen hearing, for he turned to meet her. "Greetings from the White Fang, Atlesian. I come bearing an offer from Adam." Winter bowed respectfully. "I don't like this at all." She muttered with narrowed eyes.


	10. The White Fang Roars

Ch 10 The White Fang Roars

The Hunt

Among Winter's many concerns after she returned to her quarters was the White Fang defector. The day was still young as the soldiers and Hunters mopped the Grimm up after their victory at Beacon. Winter still couldn't believe one of her officers had turned his back on them. She was livid. As the commander sifted through the data pads on her desk, she noticed the report on the soldiers sitting in the brig.

Winter sighed, and her anger went with it. "Alright, I can't condone his actions, but I can understand his motive. Being publicly shunned by my comrades would certainly vex me. He bled next to some of those bystanders." The commander leaned back in her chair with sadness in her eyes. "He had a bright life ahead of him. Worse yet, the event was just the final straw. Despite being officers, they were all shunned, it was discussed in hushed voices the entire trip. What does the whole ordeal say about me? I let my personal bias blind me to a person's suffering. Now we are down an officer, a competent one at that." The frustrated commander heaved a cathartic sigh before diving into another pad. "If I have time to pity myself, then I am not busy enough." She muttered.

About the time Beacon was being reclaimed, Adam sat in his tent within Forever Fall wearing a frown on his face. He reached for the prosthetics on his now scarred head. Despite having replacements created by the doctor, the White Fang commander still felt insecure about them. A rustle outside his tent startled him. "Sir! Scouts reported in on the battle for Beacon." Adam leaned forward on his bed with anticipation. "Well, out with it!"

The messenger nodded with hesitation. "Beacon was reclaimed...with minimal casualties." Adam scowled. "And the factory, were we able to raid it?" The messenger took a step backward before answering. "N-No, sir. Apparently Beacon stationed Hunters and soldiers there. The force we dispatched was insufficient." The timid individual quickly added to his remark when he saw the building rage on Adam's face. " _But_ I was told the Hunter team was killed along with a healthy amount of the Atlesian soldiers." Adam was exasperated. He was beginning to feel that his battle in Vale was hopeless.

"WHAT OF IT? He roared while jumping to his feet. "The weapons were _not_ seized, and Beacon is no longer in turmoil! If our plan fails we are done in Vale. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Before the shocked member could respond, Adam waved him out of the tent. In his seething rage the White Fang commander looked to his prisoners in malice.

Mercury and Emerald looked the part of prisoners. Their clothes had long since been blemished and were ripped nearly to shreds. Their bodies were covered in dirt as they were rarely permitted to leave the confining cage, even to bathe. Their spartan diet left them in a constant state of fatigue. Their empty eyes watched Adam fume. Neither flinched in the slightest as he rummaged through the chest under the table. Mercury leaned in to whisper to Emerald in hoarse voice. "How many lashings this time?" Emerald shrugged her shoulders apathetically. "Don't know, don't care. The more I think about it, the worse it feels."

Adam stepped out of his tent with sweat dripping down his face. He was short of breath, but had calmed down enough to think and walk at the same time. The morning sun felt great while he traveled through the forest. "The ambush and sneak attack are as prepared as they could possibly be. If they fail we are done in Vale. The White Fang has no other option, lost too many battles. We will, no, must succeed. I will _not_ return to Sienna empty handed." Adam balled his fists. Even now the failures haunted him. "I will redeem the Fang!"

The commander returned to his tent, and was confused when he saw the Atlesian uniform. A crowd of White Fang soldiers had gathered around the Atlesian. A figure stood next to him. He called to Adam. "Sir, we found another lost brother. This one has valuable information on Atlesian strategies." Adam's eyes widened in joy as he rushed over. "Information like that will go a long way. Help us overcome the Humans!" The officer was beginning to regret this decision, but was already one foot deep.

Within the hour the defector sat in his own tent. He had left Beacon in a fury, but knew the moment he saw the look in Emerald and Mercury's face that he did not have the stomach to serve Adam. "That brutality…it really is just a circle...I fucked up." The man hung his head in disappointment. He was surrounded by more Faunus than he had ever been. Yet, the man felt more isolated than his time in the human dominated military.

Adam felt anxious in the silence of his tent while the sun continued to rise. There was no doubt in his mind that the White Fang in Vale would loose if these two plans fell through. The defector's insight into Atlesian tactics was helpful, but lacked the potency Adam had hoped it would. "Do or die. If we wait much longer we will suffer a slow death as Vale is torn apart by the Grimm."

Adam instinctively reached for his chokuto when he heard the rapidly approaching footsteps from outside his tent. A sweaty Kinara spoke so quickly he hardly understood her message. "Adam! The Grimm ambushed our patrols just outside the forest. The creatures seem to be waiting at the perimeter. My guess would be that they have a primitive means to assess strength." Adam clenched the handle of his sword. His voice was surprisingly calm, bearing a hint of blind faith. "We have run out of time then. Dispatch a messenger to Beacon with our offer to ransom these two." Kinara nodded before carrying out her orders.

Adam broke into a cold sweat after she left. He could only imagine what else the Grimm would do as the fighting intensified. "Attacking patrols? That sounds too organized for Grimm. And lying in wait to begin with? That is not a good sign for any of the Grimm's enemies." Laughter cut through his thoughts. He was genuinely surprised by the source as he turned.

"Judgment day is coming Adam." Mercury said through a broken voice. The man shrunk when Adam stood. "Is that so? What would you expendable worms know of the Grimm?" Emerald rolled her eyes as she glanced at the two men before speaking. "We know that the Grimm are capable of more than people think. You haven't seen the spawning grounds. Grimm can form just about anywhere in the world. The creatures are birthed by concentrations of the sentiments that attract them. However, there is also a place where they spawn in droves regardless of the sentiment." Adam took a step back in surprise. " _She_ will see to your destruction." Mercury added through a grin. Adam shuddered as he left his tent.

"Bah. What do those children know? Triumph is best case scenario, but if Chainsaw looses, to the Schnees I can still spin it. Kinara is the only one I would hate to loose." Adam looked up to the open blue sky. "At any rate, it has begun."

The Screen

While the sun rest high in the sky, the White Fang messenger was escorted into a conference room aboard an Atlesian ship. The whole vessel was under heavy security. Winter also increased patrols throughout Beacon, just in case. There was a distinct lack of guards within the room, given the capabilities of everyone else present with the messenger. Winter, Glynda, Qrow, Roman, and Blake eyed the member suspiciously from their scattered positions inside the room.

"Pardon the security, but we are in a state of war with the Grimm." Winter began flatly. She gazed at the white and black uniform with unblinking eyes. "No no, the measures are reasonable given the circumstances. Hopefully I can...assuage the distrust of the White Fang. Adam wishes to make amends for our part in Cinder's plans. That was beneficial for no one, not even her, given the results." A quick glance around the room made the man shiver instinctively. "Those icy eyes are not convinced in the slightest." He thought.

Blake was even more skeptical, given her intimate knowledge of the White Fang, and Adam. "What is Adam playing at? The White Fang in Vale has faced loss after loss. The...fool doesn't see that he is running this chapter into the ground. Not that sacrificing a few lives is beneath him." Her frantic attempts to piece the puzzle together were interrupted by the confident Faunus. "We were responsible for _some_ of this mess, but I assure you Blake, Adam means well." He had watched the former member closely, knowing she would be his saving grace or the executioner.

Winter spoke next, commenting on the unconvincing statement. "We have more intel than you think." The messenger's eyes flashed open in terror. "The White Fang was confirmed as the aggressor at the munitions factory. Despite the cloaks and shrouds the offenders wore, a few bodies were cross referenced." The man shrank back in defeat. His recovery was remarkable, given the state of affairs. "Alright then, let's not sugar coat this. In short, Adam captured Emerald and Mercury when Cinder tried to take revenge for his retreat from her plan." Everyone in the room leaned forward with bated breath. Their interest had been piqued. "Go on." Winter called with mild curiosity in her voice.

For the first time since his arrival at Beacon, the man felt truly hopeful. "Adam is willing to trade the prisoners, at a location of his choosing, in exchange for a non-aggression truce. The Grimm have harassed us just as they have you, and Adam wishes to save as many lives as possible. Faunus and _Human_." Blake rolled her eyes at the request and immediately looked to Winter. The commander nodded. "Why are those two worth anything to us?"

Glynda felt her body tense the moment the offer was extended. She had lost a good friend, many students and colleagues the first night of the chaos. The headmistress was not about to let the opportunity to learn intimate knowledge about Cinder pass her by." Before anyone else could speak she coughed to draw Winter's attention. "If you will excuse us for just a moment." The commander said with narrowed eyes before humoring Glynda.

Outside the room, Glynda offered her opinion on the matter. "Winter, we shouldn't write this off." The Atlesian was no stranger to negotiations and the auxiliary use of seemingly unbeneficial terms. However she could not find the value in this, for Beacon at any rate. She sighed before trying to reason with the visibly shaken headmistress. "Glynda, you know this is a trap, right?" The elderly woman pushed the bridge of her glasses up in annoyance. "Of course I do! That is beside the point. Cinder was poised to destroy Beacon, and undermine the Atlesian army, on top of what she succeeded in doing. Anything we could learn about her and how she pulled the whole masterpiece off would be immensely helpful."

Winter tapped her chin as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "That...is a fair point. _But_ are you willing to risk the trap Adam is undoubtedly laying down? And do you know for sure that Emerald and Mercury will just answer all of your questions?"

Glynda frowned. She couldn't be sure about either of those issues. "Alright Winter, you have me. I don't know what Adam has planned, or how much those two will tell us. But, I do know that if we can ride out whatever he has in store for us it will cripple what is left of his power in Vale. His influence all across Remnant would come crashing down as well. As for Emerald and Mercury, if what Blake says about Adam's spite and malice is true, the pair is miserable. Cinder's lackeys don't have to be my friend to selectively educate us on matters. Even a half truth is better than no truth, is it not? We have enough on our plate. I say even it flops, the White Fang will no longer trouble us. That peace of mind will be worth its weight when open war is declared on the Grimm throughout Vale."

Winter was still hesitant to accept such precarious terms, but, like Glynda, knew that something had to be done about the White Fang. Better to deal with them now, then be expecting a stab in the back in the future. "I say the four of us put the matter to a vote, Glynda. Blake will be the tie breaker." Glynda nodded. "That is reasonable, Roman and Qrow are likely whispering to each other while Blake watches the messenger anyway. Why were they here again?"

Winter laughed before replying. "Qrow, because he would have just spied on us anyway. Roman, because of his experience with underhanded deals and shrewd intuition." The two women entered the room. Without a cue, Roman and Qrow approached them. "A vote?" Qrow inquired with knowing eyes. "Indeed." Winter said. Roman shook his head before speaking in defeat. "For the record, no one likes this idea, right?" Glynda chuckled. "No, not a one." Qrow scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's no need for a vote then. It's unanimous unless I'm mistaken." "Right you are Qrow." Winter stated as she stepped forward to address the White Fang messenger.

Blake looked on with curiosity as the details were discussed. "We agree to Adam's terms provided we can make a few requests." Winter said with a straight face. The messenger smiled. "Such as?" "That I be allowed to bring two Hunters and a handful of soldiers given the chaotic state of Vale." "Is that all?" The messenger laughed.

"Those are my conditions, yes." The man wiped the grin off of his face as he removed a map from his vest. "The handover will occur here, tomorrow at noon." He pointed to the commercial city that Chainsaw had selected. "Very good, give Adam my thanks for his offer." "I'll do that..." He said absently, placing the map back in his pocket. Once he was escorted back to his shuttle, Winter pulled Blake aside. "I would like you and Weiss to accompany me to the meeting."

Blake was shocked to be requested for the mission. "Me? Wouldn't you rather take Qrow, o-or, anyone else?" Winter shook her head. "I know you have an investment in the matter, it wouldn't be right to exclude you. As for Weiss, she will keep me in check. Make your preparations while you can." Blake smiled. "Thank you… I appreciate the consideration. I know business of this sort is hard for you, it was for Weiss at first too. I applaud your commitment to do what is right for everyone. That officer may have defected, but believe me, your decision meant the world to the rest of them...to us. If I see Weiss first, I will let her know." Blake bowed before leaving Winter with her thoughts.

The White Fang messenger idled in open airspace with relief. "That was close." He was sure Winter would say no. With a smile, he informed Adam that the plan was in motion. "Beacon won't know what hit them."

Adam called an emergency meeting in the meantime. The remaining force at his disposal in Vale was much smaller than it had been a week ago. If circumstances were different more could be summoned from elsewhere. "Fellow brothers and sisters! The moment is nearly upon us. The next few days will determine the success of the White Fang in Vale. If we _loose_ this, the Humans will hunt the survivors down like the dogs they presume us to be." Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd. "We are fighting for our rightful place in this world. If we _succeed_ , our comrades across Remnant will shower us with praise as more abused Faunus take up the cause. Conquer Beacon and save the White Fang, save the Faunus!"

Chainsaw looked out the hotel window at the falling rain. All of the preparations on his end were made. The alley was secured, drills had been run, and ample soldiers lay in wait in case they were needed. Redemption was so close that the lieutenant could taste it. "Perhaps after this is all over I will visit my family in Menagerie. I haven't seen them since they relocated from Mantle. Hopefully their lives are everything we hoped. He reached for the tooth once more.

As the sun began to sink Winter was making adjustments to her patrols. She was planning for the worst. A knock came at her door. "Enter." She called while reviewing the current strategies. "Ma'am, I heard you requested my presence tomorrow." Weiss blurted. Winter looked up with a laugh. "Why so formal?" Weiss eyed the ground. "I-I know this will be dangerous, that you are taking a risk by bringing Blake and myself along instead of more qualified Hunters. I...want to make sure you aren't let down." In truth, Weiss was ecstatic that she would be able to fight alongside Winter. The fledgling Hunter wanted to put the right foot forward, in hopes that similar situations would arise in the future.

Winter placed the data pad she had been looking at on the desk. "Weiss, I'm not leaving anytime soon." She called softly. The relief was visible on her sibling's face. "W-well just the same, My summoning is always improving. I will be ready when you call." Winter tried not to laugh as Weiss thumped her forehead while trying to salute before leaving the room with a hand over her head.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Blake was making sure everything was in order for the following day. She was suddenly struck by the urge to read. Since Cinder's attack, it was one of the many joys that had been sacrificed for the sake of survival. Blake smiled when she realized that once more her nose could be buried in a book. The connoisseur knew exactly which one to grab. She happily opened _Ninjas of Love_ once more. There, with the book on her pillow Blake felt her troubles melt away.

"What'cha readin' Blake?" Blake slammed the book shut and hid it under her pillow before sitting up. "N-nothing important, just an old children's book I keep for sentimental value." The cheerful blonde of her team was unconvinced. "Soooo, if that's what you were reading, why do you look so... _embarrassed_?" Blake stuttered as Yang sat on her bed. "I-I...well...you see..." Yang laughed as Blake became even more flustered. "You wanna know what I think? I think… it was a book you don't want _anyone_ to know you read. Like...a steamy romance novel."

Blake's jaw dropped. "N-no that isn't what this-" Her voice was lost in the kiss. Yang reached for the book while trapping Blake between her arms. " _Ninjas of Love_ , huh?" Blake became so distressed that she had not noticed Yang's expression. "Yang are you, crying?" Blake gently placed a hand on her cheek, startling her. "I'll...be fine."

Yang wiped away her tears. "The moment I heard you were going with Winter, I remembered the dream. It felt so... _real_." Blake grunted as Yang hugged her tightly. She recalled the warning Yang had given her once she woke up in the infirmary. "I won't be alone. Weiss, Winter, and some of her finest soldiers will be there. Don't worry about me." Blake tried to lighten the mood by giving Yang something else to think about. "You should worry about keeping Ruby out of trouble. We wouldn't be much of a team without a leader." Yang tried to laugh as she let Blake go, grabbing her hand instead. "Only if you promise to keep Weiss out of trouble, sometimes her mouth outruns her brain." Blake snickered as she pulled Yang close. "I Promise."

The Feint

Three Bullheads soared through the pale sky to take Emerald and Mercury into custody. Winter, Weiss, and Blake stood in the body of the forewardmost shuttle. Weiss looked out the window at the high sun and sighed. "Why does _everything_ happen at noon?" Blake shrugged. "Convenience, I suppose." Winter grinned while staring out the window at the rapid approaching landing zone. "The city is likely crawling with White Fang soldiers waiting to strike. Until we are back on these shuttles, no one is safe."

As per the plan, Adam stood with his arms crossed at the far end of the alley with Emerald and Mercury in cuffs. He nonchalantly spoke aloud. "I look forward to cleaning my tent. The scent of Human was beginning to nauseate me." Were it not for the abuse he had suffered, Mercury would have tempted fate with a snide remark. "And _I_ cannot wait for you to fail miserably." He thought in consolation to himself. Adam looked to the high-rise buildings surrounding the alley. "Chainsaw better not let me down." He said through gritted teeth, knowing the White Fang was all in.

Chainsaw crouched around the corner of a nearby structure. His crew brandished their bows, and rifles in anticipation of the deed from above. The lieutenant thumbed the tooth necklace for good luck. Off in the distance he could discern the slowly advancing figures. His jaw dropped when he counted them. "There are more of them than we expected. I don't like this."

Winter had instructed the soldiers to watch for attacks from above them the moment she saw the towering buildings that lined the streets. Blake was also on alert while the loose formation continued into the city. Her cat ears twitched beneath the bow at the slightest sound.

Minutes after the shuttles landed, the two parties met in the shady alley. Winter couldn't resist prodding Adam. "I see the rest of the White Fang are lying in wait." Weiss thought she heard the bitterness resurfacing. Winter knowingly placed a hand on Weisses shoulder. "My concern was that obvious, was it?" The young Schnee muttered with a frown. "At any rate, let us be done with this business." Winter called, trying to hide her unease. Adam bowed. "As you wish, Human. I have one request, though."

Winter crossed her arms. "And that is?" Blake immediately felt the mood shift as a familiar scent filled the air. "Where is he?" She thought, searching for the hidden lieutenant. "Say hello to Ozpin for me." Adam said with a malignant smile as he ran his hand down the middle of his hair. "Take cover!" A soldier shouted before being skewered with an arrow. Winter called out to the detainees in frustration. "Unless you want to spend your stay at Beacon scrubbing toilets with toothbrushes, make yourselves useful!"

Mercury was angry enough to throw a few kicks at Adam. In his exhausted state however, he tripped over his own feet and struck the ground. "On second thought, just... _don'_ t get shot." Winter groaned before charging Adam with her brandished rapier. Weiss nervously watched the scene descend into a brawl. She wasn't sure where to start. Blake had busied herself dispatching the foot-soldiers the moment they appeared. The Atlesian soldiers were fighting a surprisingly neutral battle. Both sides were taking casualties, but with the three Hunters, the situation was looking bright for Vale.

Weiss thrust Myrtenaster into the ground and prepared to summon the White Knight when the sound of a chainsaw distracted her. She looked up in enough time to parry the downswing. "SCHNEE!" The White Fang lieutenant roared. He stepped back, and quickly lunged forward for a second strike.

Weiss tensed as she remembered their last encounter. "You won't win this time _either_!" She shouted. Weiss searched for her companions before the duel gained steam. Winter was busy battling Adam, and Blake was assisting the soldiers. "Both Blake and Winter are involved in their own battles. This will be between the two of us." With a single heave, Weiss shed her fear and met Chainsaw head on. The result was a parry of their weapons which elicited grunts as each tried to overpower the other. "The Schnee family will pay for the mistreatment of the Faunus." Chainsaw uttered in a striking guttural voice.

The young Schnee ignored his threat while disrupting the White Fang lieutenant's balance. Weiss took advantage of the opening and finished her summoning ritual. Before Chainsaw could regain control of the situation, he was dodging the familiar great sword. Once more, the wispy Knight fought on her behalf. Chainsaw was on the defensive when Weiss intervened through the use of her glyphs. The White Fang member curiously glanced around at the white glyphs appearing all around him. Not until the first one changed from white to black did he suspect anything. In a chaotic sequence every single floating glyph exploded. He rolled sideways just in time to avoid being struck by a burst of ice shards. "That was low..." Her opponent scowled before severing the Knight's feet in a power cleave.

As the Knight dispersed, the two once again stood mere feet apart. "I will redeem myself for the humiliating defeat aboard the train. Your head will be kept as a trophy to show the downtrodden Faunus that there is hope for a better life." Weiss felt a chill run up her spine as the malicious intent became tangible. The Atlesian braced herself. "Remember your training..." She eyed the troubled Faunus with half open eyes as he advanced.

The moment before he was within weapon range, she created a glyph beneath her feet. No sooner had Weiss stopped ascending did she dive downward behind Chainsaw. With surprising speed her rapier nearly pierced his shoulder. On the rebound after the glancing blow, Chainsaw spun around with his chainsaw. Weiss cleared the teeth with ease, or so she thought. She glanced down with a gasp when the warmth flowed down her body. She was injured, but was lucky. The rotating teeth had cleanly split her thigh open by the narrowest of margins.

A deep laugh followed as Chainsaw doubled his efforts. The injured Huntress sidestepped a wide swing and thrust Myrtenaster into his right shoulder. Without wasting a second she retracted her weapon and spun around his counterattack. Now positioned behind the vulnerable combatant, she gashed him from lower back to left shoulder blade. A violent groan of pain comforted her as blood began to pool at her own feet, staining her white and blue clothes and heels.

The pair remained frozen in place as they caught their breath. Without warning the man spun around to face her and began swinging his weapon in a frantic string of uncoordinated motions. The lieutenant had one last wish as his vision began to blur. The Schnees must pay for their cruelty.

He roared in frustration as Weiss continued to evade his attacks. "Now if I can just weather the frenzy…." She thought with labored breaths as her injury continued to burn. The blood loss was beginning to hinder her finesse. Fortunately for Weiss, Chainsaw was also burning out. In Weisses inhibited movement, she tripped and fell as Chainsaw continued to blindly swing his weapon.

No matter how hard she tried, Weiss was unable to stand. "End of the line Schnee, your death will ease the suffering of countless Faunus." His zeal was overbearing. As Chainsaw raised his weapon for the kill, Weisses peripheral vision caught the shadow. When the chainsaw was mere inches from her face Weiss closed her eyes in resignation. Her eyes shot open as the metallic scent filled her nose. A rapier protruded from Chainsaw's chest, just above his heart. The man dropped his weapon with a thud as he began gasping. The pair silently watched the blood spurt onto Weiss from his chest. He collapsed shortly thereafter and began convulsing while his teeth chattered.

Weiss looked up to see Winter cleaning her blade on her uniform. "Where is Adam?" Weiss asked in shame from the ground. She looked around, worried for Winter's safety. "Don't worry, he is nursing a wound over there. We are about to see if he can match the lieutenant's zeal." The older sister pointed before sheathing her sword. The battle continued around the siblings, though the intensity had diminished. The conflict was loosing steam as bodies continued to drop, in addition to two prominent White Fang figures being incapacitated. Blake joined the two Atlesians after gunning a White Fang soldier down. The former White Fang member gazed at Weisses leg with concern. "Don't move." Blake quickly tore fabric from her garments to tie a tourniquet.

Adam managed to stand after he had regained some of his strength. He was incredibly disappointed by what he saw. "PATHETIC!" He shouted at the remaining White Fang members. "WHERE IS YOUR HEART?" The man limped toward Chainsaw with rage in his eyes. "And you, _lieutenant_. How did you loose to the student, _again_? WORTHLESS" Adam spat before attempting to kick Chainsaw. However, Adam in his injured state missed and fell on his face. "Fitting." Blake said under her breath.

Despite the admonition Chainsaw reached for Adam with fear in his eyes. "Adam…please, help." His voice was hoarse and the color had already drained from his skin. Adam looked on in disgust as Chainsaw coughed blood onto the ground. "You expect me to assist you after that performance?" The callous man scoffed before turning his back as he hobbled off. The remnants of the Fang quickly followed. Chainsaw thrust a hand after him in vain. "A-Adam!"

Blake and Weiss lowered their heads in sympathy. Winter looked on with conflicted eyes. She could feel the building urge to comment. Blake kneeled beside the deserted, dying man. He silently wept in-between his gasps. "He left, didn't he?" Blake said nothing as she reached for his hand. "You...were right...all along, Blake. We should have listened. Adam's rage is contagious, and his spite is overbearing. Were I not indebted to the White Fang, I would have followed suit." The rasping man smiled as a pained expression settled on his face. "Better...late than never..."

Winter succumbed, as the comment seemed to fit the moment in her tinted perspective. "That's one more down." She immediately regretted it as everyone, excluding the troubled Blake turned to look at her in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" Weiss screamed. Winter looked at the ground as the shame set in. Blake calmly voiced her disappointment. "I would have thought this would resonate with you of all people, given your loyalty to Atlas and to the general."

Mercury and Emerald had been re-cuffed as Chainsaw bled out. The pair had nothing better to do than watch the anti-climactic resolution. "Damn commander. I see the rumors that circulated through the White Fang camp were true. You are an... _the_ , Ice Queen." Blake closed Chainsaw's eyes before standing. "Let it go. She didn't mean it like that. Or so I hope. It doesn't matter now." The dead White Fang were cremated in a funeral pyre before the host departed with their own wounded and deceased. Winter kept her distance from Blake and Weiss for the entirety of the return trip. "Why did I say that?" She asked while wrestling with her conscience. "I thought I had put those feelings behind me."

Weiss wanted to give Blake some time alone, knowing her complicated history with the White Fang, Adam, and opinion on the manipulation of Faunus misgivings. However, there was a single question she needed to have answered. Weiss stepped closer to Blake, and tentatively wrapped an arm around her. "Too soon." She thought.

Blake's voice startled Weiss as she returned the loose embrace. "I never told anyone at Beacon why most of the White Fang are so stalwart toward the cause. In many cases, the White Fang lifted its members up from poverty, or other horrible conditions. Through a sense of obligation, gratitude, or wholesome commitment, members place their needs beneath those of the Fang." Weiss could only imagine the guilt those individuals struggled with as they discovered the brutality that Adam, among other extremists, was capable of dispensing. "I am, sorry to hear that. The lieutenant was a skilled fighter. He must have been backed into a corner. I heard anger, but I sensed pain."

Blake nodded. "Him in particular. I never figured out the whole story, but he had his family relocated. He worked in a dust mine in Mantle until his friend was killed when one of the crystal feed lines ruptured. He decided then to join the White Fang on the condition that they relocate his family to Menagerie. He was not the brightest, but I'll be damned if his loyalty wasn't an inspiration in rough times. With his capabilities he could have lived a good life, a clean life, were the circumstances different. Instead, his ailing parents are going to receive a letter that their son was mercilessly cut down by Humans. Adam would not hesitate to dishonor his earnest death to incite hatred."

Both Weiss and Winter shed a tear as the story skewed their perception of their privileged childhood. The family name would have allowed them to thrive virtually anywhere either could have wished to be in life. With or without Jacqueses blessing. Blake went silent as she thumbed the blood crusted mask she held in her lap for the remainder of the trip. With hazy eyes she spoke to it under her breath. "I promise, your family will know of your devotion and good intentions. Despite what Adam might tell them."

The remainder of the flight was silent, as everyone recovered after the fierce battle. While trying to make peace with her slip, Winter received a message from Qrow that nearly caused her to drop her scroll. "It was as we expected, Winter. The ransom was a distraction. The White Fang ambushed the academy, I will discuss the details with you after your return. Hopefully you were able to recover Emerald and Mercury."

The Pounce

Adam's offer was one of the few matters that Winter and Glynda could completely agree upon. As Winter, Weiss, Blake and the Atlesian soldiers departed Glynda became anxious. The headmistress toured the academy to still her troubled mind. "There is no way the _extremist_ would actually consent to a peaceable intermission."

The uneasy woman had requested increased patrols and sentries in her paranoia while Winter was away. Glynda had worked up a sweat in her fear induced inspection of the premises. She stopped to wipe the perspiration from her face on her sleeve. "Careful Glynda, don't cause yourself undue stress. Worry about what you _can_ control, not what you _can't_."

Glynda grabbed her chest as her hastened breathing began to trouble her. She leaned against a nearby streetlamp as her legs began to shake. "Seriously Glynda. Old people such as ourselves don't have the luxury of attaching stress to ' _what if'._ The cold truth is that they will return or they won't. The White Fang will attack or they won't. Plan, and act. That is the best you can do, for yourself, and the people that depend on you."

The headmistress choked a laugh. "I can picture you sipping coffee to that profound statement. Judging by the nagging concern you radiate, I can only imagine how many lifetimes that advice went unheeded." Ozpin withdrew. Glynda staggered to her feet with a sigh of relief. "Maybe the years are catching up to me. Perhaps he is right. There are plenty of capable individuals around me. Surely...I can...slow down, and let them handle the grunt work." At first, Glynda was _sure_ Ozpin was trying to prod her into agreement. The thought of taking a step back felt too appealing to be _her_ desire. Or so she thought.

Glynda, as it would seem was not the only person too tense to relax in the deserved peace. Port, Oobleck, and Qrow sat at a table in Beacon's cafeteria. "How long do you figure until we hear an alarm?" Port whispered while watching the nearby foot traffic come and go. Qrow shrugged as he grabbed his cup of tea. He grimaced as he took a sip. Oobleck couldn't contain his laughter. "Why did you pick tea if you dislike the way it tastes?" Qrow's expression showed less pain as he continued to drink. "Because…Blake said it helped her remain calm when she had too much to think about and not enough time to plan for any of it. She also said the taste would grow on me."

Port's hearty laugh lifted the mood, as it usually did. "An excellent idea. Is it proving to be true?" Qrow continued to sip the burnt umber colored liquid. "It certainly...smells better than what I used to drink. It doesn't burn on the way down either, though I find the taste to be...astringent." Port and Oobleck exchanged glances. It was not often that Qrow appeared to relax, some questioned if he knew how. Port chuckled as he stood. "I'll be right back." Qrow emptied his cup while gazing out at the serenity of the campus grounds. He turned to Oobleck with half lidded eyes. "Is this what everyone else sees on a clear day?" A sigh escaped as he watched a bird fly in loops on the other side of the windows with a smile.

Oobleck sipped his coffee before answering with a grin. "More often then not." Qrow frowned as his mind was pulled to the possibility of a White Fang attack. "Here you are Qrow. The chef told me that this is particularly aromatic and soothing blend of green tea." Qrow looked at him in confusion. "But it's brown." Port humorously thumped the table. "Blake has some work to do."

Port and Oobleck were shocked when Qrow chuckled. "So it would seem." He said, no longer making faces as he sipped the steaming liquid with a deep sigh.

While life hummed on, Kinara and her small but handpicked force snuck into Beacon. She eyed their surroundings cautiously until everyone was in position. She was nervous. The margin for error was extremely small, Adam made sure that was clear. The task-force commander whispered instructions fearful of being heard. "Take these explosives, and tag every ship you can reach. Don't take any risks you can avoid, we are few, they are many, and our position in Vale is waning. We need every body we can hold on to. Every squad takes a mech, just in case the detection level is high. When you are out of bombs, flee. Return to Adam in Forever Fall, and hope that the ransom went in our favor." Her subordinates nodded before quietly dispersing.

Kinara steeled her mind before departing the meeting zone alone. Mere minutes later a few teams had successfully emptied their packs. While their comrades finished their business, the quickest members tried to escape Beacon. Kinara stopped to survey the area during her solo act. "There are fewer grounded ships than we had hoped. Even if every team used 100% of their explosives the impact would be negligible." She closed her eyes in panic when the alarm sounded. "This is not good at all." Kinara began tossing her personal supply as covertly as she could before the limelight could be cast upon her.

A bomb planting had been witnessed in secret. The alarm was sounded by the observing Knight Commander. It notified the countermeasure teams that Winter and Glynda had organized for just an occurrence. Whether or not they would nullify the devices was unknown. The standing order was to alert Beacon, then eliminate the White Fang presence. No sooner had the alarm been sounded did the commander lunge at the now startled team. Given the nature of the preemptive strike, the entire team was quickly dispatched. With one exception.

The Knight Commander looked on with confusion as the Knight stood there, motionless. The White Fang mech brandished a sword and shield. "Useful information." The commander said before leaping at the target, glaive in-hand. One victorious swing later the information was distributed.

Kinara watched with horror as teams began rendering the carefully placed devices inert. She scowled as swarms of people began fleeing the presumed ships. "A half dozen targets at most and the Humans are already responding." She sighed before tossing her empty bag at the ground. If Kinara didn't act quickly the entire effort would be for nothing.

With the detonator in her hand she closed her eyes. "Goodbye Adam, remember our sacrifice." A single tear ran down her face in the moment of hesitation. Without warning, every bird took to the skies. Then the bombs went off. Kinara savored the bittersweet victory. At the time of detonation only three ships were in danger. The first ship exploded in a plume of smoke. The second and third merely groaned as the reinforced hulls buckled. "How disappointing." Kinara frowned while discarding the trigger.

The task-commander leapt to her side just in time. A massive flurry of bricks nearly battered her to death. There stood Glynda, overcome with emotion. An evil grin spread across Kinara's face. "The headmistress will make an excellent trophy." The commander removed dust from her coat. With a grunt, she channeled her semblatic lightning into the crystals. The crystals shimmered as Kinara used arcs of lightning to hurl them at Glynda.

Quick on the draw, Glynda drew debris from the immediate vicinity and pelted the oncoming humming crystals while jumping back to safety. Kinara laughed wildly as she focused her energy on the airborne objects. The bolts rushed to them like lightning to metal. From there Kinara directed the strengthened blasts toward Glynda. Her attack simply disintegrated everything in its path. The now depleted crystals fell to the ground and scattered to the wind.

Despite Glynda's best efforts she could not escape the surging energy. It matched her movements, and was drawing closer. In a fit of resignation Glynda utilized the debris to propel her toward Kinara. The joy faded from the lieutenant's eyes as the realization dawned on her. Glynda was mere inches from the person directly responsible for the deaths she had just witnessed and showed no sign of slowing down. Kinara shuddered as her opponent narrated her fate. "It would seem you need to maintain contact for the attack to function. I may not be able to _escape_ the circuit, but I can _complete_ it."

Qrow, Port, and Oobleck arrived just in time to witness the blinding conclusion. Glynda smiled for the last second she lived. "At least I didn't die alone." They shielded their eyes as the two were nearly charred beyond recognition. The immediate ring around them was burnt to a crisp. Residual parts of the cobbled road were even scattered by the wind. The three Huntsmen stood there as the stench of burnt flesh nearly caused them to vomit. Before they had a chance to react, they heard the curdling cries for help. The three split up as they followed the voices.

Within a few hours the remaining White Fang soldiers in Beacon were dead or captured. The Knights that could be salvaged were taken to R&D aboard _The Reprieve_ to be scrubbed and reprogrammed. One of the Faunus officers that arrived with Winter to relieve Ironwood gazed at the destruction with open, teary eyes before falling to the ground. "Despicable. Curse you Adam. You have done the Faunus _and_ Humans a disservice on this day."

Winter ordered their new prisoners to be escorted to the now grounded prison ship as Qrow approached. She could tell by the look on his face that something was terribly wrong. Dread hung on the stagnant air. "Winter...they got us. They got us good." He began through a wall of tears.

The Atlesian commander sat silently in her quarters with her head in her hands. With a shaky hand she reached for the report that had been compiled.

Ship 1: Destroyed. 100% Fatality Rate. Additional passengers: Neon, Flynt.

Ship 2: Damaged. 15% Fatality Rate. No additional losses.

Ship 3: Damaged 10% Fatality Rate. No additional losses.

Winter paused for a moment as she struggled to compose herself.

Scattered Explosions: Soldiers-Three dozen wounded, varying severity. Eight dead.

Non-Organic- one wounded (Penny).

Hunters-Two wounded, mild severity (Sage, Scarlet).

Misc Casualties: Glynda Goodwitch(confirmed via witness).

Winter's vision blurred. She could feel her heart thumping, fury surged through her body as she hurled the pad at the wall. "ADDAAAMMMM!"

In the R&D lab, Nekuna frowned as she busied herself fabricating new legs for Penny. A quick glance behind her caused her to shudder. "To think that they were reprogrammed and used against us." The scientist muttered. "It is a rather troubling, thought isn't it?" The innocent voice called from one of the work tables. Nekuna jumped. "P-Penny! You nearly scared me to death.… How did you loose your legs?" Penny answered without wasting a second. "Well, I heard the devices arm, and tried to outpace the explosion. Unfortunately I was not fast enough. So I waited for my friends to find me." Nekuna was silent for a moment as she pictured Penny lying silently on the ground with her usual smile. Patiently waiting to be rescued. "A-Anyway, it is good to know you survived. Nice reflexes, trying to distance yourself from the explosion. My condolences it still caught you."

Beacon was a mess as Atlesian and Valian alike mourned their dead. The resulting shift in sentiment was sure to attract the Grimm, but in the moment, that was inconsequential. Anyone that could be saved was quickly taken to the nearest infirmary. In one of the many rooms, Sun and Neptune stood by the bedside of their injured team-mates.

Sun opened his mouth to speak. His words were hoarse and lacked their usual energy. "S-age, S-Scarlet, I...am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you all to stay with me after we defeated the Grimm that night." Neptune placed a hand on Sun's shoulder. He brushed it aside.

Sage spoke up when he saw the troubled look on their leader's face. "It wasn't your choice, you know. We all chose to stay, whether you wanted us to go or stay. Snap out of it Sun! Beacon doesn't have the time for us to wallow. Stand up, dust yourself off, and move forward. Sage's words were of little comfort to the conflicted leader, despite knowing them to be the only real option they had. Sun made a promise to himself as he looked at each member of his team. "I will keep them safe. All of them."

Winter regained her composure with great difficulty after the spell. "I suppose I might as well send the full report to Ironwood. Since I am right here. A new headmaster will have to be selected in the meantime. She rubbed her throbbing temples. "I suppose it really falls down to three choices. Qrow, Port, or Oobleck. Qrow is too volatile and has too much baggage, plus he isn't keen on the type of work he would be buried in. Port and Oobleck… both are dependable, capable, and seasoned…. It would be a real toss up if not for Port's documented affinity for flair and over-eager demeanor. I suppose by process of elimination Oobleck will be my formal recommendation."

Winter glanced at her vibrating scroll with a cathartic laugh, taking her joy where she could find it. "Pick Oobleck." Was all it read. "Glad we are in agreement." Winter sighed. A second message came through. "Have Qrow bring Oobleck up to speed. You should stick around too, there are a few things you don't know either."

On one of the few grounded ships Port, Oobleck, and Qrow sat in silence. "Apparently I was chosen to be the next headmaster." Oobleck said quietly. "Yes, congratulations, Barty." Port said, lacking his typical enthusiasm. "I hope you are ready Headmaster, you Winter and I need to have a chat as soon as possible." Oobleck downed his coffee with a sigh. "Right...lead the way." Qrow gulped his tea down. "It doesn't taste half bad."

As quickly as Qrow knew how he explained everything from Salem, to the Maidens, to the lesser known matters at hand. Ozpin gave him direction when he stumbled through his words. "To think Miss Rose carries such power..." Oobleck muttered. Qrow looked from Oobleck to Winter. Neither seemed to be taking matters well. "Give them time Qrow, it is a lot to take in." "We might not have time if the casualties don't stop rolling in." Stress flowed through his body. "I am making the journey as quickly as I can. Do me a favor, don't die. We are running out of Guardians."

Spoils

Mercury and Emerald sat aboard the now airborne Atlesian prison ship as the sun began to sink that same day. The two were placed in separate cells across the hall from each other. "Here we are, again!" Mercury shouted from inside his cell. Emerald rolled her eyes while lying on her bed. "Must you always complain, Mercury? This arrangement is far better than the last one. Just be patient, Cinder will come for us."

Mercury kicked his door in anger with a resounding thud. "Are you serious Emerald? A shower, new clothes, and some food doesn't make this situation _that_ much better. How much do we have to go through on Cinder's behalf? We were punished, captured, tortured, degraded and then discarded."

Emerald sighed loudly. "What do you care? I thought you just had a raging hard-on for Cinder and wanted to watch the world burn? If she doesn't come back for us, then you can just chase after a different skirt. As for wanting to watch the world burn, it sounds like Vale still might. So just sit back, rub one out, and shut up." Mercury was speechless. "Damn, Emerald what's eating you up?" He managed after some earnest self-reflection.

Emerald sat up and pretended to look Mercury in the eyes as she leaned against the wall. "I _know_ we've been over _this_. I thought I found a purpose in life. I don't like every choice Cinder makes, but beggars can't be choosers. This life is still better than living on the street an orphan. Don't pretend like having someone to take care of the head-work didn't make your life easier."

Blake felt uneasy as she sat in Team RWBY's restored dormitory. Almost all of her time in it had been enjoyable, but thinking back on those treasured memories caused her pain. She kept jumping ahead to the night of disaster every time. Almost as though knowing what followed those joyous times soured the memories themselves.

She balled her fists in anger and shouted at the empty room. "Here we go again! My peace of mind and sense of security are threatened and my first thought is to run. Why? Why can't I just work through my problems? Someone can only start over so many times before even that looses appeal. Then what would I be? A jaded drifter in this world, most likely… No more! This is a good life, a great life. Not since I left my family have I been so well received, or felt so accepted. Not since my father led the White Fang have I felt such hope for the peaceful co-existence of Faunus and Humans."

Blake froze as her rapid string of thoughts lingered. She reached out and hugged the empty air. "Never….h-have I...felt true...love." The warmth enveloped her as imagination took over. She had become so lost in thought and desire that the sound of approaching footsteps escaped her. "Blake, why are you touching your face, and why is it red? Are you...okay?" The genuine concern was evident on Yang's face.

Blake blushed as she placed her hands in her lap. "I'll be alright. Adam's treachery and abandonment of a dying Faunus are on my mind is all. He will ruin the White Fang." Blake felt fingers intermingle with hers. Yang leaned in to coo. "Blaaaaake….you're thinking too hard. If what you tell us about him is true, Adam is a monster. You aren't. There's no way you could understand why the twisted man does what he does." Blake wrapped Yang in a hug with her other arm. Her lover followed suit.

Yang and Ruby had always been beacons for Blake. Lighthouses of positivity and enthusiasm she sometimes worried had been lost along the way. Thinking of Yang as a guiding light made her tingle. Blake nibbled Yang's ear as her tone softened. "Yaaaaaaang...have I ever mentioned that you are my _favorite_ person?"

The blonde shuddered, but tried to play it off. Ruby and Weiss could be back at any moment. However, she didn't want Blake to stop. "I-I'm glad you feel that _way_." Yang moaned as Blake gently bit her neck. "It was unfortunate that _the_ truce was a _ruse._ Peace between H- _Human_ and Faunus is important to you. W-What matters is that you don't _give_ up. An idea will _strike_ when you least expect _it_!" Blake had slowly left a trail on her way down to Yang's breasts. Yang found it difficult to speak, and repeatedly moaned while trying to uplift Blake's mood after the mission.

Now panting and feeling too warm for clothes, Yang tried once more. "Blaaaake, _baby_ _we_ c-can't d-do _this_ here. Not now." Blake's eyes flickered when she heard her name. "Mmmm, you know _just_ what to say." Yang's eyes widened, in both desire and fear for the rest of their team returning. "N-No Blake. They might come _baaaaack_ …" Yang had to bite her lip as Blake cupped her breasts.

The nimble woman had worked her way onto Yang's lap and did not appear to be stopping any time soon. "B-Blake, w-what if y-you took the W-White Fang from Adam? To rebuild it in a _sense_ …." Yang knew she was loosing the battle. She could feel Blake's heat on her lap, and it was about to drive her crazy. "If that doesn't stop her, I will have to surrender to her...and that….sexy, _curvaceous_ body of hers… mmm…." Yang's self talk was about to fail when Blake let her down easy.

"That is a great idea Yang, I bet Winter would jump at the chance to reform the White Fang in Vale." Blake grinned as she caressed Yang's thigh, and whispered into her ear. "I'll be back soon babe." She sighed in relief as Blake stood. Yang had to suppress the wanting moan as Blake sensually swayed her hips the whole way. "Don't give up Blake, Ruby and Weiss are here, and can help too."

Blake smiled before leaving the room. "Not like you can, dear. Only you can satisfy some needs." Yang collapsed onto the bed as she tried to bottle her sexual tension.

Back in the infirmary, Sage and Scarlet were cleared and Team SSSN made their way to their dorm room. Sun stared out the open window trying to clear his thoughts. "You know can't be everywhere at once right?" The voice belonged to Neptune, the blue haired man on his team that always wore goggles. Sun sighed without taking his eyes off of the landscape. "Yeah, that doesn't mean I shouldn't try though." Neptune frowned and walked over to join the rest of their team. "True, but you won't be any use, run down."

Once the White Fang threat had been removed from Beacon, Weiss made straight for the training room. "I would have lost to that White Fang lieutenant if no one had been there to save me." She thought while standing in the dimly lit room. Weiss fought through a series of training exercises using the virtual projectors. A few hours later, covered in sweat, and bearing a few new scars the young Schnee began to calm down.

"There's nothing for it. Just dust yourself off Weiss." A voice called. The light poured in from the hallway and nearly blinded her. The figure was indistinguishable until Weisses eyes adjusted. "You did well Weiss. Their lieutenant was skilled and was fighting for survival while we were fighting for prisoners." Weiss looked at Winter with sadness in her eyes. "Just the same, will you help me train?"

Winter's voice was quiet. "Sorry Weiss, but I have some pressing matters to conclude first. You would be better off asking your friends to help you. From what I can gather they are the friends you always wanted when you were younger… However, if you are free tomorrow, I can make some time." Weiss smiled.

Moments after speaking with Weiss, Winter was back in her office staring at data pads. "The White Fang certainly didn't make our lives any easier. Although, by now, given the lack of open transportation into Vale their strength has waned. They shouldn't be troubling us any time soon. Still, being able to write them off for good would put my mind at ease after their stunt."

A knock came at the door. "C-come in!" Winter called, Her muzzy mind needed sleep. Blake entered the room with a sad look on her face. "Winter, I have a request to make." Winter's eyebrow raised. "Would you, allow me to organize a clean-up operation for the White Fang here in Vale?" Blake's voice lacked its uniform tone.

Winter dropped the data pad she had been reading. "One more time." Blake frowned. "The White Fang as a whole are not what they used to be. At least, not anywhere that is led by militants like Adam. Particularly, with the problems we have in Vale, an unknown enemy is a risk we can't afford to take. I don't want to imagine what the frenzy they caused did for the Grimm." She fell silent as the words caught in her throat. "I am asking you to let me, as a former White Fang members, and committed Faunus, resolve this."

The commander's face darkened as the implications flashed through her mind. "Blake...you don't have to fight that battle on your own. I was out of line earlier, and I can't apologize enough. There _are_ Humans committed to bringing the two peoples together. All of the surviving first years here at Beacon, to start."

Blake nodded. "I appreciate the kind words. However, with this matter at least, I need to close it on my own." "Very well." Winter handed Blake a data pad of currently available soldiers. "Be careful." Blake smiled. "Thank you. I...want you to know that _your_ internal struggle is most admirable as well. I find it encouraging, given my history."

Before Blake reached the door, Winter called after her. "Your sincere and honest nature is something we should all aspire to emulate." As Blake walked to the elevator she thumbed through the list. "I want this matter to be done and over with. The sooner we can rest easy, the better off everyone will be." The former White Fang member shed a tear as she battled with what she was about to do. Though far from its roots, it did empower Faunus. Blake would have to act quickly after she hobbled it.

The Toothless Fang

Adam arrived at the edge of Forever Fall with dusk not far behind him. One glance over his shoulder made him shiver. "That was a complete disaster." He muttered while running a hand through his matted hair. Adam was covered in sweat, and grunted as his fingers snagged his snarls. The trek to their base within Forever Fall went much faster, though Adam was exhausted by this time.

He plopped onto his bed with a sigh of annoyance. "If Kinara did as poorly as we did, the White Fang in Vale is fucked." The commander swung his feet onto the bed and laid down with a groan of relief. Not even the unidentified sound of footsteps gave him reason to move. A scout had managed to escape Beacon and return with the grim news. "Sir! Kinara's attack inflicted only minor damage. The vast majority, including Kinara, were killed in the act."

Adam was so disheartened, he merely sat up in response. "That so? Well...you should practice your groveling." The scout was confused. "S-Sir? Aren't you going to spring to action and curse humanity for the loss of the loyal White Fang subjects?"

"Yes..." The commander slowly stood, and fixed his attire. His lethargy was blatantly apparent as he strode out of the tent. The scene was calm, almost tranquil as Adam gazed around him. The sky was gray, and continued to loose color as the sun continued to set. The trees rustled gently in the almost non-existent wind. Excluding the soft breeze, not a sound could be heard. Adam had always thought the unabating sounds of nature had been the worst part of hiding out in the forest. However the lack of noise unsettled him. "Perfect weather for a storm." He spoke to the empty air.

The disappointed commander scratched his chin as his focus finally returned, though the intensity was still absent. "With both of my lieutenants dead, my army decimated, and Beacon still in prime shape our options are rather limited. I know exactly what I would do in their shoes. So, we have two choices. Flee or stand our ground. The outgoing traffic is heavily monitored by the alliance no doubt, so that won't be effective. But the depleted White Fang don't stand a chance against them in this state." Adam chuckled in resignation while grabbing a handful of petals from the ground. He smiled as the clean scent filled his nose.

"ADAM! What are we going to do?" The now at peace man casually turned to the anxious, wide eyed soldier. "Hm? Oh! The defector, right. Well, flee for the ports if you think you can bypass security. Steal a ship if you can find one and fly it. Or, stay here. Then you have two more choices, when the alliance arrives, surrender or fight to the death."

The defector looked at him with terrified eyes as the sweat flowed down his tense face. "That's it!?" Adam laughed in his face. "What else is there to do? We lost." He pointed to the sky, then waved in a circle around him. "This is the calm before a storm, can you feel it? If you are asking what I will do, the answer is simple. Conserve my strength, and stoke the internal fire. When they arrive I will forgo wasting breath on speaking, and take as many of them with me as possible. The cause is all I know. The only thing that's real to me." The defector was shaking with fear. "I don't want to live in prison!"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "We lost that battle. Sorry. Maybe if you grovel enough, or can offer something tasteful you won't live out your days in jail _or_ simply die in a matter of hours." Silence followed as Adam continued to occupy his mind. A single howl sent a chill up the officer's spine. "What was that?"

Adam's response was just as calm as the last. "Grimm. The reason they stayed so far away, was their ability to sense our confidence, or perhaps the lack of fear. Either way, we are easy prey now. I'd rather kill as many humans as possible before dying, but a death in any battle doesn't sound so bad." Despite Adam's apathetic demeanor, the flame still burned bright within. If he managed to survive, the man would be a true terror.

Adam closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Such peace, never have I known such a thing." He opened one eye as the sound of aircraft could be heard from the edge of Forever Fall.

The Rabid Fang

With nearly eighty soldiers behind her, Blake somberly marched into the White Fang camp. The downtrodden and terrified White Fang were easily outnumbered two to one, just in numbers. Blake tried to hold the tears back when the clearing came into view. A gasp escaped her mouth as she realized how similar it looked to the one she waited in on the eve of the raid on the dust train. "We...have come full circle, it would seem. I left him then, I might have to kill him this time." There would be no joy in this, for anyone. The best she could do was give each and every one a chance to surrender peacefully.

All she knew was that Adam could not be allowed to roam free. His hatred was infectious, and his ambitions were grand. Or so she thought when he was surrounded outside of his tent. The defeated commander was sitting with his legs crossed with a cup of tea in his hands. He stared blankly at the sky until he saw Blake. "Blake, how nice of you to make the trip yourself." Adam said while standing and tossing the half empty cup to the side.

"Adam, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Blake pleaded. Adam shook his head before speaking. "I will do exactly what I feel I must. As I have always done, _love_." His words bore a muted disgust. Blake shuddered at the pet name. "You won't win Adam. Many of the White Fang in this camp have surrendered or fled." As Blake spoke isolated gunfire could be heard. She cringed.

"It appears I am not the only one that doesn't like either of those options." Adam said flatly with open eyes as he grabbed the hilt of his sword in a clean motion. The soldiers accompanying Blake trained their weapons on Adam. She motioned for them to hold their fire. Blake stepped forward while reaching for her own weapon. "The White Fang was peaceful once Adam. You and Sienna have destroyed the peace we fought so hard for. Perhaps the White Fang is too far gone to save, but we will find our way again. Without _you_."

Adam found his anger bubbling to the surface as his former lover talked down to him. "YOUR WAY? What would the traitor know of _the way_?" Blake smiled in contempt. "I was a fool to have ever loved a beast." Adam gnashed his teeth. "We can't all be the idealistic beauty, Blake." The two charged at each other with incredible speed. Adam had an opening as he swung his sword downward. At the last second, an ice clone of Blake snared his weapon. Adam frantically searched for the unyielding beauty he had once cared for. The man yelled in pain as three rounds tore through his chest. There, in the shadow of the waxing night Blake stood in front of him, shrouded by the trees.

Adam smiled as blood gushed from his mouth. "You and I are-" A bullet between the eyes put an end to his cliched words before he could finish uttering them. Blake spoke to Adam's corpse as the soldiers continued with the round-up. "Beauty will thrive _anywhere_ it is given a chance to do so." A single tear ran down her face as she left the man lying on his back.

Shortly thereafter, Blake returned to Beacon with close to a dozen prisoners. Among them was the camp's doctor. Given his skill-set, he would be placed under strict surveillance, and allowed to work in the infirmary. The moment Blake disembarked she was surprised by a hug from Velvet. The friendly voice was comforting, and lessened the sting of what she had just contributed to. "Blake! I'm glad you made it back safe."

The energetic eyes dulled, and Blake thought she about to be shamed. "You did what was right, Blake. The White Fang, at least under Adam, were bettering no one when all was said and done. You stood for the Faunus as they wish to _be_ , not as the White Fang wanted them to _appear_. It is a burden that someday, thanks to selfless _people_ like you, we won't have to bear. I can see it now." Velvet's buoyant aura returned and she hugged Blake once more. This time, Blake returned the hug.

"Thank you Velvet. I can't explain how much that means to me. Not many Faunus talk about the matter as it stands." Blake looked at the ground as the soldiers cleared the ship. A gentle hand pulled Blake's chin up and wiped the tears away. "Keep ya head up Blake...One day, just you wait."

As Blake walked to her team's dorm she began to feel her dour mood lift. Velvet's vote of confidence made a big difference. When she looked at Adam's lifeless body, Blake thought she could feel the guilt she had been carrying around dissipate. As though a wrong had been righted, and she could move on with her life. She knew who would be a significant part of it. Blake stood in front of the dorm door with a smile on her face. Her liveliness faded when she looked at the expression on Ruby and Weisses face, and absence of Yang.

The New Fang

Winter sat in her office early the next day with a scowl on her face. With a cup of coffee to dull the pain she read the report about the assault on the prison ship the previous night. "Both prisoners and Yang were taken hostage as the intruders left through a black and purple portal… That is most troubling. Not only that, but Team SSSN arrived in time to assist Yang. However, they were overpowered and Scarlet and Sage were killed." Winter sighed in frustration as she reached for the cup of coffee. "At this rate there won't be any Hunters left. There are five in recent memory that I can recall, not to mention the numerous others I wasn't acquainted with. And that is including the replacement headmistress!"

Blake sat on her bed thumbing Chainsaw's mask when an idea occurred to her. "I should mail this to his family, and explain what happened. They deserve the closure. Certainty is hard to come by right now, it would seem."

Blake was nearly overcome with sadness when she remembered that Yang had been captured, and two more of her friends had died. "I'm sorry Yang, we can't chase after you just yet...I kept good on my promise to keep Weiss out of trouble, if you hadn't heard the news it was actually her older sister that stepped out of line. I could see the regret on her face after the fact. It looks like you came through on your end, Ruby is safe. So here is my next promise. Ruby, myself and your other friends and family will bring you back home."

Minutes later, with Winter by her side Blake hailed every Atlesian ship and the academy itself. "Fellow Faunus and Humans, as many of you have heard, late last night the White Fang in Vale were dispersed. The decision was not easy, but the organization had become a twisted shadow of its former self. The purpose of the White Fang was to advance Faunus rights, and peacefully exist alongside Humanity. Sienna, Adam Taurus, and many others have elected to push violence and hatred. They believe that this will expedite the arduous journey. That might makes right. What it actually does is create a second, more dangerous race that we must run at the same time, and so, work harder than we were. I implore the Faunus to forsake the decadent White Fang completely, and return to its original values and spirit. And this time, it will not be comprised of just Faunus. Just as not every Faunus is willing to take up the cause, so too are there Humans that would. Together we shall bring the two peoples closer as the New Fang."

Blake and Winter made eye contact when Blake had finished. "I hope that someday there won't be a need for an advocate group." Blake tentatively reached for Winter's shoulder in thanks for her hopeful words. "As do I, Winter. In the meantime, every day is a chance to make history." Team RWBY had restored her waning faith that the two could in fact co-exist.


End file.
